My Little Pony: La Rueda del Destino
by black-spyro
Summary: un gran mal asecha... las princesas estan escondidas... los guardianes estan ocultos... las portadoras de los elementos estan desaparecidas... y el reino esta siendo destruido, y un gran peligro se acerca cada vez mas, la rueda del destino a comenzado a girar y nadie puede detenerla.
1. La historia se escribe de nuevo

**_*Capitulo 01: La historia se escribe de nuevo._**

-...y pensar que esto paso no hace mucho tiempo...-

en una gran y oscura oficina un unicornio de piel blanca y crin y cola azul con brillos celestes estaba sentado frente a un enorme escritorio repleto de papeles que eran reportes de sucesos recientes, el unicornio leia atentamente pero sin lograr concentrarse, al final dejo caer los papeles al piso mientras se llevaba un casco a su cabeza meditando seriamente

-¿como nos hibamos a imaginar que todo esto ocurriria?... ¿quien nos hubiera dicho que esto terminaria asi?-

el unicornio se levanto de su silla y camino hasta la ventana de su despacho, se quedo ahy parado observando las brillosas calles de su hogar, estaba pensando, estaba preocupado, estaba tratando de encontrar una respuesta a ese gran problema que tenia...

-¿pero como fue que todo esto paso?-

el unicornio cerro los ojos recordando hechos del pasado...

-lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hayer...todo comenzo hace un par de meses... con el ataque changeling al imperio de cristal, ¿quien diria que ese seria el primer evento que cambiaria el curso del destino?, pero aun mas increible seria los guerreros que pelearon valientemente para proteger al reino y a los elementos de la armonia, si alguien me hubiera dicho que ellos cuatro serian los guerreros mas fuertes y valientes de equestria... lo hubiera mandado encerrar por locura y decir cosas sin sentido, es que en serio... ¿quien hiba a pensar que un pequeño potrillo seria un gran guerrero?, ¿que un famoso ladron que actuaba del otro lado de la ley lucharia por defender al reino?, ¿que el hijo de un gran millonario acabaria desenterrando una gran conspiracion y acabando con ella?, ¿y que tambien un peligroso criminal se convirtiera en uno de los defensores mas poderosos del reino?...-

se quedo pensado mirando al cielo estrellado de una noche clara...

-pero aunque sea asi... que bueno que aparecieron, tal vez el destino los unio y en el momento exacto... un ataque sorpresa e inesperado, pero logramos superarlo gracias a aquellos dos ponys que afortunadamente estaban aqui, pero lo que fue sucediendo despues... eso jamas lo hubiera esperado, el ataque a ponyville, la aparicion de cuatro de los asesinos mas peligrosos, el surgimiento de un antiguo mal lleno de odio y rencor, el surgimiento de un antiguo principe que ironicamente seria el que trairia paz a este mundo... o almenos eso pensabamos...-

el unicornio regreso a su escritorio y se volvio a sentar frente a el mirando todos esos papeles

-pensabamos que al derrotar a ese ser maligno todo terminaria, que la paz regresaria a equestria, pero estabamos muy equivocados, el rey sombra solo fue un titere utilizado para un fin aun peor, un nuevo enemigo que amenaza la paz y la tranquilidad habia resurgido buscando venganza dirigiendo un ejercito del inframundo, pero por alguna razon que no se explicar... al parecer aun no ha llegado lo peor-

sin saber en que pensar el unicornio miro al techo de su oficina...

-¿pero que seria peor?...¿que seria peor de lo que ya hemos sufrido?- volvio a tomar los papeles -ataques en varias partes de equestria, miles en daños, cultivos rebajados a cenizas, ponys y otras criaturas viviendo con miedo, las princesas ocultas, las ponys de la armonia desaparecidas... y lo peor de todo... es que no se como se encuentra mi amada esposa y mi pequeña hermanita -

de repente por la puerta de entrada aparece una unicornio blanca con crin y cola violeta portando una armadura de cristal

-señor... le traigo noticias-

-dimelas...-

-el enemigo se moviliza hacia el noroeste, varias ciudades fueron evacuadas asi que las perdidas seran las minimas y solo seran materiales- dijo la unicornio poniendo su casco en su frente

-entiendo, eso es bueno...pero se que las noticias buenas nunca llegan solas...y conociendote se que me tienes noticias malas... asi que dimelas-

-Manehattan fue destruida-

-¿que?!... ¿como fue eso posible?-

-el enemigo sospecho que los elementos estaban ocultos en ese lugar... asi que ataco de sorpresa destruyendo todo a su paso, afortunadamente no fue asi-

-me alegra escuchar eso...- dijo el unicornio dando un suspiro de alivio -ya van 5 ciudades que destruyen... si esto sigue asi no quedara nada que defender-

-pero mientras destruyen unas otras se hacen mas fuertes... como Ponyville, Appleloosa y otras mas-

-tiene razon capitana... pero aun asi... solo quiero saber ¿cuando llegara el momento que daremos un contra ataque?... no solo podemos defendernos-

-¿pero cuando sera ese momento señor?-

-no lo se... lo unico que podemos hacer es seguir esperando...- dijo el unicornio cerrando los ojos frustrado

-¿esperar a que?-

-a que ellos descubran que pasa y como derrotar a ese maldito dragon-

-solo espero que sea pronto-

-yo tambien amiga... yo tambien, espero el momento de ver de nuevo a mi querida hermana y a sus amigos...a mi amada esposa...y estoy seguro de que extrañas a tu primito latoso-

-si...extraño a ese enano travieso, dime... ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no sabemos absolutamente nada de ellos?-

-hace mas de 7 meses...- dijo el unicornio seriamente

-wow... pensar que todo esto empezo desde hace tanto tiempo-

-asi es... siete meses desde que ocurrio "La Caida Del Imperio" ... han pasado siete largos meses desde que nuestra esperanza disminuye... mientras el se hace mas fuerte... -dijo el unicornio con melancolia mirando hacia la ventana

-twilight donde quieras que estes... espero que estes bien al igual que mi esposa y amigos- dijo shining viendo el cielo nocturno

la mañana siguiente habia llegado y en una parte lejana de ecuestria pasando el desierto de applelossa pasando unas montañas se encontraba ahi una llanura con un paisaje precioso, lleno de arboles la mayoria de ellos tenian frutos y ahi en medio del lugar se encontraba un unicornio azul de crin plateada cargando unas alforjas que contenian fruta

-espero que a las chicas le guste lo que consegui... deben estar hambrientas las pobres- dijo el unicornio galopando tranquilamente observando el panorama, continuo su camino hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna y en ella habia una cascada enorme, el unicornio camino por las orillas de la laguna hasta llegar a la cascada... el unicornio observava atentemente asegurandose de que nadie lo siguiera, sabiendo que todo estaba bien atraveso la cascada como si nada llegando a un enorme tunel que habia ahi... siguio caminando un poco mas hasta llegar a su destino que eran unas cavernas grandes que habia ahi pero lo mas sorprendente que habia ahi es que el lugar estaba bien decorado, habia unas plataformas diferentes dentro del lugar, en total eran seis conectadas cada una con puentes y escaleras cada una tenia una funcion basica... tenia dormitorios, cocina y comedor, un laboratorio, lugar de entrenamiento, una sala de descanso y por ultimo estaba el dirigible por el cual habian llegado a ese lugar

-hola a todos!... ya vine!- grito el unicornio azul cruzando un puente que habia ahi llegando a la primera plataforma que era la del descanso donde estaban las seis portadoras, el dragon spike, la princesa cadence, white wolf y por ultimo sus guardianes...todos menos rockaid, todos estaban platicando alegremente

-hola ignos!- dijeron los ponis al unisono

-hola mi amor- dijo twilight que fue la primera en saludarlo con un beso en sus labios el cual el acepto con gusto

-traje fruta para ustedes...- dijo ignos quitandose las alforjas mostrando lo que habia conseguido

-que bueno tenia algo de hambre- dijo rainbow agarrando un durazno dandole una mordida

-rainbow!- grito applejack

-lo siento... ¿quieres un poco?- dijo la pegaso de crin multicolor

-primero saluda... no seal mal educada- dijo applejack

-ehhh... ah si... que onda- dijo rainbow comiendo el durazno sin problemas mientras repartia la fruta a sus amigos

-hola ignos- dijo pinkie abrazando al unicornio fuertemente

-pinkie... no respiro... auch-

-lo siento... es que te extrañabamos mucho, mucho, mucho...- dijo pinkie

-ya entendimos pinkie- dijo rarity tapandole la boca -ademas no se fue por mucho tiempo-

-solo fueron quince minutos... eso creo...- decia fluttershy que estaba comiendose unas uvas

-espero que no te hayan seguido- dijo ventus acercandose a el

-descuida ventus... se lo que hago- decia ignos calmando al pegaso rojo de crin amarilla y cola flameada

-¿por que crees que te estoy preguntando?- decia el pegaso sarcasticamente

-tranquilizate cielo- dijo fluttershy calmandolo

-si ventus, no te enojes... ademas ¿que podia pasar?, que fuera el un impostor- decia spike que estaba limpiando el lugar

-es lo mas probable...- decia ventus observando atentamente al unicornio azul -¿como se que eres el verdadero ignos y no un impostor?- decia el pegaso rojo mientras las demas lo miraban atentamente

-ventus... soy yo- dijo ignos firmemente

-demuestralo-

-eres un idiota ventus- dijo ignos mientras caminaba tranquilamente como si nada mientras los ponis se reian de el

-no cabe duda compañero... es el tenlo por seguro- decia el poni griz con anillos de color negro en su cola llevando vestimenta de vaquero limpiando su arma tranquilamente

-applejack... hasme un favor y calla a tennessee-

-con gusto terroncito- decia la vaquero dandole un golpe el la cabeza ya que estaba al lado de el

-deja de decir idioteces cooper!- dijo la poni naranja

-auch, auch, ¿cual es tu problema mujer?... no ves que soy un pobre ladron humilde que solamente esta cuidando a sus amigos-

-¿humilde?... si claro, te conosco muy bien, ya madura quieres!- grito applejack

-lo are hasta que los cerdos vuelen-

-bobo- dijo applejack

-boba-

-tarado-

-mensa- dijo tennessee

-olgazan-

-envidiosa- decia el vaquero

-mimado- dijo applejack

-te amo tesoro!- dijo tennesse dandole un beso en los labios de su vaquera

-y yo a ti cola anillada...- decia mientras lo abrazaba amorosamente

-que cursi- dijo rainbow

-yo mas bien diria que es romantico- dijo rarity suspirando

-si tu lo dices- dijo rainbow no muy convencida

-algun dia encontraras a ese alguien especial rainbow- decia la princesa cadence leyendo un libro -y sabras lo que se siente al estar enamorada-

-si claro... yo no necesito de eso- decia la pegaso celeste

-eso piensas, pero vas tener a tu poni especial muy pronto o dejo de llamarme princesa mi amore ecadenza- dijo la alicornio del amor segura

-oh... ¿como quiere que lo llamemos su alteza?- dijo una unicornio plateada con crin larga y cola dorada portando un abrigo negro con bordado azul llegando al lugar donde estaban

-no molestes ember!- grito la alicornio del amor

-ohhh y si no lo hago ¿que me haras princesita?- dijo ember

-hay no... ya empezaron de nuevo- dijo ignos tapandose la cara de verguenza

-rivales... jamas los entendere- dijo tennessee

-¿quieres ver como pongo mi casco en tu boca?- dijo cadence levantandose de donde estaba acercandose a ella

-has eso y yo te rompo una pata!- grito ember mientras ponia su cuerno con el de ella

-yo te rompere el braso-

-y yo las alas- grito ember

-yo te rompere el cuerno y te lo voy a meter en el...-

-ya basta!... dejen de discutir!- decia luna volando aterrizando en la plataforma junto con su hermana la princesa celestia reuniendose con los demas

-buenos dias princesa celestia, princesa luna- dijo twilight salundando a su mentora y a su hermana al igual que los demas

-buenos dias twilight, buenos dias a todos- decia celestia -ember, sobrina controlence-

-como usted diga princesa celestia, despues de todo mi deber es estar al servicio de usted y su hermana y no de cierta princesita noña que conosco...- dijo ember

-bruta!- grito cadence

-tarada!- grito ember

-zorra!-

-bruja!-

-lagartija!-

-cocodrila!-

-YA BASTA CONTROLENSE!... EMBER, CADENCE... SEPARENCE AHORA!- grito twilight

-si twilight...- dijeron la yeguas al unisono separandose regresando a su lugar sentandose

-tu poni especial da miedo...- decia ember susurrandole a su hermano menor ignos

-y eso que no la has visto completamente enojada- dijo ignos con una mirada melalcolicamente

-y di que al menos no vives con ella todavia- dijo spike

-asi se controla el ganado amiga twilight- dijo tennesse riendose un poco

-cooper...-

-lo siento tesoro mio- decia el vaquero dandole un beso

-por cierto white ¿sabes si ya llego derpy?- pregunto la alicornio del dia

-aun no princesa... eso me esta preocupando- decia el pegaso celeste de crin negra y blanca al igual que su cola

-yo tambien me estoy preocupando, despues de todo no es facil conseguir informacion con todo lo que esta pasando- dijo ventus

-no te preocupes por eso ventus, derpy tal vez sea una cerebro de plumas y algo despistada, pero cuando se trata de correspondencia o conseguir informacion ella es la mejor- rainbow

-eso es verdad- dijo pinkie

-solo espero que mi chica este bien- dijo white

-te preocupas demaciado white...- decia un pegaso negro con rayas azules al igual que su crin y cola en su mente de mala gana como siempre

-cierra la boca oblivion- grito el pegaso celeste

-¿por cierto alguien a visto a rockaid?- pregunto rarity

-pues yo lo vi hace rato... dijo que queria hacer algo en el laboratorio asi que li permiso- dijo cadence

-espera... ¿que hiciste que?- grito ignos

-permiti que estuviera en el laboratorio- dijo cadence tranquilamente

-ho ho... ¿por que hiciste eso?- dijo ventus preocupado por lo que dijo

-¿que tiene de malo?- pregunto la alicornio -les recuerdo que mi rockaid es un genio-

-en eso tiene razon la estirada esa... ni que fuera a volar el lugar- dijo ember causando un momento de silencio

-en el nombre de lauren faust que hice!- decia cadence poniendose el casco en la cara

-tres... dos... uno...- decia twilight haciendo cuenta regresiva mientras oian una explocion cerca de ahi asustando a los presentes

-ahhhhhh! ¿que fue eso?- gritaba fluttershy ocultandose atras de rainbow

-fluttershy... ventus esta a tu otro lado...- dijo sarcasticamente la pegaso de crin multicolor

-ohhh... lo siento rainbow- decia mientras se ocultaba al lado de su amado pegaso rojo temblando de miedo

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto ember

-yo te dire que paso...- decia ignos tomando una bocanada de aire -ROCKAID HUNTER ven aqui en este instante!-

-ya voy... ya voy... sabes no es necesario que grites ignos- decia el potrillo amarillo de crin y cola verde polvoriento al lado de un perro pastor aleman sucio llegando con los demas

-¿y bien jovencito?- dijo ignos

-bueno... creo que combine dos elementos que no debia- dijo el potrillo sonriendole -pero yo no tuve la culpa, fue de reyzord... el me dijo que podia combinarlo-

-guau-

-no mientas reyzord-

-ya no pelen, ¿dime que estabas haciendo en el laboratorio rockaid?- pregunto twilight

-queria hacer una formula para poder dormir tranquilamente evitando las pesadillas que tengo ultimamente...- decia rockaid cambiando su expresion a tristesa al igual que los otros pero sobre todo a cadence

-¿aun sigues teniendo pesadillas pequeño?- pregunto la princesa luna

-asi es... y despierto con un dolor terrible en la espalda- dijo rockaid

-pero ya te revise la herida rockaid y sano completamente... ya no tienes nada- dijo ember

-pero aun asi ciento como si me hubieran desgarrado una parte de mi alma, como si estuviera lastimado- decia rockaid

-es por que aun te sigue afectando el ataque de la hella que te lastimo anteriormente- dijo luna

-pero si fue hace mucho... ya debio haberse curado- dijo rarity

-su cuerpo tal vez... pero su alma no- dijo luna

-¿a que se refiere princesa luna?- pregunto twilight

-a lo que se refiere mi hermana twilight, es que los ataques de una hella no solo atacan tu cuerpo si no tambien tu alma, les encanta hacer eso, lo disfrutan es su principal labor en el inframundo guiar a la almas en pena y atormentarlos por toda la eternidad- dijo celestia

-significa que mi alma estara atormentada por siempre!- dijo rockaid preocupado

-no te preocupes rockaid... voy a ayudarte a superar ese trauma para que tu alma este tranquila- dijo luna

-gracias princesa luna yo... yo... no se que decir, no se como pagarle todo esto- dijo rockaid acercandose a ella

-no es necesario pequeño... despues de todo es lo menos que puedo hacer despues de que tu has salvado a mi sobrina- dijo luna mientras acariciaba la crin despeinando al potrillo

-pero aun sigo sin entender ¿el por que estan aqui princesa?- dijo twilight

-no lo se twilight... de alguna manera ese dragon pudo tener el control de hellas- dijo celestia seriamente

-si las hellas son tan fuertes como para custiodiar el inframundo significa que ese dragon es mas fuerte de lo que imaginabamos... eso o que algo debio haber pasado en el inframundo- dijo ventus seriamente

-eso es aterrador- dijo pinkie dando temor

-¿pero que habra sucedido?- dijo tennessee

-no lo se vaquero...- dijo luna -quisas white sepa algo... despues de todo el conoce bien a ese dragon rojo-

-anteriormente ya les dije lo que deben saber- dijo white

-pero no del todo- dijo cadence

-¿que relacion tienes con el white?... eso es algo que siempre he querido entender- dijo spike esperando la respuesta al igual que los demas

-esta bien lo dire... todo lo que dijo era cierto... el era el principe de la montaña del viento, su padre Raptor era el lider de la montaña pero de alguna manera el siempre desobedecia la ordenes de su padre, el tenia otra ambicion... queria poder absoluto, el control total de todo, terminando siendo el responsable de toda la masacre de la montaña del viento- dijo white

-¿asi que fue el quien mato a todos esos dragones?- dijo fluttershy

-traiciono a su familia y amigos... todos murieron ese nefasto dia... tanto ponis como dragones... perdi a mis amigos... a mis camaradas ese dia- dijo white tristemente

-entonces... ¿tu no matastes a esos dragones?- pregunto rainbow

-el verdadero autor del crimen fue max... no yo...- dijo el principe -el unico que mate y se lo merecia fue a ese hijo de perra...-

-¿siempre tuvo un odio hacia los ponis?- pregunto tennessee

-asi es... el siempre ha visto a los ponis como criaturas pateticas que solo le sirven como su alimento, les ha tenido odio desde el dia que nacio- dijo white

-pues si llegara a conocernos mejor tal vez lo veria desde otro punto- dijo rarity

-tal vez si pudieramos hablar con el- decia applejack

-es inutil... el jamas va a comprender eso, aunque intenten hablar con el lo unico que harian seria morir de una manera estupida- dijo oblivion en la mente de white

-ok... ya entendi tu punto- dijo applejack con las orejas caidas

-¿crees que haya vuelto de la muerte para vengarse de ti?- pregunto rainbow

-es lo mas probable, pero tengo la sensacion de que esta tramando algo grande- dijo white -algo que no podemos evitar-

-yo tambien tengo ese presentimiento white- dijo twilight

-y tambien puedo ver que se volvio mas fuerte que la ultima vez que me enfrente a el...- decia el pegaso celeste

-nos metio una buena paliza a todos... incluyendo a nuestras princesas- dijo tennessee recordando ese duro combate que tuvieron

-y lo unico que hicimos fue escapar de canterlot y tuvimos que abandonar ponyville... eso fue humillante- dijo rainbow

-lo bueno fue que ember sabia a donde ir y nos trajo a este lugar- dijo fluttershy

-¿como sabias de este lugar ember?- pregunto ignos

-bueno... una vez en una mision persegi a un criminal y me encontre este lugar... vi la cueva y pense que seria un buen escondite... asi que empece a traer cosas y decorar este lugar con la ayuda de mi mayordomo convirtiendolo como mi segundo hogar- dijo ember

-pero mientras nos estabamos ocultando ese dragon se hace mas fuerte- dijo rockaid

-comenzando a mandar sus soldados, esos huesudos ponis zombies- dijo rainbow

-junto con las hellas, no se te olviden esos espectros horribles- dijo tennessee

-el cual mataron a rockaid por siete minutos...- dijo pinkie mientras que rockaid le estaba dandole escalofrios hipierventilandose al recordarlos, tanto asi que corrio rapidamente saliendo de la cueva dandose un chapuzon en el agua regresando con las ponis

-tranquilizate rockaid...- decia candence calmandolo -no es necesario que hagas eso cada vez que tienes pesadillas...- decia mientras lo limpiaba

-ok...- musito el potrillo, cadence le dolia mucho ver asi a su leal subdito sintiendose culpable por lo que paso

-por cierto white ¿sabes que era esa gema roja que tenia max en el pecho?- pregunto ventus

-no lo se ventus... jamas he visto ese gema- dijo white

-el menciono que era una gema de orichalcum- dijo twilight -¿sabe que es princesa celestia?-

-es una gema muy rara que tiene propiedades muy especiales...al que la porte le permite hacer magia sin ningun problema...- dijo celestia -para que funcione tiene que absorver magia, como en mi caso cuando me quito una gran parte de mi magia- dijo celestia

-¿y donde podemos conseguir una gema como esas? quisas nos pueda ayudar- dijo rarity

-me temo que eso no se va a poder rarity...- dijo luna

-¿y por que no?... si el problema es buscarla eso dejenmelo a mi... yo puedo rastrear cualquier gema en donde quiera que este- dijo rarity brillando su cuerno

-el problema no es encontrarlo... solo existe un lugar donde se puede conseguir una gema de esas- dijo luna

-¿y donde es princesa, en un desierto, en un lugar frio, o debajo del mar?- decia pinkie

-en el inframundo...- dijo luna

-ohhh... ya veo, en ese caso ¿por que no vamos haya?- dijo pinkie -sera divertido-

-por supuesto que no... a menos tengas deseos de morir no se te ocurra ir haya- dijo ventus

-¿por que?-

-¿como que por que?, por que es un suicidio... la unica forma de entrar ahi es estando muerto o encontrar un portal que te lleve haya el cual es muy dificil de encontrar- dijo ignos

-mi hermano tiene razon pinkie pie, ademas no solamente es entrar ahi y listo, necesitamos para empezar tener como aliado a un guardian del inframundo que nos guie para evitar perdernos y luego un equipo especial para sobrevivir ahi ya que al estar adentro perdemos tanto magia como fuerza vital, terminaremos muertos al entrar ahi a menos de que seas un demonio o un ser oscuro como aquel pegaso bipolar- dijo ember

-¿entendiste pinkie?- dijo white

-nop- decia pinkie alegremente mientras los portadores y guardianes se llevavan un casco a la cara

-el punto es que no podremos ir al inframundo pinkie pie...- dijo rainbow

-¿entiendes eso terroncito?- dijo applejack

-okidokiloki-

-amigos esto es serio... si no hacemos algo ecuestria y el mundo entero estara perdido- dijo ember

-¿pero que podemos hacer?, hasta ahora lo unico que hemos hecho era a atacar a esos muertos que se nos acercaban- dijo luna

-y solamente eran pequeños grupos... no eran un gran ejercito que digamos- dijo ventus

-y desgraciadamente varios pueblos fueron destruidos y dos grandes cuidades se perdieron comenzando con canterlot y filidelphia que se destruyo hace tres meses- dijo ignos

-y la mayoria de esos ponis han desaparecido o fueron capturados por ese dragon- dijo fluttershy tristemente

-y eso sin contar que los objetos de valor que habia en los pueblos y cuidades desaparecieron, monedas de oro, joyas, incluyendo libros muy importantes que tenian hechizos magicos muy poderosos- dijo celestia

-eso es comun en los dragones, su avaricia es muy grande... les encantan los objetos de valor como las joyas y el oro- dijo spike -lo digo por experiencia-

-a todo esto ¿que es lo quiere exactamente?- pregunto cadence

-nos busca a nosotros- dijo twilight -despues de todo somos un estorbo en su camino-

-ya no aguanto mas... debemos salir de aqui y acabar con ese dragon- dijo rainbow alzando vuelo

-¿y tienes idea de como señorita?- dijo ventus sarcasticamente

-dah... pues con los elementos de la armonia y con las armas legendarias, despues de todo le hicieron daño la ultima vez- dijo rainbow

-eso es verdad- dijo tennessee

-¿y tienes idea de al menos donde esta?- pregunto ventus

-...no... no se donde esta- dijo rainbow aterrizando

-tal vez siga en canterlot- dijo fluttershy

-no lo creo cielo...- dijo ventus

-¿creen que haya regresado a la montaña del viento?- pregunto rarity -tengo entendido que ese fue su hogar ¿no?-

-es lo mas probable... pero no estoy seguro de eso- dijo white -podria revisar haya pero... no lo se... puede ser posible pero no estoy seguro de eso... por que tambien podrian estar en las ruinas de sunnyngram... ese maldito tiene muchos escondites-

-¿o quisas este en el castillo changeling?- dijo twilight

-¿o quisas este en el inframundo?... digo si pudo salir me imagino que puede entrar y salir sin problemas- dijo ember

-guau-

-asi es reyzord... son muchos lugares que revisar, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar- dijo applejack acariciando al perro mientras estaban en silencio

-¿como que derpy ya se tardo mucho no creen?- dijo fluttershy

-es cierto... voy a salir a ver si ya llego- dijo white

-tranquilo white... te preocupas mucho, si hubiera llegado ya se hubiera estrellado con ventus hace poco- dijo rockaid alegremente

-no empieces enano del demonio!- grito ventus

-pues es la verdad... cada vez que derpy regresa de su trabajo siempre se estrella contra ti- dijo rockaid riendose un poco

-eso es mentira, solo fueron unas cinco veces-

-pues... en realidad... fueron como veinte veces-

-callate ignos!... no ayudes-

-yo creo que van como unas treinta veces- dijo tennessee

-yo pienso que cuarenta- dijo pinkie

-eso no es cierto... princesa celestia digales algo- dijo ventus

-estan todos muy equivocados... la verdad fueron cincuenta... yo misma las conte- dijo celestia alegremente mientras las ponis se reian

-alteza!-

-lo siento ventus... no pude evitarlo jajajaja- decia celestia mientras que al final de estas burlas el pegaso rojo se estaba riendo

-nada como un poco de risa para alegrar al dia- dijo cadence

-CUIDADO ABAJO!- los ponis voltearon y vieron a una pegaso gris de crin amarilla teniendo problemas para aterrizar

-oh oh!- el pegaso rojo se asusto al ver que la pegaso se dirigia a el -no.. no... alejate derpy no...- no pudo terminar lo que hiba a decir ya que derpy se estrello con ventus justo en la cabeza cayendo los dos al suelo mientras los ponis se reian en este comico momento

-van cincuentay uno- dijo luna

-auch...lo siento ventus, no era mi intencion- dijo derpy

-no... te preocupes... ¿ahora podrias quitarte de encima de mi por favor?- dijo ventus

-claro!- la pegaso gris se quito de el mientras que las ponis la abrazaban ya que estaban felices de volver a ver a la mensajera mientras que white la abrazaba amorosamente despues del abrazo grupal

-que bueno que llegastes mi amor- dijo white

-te extrañe mucho- dijo derpy

-tambien yo- dijo white

-haaawwww- todos los ponis estaban conmovidos con esa escena de amor menos rainbow que parecia que hiba a vomitar

-que cursis...- dijo la pegaso celeste

-si claro vean el momento mientras yo estoy en el suelo como si nada- dijo ventus sarcasticamente aun tumbado

-lo siento... pero la regla de los cinco segundos ya paso y ya sabes lo que significa... al basurero- dijo ignos

-asi es amigo... ya te beso el demonio- dijo tennessee

-jajaja dejen de decir idioteces...- dijo ventus

-ok- dijeron lo ponis al unisono levantando el pegaso

-¿estas bien cielo?- pregunto fluttershy

-solo me duele mi cabeza- dijo ventus mientras se sobaba -derpy tienes la cabeza muy dura-

-¿en serio?... eso explica el porque no me duele tanto- dijo derpy despues de abrazar a su pegaso

-bienvenida de vuelta derpy... debes estar cansada de tu viaje. ahora descansa un poco come algo y despues nos cuentas que paso- dijo celestia

-si princesa- dijo derpy

-ven derpy... come esta fruta que trajo ignos por mientras que te preparo unos deliciosos muffins- dijo pinkie pie

-muffins vivaaaa!- grito derpy alegremente

en otro lado en otra parte lejana de ecuestria en la montaña del viento en una habitacion un dragon rojo dormia placidamente en una cama de puras monedas de oro y joyas incluidas, de hecho todo el lugar estaba lleno de riquesas

-señor max- decia una hella apareciendo en el lugar despertando aquel dragon

-no molestes ahora- decia el dragon volteandose al otro lado para no ver a aquel espectro

-hemos regresado de manehatan- decia la hella

-¿y bien?- decia max tratando de dormir -¿los encontraron?-

-destruimos el lugar y hemos atrapado a muchos ponis ahi pero no estaban los elementos... ni tampoco ese pegaso-

-¿queee?- decia el dragon levantandose violentamente mirando a la hella seriamente -se suponia que debian haber estado ahi... ¿donde podrian estar?-

-segun lo que nos dijeron nuestros esclavos esos ponis nunca estuvieron en ese lugar- decia la hella

-entonces ¿donde estan esos elementos?- gritaba max con furia -¿donde esta white wolf?- decia mientras expulsaba una llamarada

-pero mirele el lado bueno... te hemos traido riquesas de haya sobre todo hechizos que le puedan servir a futuro-

-¿en serio?... eso me agrada- decia el dragon con una sonrisa maligna -y bien traemelos ami- la hella llama a sus esqueletos entrando por la puerta principal cargando costales llenos de oro hechandolos con los otros montones que habian mientras que otro esqueleto tenia varios libros y pergaminos poniendoselos en frente del dragon

-veamos que me trajistes...- max comenzo a levitar los libros y pergaminos magicamente revisando cada uno -interesante... este tambien... podria servirme de algo...- el dragon levanto su garra y magicamente trajo un pequeño cofre hecho de oro que tenia figuras talladas de dragones en los lados, habrio la tapa con su garra y empezo a guardarlos ahi pareciendo que tenia un vacio sin fondo

-¿que es ese cofre de ahi?- pregunto la hella

-este es el cofre de uroboros... me permite guardar ahi muchas cosas importantes como los hechizos que me han estado trayendo, fue un regalo de mi padre hace mucho tiempo cuando apenas era un pequeño dragon, quien diria que unos de sus regalos inutiles me serviria en un momento como este- decia max

-y bien... ¿sirve uno de estos hechizos para mi rey?- decia la hella

-no... ninguno de ellos, para encontrar ese hechizo necesito preguntarle a una de esas princesas, ellas deben saber algo de eso- decia el dragon seriamente hasta que se fijo en un libro que le llamo la atencion, era color negro con una calavera de portada -¿de donde sacaste este?- preguntaba mientras cerraba la caja despues de haber guardado los hechizos salvo el libro

-olvide decirle que ese libro es un regalo de mi rey para usted... le sera de mucha utilidad- dijo la hella

-excelente- decia hojeando el libro -y ya se me ocurre como sacar a esos elementos de su escondite- dijo max con una sonrisa malvada

mientras tanto en el escondite de los elementos todos estaban en el comedor mientras que derpy terminaba de comer para que les contara lo que sucedio

-mmmm... estubo muy rico pinkie pie muchas gracias- dijo derpy

-que bueno que te gusto- dijo pinkie

-bueno ya que comistes y descansastes ¿podrias contarnos ahora que sucedio?- pregunto ember

-bueno... desgraciadamente manehatan fue destruida...- decia la pegaso seriamente dejando sorprendidos a los ponis y las princesas

-¿queeeeeee?- decian las ponis al unisono

-no puede ser lo que estoy oyendo- decia applejack

-mi sweetie belle y mis amigas cruzzaders estaban haya- decia rockaid exaltandose

-rockaid tranquilo... recuerda que tus amigas ya no estan haya- dijo ignos calmandolo

-al igual que mi familia de haya- dijo applejack

-no lo recuerdas... te lo habiamos dicho cuando despertaste- decia rarity

-si... es cierto, con todo lo que me ha pasado lo habia olvidado- dijo rockaid respirando profundamente -por cierto ¿donde estan?-

-en los pegasos, estan con los padres de ignos- dijo twilight

-ohh menos mal- dijo rockaid -espero que esten bien y no causen desastres sin mi precensia-

-descuida terroncito, estan a salvo, derpy a ido a verlas a igual que su hija- dijo applejack

-crei que ese lugar estaba bien protegido... ¿que sucedio?- decia luna

-bueno... yo estaba consiguiendo informacion como siempre hasta que las hellas salieron de sorpresa e invocaron a su ejercito de poni zombies destruyendo todo a su paso, vole a toda prisa para escapar y vi como los espectros tomaban a los ponis y se los llevaban, los que se oponian los mataban- decia la pegaso gris tristemente

-eso explican la desaparicion de los ponis- dijo rainbow

-¿pero a donde los llevaran?- dijo fluttershy

-¿pues a donde mas?, me imagino que con ese horrible dragon, deben estar sufriendo esos pobres- dijo rarity

-o se estan corvirtiendo en su aperitivo- dijo tennessee tragando saliva con dificultad

-¿querida estas bien?- pregunto white

-si... no te preocupes, vi tambien como esos mounstros estaban saqueando los bancos, incluso se robaban libros con hechizos magicos-

-¿para que queria max libros magicos?- preguntaba twilight

-no lo se twilight, pero sea lo que sea no sera nada bueno- dijo cadence

-espero que las demas cuidades hayan aumentado su seguridad- dijo celestia

-espero que ponyville este bien- dijo twilight

-y tambien sweet apple acrees y mi familia... los extraño mucho- dijo applejack

-tambien yo tesoro... tambien yo- dijo tennesse dandole un calido abrazo

-espero que mis animalitos esten bien- dijo fluttershy -extraño a angel-

-yo no...-

-ventus!- grito la pegaso amarilla

-perdon cielo... pero es la verdad, ¿quien extrañaria ese conejo del demonio?-

-yo no- dijo spike

-spike!- grito twilight

-tu no lo conoces tambien como yo- decia el bebe dragon

-espero que los cake esten bien- dijo pinkie

-extraño a mi familia y mi gata opal- dijo rarity

-me pregunto ¿que esta pasando en cloudsdale? espero que la capitana spitfire este bien- dijo rainbow

-creeme... esa pony es hueso dificil de roer- dijo ventus -estara bien no te preocupes-

-se que muchos de ustedes extrañan su hogar, pero todavia no podemos volver, si regresamos las hellas podrian avisarle a max y bueno...- decia celestia

-terminariamos siendo comida de dragon- dijo rockaid

-espero que shining no tenga problemas al liderar el imperio solo- dijo cadence

-conociendo al señor morning ya debio haber un caos haya- dijo tennessee riendose un poco -el pobre a de estar sufriendo sin usted-

-¿no querras decir que esta muy feliz?-

-EMBER!- grito cadence mientras que la unicornio le sacaba la lengua

-oigan no empiecen...- dijo rainbow

-lo extraño mucho- dijo cadence pensando en su amado esposo

-si lo extrañas tanto ¿por que no le escribes una carta?, yo podria enviarsela sin problema- dijo derpy

-no quiero causarte muchos problemas derpy... con todo lo que estas haciendo- dijo cadence

-para mi no es ningun problema, al contrario quiero ayudar- dijo derpy

-no lo se... me permites tia-

-por supuesto que si sobrina- dijo celestia

-solo asegurate de que el enemigo no pueda restrearla- dijo luna

-de acuerdo... gracias tias- dijo cadence dandoles un calido abrazo el cual ellas aceptaron con gusto -¿quieren ayudarmen amigos?-

-siiiiiii- dijeron los ponis al unisono

-ya ansio por saber como sigue mi hermano- dijo twilight

-espero que no haya hecho ninguna idiotes- dijo ember

-descuida hermana... recuerda que el capitan shield esta con el- dijo ignos

-por eso... ¿por que crees que estoy diciendo eso?- dijo ember seriamente

-jajajajaja- tennessee se reia a carcajadas por lo que dijo la unicornio plateada mientras que applejack le daba un golpe en la cabeza

-no empieces cooper-

-lo siento tesoro...- decia el vaquero sobandose la cabeza

-con su permiso yo me hire a dormir- dijo derpy retirandose del lugar

-descansa derpy- dijeron los ponis

-bueno ¿que le pondremos en la carta?- preguntaba cadence

-¿que tal esto?- decia twilight, las ponis empezaron a escribir la carta entreteniendose, riendose y divirtiendose hasta caer la noche el cual todas decidieron dormir, a la mañana siguiente en la entrada de la cueva estaban cadence, twilight y white para despedir a derpy lista para llevar la carta al imperio de cristal

-¿llevas todo querida?- dijo white

-sip... llevo todo- decia la pegaso con el sobre en su alforja

-ten mucho cuidado derpy- dijo twilight

-descuiden lo tendre- dijo derpy saliendo de la cueva

-espero que todo este en orden haya...- dijo cadence

-descuida... de seguro shining lo ha de tener todo bajo control- decia twilight regresando con los demas adentro pero en eso vieron a rockaid que corria a toda prisa y que se veia alterado

-conpermiso necesito pasar!- el potrillo salio de la cueva y se dio una sambullida sumergiendose en la laguna, una vez que lo hizo volvio a meterse a la cueva mientras que los ponis lo veian tristemente

-¿otra pesadilla rockaid?- dijo twilight acercandose a el junto con cadence

-si...- dijo rockaid tristemente

-¿necesitas algo?- decia twilight

-podrian... ¿darme un abrazo por favor?- dijo rockaid mientras que cadence y lo twilight lo abrazaban con ternura

-tranquilo... ya paso- decia cadence

mientras tanto en la montaña del viento

-¿queria verme señor max?- decia la hella entrando a otro salon enorme que era el cuarto del trono

-asi es... necesito que envies un ejercito de muertos a la ciudad de cloudsdale- decia el dragon sentado en el trono con la forma de un dragon, donde estaban era un lugar oscuro y tenebroso con varias antorchas encendidas con la forma de brasos de dragon en las paredes y en las orillas del trono

-cloudsdale... ¿cual la razon de que quiere atacar en esa cuidad?- preguntaba la hella

-resulta que descubri que dos portadoras de los elementos de la armonia son provenientes de esa cuidad... rainbow dash de la lealtad y fluttershy de la bondad, si se enteran que su hogar corre un gran peligro estoy de que una de esas dos irian hacia haya- decia el dragon

-asi que si logran salir de su escondite...-

-seran mias y me diran exactamente donde se encuentran la demas portadoras para eliminarlas y despues encontrar a esas princesas y me diran exactamente lo que yo quiero saber- decia max

-bien... entonces los enviare ahora- dijo la hella

-no solo enviaras un ejercito... si no tambien algo mas- dijo max levantandose del trono dirigiendose a la hella

-¿y que tiene en mente mi señor?- decia la hella

-esto...- decia el dragon mientras le brillaban los ojos invocando un circulo magico color blanco con simbolos en el suelo

-¿un hechizo de invocacion?... asi que vas a usar el libro que te envio mi rey- decia la hella

-asi es... este libro me sera de mucha ayuda ya que tiene los mounstros mas peligrosos del inframundo- dijo max atrayendo el libro que estaba en el trono sosteniendola con su garra

-¿y que criatura piensas traer?- preguntaba la hella

-esta...- dijo max mostrandole la pagina del libro -VEN A MI Y SIRVE A TU NUEVO AMO!- el circulo comenzo a brillar intensamente segando el lugar cuando la luz se disipo vieron a una criatura enorme en las sombras, estaba al mismo tamaño del dragon y no se podia ver ya que las antorchas del lugar se apagaron pero max no tenia ningun problema ya que podia ver perfectamente en la oscuridad sonriendo malvadamente ya que lo unico que podian ver eran solo unos ojos amarillos

-ha hecho una buena eleccion- decia la hella

-¿quien se atreve a llamarme?- decia la criatura gritando con furia la cual tenia una voz femenina... max encendio las antorchas del lugar magicamente tronando los dedos y ahi podian ver que era una harpia enorme, una yegua bella color amarilla con crin cafe mostrando un escultural cuerpo pero solo la parte de arriba ya que la mitad de abajo sus patas eran de aguila, sus plumas eran del mismo color, sus brasos en vez de cascos tenian unas alas enormes color azul al igual que su enorme cola

-yo fui quien te llame- grito el dragon

-¿quien eres tu?- grito la harpia

-soy el principe de los dragones maximus de la montaña del viento... tu amo ¿quien eres tu?-

-¿que te importa?... yo no le sirvo a nadie- la harpia se abalanza agarrando al dragon de su cuello con sus enormes garras filosas -muere maldito!- decia la harpia extrangulando al dragon pero max simplemente le dio un colaso lastimando a la harpia para despues lanzanrle unas llamas quemandola

-aaahhhhhgggrr-

-no te metas conmigo...- grito el dragon aparatando las llamas magicamente liberando a la harpia

-¿que quieres?- decia la harpia

-que jures lealtad a mi- dijo el dragon

-¿y si me opongo?- dijo la harpia con furia

-entonces te enviare de regreso al lugar de donde perteneces y creeme bonita... tendras una muerte muy dolorosa- decia el dragon seriamente mientras que la harpia comenzo asustarse

-no!... no me regreses haya es horrible... esta bien servire a ti- dijo la harpia

-bien... creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo ahora dime ¿quien eres tu?- dijo max

-no... no... lo recuerdo... perdi mi nombre hace tiempo al igual que mi forma- dijo la harpia

-eso es verdad señor max, esta criatura nos dio su alma a cambio de riquesas siempre y cuando no se acostaran con corceles que no fuera su esposo, pero ella cayo en el placer de la carne... fue infiel causo muchos problemas hasta que fue desterrada por esa alicornio asi que la encontramos y torturamos transformandola en eso- decia la hella

-los ponis siempre son tan debiles cuando se trata del placer de la carne, pero bueno si no tienes nombre entonces te pondre uno que te parece Molgara- dijo max nombrando a la bestia

-¿y que es lo que quiere mi señor?- pregunto deadwind

-quiero que tomes un ejercito a tu mando y que vayas a la cuidad de cloudsdale a causar estragos, mata a todo a quel que se te cruze en tu camino hasta encontrar a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonia, a ellas no las mates, traelas ante mi con vida- dijo el dragon

-¿y como reconocere a esas tales portadoras?-

-ya las reconoseras una vez que llegues a tu destino- dijo max -ahora ve-

-como ordene señor- decia la harpia saliendo del lugar

-ahora es solo cuestion de esperar- dijo max sentandose en su trono riendose malvadamente

mientras tanto en el imperio de cristal un unicornio blanco estaba viendo el hermoso paisaje desde la terraza del palacio

-¿estas bien amigo?- shining volteo y vio que estaba a su lado el capitan de la guardia nocturna shield heart

-no es nada shield- dijo shining

-vamos amigo... te conosco desde hace mucho tiempo y no me gusta esa cara que tienes- el poni terrenal

-es increible que haya pasado siete meses desde que twilight y sus amigos se fueron de aqui junto con las princesas... incluyendo a mi esposa y bueno... los extraño mucho- dijo shining tristemente

-¿en serio?... ¿incluyendo a cierto vaquero que detestas tanto?- dijo shield comicamente

-odio admitirlo... pero tambien lo extraño, sobre todo sus estupideces que hace para fastidiarme- dijo shining mientras recordaba a tennessee

-lo se... se como te sientes, extraño a ember- dijo shield

-solo desearia saber que esten bien, como quisiera saber algo de ellos- dijo shining

-principe armor!- grito mapache llegando al lugar haciendo reverencia

-¿que se sucede mapache?- pregunto shining

-señor llego un mensajero con una carta para usted- dijo mapache

-ponla en la oficina... la leere despues, ahora no tengo la paciencia suficiente como mas mensajes de malas noticias- dijo shining sin animos

-creame señor... yo diria que convendria leerlo- dijo mapache sonriendo -ven pasa- grito la unicornio haciendo que apareciera en la terraza una pegaso gris que shining y shield conocen perfectamente bien

-buen dia principe, capitan- dijo derpy haciendo una reverencia

-¿derpy?... que alegria verte- dijo shining con una felicidad en su rostro

-igualmente señor- dijo la pegaso gris -traigo una cara para usted- decia dandolesa al unicornio abriendo el sobre rapidamente comenzando a leerla

-¿que dice?- pregunto shield

-es una carta de mi esposa!- grito shining brincando de felicidad

-calma amigo... me estas asustando- dijo shield -¿y que dice?-

-que todos estan bien, estan sanos y salvos- dijo shining

-¿y rockaid como sigue?- pregunto mapache

-dice que esta bien- dijo shining

-pues despues de que el mu...- no pudo terminar lo que hiba a decir shield ya que shining lo golpeo en el estomago haciendole señas de que no dijera eso en frente de mapache -callate idiota...-

-¿que decia el capitan?-

-nada mapache... dice la carta que te extraña mucho- dijo shining

-que lindo, yo tambien- dijo mapache mientras le salia una lagrima de su ojo

-¿y la capitana?- pregunto shield recobrando el aliento

-dice cadence que esta de fastidiosa como siempre... pero que esta bien-

-me alegra saber eso, asi que estan a salvo-

-asi es shield, desde las princesas, los guardianes, las portadoras, hasta mi querida hermana- dijo shining

-que bueno- dijo mapache -por cierto derpy ¿donde estan?-

-lo siento... no puedo decirlo, ember me dijo que no dijera nada todavia- dijo derpy

-te entiendo- dijo shining que no paraba de sonreir

-en serio amigo con esa sonrisa ya me estas asustando- dijo shield

-es que estoy muy feliz amigo, mi familia y amigos estan a salvo, solo fijate lo que dice en la ultima parte de la carta "con cariño cadence el amor de tu vida" incluso puso un beso ahi- decia shining suspirando

-espero que ya despues de eso no estes llorando todas las noches y me dejes dormir tranquilo- dijo shield

-eso no es cierto...- decia shining defendiendose

-cadeeenccccee... te extraño tannntooo... ¿por que te fuiiiste?... buaaaa... cadeeence...- dijo shield imitando al unicornio mientras que las ponis se reian

-vete al carajo shield!- grito shining completamente sonrojado -derpy podrias hacerme un favor y enviarle una carta de mi a ella- decia el unicornio

-por supuesto señor- dijo derpy alegremente

-gracias- shining entro rapidamente al palacio y comenzo a escribir tambien una carta contandole lo que estaba pasando pero sobre todo ponia ahi como la extrañaba al igual que su hermana y que les mandaba un saludo a los demas -aqui esta derpy-

-muy bien señor- dijo derpy guardando la carta

-¿le pusistes un beso a tu carta tambien?- dijo shield

-no... bueno... si... pero... QUE TE IMPORTA!- grito el unicornio

-bueno con su...-

-capitana gore- de pronto un guardia de cristal entro repentinamente donde estaban

-soldado, estamos ocupados ahora sea lo que sea...-

-creame es importante!- dijo el guardia acercandose a ella susurrandole al oido

-aja... ¿hace cuanto?... ¿que queee?... ¿cuantos son?... woow... ¿que tan grande es?... o por celestia... gracias soldado retirese- dijo mapache

-si capitana- decia el guardia alejandose de ella

-¿mapache que sucede?-

-principe esto es terrible... al parecer un ejercito de muertos se dirige a la cuidad de cloudsdale- dijo mapache

-eso es terrible!- dijo shining

-y no solo eso, una criatura horrible que parece un pajaro esta liderando el ejercito- dijo mapache

-¿un pajaro enorme?- dijo shield

-asi es capitan-

-¿a que hora llegaran?- dijo shining

-dicen que si combian rumbo y velocidad llegaran mañana en la mañana- dijo mapache

-hay que darle un aviso a cloudsdale y decirles que se preparen- dijo shining

-yo me encargo de eso- dijo shield retirandose

-y yo regresare al escondite para avisarle a la princesa lo que ocurre...- dijo derpy -tal vez sepa algo ella-

-de acuerdo, ten mucho cuidado- dijo shining

-lo hare- dijo derpy saliendo del palacio volando

-primero canterlot, despyes filidelphia, luego manehatan y ahora esto- dijo shining

-ruego a celestia que se encuentren bien por lo que les espera a los cuidadanos- dijo mapache

-vamos... tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo shining regresando al palacio seguido de la capitana

-si señor-

mientras tanto en el escondite ventus e ignos estaban en las afueras de la cueva vigilando, viendo como se oscurecia el lugar ya que la noche habia caido

-tranquilo como siempre...- dijo ignos

-asi es pero no hay que bajar la guardia, en cualquier momento nos podrian encontrar y debemos estar listos cuando eso suceda- dijo ventus seriamente

-eso ya lo se... no me lo tienes que repetir a diario- dijo ignos

-oigan chicos, la cena ya esta servida asi vengan a cenar- dijo twilight saliendo de la cueva

-ya vamos cariño- dijo ignos -¿vienes ven?-

-¿que eso de haya arriba?- dijo ven viendo algo en el cielo

-es un pajaro...- dijo ignos tambien viendolo

-es un murcielago- dijo twilight

-no es...- dijo ventus asustado abriendo sus ojos como platos

-cuidado abajo!- decia derpy dirigiendose hacia ventus

-no... no... no... no... derpy frena... frena...- no pudo terminar lo que hiva a decir ya que la pegaso gris cayo encima de ventus otra vez dejandolo tirado en el suelo

-hola ventus,,, gracias por atraparme- dijo derpy como si nada mientras que twilight no paraba de reirse

-no... hay de... que...auch...- decia el pegaso rojo desmayandose mientras que ignos le tomaba una foto

-esta foto la pondre en el refrigerador- dijo ignos

-¿derpy que pasa, sucedio algo?- pregunto twilight ya calmada

-twilight algo terrible esta pasando-

-vamos adentro- dijo la unicornio morada seriamente

-si- dijo derpy

-vamos ventus- dijo ignos cargando al pegaso rojo -caramba pesas mucho- decia mientras lo seguian a las yeguas

-¿por que... me pasa esto... a mi?... vaya forma de iniciar... esta temporada...- dijo ventus

-caramba, este golpe si que te afecto mucho- dijo ignos, adentro del lugar derpy les empezo a contar lo que sucedio entregando primero la carta a cadence hasta llegar a la parte del ataque a cloudsdale

-tenemos que ir a cloudsdale a ayudarlos- dijo rainbow tomando vuelo -es hora de patear algunos esqueleticos flancos-

-rainbow sientate!- dijo applejack

-pero tengo que ir me necesitan- dijo rainbow

-obedece rainbow!- grito ember

-si señora...- dijo la pegaso regresando a su lugar

-¿que haremos princesa? es muy probable que necesiten de nuestra ayuda- dijo twilight

-lo se... pero tambien puede ser una trampa- dijo celestia

-es muy probable que max los este provocando para salgan del escondite y los pueda a matar- dijo white

-white tiene razon, lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar y velar por ellos- dijo cadence

-¿entonces no haremos nada?- dijo rainbow

-el ejercito de cloudsdale es muy podereso... recuerda que tienen ahi a los wonderbolts, ellos estaran bien- dijo luna

-pero...-

-rainbow obedece... ten fe- dijo ventus

-esta bien- dijo la pegaso de crin arcoiris

-yo me pregunto ¿que sera ese horrible pajaro que describieron?- dijo rarity

-no lo se... tendria que verla para saber que es- dijo celestia

-bueno... sera mejor terminar de cenar y dormir mañana sabremos que tal quedo cloudsdale- dijo tennessee los ponis terminaron su cena para luego irse a dormir pero cadence quiso leer la carta que les envio shining asi que se las leyo a las ponis sabiendo que se encontraban bien tanto como twilight como para la alicornio del amor, eran las dos de la mañana todos estaban dormiendo tranquilamente en sus camas por parejas la mayoria del grupo, pero un potrillo desperto de golpe otra vez

-alejate de mi!- rockaid desperto empadado de sudor con dificultades para respirar de nuevo... asi que se levanto de su cama de nuevo para correr a la laguna para sumergirse ahi un rato y regresar de nuevo a su cama, pero antes de que llegara a su habitacion alguien lo estaba esperando

-¿otra pesadilla?- dijo cadence iluminando su cuerno para ver en la oscuridad ya no tenia su corona y demas atuendos reales, estaba al descubierto

-¿co..co..como supistes?- dijo rockaid con la cabeza abajo

-hiba al baño y te escuche gritar dormido...- dijo cadence

-perdon por despertarla- dijo rockaid apenado -voy a dormir descanse- decia el potrillo alejandose de ella pero cadence lo levito magicamente

-ven conmigo... vamos a hablar- dijo cadence llevandose al pequeño a su recamara que estaba en el dirigible, donde estaban las princesas ya que no habia tantas camas en el refugio asi que las alicornios quisieron quedarse en el dirigible ya que habia ahi dos habitaciones disponibles con baño incluido, asi que luna y celestia comparten la misma habitacion recordando su infancia y buenos momentos, asi que cadence tenia una habitacion para ella sola, no era comodo como sus habitaciones reales pero la decoraron estaba a su estilo y estaban felices por eso

-ya estamos en su habitacion... ¿de que quiere hablar?- dijo rockaid sentado en la cama de la alicornio al igual que ella

-se por que tienes esas pesadillas...- dijo cadence

-no se preocupe, ya pasara no es nada grave-

-no digas eso rockaid, cada dia empeoras mas- dijo cadence -no duermes bien, gritas dormido, comes menos, causas mucho mas desastres de lo que tu haces normalmente pero creo que no me sorprende en esa parte y... yo tengo la culpa de eso-

-¿por que dice eso princesa?-

-por que por mi estupides tu recibistes el ataque que hizo la hella, estuve a punto de morir pero el que murio fuistes tu...- dijo cadence mientras le salian unas lagrimas -crei que te hiba a perder ese dia, crei que hiba a perder a mi leal subdito por ser tan descuidada por...-

-no diga eso princesa...- dijo rockaid tapandole la boca con su casco -usted nunca tuvo la culpa por lo que me esta pasando, yo lo hice por que era lo correcto y era mi dever, ¿que seria de ecuestra sin la princesa del amor?- decia el potrillo retirando su casco

-pero aun asi fui muy tonta- dijo cadence conteniendo el llanto

-no fuiste tonta y jamas lo seras... solamente querias proteger lo que era tuyo- dijo rockaid -recuerda esto cadence, no me arrepiento por lo que hice, y no dudes que lo volvere hacer una y otra vez, despues de todo soy un caballero que esta dispuesto a proteger a sus seres amados y entre esos seres estas tu cadence- decia el potrillo mientras le daba una linda sonrisa, cadence no pudo aguantar mas y lo abrazo con ternura mientras le salian una lagrimas

-gracias rockaid... por aparecerte en mi vida... gracias por ser mi mas grande amigo y leal subdito que he tenido... despues de todo tambien eres uno de mis seres amados- decia cadence sin parar de llorar

-cadence...- decia rockaid separandose de ella

-si rockaid...- decia mirandolo a los ojos

-se que... no recuerdo muy bien a mis padres... en especial a mi madre... y bueno...- decia el potrillo mas sonrojado

-si...-

-¿te... te... molesta si te puedo... llamar mama?... solo por esta vez...- dijo rockaid completamente sonrojado

-no hay problema rockaid... claro que puedes decirme mama- dijo cadance

-te amo mama..- decia rockaid dandole otro abrazo a la alicornio el cual lo recibio con gusto dandole mucha felicidad

-tambien yo... enano- decia cadence pasaron unos minutos hasta que rompieron el abrazo

-bueno me retiro cadence... voy a tratar de dormir un poco- decia rockaid bajandose de la cama pero la alicornio lo detuvo

-no es necesario que te vayas... puedes dormir aqui conmigo- dijo cadence

-bueno... yo...- decia rockaid sonrojandose de nuevo -no quiero ser una molestia-

-para nada, vamos- decia la alicornio tomando al potrillo con su magia acostandolo mientras que ella lo abrazaba y lo envolvia con sus alas -¿comodo?-

-si... pero en serio no quiero molestarte, y mucho menos que se encele el señor armor- dijo rockaid

-pues que se encele- dijo cadence

-¿y si me da pesadillas?- dijo rockaid

-no te preocupes estaras conmigo... ¿o no quieres...?-

-no, no, no me molesta- dijo rockaid dandole un beso de buenas noches a la alicornio -buenas noches cadence- decia comenzando a dormir profundamente

-buenas noches... hijo- decia cadence acompañandolo al reino de los sueños pero habia alguien que seguia despierta todavia y era una pegaso que se dirigia a la salida, no se sabia quien era ya que estaba a oscuras todavia, aquel poni salio y se fue volando de ahi, la luna estaba reflejando el cielo nocturno revelando quien era

-resiste cloudsdale... por que rainbow dash va ayudarte y ningun ejercito de muertos me detendra- decia le pegaso de crin multicolor portando su elemento continuando su rumbo pero sin que se diera cuenta vio como una hella aparecia donde ella habia cruzado

-finalmente a aparecido un portadora... debo informar al señor max- decia la hella

en la montaña del viento en la recamara del dragon se podia ver a max junto con una hella discutiendo sobre algo

-señor max- decia otra hella apareciendo

-¿que es lo que quieres?- dijo el dragon

-me llego el reporte de que una portadora se dirige a la ciudad de cloudsdale... se trata de rainbow dash de la lealtad-

-excelente... esa poni no sabe lo que le espera- decia el dragon riendose malvadamente escuchandose el eco en toda la montaña...


	2. Mi nombre es Alex

**_*Capitulo 2: Mi nombre es Alex._**

el amanecer habia llegado en el refugio y tanto como los elementos y los guardianes estaban dormiendo tranquilamente pero una unicornio plateada ya estaba despierta con un megafono a su lado levitandolo magicamente

-DESPIERTEN BOLA DE HOLAGAZANES!... ES HORA DE QUE SE LEVANTEN!- gritaba la unicornio plateada espantando al grupo

-aaaaahhhhhhggg!- gritaron los ponis al unisono

-¿que sucede?- pregunto Fluttershy exhaltada

-tranquila cielo... auch... no aprietes tanto mi brazo- decia Ventus safandose de ella

-buenos dias Ember- dijo pinkie pie

-buen dia Pie- dijo Ember

-¿por que nos despiertas asi?, interrumpes mi sueño de bellesa- dijo Rarity de mala gana mientras se quitaba su antifaz

-LO SIENTO!- grito Ember con el megafono asustandolos todavia mas

-Ember no sigas!- grito Applejack

-hermana... ¿por que nos despiertas a estas horas sin son las...?- decia Ignos

-las ocho...- decia Spike en su costal de dormir tratando de dormir

-las ocho de la mañana...- dijo Ignos levantandose de su bolsa de dormir -¿por cierto... alguien a visto a mi chica?-

-aqui estoy ignos- decia Twilight llegando donde estaban ellos -buenos dias cariño- dijo mientras le daba un beso a su unicornio

-¿te desperto muy temprano mi hermana?- pregunto Ignos

-asi es... Ember me desperto para que le ayudara a hacer el desayuno- dijo Twilight

-espero que no hayas quemado la cocina- dijo Spike mientras que la unicornio lo estaba viendo feo mientras el grupo se reia

-te equivocas Spike!... para que lo sepas... solamente... fue una vez...- dijo Twilight sonrojada

-y yo que pensaba que era Rockaid el que explotaba cosas... pero veo que estaba equivocado- dijo Tennessee despertando -hay que mantenerla alejada de esa cocina señorita Twilight-

-en eso estoy de acuerdo Tennessee jajajaja- decia Ignos riendose mientras que Twilight le daba un coscorron

-Ignos Night!- grito la unicornio morada

-perdon cariño- decia mientras se sobaba la cabeza el unicornio azul -solo estaba alegrando el ambiente-

-esta bien... te perdono- dijo Twilight dandole otro beso

-hablando de explociones... alguien a visto White- pregunto Applejack

-si te refieres al pegaso bipolar fue a acompañar a Derpy para ayudarla en su trabajo- dijo Ember

-¿y donde esta Rockaid?- pregunto Fluttershy

-pues cuando fui a tomar agua vi al pequeño hablando con Cadence- dijo Spike

-¿habra vuelto a tener otro ataque de pesadillas?- pregunto Twilight

-yo creo que si... estaba gritando como loco- dijo Spike

-voy a ver a Cadence, tal vez sepa algo- dijo Twilight

-yo ire y de paso despertare a las princesas- dijo Ember con su megafono listo dirigiendose al dirigible en donde estaban las princesas

-Ember!... dame el megafono- dijo Twilight

-pero Twilight-

-dame el megafono... conociendote se que despertaras a Cadence bruscamente como siempre lo haces- dijo Twilight seriamente

-esta bien- decia Ember dandoselo llendose al dirigible

-Ignos a veces tu hermana me asusta- dijo Ventus

-es cuestion de acostumbrarse- dijo Ignos calmadamente

-¿oigan... alguien vio a Rainbow?- dijo Fluttershy

-debe de estar afuera estirando las alas como siempre lo hace- dijo Applejack

-bueno... que alguien le avise que el desayuno ya esta listo- dijo Twilight retirandose al comedor con los demas

-yo ire Twilight lalalalalala...- dijo Pinkie Pie dirigiendose a la salida del refugio saltando de alegria como siempre, en el dirigible en una recamara las princesas estaban durmiendo tranquilamente... estaban en una litera Luna dormia arriba y Celestia abajo, la puerta de la habitacion se abre y entra ahi Ember cuidadosamente

-despierten... princesas...- decia la unicornio pero ninguna de las dos despertaban -LUNA!... CELESTIA!... LEVANTENSE!- grito de nuevo pero sin nungun resultado -¿asi que se hacen las dificiles?- Ember se quedo pensando por un momento hasta que se le prendio el foco con una idea en mente

-QUE LASTIMA QUE NO QUIERAN LEVANTARSE POR TENIA UN DELICIOSO PASTEL CON SUS NOMBRES!... PERO BUENO HABRA MAS PARA MI!- grito Ember saliendo de la recamara cerrando la puerta -tres... dos... uno...- la unicornio plateada habrio la puerta y vio ahi a las alicornios ya arregladas y listas para empezar su dia

-buenos dias Ember- dijo Celestia tranquilamente

-buenos dias excapitana- dijo Luna

-sabia que hiban a despertar con eso- dijo Ember tranquilamente

-¿de que hablas amiga?... nosotras ya estabamos despiertas desde hace rato- dijo Luna

-aja... si lo que tu digas Luna- dijo Ember sarcasticamente

-¿y donde esta ese pastel que tanto mencionastes?- pregunto Celestia con ansias ya saboreandolo

-ya esta servido excelencias, pero dense prisa antes de que los elementos y guardianes se lo coman- dijo Ember

-alejense de mi pastel es mio- dijo Celestia saliendo de la habitacion a toda prisa

-bueno Luna ire a despertar a su sobrina... con permiso- dijo Ember saliendo de la habitacion ansiosa por despertar a la alicornio del amor con una pequeña broma que preparo

-no te molestes Ember yo la despertare- dijo Luna

-pero princesa... esta vez no voy a despertarla con una broma como siempre lo he hecho- dijo Ember inocentemente haciendo pucheros -¿me cree capas de hacer algo malo?-

-¿por que crees que lo voy a hacer yo?- dijo Luna sarcasticamente

-esta bien...- decia la unicornio plateada -pero al menos digame que la va a despertar con la voz real-

-no-

-aaaahhh... ¿por que?- dijo Ember quejandose

-por que mejor no te reunes con los demas desayunas y te aseguras de que Celestia no se coma todo el pastel- dijo Luna seriamente

-como usted diga alteza- dijo Ember retirandose, Luna se fue a la recamara de su sobrina y abrio la puerta cuidadosamente entrando sigilosamente y vio ahi a su sobrina durmiendo comodamente abrazando al pequeño Rockaid amorosamente, la alicornio se conmovio con esta tierna escena que le daba pena despertarla

-Cadence... despierta...- dijo Luna moviendola cuidadosamente

-...- Cadence murmuraba y solamente se movia

-ya es hora de levantarse...- dijo Luna con voz delicada

-cinco minutos mas tia... es muy temprano para ir a la escuela...- dijo Cadence hablando dormida

-vamos sobrina... hoy es un hermoso dia- dijo Luna -¿o quieres que te despierte Ember?-

-esta bien... esta bien... ya desperte- dijo Cadence

-eso es... arriba dormilona- dijo Luna, la alicornio del amor se levanto cuidadosamente separandose de Rockaid cuidando de no despertar al potrillo mientras se estiraba y a la vez bostezaba

-buenos dias tia- dijo Cadence

-buenos dias sobrina- dijo Luna dandole una calida sonrisa

-sabes tia hace tiempo que no me despertabas de esa manera- dijo Cadence

-fue hace mucho cuando eras apenas una potranca adorable- dijo Candance haciendola sonrojar

-fueron buenos tiempos- dijo Luna -ahora hay que despertar a este adorable potrillo-

-dejalo que duerma un poco mas, el pobre volvio a tener pesadillas- dijo Cadence acariciando la melena del potrillo quien todavia seguia dormido -ojala pudiera hacer algo por el tia...- decia tristemente

-no te preocupes por eso sobrina... eso dejamelo a mi, ademas de que yo le dije que lo hiba a ayudar, pero de eso me encargare una vez que el pequeño depierte- dijo Luna tranquilamente -vamos... desayunemos-

-si tia- Cadence acompaño a su tia hacia el comedor pero antes de irse la alicornio le dio un beso en la frente del potrillo dejandolo que dormiera un poco mas, en el comedor todos los ponis estaban disfrutando de su desayuno en especial la princesa Celestia que se comia su pastel con toda confianza, pero de pronto esa felicidad que tenian cambio de repente

-chicas... no encuentro a Rainbow!- grito Pinkie Pie que estaba alarmada preocupando a los otros

-¿revisastes bien?- dijo Twilight

-si...-

-¿en la laguna?- dijo Ignos

-si...-

-¿en las llanuras?- dijo Spike

-si...-

-¿donde se habra metido esa pegaso?- pregunto Applejack

-¿creen que haya ido al baño?- pregunto Tennessee

-por favor Tennessee... fue el primer lugar que revise y no estaba- dijo Ventus

-¿donde estara Rainbow?- decia Rarity dramaticamente

-hummm... ¿no creen que ella haya ido sola a Cloudsdale?- dijo Fluttershy causando un momento de silencio

-no lo creo...- decia Luna

-estoy de acuerdo con Luna, no creo que sea tan tonta como para irse a Cloudsdale ella sola- dijo Ember

-pues conociendola... pudo haberse ido en la noche- dijo Tennessee

-por favor... ella jamas se levantaria a estas horas de la noche- dijo Rarity

-quisas esta nota que encontre en su cama diga algo- dijo Pinkie Pie con una nota en su casco

-¿a que hora encontraste eso?- pregunto Ignos

-cuando desperte...- dijo Pinkie

-¿y por que no lo dijiste antes de que la buscaras?- dijo Ventus

-dah... por que no me parecia importante hasta ahora, pero como ya la habia buscado pues entonces ya me empeze a preocupar asi que pense que esa...-

-no digas mas y dame eso!- dijo Twilight callando a la poni con su magia mientras tomaba la nota para leerla

-¿que dice cariño?- dijo Ignos viendo a su poni al verle una cara de preocupacion

-Rainbow se fue Cloudsdale a combatir con los muertos!- grito Twilight que estaba alarmada mientras que los otros se quedaron con la boca abierta

-SABIA QUE HARIA ESO... NO SE POR QUE PERO TENIA EL PRESENTIMIENTO!- grito Ventus que estaba furioso

-y yo pensaba que seria Fluttershy la que se iria haya- dijo Tennessee

-¿como puedes decir eso Cooper?- dijo Applejack dandole un golpe en la cabeza

-bueno... yo decia por que tambien es su hogar... ¿o acaso me equivoco?- dijo Tennessee adolorido

-vivia hace tiempo haya cuando era pequeña...- explico Fluttershy -pero ahora mi hogar es en Ponyville, ademas no quiero que mi Ventus este alterado... imaginate como se pondria-

-despreocupate Fluttershy... ahorita esta enojado, pero si fuera tu caso le daria un infarto al pobre- dijo Ignos mientras veian como el pegaso rojo no paraba de gritar

-hermana... ¿que sucede?- pregunto Luna quien acababa de llegar con Cadence

-¿y por que Ventus esta gritando como si no le fueran a pagar por un trabajo que hizo?- pregunto Cadence

-sucedio una desgracia... Rainbow se fue a Cloudsdale a combatir con el ejercito de muertos- dijo Ember

-no puede ser!... ¿en que esta pensando esa pegaso?- decia Cadence sorprendida por lo que esta hoyendo -si los muertos atrapan a Rainbow de seguro Max la matara!-

-no sin antes de que escupa los frijoles antes...- dijo Ventus regresando al grupo

-no nos dieron frijoles...- dijo Pinkie confundida

-es un decir Pinkie... ya te lo hemos dicho muchas veces- dijo Rarity

-no es momento para pelear entre nosotros... debemos ir por ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo Luna

-en ese caso yo ire por ella- dijo Ventus

-ire contigo cielo- dijo Fluttershy parandose junto a el

-iremos todos- dijo Applejack

-por supuesto que no... es muy peligroso si van todas, podrian atraparlas durante el camino- dijo Celestia

-ademas esto sera rapido... eso espero- dijo Ventus seriamente

-¿seguro podras solo?- pregunto Ignos

-por supuesto que si, no se preocupen volvere pronto- dijo Ventus preparandose para salir

-antes de que te vayas Ventus te dare algo- la unicornio plateada se le acerco al pegaso rojo poniendole una marca alquimica en su chaleco

-¿para que es esa marca?- pregunto Ventus

-una vez que encuentres a Rainbow aparecere al instante en donde tu estes y los traere aqui de regreso- dijo Ember

-¿y por que no lo transportas hacia donde esta Rainbow?- dijo Fluttershy

-por que no es facil, aprendi este hechizo hace mucho tiempo... pero esto funciona siempre y cuando haya tocado algo en donde estaba, ya que dejo una marca similar y asi puedo transportarme rapidamente, lo malo es que nunca deje mi marca haya y me es dificil llegar- dijo Ember

-¿asi que fue por eso que llegastes rapidamente a Canterlot la ultima vez?- dijo Twilight

-si... a parte de que Ignos tenia el brazalette que le regale... en ella puse mi magia y fue facil encontrarlo- dijo Ember

-gracias a la alquimia ella puede trasportarse rapidamente de un lugar a otro siempre y cuando ponga su marca magica o un objeto cualquiera como mi brazalette- dijo Ignos mostrando su brazalette

-y lo mas sorprendente es que al pasar los años la marca jamas se desvanecera- dijo Ember

-woow... eso es sorprendente- dijo Twilight -me gustaria aprender mas de eso Ember-

-claro Twilight... pero eso sera despues- dijo Ember

-bien... en ese caso me retiro, con permiso- dijo Ventus

-ten cuidado amor- dijo Fluttershy dandole un beso apasionado en los labios -regresa pronto-

-volvere lo mas pronto que pueda cielo- dijo Ventus

-buena suerte Ventus Fast- dijo Celestia

-gracias alteza, cuidense- dijo Ventus volando saliendo del escondite

-espero que Rainbow este bien- dijo Twilight

mientras en los cielos en una parte lejana

-bien... ya estoy a punto de llegar a Cloudsdale- dijo Rainbow volando a toda prisa -que bien... haya esta y justo a tiempo- decia viendo la cuidad flotante, la pegaso celeste continuo su camino y vio como los pegasos de ahi se estaban preparando para la lucha, se ponian armaduras, cargaban las armas y como refugiaban a los que no podian defenderse, ella podia ver que les esperaba una dura batalla

-siento mucha lastima por ellos- decia Rainbow sin querer ella se tropeso con un pegaso -lo siento mucho...no me fije-

-no... descuide... la culpa es mia- decia el pegaso

-¿Soarin?- pregunto Rainbow Dash

-¿Rainbow Dash?... ¿eres tu?- dijo el pegaso azul con su uniforme de wonderbolt sorprendido -que gusto volver a verte-

-a mi tambien me da gusto volver a verte- dijo la pegaso de crin multicolor abrazando al pegaso pero rapidamente se quita de el sonrojandose un poco -lo.. lo...lo siento Soarin-

-no tienes por que... pero dime ¿que haces aqui?... pense que estabas escondida con tus amigos- dijo Soarin

-asi es... pero me entere de que el ejercito de muertos se dirige aqui y vine a ayudar- dijo la pegaso celeste

-perfecto... necesitamos toda la ayuda posible- dijo Soarin

-¿y donde esta la capitana Spitfire?- pregunto Rainbow

-en el estadio de los Wonderbolts, esta en una reunio con su equipo pero ya debio haber acabado, hiba a ir para haya en este presio momento-

-perfecto... entonces te acompaño- dijo Rainbow

-no lo se... no creo que sea buena idea- dijo Soarin

-¿por que lo dices?... o ya entiendo, si es por Ventus no te preocupes... el no esta aqui- dijo Rainbow

-¿en serio?... que bueno... por que ultimamente la capitana a estado muy estresada y bueno... tu amigo pues...-

-te entiendo perfectamente- dijo Rainbow

-bueno... en ese caso vayamos con ella- dijo el pegaso azul

-te sigo amigo- dijo Rainbow, los dos pegasos se dirigieron al estadio y al llegar ahi vieron como los Wonderbolts salian de ahi ya que la reunion habia terminado, al entrar ahi vieron a Spitfire tambien sentada en los podiums con la cara de preocupacion

-capitana!- dijo Soarin llegando al lugar con Rainbow

-¿que pasa esta vez Soarin?- dijo Spitfire sin voltear a verlo -¿el ejercito ya llego?-

-todavia no señora, pero me encontre a alguien en el camino- dijo Soarin, la capitana volteo y vio ahi a la pegaso celeste

-hola capitana... cuanto tiempo sin verla- dijo Rainbow dandole una sonrisa

-hola Rainbow- decia la pegaso dandole una sonrisa -¿que haces aqui?-

-vine aqui a ayudar a patear unos traseros de muertos vivientes- dijo Rainbow

-¿en serio?- dijo Spitfire

-¿se siente bien capitana?- pregunto Rainbow

-con todo lo que estamos viviendo estoy un poco preocupada por lo que pueda pasar despues- dijo la pegaso flameada seriamente -me gustaria mucho que la capitana Ember estuviera aqui para darme su apoyo-

-¿como se encuentra ella?- pregunto Soarin

-ella esta bien- dijo Rainbow

-que bueno- dijo Soarin alegremente

-por cierto Rainbow... si tu estas aqui eso quiere decir que ese bueno para nada de Ventus Fast tambien esta aqui ¿verdad?- dijo Spitfire

-no señora... vine yo sola- dijo Rainbow

-¿vinistes tu sola?- dijo Spitfire

-si señora-

-¡y se puede saber por que lo hicistes?- dijo Spitfire molesta

-por que queria ayudar y el y mis amigos no me dejaron... y bueno...- dijo Rainbow

-¿te escapastes?- pregunto Soarin

-si...-

-pues lo que hicistes estuvo muy mal, ¿que no te enseñe en la academia que nunca debes abandonar a aun Wonderbolt?- dijo Spitfire

-por eso estoy aqui... no debo abandonar a los Wonderbolts- dijo Rainbow

-Rainbow... aun no eres una Wonderbolt y por lo tanto no debes estar aqui- dijo Spitfire

-pero...-

-Rainbow no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien... no vamos a morir tan facilmente- dijo Soarin seguro de si mismo -ademas tu tienes otro trabajo importante y es estar con tus amigas, con tus guardianes y con las princesas-

-sobre todo con ese pegaso rojo bueno para nada... que lo mas seguro es que debe de estar preocupado por ti en estos momentos- dijo Spitfire

-tienes razon en eso...- dijo Rainbow tristemente -perdoneme por preocuparla capitana... yo...yo solo queria ayudar, es que me siento tan inutil haya escondida sin hacer nada- dijo Rainbow

-no tienes por que disculparte, te entiendo perfectamente bien- dijo Spitfire un poco mas calmada -solo necesitas tener paciencia eso es todo y cuando llegue el momento de actuar es cuando deberas estar lista-

-si señora...- dijo Rainbow sonriendole -bueno sera mejor retirarme y no serles un estorbo-

-me imagino que ya deben venir por ti... ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Soarin

-si... y creo saber quien es el que va a venir a recogerme- dijo Rainbow melalcolicamente

-adivino... Ventus Fast- dijo Soarin

-es lo mas probable-

-genial... no que es peor, ¿los ponis zombies o tener que aguantar a Ventus Fast?- dijo Spitfire -¿que otra cosa podria pasar?-

-CAPITANA!- grito un Wonderbolt llegando

-¿que sucede soldado?... ¿no ves que estoy ocupada?- dijo Spitfire

-capitana... el ejercito a llegado y nos estan atacando!- decia el poni sorprendiendo a los pegasos

-avisales a los demas!... da la señal de alarma y lansen de inmediato el contraataque, voy para haya- dijo la capitana

-si señora!- dijo el Wonderbolt retirandose

-¿estan todos listos?-

-si capitana-

-supongo que quiere que me oculte ¿verdad?- dijo Rainbow

-pregunte ¿que si todos estan listos?- dijo Spitfire

-¿quiere que la ayude?- pregunto Rainbow

-bueno ya que estas aqui nos seviras de mucha ayuda despues de todo ya te has enfrentado a esas cosas ¿no?-

-asi es capitana-

-bien... entonces mantente cerca de Soarin y de mi pero eso si, si te digo que te vayas... te vas no importa lo que pase tu te iras... ¿quedo claro?- dijo Spitfire

-si capitana!- dijo Rainbow alegremente

-bien.. en ese caso muevanse- dijo Spitfire volando junto con Soarin y Rainbow Dash que estaba feliz de poder ayudar, los tres pegasos continuaron con su vuelo sorprendiendose de ver ahi que pegasos esqueleticos con armaduras estaban atacando a los cuidadanos a lo cual ellos se estaban defendiendo, aquel ejercito estaba siendo comandados por dos Hellas que estaban ahi

-no puede ser!- decia Spitfire impresionada

-espero que no se tranformen los pegasos en zombies al ser mordidos...- dijo Soarin que estaba asustado

-Soarin eso son en las peliculas de terror... esto es la vida real- dijo Rainbow

-¿y que son esos espectros de haya?- pregunto temeroso el pegaso azul viendo a las Hellas que estaban atacando

-son Hellas... tengan mucho cuidado no dejen que los lastimen con su oz- dijo Rainbow advirtiendole

-bueno... en ese caso es hora de expulsar a estos parasitos y regresarlos al lugar de donde pertenecen- dijo Spitfire acercandose a unos muertos golpeandolos a cada uno con todas sus fuerzas desbaratandolos -LAGUENSE DE MI CIUDAD!- grito la pegaso flameada dandole una patada a uno desbaratandole la cabeza

-vamos Rainbow hay que unirnos a la lucha- dijo Soarin volando hacia donde esta otro grupo de poni zombies que estaba atacando a unos Wonderbolts de ahi empezando a golpearlos -asi se hace Soarin- grito la pegaso celeste, de repente varios muertos del inframundo empezaron a rodear a Rainbow Dash gruñiendole con fuerza, uno se acerco a ella atacando con una espada que tenia ya que los muertos ademas de armaduras tenian armas pero la pegaso lo esquiva y golpea sus brazos destrozandolos quitandole la espada para despues cortarle la cabeza

-muy bien... ¿quien sigue?- dijo Rainbow apuntandolos con la espada a los muertos, los pegasos zombies se avalanzan hacia ella pero la pegaso de crin arcoiris los derrotaba a cada uno gracias al entrenamiento que tuvo con sus guardianes -esto es facil...- decia Rainbow tomando a un esqueleto del ala para despues lanzandolo al grupo de muertos que se dirigian a ella

-¿eso es todo lo que tienen?... ni una gota he sudado- dijo Rainbow de presumida

-Rainbow cuidado- grito Spitfire, la pegaso volteo pero fue envestida por una criatura enorme cayendo a una casa de nubes que habia alli destruyendose al impactar, ahi la pegaso se levanto con unos cuantos rasguños y se sorprendio de ver ahi a una criatura que era mitad yegua y mitad pajaro

-¿que demonios es eso capitana?- pregunto Soarin destruyendo a los ultimos esqueletos con los que estaba luchando

-no lo se... pero hay que ayudarla, vamos!- dijo Spitfire dirigiendos a ayudar a la pegaso celeste

-te sigo capitana- justo cuando hiban a llegar a donde estaba Rainbow las dos Hellas aparecieron impidiendo el paso

-no permitiremos que pasen- dijo la Hella

-asi que marchense... o sufriran una muerte muy dolorosa- dijo la otra Hella

-no les tenemos miedo- dijo Spitfire desafiandolos -me he enfrentado a cosas peores-

-sobre todo horribles, como ustedes- dijo Soarin

-entonces vengan por nosotros, espero que den mejor pelea que sus miserables habitantes- decian las Hellas al unisono

-¿listo Soarin?-

-si capitana...- dijo el pegaso en posicion de firmes, mientras tanto en otra parte de cloudsdale

-¿quien o que demonios eres tu?- preguntaba Rainbow al ver a la harpia que estaba volando

-soy Molgara y tu debes ser un elemento de la armonia ¿verdad?- decia la harpia

-¿como lo supistes?- pregunto la pegaso

-esa baratija que tienes en el cuello lo delata todo...- dijo Molgara aputando con su garra el elemento de la lealtad que tiene puesto

-ahh.. si por esto- dijo la pegaso celeste

-tu vendras conmigo, mi amo Max quiere verte- dijo Molgara

-prefiero arrancarme los ojos con un tenedor que tener que ir con ese dragon- dijo Rainbow

-entonces te llevare a la fuerza si es necesario- decia la harpia avalazandose sobre Rainbow intentando tomarla por sus garras pero la pegaso los esquivava dandole varios golpes al mounstro

-dije que no!... ¿no entiendes eso cerebro de plumas?- grito Rainbow dandole un puñetaso en el ojo causandole dolor a la bestia

-estupida!- grito la arpia dandole un aletaso cayendo la pegaso en otras nubes que habia ahi

-Rainbow- gritaron Soarin y Spitfire al unisono quienes seguian combatiendo con las Hellas quienes estan los estaban atacando con su oz asi que en un descuido de los espectros los dos pegasos empezaron a golpearlos varias veces hasta dejarlos atontados, una vez que lo hicieron se fueron a ayudar a la pegaso de crin arcoiris

-ese golpe si me dolio...- dijo Rainbow sobandose la mejilla -voy a arrancarte esas horribles alas que tienes!- decia molesta

-¿Rainbow estas bien?- dijo Soarin llegandon junto con la capitana

-si... descuiden- dijo la pegaso

-sera mejor que te vayas de aqui Rainbow- dijo Spitfire

-pero... capitana...-

-no contradigas mis ordenes, nosotros nos encargaremos de este pajaro- dijo la capitana seriamente

-esta bien señor, tengan cuidado- dijo la pegaso alejandose de los dos wonderbolts

-no lo permitire!- decia la harpia persiguiendo a la pegaso pero Spitfire se dio cuenta de eso y la detuvo con un golpe en la cara

-nosotros seremos tus oponentes ahora!- grito Soarin a punto de darle un golpe en el lomo pero fue detenido por la Hella que se aparecio deteniendolo con su puño esqueletico

-no hemos terminado con ustedes- dijo la Hella aventando al pegaso azul hacia su compañera atrapandolo al instante

-estas bien Soarin- pregunto la capitana

-si no te preocupes- dijo Soarin

-¿que estas esperando Molgara?... atrapa a esa pegaso- dijo la otra hella apareciendo en frente de los wonderbolts

-de acuerdo- dijo la harpia continuando con su persecucion alejandose de ellos

-ve con ella y asegurate de que no mate al elemento- dijo la Hella

-bien- decia la otra Hella siguiendo a la harpia

-esta sera su tumba...- dijo la Hella con su oz y diamante listo para pelear

mientras tanto en otra parte de la cuidad

-vaya... que cansancio, pero debo continuar... no debo dejar que esa aguilucha me atrape y me lleve con ese dragon- dijo Rainbow

-YA TE ENCONTRE...ERES MIA!- gritaba una voz chillona, la pegaso volteo y vio a la harpia que la estaba persiguiendo con sus garras lista para agarrarla

-genial... problemas- Rainbow continuo su vuelo siendo perseguida por el mounstro, Rainbow habia hecho toda clase de piruetas que habia aprendido con el tiempo esquivando las garras de la harpia pero en una de esas al esquivar la garra tuvo un corte leve en la parte de sus costillas asi que rapidamente se elevo todo hacia arriba seguida de Molgara

-puedes correr pero no esconderte de mi- dijo Molgara con furia acercandose a ella

-es hora de acabar contigo...- la pegaso dio media vuelta y volo en picada golpeandola con sus dos cascos en el pecho del mounstro haciendo que escupiera sangre y saliendo de la cuidad dirigiendose a tierra firme, la harpia estaba golpeandola con las garras que tenia en sus alas dejandole marcas de rasguños en todo su cuerpo pero Rainbow continuo con su trayectoria volando en picada cada vez mas rapido -ahora provaras el poder de mi rainplosion sonica!- Rainbow volo a toda prisa hasta estrellarla en el suelo formando una explosion arcoiris que se vio por toda la cuidad de Cloudsdale

-Spitfire!- grito Soarin mientras sujetaba la oz de la Hella con todas sus fuerzas impidiendola que atacara

-lo se... debemos darnos prisa en ayudar a Rainbow- dijo Spitfire que no paraba de golpear a la Hella en su calaverica cara

debajo de la cuidad en un enorme crater la pegaso celeste estaba acostada respirando agitadamente despues de haber hecho su famosa rainplosion sonica viendo a su enemigo que estaba tirada en el piso sin movimiento alguno

-ja... ¿que te parecio eso eh?... maldita eso te pasa por meterte con una pegaso tan cool como yo...- dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, pero su felicidad duro poco ya que la harpia se levanto de sorpresa tomando a Rainbow con sus patas traseras y empezando a estamparla en el piso una y otra vez hasta lanzarla tirandola al piso -¿pero?... ¿como... es posible... que aun puedas moverte...?- decia la pegaso adolorida escupiendo algo de sangre

-devo admitirlo... tu ataque si me lastimo bastante pero no fue lo suficiente como para matarte- dijo Molgara acercandose a ella -es hora de que te haga sufrir y te mande con mi amo- decia abriendo una de sus patas traseras para agarrarla

-demonios... no puedo moverme... creo... creo que este es mi fin- dijo Rainbow tratando de volar pero no podia ya que una de sus alas estaba dislocada, pero antes de que Molgara apresara a la pegaso ella fue recibido por una patada en la cara mandandola a volar de parte de un misterioso poni

-arggg... ¿quien se atreve a golpearme?- grito la harpia

-no permitire que lastime a esta pobre pegaso...- Rainbow observava quien fue el quien la salvo y se trataba de un poni terrenal color rojo con crin y cola blanca, su cutie mark no se podia ver ya que tenia un abrigo tambien de color rojo

mientras tanto en Cloudsdale, los pegasos continuaban con su lucha contra los muertos en especial dos de ellos...

-¿por que no te mueres de una buena vez?!- gritaba Spitfire con todas sus fuerzas golpeando a la Hella, pero el espectro siguio atacando con su oz esquivando sus ataques evitando cualquier rose del arma asi que Soarin le quito el arma al momento de ser atacado, en ese momento la pegaso aprovecho la oportunidad y le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho tirandola al suelo

-¿se acabo?- pregunto el pegaso azul

-no...- dijo Spitfire seriamente viendo como se levantaba la Hella quitandole la oz que tenia Soarin con su magia regresandola a su mano

-¿que haremos capitana?- pregunto el pegaso azul

-no lo se...-

-parece que llego justo a tiempo...- dijo una voz conocida para ambos y vieron decender a un pegaso rojo en frente de ellos -hola capitana... cuanto tiempo sin verla-

-¿Ventus Fast?... no se por que pero tenia el presentimiento de que vendrias hacia aca miserable...- dijo la capitana en tono molesto

-gracias capitana... yo tambien la extrañe- decia dandole una calida sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la pegaso volteandose a otro lado evitando que nadie la viera

-eres un idiota...- dijo Spitfire

-asi es... pero soy el idiota que te salvara el pellejo una vez mas- decia Ventus invocando sus armas... las Keyblades Prometida y Recuerdos Lejanos en sus cascos

-ten cuidado... Ventus es muy fuerte y peligroso- dijo Soarin advirtiendole

-lo se... pero tambien yo lo soy- dijo Ventus cerrando los ojos para concentrarse a la vez que juntaba sus keyblades

-no interfieras pegaso... si realmente aprecias tu vida te iras de aqui...- la Hella se le abalanzo hacia Ventus pero el no se movia seguia concentrandose, sus amigos le advertian pero no se movia, justo antes de que la Hella lo atacara con su oz rapidamente el pegaso abre los ojos y se mueve haciendose aun lado de su atacante y con sus llaves hace un corte rapido en el espectro quitandole la cabeza a la Hella destruyendola finalmente

-woow... lo derrotaste, ¿pero como?- decia Soarin sorprendido

-un pegaso tan apuesto y fuerte como yo tiene sus secretos- dijo Ventus guardando sus armas

-presumido...- dijo Spitfire

-como sea... vine aqui por Rainbow Dash, ¿la han visto?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-estaba con nosotros pero un horrible pajaro la estaba persiguiendo- dijo Soarin

-¿para donde se fue?- pregunto Ventus seriamente

-esta abajo en tierra firme- dijo Soarin

-voy para haya... ustedes encarguese de los muertos que se encuentran aqui- dijo Ventus volando hacia abajo

-no me des ordenes!- grito Spitfire mientras que ventus se alejaba de ella

-¿que haremos capitana?-

-saquemos estos esqueletos de nuestra cuidad- dijo Spitfire seriamente y volando hacia la batalla

-si capitana- dijo Soarin sigiendola

mientras tanto abajo

-¿esta bien señorita?- decia el poni misterioso

-me duele mucho el ala... creo que esta lastimada...- dijo Rainbow

-humm... permitame- el poni terrenal le reviso el ala y le dio un tiron rapidamente cuasandole un poco de dolor a la pegaso

-auch!... oye eso duele!-

-lo siento... digame ¿como se siente ahora?- dijo el poni rojo, Rainbow reviso su ala y sintio que estaba mejor

-¿como lo hicistes?- pregunto Rainbow

-es un secreto- dijo el poni dandole una sonrisa

-¿quien eres tu?- pregunto Rainbow

-hablaremos de eso despues... veo que tienes problemas con un demonio del inframundo- dijo el poni

-¿del inframundo?-

-asi es señorita-

-¿y como es que estas seguro de eso?- dijo Rainbow

-por que puedo ver la oscuridad que emana alrededor de ella... a parte no suele haber criaturas de esas aqui en Equestria, en fin... es hora de divertirse- dijo el poni sacando unas pistolas que estaban en su abrigo, una era de color plateada y la otra era de color negro

-¿vas a enfrentarte a esa cosa?... no vas a poder es muy peligrosa- dijo Rainbow

-no se preocupe señorita... que para eso me dedico- dijo el poni corriendo hacia la harpia

-voy a matarte!- grito Molgara corriendo hacia el poni rojo asi que el comienca a disparar de sus dos pistolas lastimando a la criatura provocando que se callera, el poni rojo aprovecho el momento y brinco sobre la harpia y continuo con sus disparos lastimandola, de pronto Molgara se levanta rapidamente y comienza a atacarlos con sus patas traseras pero el poni detenia sus ataques con sus armas sin dejar de disparar para despues brincar de nuevo para darle una patada en el lomo causandole mucho dolor a Molgara

-¿que pasa nena?... ¿es todo lo que tienes?- pregunto el poni rojo que estaba sentado sobre ella -la verdas esperaba que fueras alguien mucho mejor...pero creo que eres un demonio de bajo nivel-

-hijo de yegua!- grito con furia Molgara levantandose, empezando a volar tratando de embestirlo pero el poni se movia rapidamente atacando con sus armas en todo el cuerpo de la harpia, Rainbow observava toda la pelea

-woow... para ser un poni terrenal si que se mueve rapido- decia Rainbow

-Rainbow!- la pegaso volteo y vio a Ventus llegando aterrizando donde estaba ella

-Ventus!- grito Rainbow con alegria al ver a su guardian

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Ventus

-unos cuantos rasguños... pero estoy bien- dijo la pegaso celeste -si no hubiera sido por ese poni yo seria comida de aves en estos momentos- decia Rainbow apuntando con su casco a donde estaba el poni que estaba golpeando a la harpia salvajemente

-¿quien es el?- pregunto Ventus

-no lo se... pero tenemos que ayudarlo- dijo Rainbow

-esta bien- dijo el pegaso rojo

-no lo permitire!- los pegasos voltearon y vieron como una Hella aparecia en frente de ellos

-¿otra Hella?- dijo Ventus -me encargare de el... ve ayudar a tu noviecito ese- decia dandoles las keyblades a Rainbow

-de acuerdo... y para que lo sepas no es mi novio... ni siquiera lo conosco!- dijo la pegaso llendose hacia la harpia, la Hella comenzo a atacar a Ventus con su oz pero el detenia cada ataque con sus cascos, despues la Hella comenzo a lanzar ataques magicos de su cristal pero Ventus tomo vuelo esquivando el ataque

-esto no sera facil...- dijo Ventus en posicion de combate

-miserable!- grito Molgara dandole un golpe en la cara con su ala tumbandolo mientras que la bestia lo tenia preso con su garra y trataba de morderlo pero el poni no se dejaba ya que lo estaba sosteniendo de la cara con sus cascos

-lo siento... pero yo no sirvo como comida... ni para los aperitivos- decia el poni rojo conteniendo a la harpia

-oye!... dejalo en paz!- la harpia volteo y fue recibida por una patada en la cara quitandolo del poni rojo -¿estas bien?-

-te agradesco señorita...- dijo el poni

-Rainbow Dash... portadora del elemento de la lealtad y la mejor voladora de toda Equestria!- dijo Rainbow Dash presumiendo

-querras decir la segunda!- grito Ventus mientras pasaba al lado de ellos dos esquivando los ataques que le lanzaba la Hella

-callate Ventus!- grito la pegaso haciendo reir al poni

-je je je je... mucho gusto Rainbow... mi nombre es ALEX es un placer conocerte- dijo el poni terrenal tomando su casco dandole un beso en este haciendola sonrojar

-oye!... no me contagies con tus germenes!- grito la pegaso

-lo siento- dijo Alex sonriendo

-¿ya acabaron de parlotear?... por que los voy a hacer trizas- dijo la harpia volando en direccion a ellos

-¿lista pegaso?- grito el poni

-acabemos con ella!- decia Rainbow con las keyblades en los cascos

-voy a acabarte y despues me llevare a esa tonta pegaso!- decia la Hella atacandolo con su oz pero Ventus lo detuvo con sus dos cascos

-no si yo te acabo primero!- dijo el pegaso rojo resistiendo el ataque pero el espectro golpea al pegaso con su mano en la cara para despues hacerle un corte en el estomago tirandolo al suelo causandole dolor a Ventus

-ahora eres mio... y seras atormentado por siempre- dijo la Hella preparando su oz para el golpe final, pero antes de que eso pasara el pegaso rojo lo vuelve a detener con un solo casco -¿que significa esto?-

-este... sera tu fin!- grito Ventus mientras brillaban sus ojos de un color verde expulsando una aura oscura de su cuerpo cubriendo todo su cuerpo

-¿pero que demonios?... ¿de donde salio esa oscuridad?- decia la Hella tratando de destruirlo pero Ventus rompio el arma con sus garras que le salieron al convertirse en un ser oscuro y rapidamente golpea muchas veces a la Hella sin compacion alguna en todo su espectral cuerpo tumbandolo al suelo, la Hella al ver que no podia ganarle trato de escapar arrastrandose pero Ventus lo sujeta y lo arrastra de nuevo hacia el poniendolo de frente y con sus garras oscuras los entierra en su pecho causandole dolor al espectro y para finalizar le entierra la garra en la cara destruyendola al instante, despues de eso ventus se tranquiliso regresando a la normalidad solo dejando esa aura oscyra en su brazo derecho

-eso te pasa por meterte conmigo...- dijo Ventus tranquilisandose y desapareciendo lo que quedaba de esa aura oscura, en la otra pelea Molgara atacaba sin piedad a los ponis pero Rainbow cada vez que esquivava la atacaba con las keyblades a la harpia mientras que Alex seguia disparandole

-Rainbow necesito que me des altura- dijo Alex

-de acuerdo!- la pegaso tomo vuelo agarrandolo de los hombros para lanzarlo hacia arriba, la harpia vio al poni que estaba en los cielos asi que con sus garras tomo una enorme roca del suelo y se la lanzo al poni, Alex vio eso y rapidamente dispara con sus pistolas partiendo la roca a la mitad mientras Molgara se acercaba a el siendo lastimada por los balazos que le estaba dando el poni terrenal, justo antes de que Molgara lo atacara Alex giro de espaldas y le dio una patada giratoria golpeandola en la cabeza y haciendo que cayera al suelo mientras que Alex aterrizo sin ningun problema, pero la harpia volvio a levantarse volando de nuevo

-es hora de acabar con esto...- Alex apunto sus dos pistolas hacia la harpia y concentrandose empezo a disparar rapidamente mientras hacia varias poses dande en todo el cuerpo de la criatura lastimandola gravemente, y antes de acabar se vio como en sus dos pistolas se acumulaba una gran cantidad de una extraña energia... -JACKPOTT!- grito poni al momento de jalar los gatillos y dos bolas de energia color roja salieron disparadas en direccion a la harpia destruyendole sus alas cayendo de nuevo al suelo

-mis alas!- grito Molgara de dolor al ver que ya no las tenia

-lindos movimientos... dijo... para ser un poni terrenal...- dijo Rainbow sorprendida

-gracias... tu tampoco lo hicistes tan mal para ser una pegaso- dijo Alex

-dejen sus charlas de novios para despues, ya que aun esa cosa sigue moviendose- dijo Ventus llegando al lugar

-te dije que no es mi novio!- grito la pegaso de crin multicolor mientras que el elemento de la lealtad empezo a brillar en su cuello junto con las keyblades de Ventus, sabiendo lo que esto significaba la pegaso miro a Ventus atentamente -¿listo Ven?-

-acabemos con ella de una vez por todas!- dijo Ventus tomando la keyblade Prometida

-los voy a matar!- dijo Molgara corriendo hacia ellos

-Rainbow!- grito Ventus

-Ventus!- grito Rainbow

-de esta no se escapan!- grito la harpia

-ESTAMPIDA SONICA!- gritaron los dos pegasos al unisono desapareciendo magicamente y apareciendo cada uno al lado de la harpia despues se abalanzaron magicamente, Rainbow dejaba una linea de arcoiris mientras que Ventus dejaba una linea roja, ambos se acercaban a la harpia golpeandola al mismo tiempo con las llaves, no solo una sino varias veces destruyendole las garras de la bestia, incluso destruyendo partes de su cuerpo, Molgara estaba agonizando y sufriendo por tanto dolor que tenia, los dos pegasos se pusieron en frente de ella y volaron a toda prisa hacia donde estaba ella girando magicamente chocando en el cuerpo de la harpia produciendo una doble rainplosion sonica de arcoiris con flamas que se veia en toda el area incluso en la cuidad de Cloudsdale

-¿esa fue una rainplosion sonica?- pregunto Soarin -¿crees que Rainbow Dash lo hizo?-

-no lo se... esta vez se veia muy diferente- dijo Spitfire

-ahora que nos libramos de estos muertos hay que ir a revisar- dijo Soarin

-si...- dijo la capitana, haya abajo los dos pegasos dejaron de brillar magicamente mientras que Alex se les acercaba a ellos

-eso fue increible!- decia el poni emocionado

-¿que puedo decir?... somos los mejores!- dijo Rainbow sentandose en el suelo

-no... no puede ser que tenga que volver al inframundo!- grito Molgara que caminaba con dificultades -le he fallado mi señor...- la harpia callo al suelo explotando al instante quedando unicamente sus plumas que se quemaban al instante

-y no vuelvas!- grito el poni terrenal

-¿todos estan bien?- pregunto Ventus

-yo si...- dijo Alex

-¿y tu Rainbow?- pregunto Ventus

-estoy bien amigo- dijo la pegaso sonriendole entregandole la keyblade

-me alegro...- dijo Ventus sonriendole para despues darle un golpe en la cabeza con la keyblade que le regreso la pegaso

-auch!... oye... ¿por que hicistes eso?-

-¿Y TODAVIA LO PREGUNTAS?!- grito el pegaso dandole otro golpe leve en la cabeza -¿COMO SE TE OCURRE IRTE TU SOLA A CLOUDSDALE?... ¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?, HIBAS A MORIR DE LA MANERA MAS ESTUPIDA POSIBLE... Y NO SOLO ESO... HIBAS A PONER EN RIESGO LA VIDA DE TUS AMIGAS Y DE LAS PRINCESAS!... ME TENIAS PREOCUPADO A MI Y A LOS DEMAS!- gritaba el pegaso rojo iracundamente

-lo... lo... lo siento mucho Ven...- decia rainbow con las orejas y la cabeza abajo -no queria preocuparte a ti y a los demas-

-parece que alguien ya aprendio la leccion...- dijo una voz conocida para los pegasos cuando voltearon vieron a Ember que se aparecio magicamente

-Ember!- dijo Rainbow sorprendida -¿como?...-

-con la marca magica que puse en el chaleco de Ventus- dijo Ember apuntando con su casco la marca magica que puso

-vaya... vaya... vaya... miren a quien me encuentro, si es nada mas y nada menos que la Relampago Plateada- dijo Alex sarcasticamente

-a mi tambien me da gusto de verte de nuevo ALEXANDER NIGHTMARE SPARDA- dijo Ember seriamente

-TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS ALEXANDER!- grito el poni

-un momento... ¿ustedes dos se conocen?- dijo Rainbow sorprendida

-por desgracia si...- dijo Alex -la conoci hace mucho tiempo en una mision... pense que habia muerto la capitana-

-excapitana ahora... y no te desaras de mi tan facilmente encanto- dijo Ember

-ya decia yo que no podia decaserme de la relampago plateada- dijo Alex

-¿por que le dices relampago plateada?- pregunto Ventus

-por que de alguna manera siempre se aparece cuando nadie la llama y desgraciadamente siempre termina todo mal, no importa donde este siempre esta un paso adelante de mi- dijo Alex

-no exageres alexander...- dijo Ember mirandolo seriamente

-es la verdad... todo sale mal cuando estoy usted!- grito Alex -y no me llamo Alexander... es Alex!-

-¿por eso le pusistes sobrenombre?- dijo Ventus

-asi es... si yo fuera ustedes... me alejaria de ella por que terminaran con una espada, flecha o otra cosa insertada en el trasero - dijo Alex -con su permiso me retiro- decia alejandose de ellos

-adios Alexander-

-QUE NO ME LLAMO ALEXANDER!- grito el poni rojo mientras se alejanba de ellos

-¿que tanto le hicistes a ese pobre poni?- pregunto Ventus parandose al lado de Ember

-jajaja... no querran saberlo- dijo Ember sonrojandose

-(no cabe duda... ella es peor que Ignos)- dijo Ventus en su mente melalcolicamente

-oigan!- los ponis voltearon y vieron llegar a Spitfire y Soarin

-hola chicos...- dijo Ember

-capitana...- dijo Ventus

-Fast...- dijo Spitfire mientras se veian seriamente

-capitana Ember... que gusto volver a verla- dijo Soarin sonriendo alegremente

-igualmente hermoso- dijo Ember haciendo sonrojar al pegaso

-dejense de saludos, que estan haciendo aqui... deberian de estar defendiendo Cloudsdale- dijo Ventus

-ya lo hicimos entrometido, Clousdale ya no esta infestada de muertos, la cuidad se salvo por ahora gracias al liderasgo de la mejor pegaso- dijo Spitfire

-me alegro mucho... ¿pero dime en donde esta esa pegaso para felicitarla?- dijo Ventus sarcasticamente

-soy yo idiota!- grito Spitfire mientras Ventus se reia de ella

-excelente trabajo Spitfire- dijo Ember

-gracias... es un honor viniendo de usted capitana Ember, despues de todo es mi deber de proteger a los debiles incluyendo a ciertos pegasos inutiles buenos para nada... como ese rojo que estoy viendo ahora mismo- dijo Spitfire molesta

-¿a quien le dices inutil?!- grito Ventus acercandose a ella

-a ti te estoy diciendo inutil... inutil!- grito Spitfire

-atrevete a decirme inutil una vez mas!- grito Ventus

-te lo volvere a decir la veces que yo quiera inutil!- grito Spitfire

-ya basta!... dejen de pelear hay que regresar al refugio...- dijo Ember -vamonos Rainbow, Ventus...-

-cuidese capitana, Rainbow y tambien tu... Fast... no causes problemas haya- dijo Spitfire

-tambien cuidense y espero que deje de fastidiar a su equipo...- dijo Ventus dandole una sonrisa

-venga a visitarnos cuando guste capitana Ember- dijo Soarin

-y tu cuidate hermoso- dijo Ember dandole un beso en la mejilla haciendolo sonrojar y desplomandose en el piso quedando desmayado mientras que la unicornio plateada tocaba a los pegasos del hombro

-adios...- dijo Ember desapareciendo junto con los pegasos

-adios- dijo Spitfire despidiendose de ellos, despues levanto a Soarin y lo cargo en su lomo -regresemos a casa Soarin- decia la pegaso llevandose al pegaso todavia desmayado

en el refugio los elementos, guardianes y princesas esperaban el regreso de la unicornio plateada, tambien estaban ahi White Wolf y Derpy quienes habian regresado de conseguir informacion

-¿a que hora llegaran?- pregunto Tennessee

-no deben tardar...- dijo Twilight

-espero que no les haya pasado algo en el camino- dijo Rockaid, en eso vieron que aparecio Ember junto con Rainbow y Ventus Fast

-hola chicos ya regrese y miren a quien me encontre en el camino- dijo Ember

-Rainbow!- gritaron de alegria al ver a su amiga que habia regresado sana y salva dandole un gran abrazo a la pegaso celeste

-hola chicas- dijo Rainbow

-si... yo tambien estoy bien, no se preocupen- dijo Ventus sarcasticamente

-que bueno verte de nuevo cielo- dijo Fluttershy dandole un beso al pegaso el cual el acepto con gusto

-ya era hora de que llegaras holgazan- dijo Ignos chocando el casco con su compañero

-¿tuvistes problemas Ventus?- pregunto White

-no tienes idea...- dijo el pegaso rojo recostandose en el suelo

-¿que sucedio haya Rainbow?- pregunto Twilight despues del abrazo grupal

-bueno sucedieron muchas cosas- Rainbow comenzo a contarles sobre el ataque que hubo, como se defendieron y como pudieron salvarla derrotando a la harpia gracias a la ayuda de Ventus con su ataque duo y del poni que le salvo la vida

-se ve que te divertistes mucho haya- dijo Pinkie

-a mi lo que me sorprende es que Rainbow se haya encontrado un novio...- dijo Rarity suspirando -que romantico-

-ya decia yo que se hiba a encontrar ese poni especial algun dia- dijo Cadence

-oigan... ¿de que henos estan hablando?... en primer lugar ni siquiera lo conosco y en segundo lugar no es mi novio!- grito Rainbow sonrojandose un poco

-si... lo que tu digas- dijo Rockaid

-es verdad!- grito la pegaso celeste

-por cierto hermana... ¿donde conocistes al novio de Rainbow?- pregunto Ignos

-QUE NO ES MI NOVIO!- grito Rainbow

-¿quien... Alexander?... fue hace mucho tiempo cuando apenas era soldado- dijo Ember

-¿y es cierto que tu le hicistes la vida de cuadritos?- dijo Ventus

-bueno... una que otra vez- dijo Ember riendose un poco

-¿que tanto le hicistes?- pregunto Cadence

-creeme bonita... no querras saberlo- dijo Ember acariciandole la crin despeinandola y molestandola un poco

-a mi lo que me sorprendio fue el monstruo que los ataco...- dijo Luna

-si era horrible!... era mitad yegua y mitad pajaro, creo que se llamaba Molgara- dijo Rainbow mientras que Spike empezo a revisar unos libros que tenia al lado

-¿que haces Spikewikey?- pregunto Rarity

-¿era una criatura como esta?- dijo Spike mostrandole un dibujo de la bestia en el libro

-si es esa...- dijo Rainbow

-yeeeep... no cabe duda- dijo Ventus

-¿que clase de mounstro es ese?- pregunto Applejack

-se trata de una harpia- contesto Celestia

-¿una harpia?- dijeron los elementos y guardianes al unisono

-¿que clase de libro tienes ahi Spike?- pregunto Twilight

-un libro llamado "Criaturas extrañas e increibles que existen en el inframundo"- dijo Spike

-¿DEL INFRAMUNDO?!- gritaron al unisono mientras Fluttershy gritaba escondiendose atras de Ventus al ver al mounstro de la fotografia

-no recuerdo haberme traido ese libro...- dijo Twilight

-no... ese lo traje yo para mi, se veia interesante- dijo Spike

-por favor Spike... esos son puros cuentos infantiles para asustar a potrillos pequeños- dijo Twilight

-no solo son cuentos mi querida estudiante, hay muchos testigos que juraron haber visto criaturas muy extrañas y que sobrevivieron para contarlo- dijo Celestia

-como en el caso de ese libro que porta el joven dragon- dijo Luna

-genial... no solo Max tiene a la Hellas y aun ejercito de muertos bajo su custodia... si no que tambien tiene a moustros del inframundo de su lado- dijo White

-¿que haremos ahora tias?- dijo Cadence

-hay que avisarles a las cuidades y pueblos que se preparen... no sabemos ahora que mounstro lanzara al ataque bajo el mando de ese dragon- dijo Celestia

-Derpy...-

-no se preocupe princesa avisare a toda Equestria- dijo Derpy seriamente

-si Max va a atacar con mounstros del inframundo deberiamos ayudar princesa- dijo Twilight

-lo se... es por eso es que decidi mandar a una de ustedes junto con un guardian para que se encarguen de el- dijo Celestia

-¿no crees que sera peligroso hermana?- dijo Luna

-asi es... pero no tenemos otra opcion- dijo Celestia seriamente

-bueno... ya tuve un dia muy agitado hoy asi que voy a...-

-no tan rapido Rainbow Dash!- dijo Ventus agarrandole de la cola a la pegaso que se hiba volando -aun no hemos arreglado tu castigo-

-¿cual castigo?- pregunto la pegaso

-¿como que cual el castigo?... el que te mereces por salirte del refugio sin permiso de todos- dijo Ventus

-pero...-

-lo siento Rainbow... pero es la verdad- dijo Twilight

-¿y... bueno... que castigo vamos a ponerle?- pregunto Fluttershy timidamente

-¿que seria bueno ponerle?- pregunto Tennessee

-yo se... yo se!- dijo Pinkie levantando el casco

-que limpie los baños...- dijo Ember

-eso ya lo hice yo y lo deje rechinando de limpio- dijo Rockaid -lo hice cuando explote el laboratorio... ¿lo olvidaste?-

-¿que cocine?- dijo Ember

-ya lo hizo Rockaid- dijo Ignos -bajo mi supervicion claro esta-

-y tambien la mia, no lo olvides- dijo Applejack

-yo se... yo se!- dijo Pinkie

-¿que limpie el refugio?- pregunto Ember

-ese ya lo hizo Rockaid querida...- dijo Rarity -junto con mi querido Spikewikey-

-¿y que tal que organize la biblioteca?- dijo Ember

-Ember... preguntame a mi!- dijo Pinkie

-otra vez... ya lo hice como cinco veces con Twilight- dijo Rockaid quejandose mientras que la unicornio se sonrojaba

-¿que limpie las habitaciones incluyendo el de las princesas?- dijo Ember

-tambien lo hizo Rockaid- dijo Fluttershy

-BUENO HAY ALGO QUE NO HIZO ESTE ENANO DEL DEMONIO!- grito Ember iracundamente

-yo se Ember... pegruntame... preguntame ami- dijo Pinkie

-haber caramelo... ¿que es lo que se te ocurre?- dijo Applejack

-estas mas exaltada que un conejo en temporada de apareamiento- dijo Tennessee

-¿que quieres Pinkie pie- dijo Twilight

-ahhh...bueno... este... upsi... ya lo olvide-

-Pinkie- gritaron los ponis

-ya me acorde!... ¿que tal si ponemos de castigo a Dashie que bañe a Reyzord?- dijo Pinkie

-eso ya lo hizo Rockaid- dijo Derpy

-hummm...no, no lo he hecho- dijo Rockaid

-¿seguro?- dijo Ignos

-seguro- dijo el potrillo sonriendo

-pues que asi sea... Rainbow Dash por decicion de todos tu castigo sera bañar a Reyzord por esta semana- dijo Twilight

-¿un semana?- dijo la pegaso celeste

-asi es... comenzando ahora, ven aqui muchacho- dijo Ember soplando el silvato para llamar a su perro

-guau- el perro llegaba con su dueña

-bueno... no parece tan dificil- dijo Rainbow

-eso es lo que tu crees- dijo Ember con una sonrisa maliciosa -Reyzord cariño... es hora del baño- nada mas al decir eso el perro se fue corriendo de ahi

-wooow... es veloz- dijo Pinkie

-¿quien quiere pastel y cidra de manzana?... levanten el casco- dijo Ember mientras que los demas levantaban el casco ansiosamente incluyendo las princesas -Rainbow... tu no-

-¿pero... por que?- dijo Rainbow

-tendras pastel y cidra hasta que termines de bañar a Reyzord- dijo Ventus

-los demas ponies siganme, lo comeremos afuera ya que es un hermoso atardecer, y asi podemos ver como Luna levanta la noche- dijo Ember guiando al grupo -Rainbow una cosa mas... asegurate de ponerle su shampoo especial antipulgas, quiero ver a mi perro limpio y reluciendo como un diamante- dijo Ember

-ohh... por favor- dijo Rainbow

-nos vemos despues Rainbow- dijeron los elementos llendose junto con los demas

-bueno ya que... me lo merecia- dijo Rainbow empezando a buscar al perro -ven Reyzord... ven aqui muchacho-

mientras tanto en la Montaña del Viento

-señor Max- dijo la Hella entrando al salon del trono

-¿y bien?... ¿cual es tu informe?- decia el dragon que estaba sentado

-Molgara a fracaso señor... fue destruida por Rainbow Dash de la lealtad y su guardian Ventus Fast- dijo la Hella

-grooooaaarrr!- el dragon rugia con furia -ya decia yo que no se puede confiar en un miserable pajaro, sobre todo si es mitad poni- decia mientras lanzaba fuego con ira

-no se preocupe señor Molgara es una insignificante criatura comparado con los que tiene- dijo la Hella

-eso es verdad... no importa lo que haga y lo que me cueste, ten esto en cuenta una vez que obtenga lo que estoy buscando voy a destruir a los elementos junto con sus guardianes, las princesas caeran pero sobre todo destruire a White Wolf con mis propias garras... eso tenlo por seguro- decia el dragon Max riendose a carcajadas malvadamente resonando en toda la montaña


	3. Una noche dificil

**_*Capitulo 03: Una noche dificil._**

El dia paso rapido como siempre para las ponis que siguen escondidas y encontrando la manera de derrotar al dragon Max que esta acechandolas, junto con sus mounstros y ejercito del inframundo, la noche cayo una vez mas y todos estaban dormidos salvo una princesa junto con su estudiante que estaban en la sala de entrenamiento

-bien hecho Twilight tu magia y ataques han mejorado mucho- dijo Celestia con orgullo

-gracias princesa, todo se lo debo a usted- dijo Twilight que estaba cansada despues de practicar magia con su mentora

-es suficiente por ahora Twilight demos terminada esta sesion- dijo Celestia

-no princesa... aun puedo continuar, debo ser mas fuerte- dijo Twilight sentandose en el suelo

-ya has hecho mucho por ahora- dijo la alicornio del dia acercandose a ella -ahora necesitas descansar y relajarte-

-princesa... con todo respeto mis ataques magicos aun siguen siendo inutiles... asi no serviria de mucho- dijo Twilight bajando sus orjas

-no digas eso mi leal estudiante, con todo este entrenamiento que has tenido en estos siete meses seras capas de detener al ejercito del inframundo tu solita- dijo bromeando Celestia mientras la limpiaba con un trapo quitandole el sudor que tenia en la frente

-pero no sera lo suficiente cuando tengamos que enfrentarnos a ese maldito dragon...- dijo Twilight seriamente -por eso debo practicar mas, para poder ser util en el equipo-

-se que tus intenciones son buenas pero debemos tener...-

-paciencia... lo se princesa... eso me lo ha dicho muchas veces... pero tengo que ser fuerte, no quiero depender de ninguno de ellos y mucho menos perder a ninguno de mis amigos, sabe lo mucho que significan para mi- dijo Twilight

-lo se, tambien lo son para mi- dijo Celestia

-recuerde que casi estuvimos a punto de perder a uno...- dijo Twilight tristemente -debi haber hecho algo ese dia... quisas pude haber evitado esa desgracia-

-pero gracias a la amistad de tus amigas y amigos y el amor de cadence Rockaid volvio a la vida- dijo Celestia animando a su estudiante

-pero ahora su alma esta sufriendo mucho- dijo Twilight

-no te preocupes por eso, Rockaid es guerrero muy fuerte... superara ese trauma y ya veraz que volvera hacer el mismo potro travieso que todos conocemos- decia una voz conocida para las yeguas

-Ember... ¿que haces despierta a estas horas?- dijo Celestia viendo a la capitana vistiendo una bata color blanca con bordes plateados

-la cena de anoche me dejo un hueco en el estomago... asi que me prepare un sandwich de queso asado con un vaso de leche- dijo Ember levitando magicamente su comida

-¿escuchaste todo?- dijo Twilight timidamente

-no era mi intencion pero no pude evitarlo- dijo Ember acercandose a ella

-princesa... quisiera pedirle un favor-

-¿de que se trata Twilight?- pregunto Celestia

-me gustaria aprender algo de alquimia...- dijo Twilight

-¿quieres aprender alquimia?- dijo celestia sorprendida por lo que dijo

-asi es princesa... me sera muy util en el futuro, ¿podria enseñarme?- dijo Twilight

-me gustaria enseñarte... pero lamentablemente yo no se nada de alquimia, ademas no es una magia muy facil que digamos... ese es otro nivel que no esta a mi alcance-

-pero este si esta a mi nivel- dijo Ember -si usted lo decea princesa Celestia yo podria enseñarle-

-¿me quieres enseñar a mi Ember?- dijo Twilight emocionada por lo que le esta diciendo

-claro que si Twilight, te enseñare todo lo que se, si pude enseñar al peresoso de mi hermano estoy seguro de que no tendre problemas contigo, despues de todo tambien eres la hermana de mi inutil estudiante bueno para nada de Shining Armor- dijo Ember alegramente -claro si es que usted me lo permite princesa-

-¿puedo princesa?- dijo Twilight emocionada esperando la respuesta de su mentora

-bueno yo... no lo... se... es que...- decia algo preocupada Celestia

-no se preocupe princesa... no le voy a quitar a su estudiante, yo jamas haria eso... ni que fuera Candance- dijo Ember dandole una calida sonrisa mientras que Twilight le hacia una carita de perro triste

-por favor... ¿siiii?- decia Twilight rogandole

-uff... esta bien Twilight, puedes aprender alquimia...- dijo Celestia

-si, si, si, si, si, si!- gritaba Twilight de felicidad brincando de lado a lado como aquella vez que era una potranca cuando se entero que hiba a ser la alumna personal de Celestia

-pero eso si... tienes que estar al corriente con tus estudios que te pondre mas adelante-

-si princesa, descuide- dijo Twilight

-y tienes que obedecer a Ember al pie de la letra-

-si princesa gracias, gracias- grito Twilight abrazando a su mentora el cual ella acepto con gusto

-cuidala bien Ember- dijo Celestia

-viniendo de usted princesa... esa es una orden que debo cumplir- dijo Ember

-bueno voy a dormir... buenas noches mis amados ponis- decia Celestia llendose a su recamara

-buenas noches princesa... descanse- dijeron las ponis al unisono pero antes de que Celestia saliera del lugar tomo el sandwich de Ember con su cuerno magicamente y lo partio a la mitad dandole una mordida a su mitad

-Celestia!- grito Ember

-gracias por darme la mitad de tu sandwich... eres la mejor amiga, los quiero bye- dijo Celestia teletransportandoce a sus aposentos

-Celestia eso no es justo!... siempre me haces lo mismo!- grito la unicornio plateada -princesas... ¿quien las entiende?-

-¿y cuando empezamos con mis lecciones Ember?- dijo Twilight que estaba ansiosa

-mañana en la mañana- dijo Ember

-perfecto... en ese caso voy leer ese libro de alquimia que tengo- dijo Twilight llendose a la biblioteca -tengo que saber que voy a aprender, que emocionada estoy-

-bien por ti pero no te desveles... ¿ok?- dijo Ember que estaba a punto de comerse el sandwich, pero antes de darle una mordida Twilight regresa y magicamente toma el sandwich que le quedaba y le da una mordida

-de pronto me dio hambre... gracias por el sandwich Ember- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa traviesa

-Twilight Sparkle... tu no eres princesa... asi que regresame ese sandwich ahora mismo!- grito Ember

-buenas noches... descansa Ember- gritaba la unicornio alejandose de ella

-genial... si no es la maestra es la estudiante que me roba la comida- dijo Ember de mala gana -no cabe duda son tal para cual- decia la unicornio mientras le rugia el estomago con fuerza -ya voy, ahorita me voy a preparar algo mas... aguanta ¿quieres?- decia Ember llendose a la cocina a calmar el hambre que tenia, mas al rato ella regreso a su habitacion con el estomago lleno durmiendo profundamente al igual que el resto todos... excepto un potrillo amarillo que tenia problemas en dormir

-no... no... por favor... alejate de mi...- decia Rockaid que estaba hablando dormido -no... no... AHHHHHHHHH!- Rockaid se levanto de golpe empapado de sudor con dificultades para respirar... asi que se levanto rapidamente y galopo a toda prisa hacia la salida de la cueva dandose un chapuzon en el lago quedandose sumergido por unos cuantos segundos hasta salir de ahi flotando

-¿cuando terminara esto?- decia Rockaid viendo el hermoso cielo nocturno, despues de sumergirse en el lago el potrillo amarillo regreso adentro evitando despertar a los demas

-¿otra pesadilla?- decia una voz conocida

-¿Twilight?... ¿que haces despierta a estas horas?- dijo Rockaid

-estaba en la biblioteca estudiando y te escuche gritar- la unicornio se acerco al potrillo

-...si... Twilight...- dijo Rockaid viendo a la unicornio morada fuera de su cama -y cada dia empeora mas...-

-¿quieres hablar de eso?- pregunto la unicornio

-no quiero causarte molestias- dijo Rockaid -sera mejor que descanse-

-vamos... te preparare un te- dijo Twilight abrazando al potrillo llevandoselo a la cocina -aqui tienes enano pruebalo... es de manzanilla- decia la unicornio dandole una taza

-gracias... pero no tengo sed- Rockaid tomo la taza y se tomo el contenido de un solo trago sorprendiendo a la unicornio

-woow... se ve que no tenias nada de sed- dijo Twilight sarcasticamente

-no... no tenia- dijo Rockaid seriamente

-¿seguro que estas bien?- dijo Twilight sentandose en una silla al lado de el que tambien estaba sentado

-la verdad no... estoy teniendo la misma pesadilla cada dia y no se que hacer Twilight... ya intente todo... desde un baño de agua caliente hasta leer un libro... ¿puedes creerlo? lei un libro!- dijo Rockaid poniendo sus cascos en la cara

-¿por que no te tomas una pastilla para dormir tranquilamente?- dijo Twilight

-ya lo hice...- dijo Rockaid sacando de su chaleco un frasco con pastillas para dormir, Twilight lo tomo para ver que estaba tomando

-Rockaid... este frasco esta vacio- dijo Twilight

-lo se... es que ya se acabaron- dijo Rockaid

-¿cuantas te estas tomando?- pregunto Twilight

-depende de como este, a veces me tomo una o dos... pero cuando tengo pesadillas me llego a tomar todo el frasco- dijo Rockaid

-¿te tomastes todas las pastillas?!- dijo Twilight sorprendida por lo que dijo

-sip... y este es el sexto frasco que me acabo- dijo Rockaid

-¿SEXTO?...- la unicornio se callo ya que gritaba mucho -¿pero de donde estas sacando estas pastillas?- pregunto Twilight

-...- el potrillo no decia nada solamente bajaba la cabeza

-Rockaid dime la verdad... ¿de donde sacastes esas pastillas?- pregunto Twilight con un tono molesto

-del dirigible... en la enfermeria hay un monton de frascos como estos- dijo Rockaid

-¿QUEEEEE?!- grito la unicornio pero se callo rapidamente evitando despertar a los demas -¿te estas automedicando?-

-no estoy automedicandome...- dijo Rockaid -los necesito para dormir y evitar el dolor de mi espalda-

-pero no puedes tomar estas pastillas en exceso- dijo Twilight -¿sabes las consecuencias que podias tener?-

-pero los necesito... me ayudan mucho- dijo Rockaid tristemente

-ni siquera te ayudan... aun sigues despertandote a media noche corriendo como loco y sumergiendote en el agua- dijo Twilight que estaba enojada por lo que esta haciendo el potrillo -¿hace cuanto te las has estado tomando?-

-hace un mes...- dijo Rockaid

-¿y por que lo sigues haciendo?- pregunto Twilight gritandole -¿te das cuenta de la estupides que podias haber hecho?, podrias haber muerto-

-bueno disculpame... tu no sabes lo que se siente tener estas pesadillas... es horrible... cada maldita noche es lo mismo... no puedo dormir siempre es el mismo sueño de diario!- decia Rockaid comenzando a llorar el pobre

-perdoname enano...- dijo Twilight calmandose un poco mientras con su magia le daba un pañuelo limpiandole las lagrimas mientras le daba un abrazo para calmarlo

-no es tu culpa, tienes razon... mereces que estes enojada conmigo- dijo Rockaid dejandose llevar por el abrazo mientras que Twilight le acariciaba la crin

-pero aun asi no tenia derecho de gritarte y enojarme contigo, no queria volverte a perder de nuevo- dijo Twilight mientras le salian unas lagrimas

-¿te preocupaste por mi?...- dijo Rockaid

-todos lo estabamos ese dia enano...- dijo Twilight viendolo a los ojos

-fue muy estupido lo que hice ¿verdad?- dijo Rockaid poniendo su cara en el pecho de la unicornio avergonzado recordando el ataque de la Hella

-no lo fue Rockaid... fue muy valiente lo que hicistes... protegistes a mi cuñada cuando ella no podia hacerlo, eso es lo que haria un caballero- dijo Twilight

-tenia que hacerlo... despues de todo soy el subdito mas leal de la princesa Cadence- dijo Rockaid

-y no olvides que tambien eres el guardian mas fiel de los elementos de la harmonia- dijo Twilight viendolo a los ojos dandole una sonrisa

-te quiero mucho Twilight- dijo Rockaid dandole un beso en la mejilla de la unicornio para despues romper el abrazo -y para que no te preocupes tanto por mi, no voy a tomar esas pastillas ya-

-¿lo prometes?- dijo Twilight

-juramento Pinkie Pie- decia Rockaid recitando el juramento de la poni rosa haciendo reir un poco a la unicornio

-¿por que ese cambio?- pregunto Twilight

-por que no necestio unas pildoras para dormir... para empezar saben horrible y ademas Luna me va ayudar con mi problema hoy mismo- dijo Rockaid

-eso es bueno- dijo Twilight

-bueno... voy a recostarme para tratar de dormir- dijo Rockaid regresando a su habitacion

-de acuerdo... descansa enano- dijo la uniconrio morada

-Twilight...- dijo rockaid regresando con ella

-¿si Rockaid?-

-podrias... no decirle nada de esto a Cadence, es que no quiero preocuparla mas de lo que ya esta- dijo Rockaid

-tranquilo... no dire nada, sera nuestro pequeño secreto- dijo Twilight

-gracias... eres la mejor- dijo Rockaid alejandose de ella -buenas noches Twilight-

-buenas noches pequeño guardian- dijo Twilight mientras regresaba a la biblioteca donde estaba leyendo, despues se fue al baño y se dio una ducha rapida por todo el entrenamiento que tuvo para luego regresar a su habitacion... pero antes de que llegara vio a su asistente numero uno temblando de frio en su cama asi que lo arropo con su magia y le dio un beso en la frente durmiendo profundamente, al llegar a su habitacion vio a su amado unicornio durmiendo profundamente, levanto las sabanas y se metio en ella sin despertar a Ignos, cuando se acomodo finalmente Twilight le da un fugaz beso en los labios del unicornio cerrando sus ojos mientras que Ignos comenzaba a abrazarla amorosamente

-¿como te fue en tu sesion de estudios?- pregunto Ignos aun con los ojos cerrados

-de maravilla como siempre- dijo Twilight acurrucandose a su lado -y Ember me va a enseñar alquimia-

-que bien... yay...- dijo Ignos

-buenas noches mi amor- decia Twilight comenzando a dormir

-descansa cariño- dijo Ignos dUrmiendo sin dejar de abrazar a su unicornio

Mientras tanto en la montaña del viento en el cuarto del trono

-mi plan fracaso... tengo que atrapar a esas malditas alicornios- decia Max cerrando los ojos meditando lo que acababa de ocurrir

-tengo que aniquilar a esos elementos de la harmonia- decia el dragon relajandose -pero sobre todo tengo que eliminar a ese miserable pegaso de White Wolf junto con su parte oscura llamada Oblivion!- gritaba el dragon lanzando una fuerte llamarada

-tengo el tiempo contado y tengo muchas cosas que hacer...- dijo Max que estaba furioso -quiero hacer sufrir a ese miserable principe, que pague por lo que me hizo ¿pero como?... ¿como?...- el dragon estaba meditando un momento

-esto de estarlo buscando no esta funcionando, nesecito cambiar de estrategia -el dragon cerro los ojos para pensar con claridad -podria hacer lo mismo que hice con esa tal pegaso Dash... obligarlo a salir de donde se esconde... que el venga a mi, pero con esa pegaso fue un golpe de suerte ya que ataque la ciudad que ella amaba, asi que con White no sera tan sencillo- camino un poco hasta su trono y se sento pensando

-¿que era lo que mas le importaba a ese pegaso en el pasado?... su reino ya no existe y sus amigos ya estan muertos... en especial...- Max se quedo pensando lo que hiba a decir hasta que se empezo a reir a carcajadas -jajajajajajajajaajaja!... finalmente tengo el plan perfecto para hacer sufrir a ese miserable- decia el dragon rojo levantandose del trono

-es mejor que te prepares White Wolf, no sabes el plan que tengo para ti- dijo Max saliendo del cuarto del trono -voy a soñar lindo esta noche jajajaja!-

La mañana siguiente habia llegado y en el refugio...

-es hora de despertar a esos ponis holgazanes- dijo Ember ya vestida caminando con una sonrisa maliciosa -en especial a una alicornio testaruda- la unicornio plateada se dirigio al dirigible pasando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada del cuarto de la princesa Cadence

-esta vez no te me escaparas princesita- dijo Ember entrando al cuarto sigilosamente viendo a Cadence que seguia dormida, la unicornio plateada estaba lista para hacerle su broma del dia asi que se acosto en su cama al lado de ella

-Cadence... princesa Cadence...buenos dias corazon- decia la unicornio plateada meciendola fingiendo la voz de Shinning

-Shinning... mi amor... no me molestes...- dijo Cadence hablando dormida mientras Ember se reia

-vamos princesa... es hora de empezar el dia- dijo Ember en tono seductor

-no... quiero levantarme... quiero estar en la cama contigo- dijo Cadence mientras abrazaba a la unicornio pensando que era su esposo

-pero tenemos deberes reales que hacer- dijo Ember

-cinco minutos mas por favor...- dijo Cadence

-esta bien... corazon duerme un poco mas...- dijo Ember mientras que Cadence le daba un beso en la mejilla todavia pensando que era Shining haciendo que Ember se empezara a reir mas tratando de aguantar la broma

-por eso te amo Shining-

-por cierto... me gusto lo que hicimos anoche- dijo Ember

-que bueno que te gusto- dijo Cadence -no sabes las ganas que tenia de hacerte el amor- Ember ya no podia aguantar mas y se estaba riendo silenciosamente

-fue una buena idea invitar a tus tias y a las portadoras a nuestro momento intimo, en especial a mi hermosa maestra Ember- dijo Ember

-¿que fue lo que digiste Shining?- dijo Cadence abriendo los ojos sorprendiendose por lo que esta viendo

-anoche fue grandioso... ¿no lo crees?- dijo Ember hablando normalmente en tono seductor

mientras tanto...

-buenos dias a todos- dijo Twilight saliendo de la habitacion junto con su poni especial

-buenos dias Twilight, buenos dias Ignos- dijeron los demas que ya estaban afuera de sus dormitorios en eso se escucho un enorme grito

-aaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-¿que fue eso?- preguntaba Rarity asustada mientras abrazaba a Spike fuertemente

-Rarity... no... respiro-

-perdon Spike- dijo Rarity soltandolo

-tranquila cielo... estas apretando muy fuerte mi brazo- dijo Ventus

-¿que fue ese grito?- pregunto Fluttershy temblando de miedo

-se escucho como un grito de pelicula de horror- dijo Rainbow

-se hoyo aterrador- dijo Pinkie dandoles miedo

-parece que fue Cadence la que grito- dijo Applejack

-¿que le habra pasado?- pregunto Rockaid empezando a correr a la habitacion de Candande preocupado

-tranquilo mi pequeño amigo... deten tus carretas un momento- con una agilidad sorprendente Tennessee con su baston logro detener la carrera del potrillo

-pero Candance podria estar en problemas!-

-no te preocupes... hace rato vi como la capitana Ember hiba en esa direccion, y si mis calculos no me fallan debio haberla despertado con una broma como siempre lo hace- dijo Tennessee que estaba muy pensativo

-¿otra vez?- dijo Derpy riendose

-¿de verdad crees eso?- dijo White

-EEEEEEMMMMBEEEEEEEEER!- grito Cadence con una furia escuchandose el eco por toda la cueva y en la recamara de las princesas

-Cadence ya desperto- dijo Celestia que dormia todavia -y de seguro fue Ember-

-¿me pregunto que habra echo esta vez para que este asi nuestra sobrina?- dijo Luna acostada tranquilamente -¿las detenemos?-

-no... quisiera dormir un poco mas, anoche tuve una sesion de estudios con Twilight- dijo Celestia -¿hermana podrias detener a cadence antes de que cometa un genocidio?-

-claro hermana- dijo Luna levantandose

-gracias Lu-dijo Celestia volviendo a dormir

-las detendre... pero despues del desayuno- dijo Luna con una alegre sonrisa

-como quieras- dijo celestia, mientras tanto afuera

-buen dia amigos- dijo Ember apareciendo frente al grupo riendose

-¿que le hicistes a mi cuñada esta vez?- dijo Twilight seriamente

-una pequeña bromita, no es nada- dijo Ember contandoles lo que hizo haciendo reir a los ponis

-ja ja ja... hay hermana... tu y tus bromas- dijo Ignos que no paraba de reirse

-esa fue muy buena capitana- dijo Tennessee igual -si no le molesta... esa misma broma se la aplicare algun dia al señor Morning... je je je-

-hay mi panza... no puedo parar de reirme- dijo Rainbow Dash

-jajajajaja...- Spike no paraba de reirse

-¿me imagino que ahora vas a esconderte?- pregunto Rockaid

-asi es enano...- dijo Ember -regresare hasta que se calme la princesita-

-pero regresa pronto Ember... recuerda que me prometiste que me enseñarias algo de alquimia- dijo Twilight

-claro que si nena- decia la unicornio plateada

-voy a matarte Ember!- grito Cadence saliendo del dirigible tomando vuelo para alcanzar a la unicornio

-bueno... me retiro, hay les dejo el desayuno, coman bien... los quiero, besos... bye- dijo la unicornio plateada saliendo del lugar siendo perseguida por la alicornio

-no huyas!... pelea como los potros- grito Cadence

-Cadence da miedo- dijo White que estaba asustado

-jajajaja... y yo que pensaba que era el unico que daba miedo- dijo Oblivion en la mente de White

-¿asi que quieres aprender alquimia?- dijo Luna llegando con los demas

-buena dia princesa Luna- dijo Tennessee al igual que el resto

-asi es prinsesa- le respondio Twiligth

-¿y mi hermana ya lo sabe?- preguntaba Luna

-si princesa... ella me lo permitio- dijo Twilight

-bueno cariño... si vas a aprender alquimia con mucho gusto te voy a enseñar y te dare unos consejos de todo lo que yo he aprendido- dijo Ignos

-mentiroso...-

-callate Ventus- grito el unicornio mientras el grupo se reia

-te lo agradesco mi amor- dijo Twilight plantandole un beso en los labios

-¿la princesa Celestia sigue dormida?- pregunto Rarity

-dijo que se sentia cansada todavia asi que me pidio que la deja dormir un poco mas- dijo Luna

-¿que les parece amigos si comenzamos con el desayuno?... por que estas dos se van a tardar un buen rato y yo me muero de hambre- dijo Tennessee

-tambien yo- dijo Derpy

-ya somos dos- dijo Spike

-y espero que estes listo Rockaid Hunter... por que ha llegado el momento de que digas adios a las pesadillas que tienes- dijo Luna

-si princesa- dijo Rockaid poniendose un casco en la frente

-bueno... ¿que estamos esperando?, vayamos a desayunar- dijo Twilight

-siii!- dijeron los ponis al unisono dirigiendo al comedor para iniciar su dia

Mientras tanto en la montaña del viento Max seguia dormido en su recamara pero el dragon se movia mucho pareciendo como si estuviera soñando

-pagaras... por... esto White...- decia Max hablando dormido recordando algo en su mente

Flashback...

-groooooaaaarrrr!- Max rugia furioso, estaba en un lugar rocoso donde parecia haber crateres de donde salian ahi varios geisers de lava y varias almas en pena callendo de el cielo oscuro, tenia una herida donde estaba su corazon y no tenia ojos, con cicatrizes en todo su cuerpo, con un ala rota caminaba sin rumbo fijo junto con las demas almas en pena que estaban sufriendo por parte de los guardias del inframundo que eran unos ciclopes, eran mas grandes que el dragon o cualquier alma que habiaen ese lugar, eran vipedos con un solo ojo color azul fuerte, con apareciencia horrible y portando garrotes y latigos con espinas, ellos estaban custodiando y vigilando que no hicieran algo indevido despues de todo estaban en sus dominios

-¿como pude terminar en una de las prisiones del inframundo?- decia Max -ese pegaso pagara por haberme enviado a la quinta prision...- el dragon siguio caminando junto con las almas hasta llegar a una colina en el cual las almas cayeron en ese lugar directamente a un vortex color verde que habia ahi, parecia no tener fondo ni retorno, los condenados que se oponian a saltar eran torturados por los ciclopes y obligados a saltar, finalmente llego el turno de Max, el dragon se oponia pero fue brutalmente golpeado, ya no podia hacer nada... no tenia el poder necesario para pelear y no tenia la fuerza para escapar y menos cuando tenia a los ciclopes torturandolo

-ya no puedes escapar...- dijo el ciclope dandole un golpe en el estomago sacandole el aire

-ahora recibiras tu castigo principito- dijo otro ciclope golpeandolo con fuerza en la cabeza

-¿que... que me haran... miserables?- dijo Max agonizando

-te enviaremos a otro lugar que te gustara- dijio el ciclope levantandolo

-¿...me enviaran al tartaro...?- dijo Max con dificultad

-peor que eso... te mandaremos a la novena prision, el lugar mas oscuro que hay- dijo el ciclope sonriendole malvadamente

-NOOOO... TODOS MENOS ALLI!- gritaba el dragon desesperado, trataba de escapar de sus verdugos pero lo siguieron golpeando

-ahora te pudriras en ese lugar- dijo el ciclope

-y las Hellas te haran sufrir- dijo el otro ciclope

-y nosotros estaremos a salvo lejos de ser tocados por esos asquerosos espectros- dijo el ciclope cargando el dragon

-pagaran por esto!- dijo Max con furia

-despidete...- dijeron los ciclopes al unisono lanzando al dragon al vortex

-nooooooo!- gritaba Max callendo al vortex siendo tragado por este

fin del flashback...

-grooooaaaarrrr!- Max desperto rugiendo con fuerza lanzando una potente llamarada -este reino caera en mis garras y sufriran como yo lo hice- decia el dragon calmandose

En otra parte de Equestria en la cuidad de las PegasUs en una enorme mansion a lo lejos de ahi en el patio se encontraban una potrancas con un objetivo en mente

-¿estas segura de que esta es una buena idea Apple Bloom?- dijo Sweetie Belle vestida de doble de riesgo color blanco con azul

-por su puesto que si Sweetie... no tengas miedo todo saldra bien- dijo la potranca amarilla tambien vestida

-ya veras que tendremos nuestra cutie mark de dobles de riesgo- dijo Scootaloo tambien vestida

-es eso o estaremos hospitalizadas por un largo tiempo- dijo Babs Seed prima de Apple Bloom vestidade igual manera ya que estaba con ellas, tambien estaban la pequeña Dinkie hija de derpy quien estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente en un arbol -por cierto... ¿de donde sacastes esos cohetes?, que no me dan mucha confianza que digamos-

-¿que... eso?, los saque del cuarto de Ignos, estaba revisando sus cosas cuando los vi debajo de la cama- dijo Apple Bloom -tiene un monton de estas cosas, desde petardos, fuegos artificiales y otras cosas mas que nos pueden servir a futuro para nuestras cruzadas-

-de acuerdo... si tu lo dices- dijo Scootalo no muy convencida

-muy bien... repasemos el plan- dijo Apple Bloom sacando un plano -nosotras cuatro subiremos a esos scooter con unos cohetes sujetados en nuestra espalda...-

-...y una vez encendidos nos lanzaran directamente a esa rampa que esta ahi puesta volando unos metros pasando toda la mansion...- dijo Babs

-...en el cual nos soltaremos de nuestros cohetes y caeremos en una bolsa de aire...- dijo Apple Bloom

-...el cual puse yo misma- dijo Sweetie Belle despistadamente como siempre -...eso creo...-

-oye Dinky... ¿por que no te nos unes?... y asi podras presumirle a tu mama cuando venga a visitarte que obtuvistes tu cuttie mark- dijo Scoot

-les agradesco pero no, mi mama me enseño a que debo ser paciente y que mi cuttie mark llegara pronto, ya que si la obtengo ella va sentirse que esta envejeciendo- dijo Dinky sin dejar de leer -despues de todo no es inmortal como el señor White y el señor Oblivion-

-como quieras... haya tu- dijo Scootalo mientras se ponian el casco de seguridad

-¿listas chicas?- dijo Apple Bloom

-lista- dijo Scootaloo

-lista- dijo Babs

-...-

-Sweetie!- grito la pequeña pegaso

-¿que?... ohhh... si... lista- dijo Sweetie

-googles...- dijo Apple Bloom

-listos- dijeron las cruzzaders al unisono poniendoselos

-¿y a que hora lo van a encender prima?- dijo Babs

-cuando diga la palabra secreta que es macaco- dijo Apple Bloom

-esa es la señal- decia Sweetie encendiendo un cerillo poniendo en la mecha encendiendose al instante

-¿y quien lo va a prender?- preguntaba Babs

-Sweetie Belle- dijo Apple Bloom

-ya lo encendi- dijo la pequeña unicornio

-¿QUEEEEE?... TODAVIA NO HE DICHO LA PALABRA SECRETA!- grito Apple Bloom

-la dijistes hace rato- decia la pequeña unicornio blanca

-recuerdame una cosa Apple Bloom... ¿por que siempre tenemos que encargarle a Sweetie que encienda las cosas?- grito Scootaloo mientras la mecha estaba a punto de llegar a los cohetes

-aborten la mision!... aborten la mision!- grito Apple Bloom mientras trataban de liberarse pero no podian

-aqui tiene pequeña Dinky- dijo Skygrey el mayordomo de la casa llegando con la pequeña con una bandeja -su malteada de chocolate-

-muchas gracias señor Grey- dijo Dinky educadamente tomando la malteada que le dio el viejo mayordomo mientras veia lo que pasaba con las cruzzaders

-¿y ahora que se supone que estan haciendo niñas?- pregunto el mayordomo

-Skygrey ayudanos... tenemos un problemaaaaaaaa...!- decia Apple Bloom pero los cohetes se habian prendido y empezaron a despegar, pero desafortunadamente volaron en distintos rumbos

-auxilio!- Babs estaba volando sin rumbo fijo hasta que se estrello en un arbol mientras un pajaro carpintero la estaba picoteando

-debo liberarme...- decia Scoot tratando de soltarse del cohete hasta que finalmente lo logro -por fin soy libre... creo que fue una mala idea- decia la pegaso naranja que estaba en el aire cayendo al suelo justo en el invernadero en unos arbustos donde tenia muchas espinas -...auch...- decia mientras se desmayaba

-¿COMO SE CONTROLA ESTA COSA?- gritaba Sweetie volando a todas partes sin rumbo fijo

-intente soltarse señorita Sweetie Belle- grito Skygrey

-eso intento pero no puedo- Sweetie siguio volando hasta que se dirigio donde estaba el scooter tomandolo al instante y dirigiendose a la rampa -aaaaahhhhhh!- gritaba la pequeña unicornio cruzando toda la mansion y continuando su rumbo hasta ya no verse

-señorita Sweetie!- grito Skygrey que estaba preocupado

-se ven que son potentes esos cohetes- dijo Dinky que trataba de buscarla con unos binoculares

-cuidado!- Apple Bloom seguia volando pasando por encima de Skygrey y de Dinky entrando a la mansion

-esto no es bueno...- dijo Skygrey justo en ese instante Assiel una unicornio mayor color dorada y crin plateada recojida en cola de caballo con unos lentes de lectura y cutie mark de una flama azul alquimica madre de Ignos y de Ember estaba pasando por el pasillo con unos documentos

-señora Assiel... cuidado!- grito la potranca amarilla

-¿Apple Bloom?- rapidamente Assiel suelta los documentos y se agacha al suelo justo a tiempo mientras la cruzzader pasaba encima de ella, continuo su rumbo por toda la mansion hasta que se estrello en un rincon produciendose un sonido muy fuerte

-ahhh... que bien dormi- decia Phantom Play saliendo de su habitacion, el era un unicornio mayor azul fuerte, crin negra bien arreglada, cutie mark de cinco cartas en llamas y era el padre de Ignos y de Ember -¿pero... que paso?- pregunto al ver el cohete estrellado y la poni en la pared

-auxilio!- grito Apple Bloom -saquenme de aqui!-

-¿pequeña Apple Bloom?- preguntaba Phantom confundido

-¿señor Phantom?... ¿es usted?... ¿podria ayudarme por favor?-

-claro... resiste nena- dijo Phantom jalando a la potranca con su magia -resiste...- decia el unicornio jalandola con todas sus fuerzas hasta poder sacarla de ahi

-no veo nada... todo esta muy oscuro- dijo Apple Bloom con un jarron en la cabeza

-eso es porque tienes un jarron en la cabeza... aguanta- dijo Phantom jalando el jarron con todas sus fuerzas pero no podia quitarselo... volvio a jalar con sus fuerzas -¿ya casi sale?...-

-el jarron no... pero la cabeza si!- dijo Apple Bloom

-Phantom!-

-Assiel... mi amor que bueno que llegastes- decia Phantom al Ver llegar a su esposa con el mayordomo, DinkY y las cruzzaders -¿que les paso a las niñas?- pregunto al ver a las potrancas hechas un desastre

-no pregunte señor...- dijo Babs con el pajaro carpintero picandole la cabeza todavia

-¿estamos todos?- pregunto Scoot con espinas en todo su cuerpo

-dejame ver... esta la potranca que no le salen bien las cosas...- dijo Phantom

-oiga!- dijo Apple Bloom molesta

-la que no puede volar...-

-ehhh- se quejo Scoot

-la bravucona...- dijo Phantom

-oiga...- dijo Babs

-la que se porta bien...-

-presente- dijo Dinky sonriendo

-y...oigan, ¿donde esta la unicornio despistada?- pregunto Phantom por Sweetie Belle

-sigue en el cohete y se dirige a Los Pegasos- dijo Skygrey

-¿queeeee?- dijeron los unicornios al unisono

-bueno... no perdamos el tiempo vamos por ella- dijo Phantom guiando al grupo para ayudar a Sweetie

-¿oigan?... ¿a donde fueron?- dijo Apple Bloom caminado a ciegas todavia con el jarron en la cabeza -¿donde estan...? auch...- la potranca amarilla se golpeo en la pared

-Apple Bloom... por aqui- dijo Assiel levitando a la poni con su magia poniendola en su lomo galopando a toda prisa para alcanzar a los demas

mientras tanto en los cielos de la cuidad

-auxiliooooo!- gritaba la pequeña unicornio blanca volando sobre la cuidad -quiero bajarme... wooww que hermosa se ve la cuidad desde aqui- dijo Sweetie contemplando el panorama hasta que escucho un ruido que no le gustaba para nada

-esto no es bueno...- decia mientras veia como el cohete dejo de funcionar -enciendete... enciendete... retiro lo dicho, no quiero bajar!... no quiero bajaaaaaaaaar!- decia la potranca hasta caer en un arbol separandose del cohete

-auch, ha, he, hi, ho y a veces ahhhh!- decia Sweetie golpeadose de rama en rama hasta caer en una montaña de tierra gris manchandose completamente, la potranca trato de levantarse -estoy bien...- pero el cohete le cayo encima de la cabeza desmayandose al instante

-oye... ¿estas bien?- decia una voz haciendo que Sweetie reaccionara

-...-

-oye niña... ¿te encuentras bien?- decia la voz

-... mi cabeza...- dijo Sweetie despertando lentamente viendo a un potrillo amarillo que ella conocia bastante bien -...Ro... Ro... ¿Rockaid?...-

-¿quien?...- decia la voz con la apariencia de su poni especial

-¿eehhh?- Sweetie sacudio su cabesa un poco y volvio a ver al potrillo que le estaba hablando, era uno color cafe de crin corta color naranja con una gorra que llebava una helice, cutie mark no tenia ya que era muy chico ya que parecia tener la edad de Sweetie

-perdon... creo que te confundi...- dijo Sweetie bajando sus orejas

-no te esfuerces en hablar... tuvistes una fuerte caida- dijo el potrillo cafe

-¿donde...?- dijo Sweetie tratando de levantarse

-estas en el parque de Los Pegasos... dejame ayudarte- dijo el potrillo ayudandola a levantarse cuidadosamente

-gracias- dijo Sweetie

-¿quieres que te traiga a un doctor para que te examine?-

-...no te preocupes, estoy bien... gracias... heemm... este...- decia Sweetie sonriendole

-BUTTOM...-

-¿que cosa?..-

-que mi nombre es BUTTOM SMASH- dijo el potrillo presentandose -¿y tu quien eres?-

-Sweetie Belle mucho gusto en conocerte Buttom- decia la pequeña unicornio

-y dime Sweetie... ¿viniste a Los Pegasos volando en ese cohete?- pregunto Buttom

-no de hecho...-

-por que sabes que, eso fue increible!- dijo Buttom

-¿en serio?- dijo Sweetie

-estaba juganto tranquilamente con mi Joyboy cuando te vi pasar volando... me recordastes mucho a un personaje de videojuego que volaba de esa manera pero no recuerdo cual...- dijo Buttom -y dime Sweetie ¿vives aqui?-

-no... de hecho soy una refugiada- dijo Sweetie

-¿en serio?... igual que yo-

-¿tu tambien eres refugiado?- dijo Sweetie

-sip... de hecho mi familia y yo estamos en un hotel y no puedo regresar a mi hogar- dijo Buttom tristemente

-se como te sientes... mis amigas y yo estabamos en Manehatan pero vinieron por nosotros y nos estamos refugiando en la mansion Night-

-¿en serio estas en ese lugar?... habia escuchado que ese lugar estaba embrujado-

-¿como que embrujado?- pregunto Sweetie

-si... se dice que el dueño era un malvado que trabajaba con mercenarios y ahi mato a su hijos, su esposa se suicido y el mayordomo de ahi se volvio loco...- dijo Buttom

-eso es mentira- contesto Sweetie

-¿como lo sabes?- pregunto el potrillo

-por que soy amiga de un miembro de la familia Night, el huyo de la casa por que su papa lo culpo de la muerte de su hermana mayor, pero solo lo hizo por protegerlo, el volvio despues para saber que sucedio y descubrio una conspiracion, su padre fue obligado a trabajar con un mercenario horrible y ahi descubrio que su hermana estuvo viva todo este tiempo controlada por el jefe de ese mercenario, trato de matarlo pero gracias a la ayuda de mi hermana mayor y sus amigas y amigos pudieron salvarla junto con toda la familia- dijo Sweetie dandole una sonrisa -solo el casino se perdio ya que volo en mil pedazos-

-¿como sabes tanto?- pregunto

-por que yo estaba de testigo ese dia junto con mis amigas- dijo Sweetie

-¿y que me dices del mayordomo loco?- dijo Buttom

-es muy buen pony, al igual que los dueños de la casa- dijo Sweetie -no creas lo que te digan en la calle-

-de acuerdo... lo tendre en cuenta- dijo Buttom

-que asco... estoy completamente sucia por esa tierra gris- dijo Sweetie viendo su traje que estaba sucio

-pues haya hay una fuente pero no...-

-gracias...- decia la pequeña unicornio corriendo para darse un chapuzon en la fuente cuando salio de ahi vio que no se podia quitar la tierra -¿que pasa?... ¿por que no se quita?-

-eso es lo que trataba de decirte... esa no es tierra gris- dijo Buttom llegando con ella -eso es cemento... estan pavimentando el camino-

-...oh oh...- dijo Sweetie preocupada

-y es de los que se secan rapido despues de estar en contacto con el agua-

-oh no...- decia Sweetie comenzando a endurecerse hasta quedar hecha como estatua -no... puedo... moverme... auxilio!-

-ahi esta... la encontre!- grito Scootaloo llegando con ella junto con los demas -Sweetie-

-Scoot... que bueno verte... ¿esas son espinas en tu cuerpo?...-

-claro que no... son agujas ya me estoy haciendo una aculpuntura- dijo Scoot sarcasticamente

-Sweetie venimos a ayudarte... ¿donde estas?- dijo Apple Bloom con el jarro en la cabeza -¿donde estas?-

-aqui amiga...- dijo Sweetie, la potranca la escucho y corrio para ayudarla pero se fue directametne a la fuente cayendose al agua

-¿y a ti qu...?-

-no preguntes...- dijo Babs con el pajaro picandole la cabeza

-Sweetie cariño ¿estas bien?- pregunto Assiel

-¿como crees que estoy?... si no puedo moverme- dijo Sweetie

-descuida... te sacaremos de aqui- dijo Phantom sacando a Apple Blom de la fuente

-y por cierto Sweetie... ¿quien es ese potrillo?- pregunto Dinky

-¿cual potrillo?... yo no veo ninguno- dijo Apple Bloom -¿como es?-

-Buttom Smash... mucho gusto- dijo el potrillo presentandose

-mucho gusto Buttom, soy Dinky... ellas son mis amigas Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, la señorita Assiel, el señor Phantom Play y señor Skygrey-

-hola- dijeron los ponis al unisono

-mucho gusto- dijo Buttom

-¿de donde eres Buttom?- pregunto Apple Bloom tratando de liberarse del jarron en la cabeza

-Buttom es un refugiado como nosotras...- dijo Sweetie

-¿en serio?- dijo Phantom

-asi es señor, mi familia y yo estamos tambien refugiados, ¿ustedes tambien?-

-no.. mi mayordomo, mi esposa y yo vivimos aqui, estamos cuidando a la niñas- dijo Phantom

-ya veo- dijo Buttom

-te agradesco que hayas cuidado a la pequeña Sweetie Buttom- dijo Assiel

-gracias señorita-

-vaya que muchachito tan educado- decia la unicornio dorada frotandole la melena

-bueno... gracias por tu ayuda Buttom, si nos disculpas tendremos que antender a las niñas- dijo Phantom cargando a Sweetie con la ayuda de su mayordomo mientras Assiel se llevava a las demas

-adios Buttom... me dio gusto conocerte- dijo Sweetie alegremente

-igualmente Sweetie, espero volver a verte por aqui- dijo Buttom despidiendo a la pequeña unicornio mientras los veia irse

-tenlo por seguro!... vendremos para jugar contigo y no te sientas solo!- dijo Sweetie

-adios Buttom- dijo Apple Bloom despidiendose de el

-Apple Bloom... el esta del otro lado- dijo Scoot sarcasticamente

-adios Buttom- grito la potranca hacia el otro lado

-¿podemos darnos prisa?... estas espinas duelen mucho- dijo Scoot adolorida

-Sweetie Belle... que hermoso nombre- dijo Buttom pensando en el encuentro que tuvo con la pequeña unicornio

Mientras tanto en el refugio

-¿como te encuentras pequeño?- dijo Luna que traia puesto unos lentes de lectura, se rejunto el cabello haciendolo bolita y estaba haciendo apuntes en una tabla mientras que Rockaid estaba recostado en un sofa

-¿es necesario hacer eso princesa Luna?- dijo Rockaid

-asi es enano... no hay mejor forma de ayudarte que siendo yo tu psicoologa-

-esto es estupido...- dijo Rockaid

-no es estupido... cuando tenia mis problemas de adaptarme al mundo despues de mi exilio mi psicoologo de Arkhampony me ayudo con eso-

-debio haber sido muy bueno- dijo Rockaid

-no... el era un completo imbecil y lo despedi- dijo Luna frunciendo el seño -pero se que contigo sera diferente, ya veras que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos quedaras como nuevo Rockaid Hunter, sin necesidad ya de tomar esos medicamentos-

-¿Twilight le conto de eso?- dijo Rockaid preocupado

-no fue Twilight... yo lo descubri despues cuando hacia el inventario y faltaban unos frascos, resulta que esa medicina es mia...- dijo Luna

-...es... ¿es suya esa medicina?-

-asi es, aunque no lo creas tambien tengo unos cuantos problemas para dormir y mas aun cuando Celestia esta roncando, ronca como si estuviera cociendo los frijoles-

-y eso que no has escuchado al señor Armor... ronca como carcacha descompuesta- dijo Rockaid riendo un poco junto con la alicornio de la noche

-como sea, no te preocupes... no se lo dire a nadie mas-

-¿lo promete?- dijo Rockaid

-lo prometo... juramento Pinkie Pie- dijo Luna recitando el juramento -muy bien... comenzemos, segun tengo entendido tus pesadillas comenzaron despues del ataque de la Hella... ¿estoy en lo cierto?-

-si princesa- dijo Rockaid

-y dime... ¿que sueñas?- pregunto Luna

-que estoy caminando en un hermoso prado disfrutando la brisa en mi cara, oliendo las flores pero despues de un momento huelo a putrefaccion y las flores se empezaron a marchitar, despues aparece la Hella justo atras de mi diciendome... "finalmente eres mio... no escaparas esta vez" me ataca con su oz y despierto de golpe agitadamente con un dolor en la espalda como si me estuviera ardiendo-

-ya veo... ¿es por eso que siempre te sumerges en el agua verdad?-

-si princesa- dijo Rockaid

-mmmmm... interesante- dijo Luna anotando todo en la tabla -vamos intentar este ejercicio... llamado hipnotismo-

-¿hipnotismo?... esto es mas estupido que la psicoologia- dijo Rockaid

-callate y obedece- dijo Luna haciendo que obedesca el potrillo amarillo -cierra los ojos respira profundamente, no escuches nada... relajate, evita toda clase de ruidos- dijo Luna

-¿incluso a los vaqueros que estas discutiendo de nuevo?- dijo Rockaid apuntando a otra plataforma en la que estaban discutiendo Applejack y Tennessee como siempre

-ingoralos... eso es comun en ellos, ya veras que se acontentaran despues- dijo Luna, mas tardo en decir eso en que los dos vaqueros se abrazan y se comienzan a besar apasionadamente -ya vez...-

-parecen conejitos en primavera- dijo Rockaid viendolos -oigan!... vayan a un motel!- grito el potrillo

-no molestes enano!- grito Tennessee

-pues vayanse a otro lado ¿quieren?- nada mas al decir eso Tennessee le habia arrojado una bota dandole en la cabeza al potrillo -auch!... Applejack!... mira lo que me hizo Tennessee!- grito adolorido

-perdon terronsito- gritaba Applejack mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Cooper -deja en paz al pequeño Cooper-

-perdon tesoro- dijo Tennesee adolorido -es que este enano arruino nuestro momento-

-¿por que mejor tu y yo nos vamos a otro lado y no molestamos al pequeño?... y haya podriamos continuar en donde nos quedamos- dijo Applejack traviesamente

-como digas tesoro- dijo Tennessee que estaba ansioso

-vamonos pues...- dijo Applejack jalando a Tennessee del brazo alejandose de ellos

-gracias Applejack!... eres la mejor, te quiero!- grito Rockaid

-tambien yo terroncito... mejorate pronto!- grito la poni naranja

-gracias!- grito el potrillo

-ejem... ¿podemos continuar?- dijo Luna

-ok- dijo Rockaid recostandose y cerrando los ojos

-bien... ahora-

-buenos dias Luna-

-buenos dias hermana- dijo la alicornio de la noche saludando a su hermana que estaba llegando -¿dormistes bien?-

-si hermana... como una potranca- dijo Celestia estirando las alas agustamente -veo que estas ayudando a Rockaid-

-asi es hermana... pronto quedara como nuevo- dijo Luna

-quisas tambien puedas a ayudarlo a que evite que explote cosas- dijo Celestia

-no pida milagros princesa- dijo Rockaid con los ojos cerrados

-tu callate y continua relajandote- dijo Luna

-ok...ok...-

-me entere de que Twili quiere aprender alquimia con Ember, ¿se lo vas a permitir?- dijo Luna

-por supuesto que si hermana, ella es mi alumna y tiene que aprender cosas nuevas- dijo Celestia firmemente -ademas... ¿que podria salir mal?-

-no lo se hermana... pero me preocupa mucho eso- dijo Luna

-¿y que es lo que te podria preocupar?- comento Celestia

-de que podria obsesionarse, si aprende ese poder ¿que garantiza que no se convierta en una amenaza para Equestria?- dijo Luna preocupada

-¿como puedes pensar en eso Luna?... estamos hablando de Twilight Sparkle, mi alumna... la conosco desde que era una potrilla- dijo Celestia

-¿y que hay de Ember o de Ignos?... ellos tambien saben alquimia, ¿no te preocupas por lo que le puedan pasarle a ellos si se obsesionan con esa ciencia?- dijo Luna

-Luna.. a Ember la conosci cuando era una cadete, tenia grandes talentos con la alquimia asi que un dia hable seriamente con ella y me dijo que este tranquila que puedo confiar en ella y nos hicimos buenas amigas permitiendome conocerla perfectamente como la palma de mi casco y cuanto a Ignos Night... me preocupe un poco por el al enterarme que sabia alquimia, pero cuando supe que era el hermano menor de Ember esas preocupaciones se fueron, vi sus corazones Luna y no tienen ninguna intencion malvada y lo has visto- dijo Celestia

-eso tambien pensabamos cuando conocimos a...- dijo Luna pero fue interrumpido por su hermana

-eso fue diferente hermana... pusimos demasiada confiansa en el, le advertimos de las consecuencias que podia haber si continuaba con su alquimia...- dijo Celestia con un tono molesto -aun asi continuo... desafio al destino y termino en desgracia-

-su reino... su familia... todos fueron asesinados por ese mounstro infernal en especial a...- decia Luna con unas lagrimas en los ojos

-lo se Luna... el destino jugo tambien con nosotras... pero hay que verle el lado positivo... siempre quiso que siguieramos adelante protegiendo la tierra que una vez protegio- dijo Celestia limpiando las lagrimas de su hermana con sus cascos dandole despues un abrazo calido -no llores hermanita, recuerda que siempre estara en nuestro corazon-

-si hermana... perdon por recordarte eso- dijo Luna calmadamente

-esta bien Luna, tuviste algo de razon en eso y voy a hablar con Twilight de eso- dijo Celestia

-de acuerdo hermana... haces bien en decirle que se cuide y que no se obsesione con ese poder- dijo Luna

-voy a ir a verla... ¿sabes donde esta?- pregunto Celestia

-esta haya afuera con Ember- dijo Luna

-gracias... te vere despues- dijo Celestia alejandose de ella

-¿que sucedio princesa luna?... ¿que perdieron?- dijo Rockaid que estaba despierto escuchando todo

-un reino que se perdio hace mucho enano- dijo Luna

-¿como el reino de Sunnyngram?- dijo Rockaid

-algo asi... pero peor- dijo Luna

-¿y que sucedio?- pregunto curioso Rockaid

-no te preocupes por eso ese reino del que te hablo... se perdio hace mas de cinco mil años-

-woow... ¿tanto?- dijo Rockaid

-en ese entonces Celestia y yo eramos muy pequeñas, podria decirse que yo tenia tu edad y celestia era un poco mayor- dijo Luna

-¿y todavia se acuerdan?-

-¿que quieres decir enano?- decia Luna haciendole cosquillas al potrillo con sus cascos haciendolo reir -mejor continuemos con tu terapia ¿te parece?-

-si princesa- dijo Rockaid -¿le puedo decir algo Luna?-

-¿que pasa enano?- pregunto Luna

-extraño a mis amigas cruzzaders- dijo Rockaid

-¿las extrañas mucho?-

-si... en especial a mi querida Sweetie Belle- dijo Rockaid pensando en ella -espero que mi chica este bien haya en Los Pegasos-

Mientras tanto en la mansion Night en la sala principal

-auch... auch... auch... ¿es necesario que quite cada espina de uno por uno señor Phantom?- dijo Scootaloo

-si se te ocurre otra sugerencia adelante... pero hasta entonces deja de quejarte y quedate quieta- dijo Phantom quitandole otra espina

-auch!- grito Scoot

-lo siento- dijo Phantom

-alguien puede quitarme ese pajaro que tengo en la cabeza- dijo Babs

-permitame señorita Babs... fuera de aqui pajaro vete de aqui shuu- dijo Skygrey sacando el pajaro por la ventana

-no te muevas Apple Bloom- dijo Assiel jalando el jarron con todas sus fuerzas -no se deja...-

-es inutil señora Assiel... esta completamente atorada- dijo Apple Bloom

-atorada mis cascos... Dinky, Babs... ayudenme- dijo Assiel mientras las potrancas tomaban el jarron -¿listas?-

-listas- dijeron al unisono

-a las tres... tres...- jalaron con todas sus fuerza hasta poder liberar a la potranca amarilla

-soy libre yehhaaa!- gritaba apple Bloom de felicidad

-y sin ningun daño al jarron- dijo la pequeña Dinky -ya es todo un record que no hayamos roto nada desde que llegamos-

-si tu lo dices- dijo Scoot sarcasticamente

-yo que ustedes deberian tirarlo, esa cosa es peligrosa- dijo Apple Bloom

-perfecto... ahora que tal si me ayudan a liberar a Sweetie Belle- dijo Sky golpeando a la potranca con un martillo y sincel

-de acuerdo... Babs ayudame- dijo Apple Bloom

-ok prima- las ponis tomaron un martillo y sincel empezando a golpearla cuidadosamente sin lastimar a Sweetie

-¿pueden darse prisa?... tengo que ir al baño- dijo Sweetie

-jamas presiones el arte Sweetie- dijo Apple Bloom

-quedaras divina- dijo Babs

-auch!... señor Phantom!-

-lo siento Scoot- dijo Phantom quitandole otra espina

-¿necesitas ayuda querido?- dijo Assiel

-es inutil... esas espinas son muy finas y las pinzas no ayudan... las toco y se rompen facilmente-

-¿por que no le untan crema depiladora en todo su cuerpo?... una vez que se sequen podran quitarle todas las espinas- dijo Sweetie sorprendiendo al grupo -¿que?... tambien se me ocurren buenas ideas-

-buena idea... ire por ella- dijo Assiel llendo y regresando despues con la crema -aqui esta...- decia comenzando a untarle en todo el cuerpo

-esta caliente-

-lo se Scoot, pero esto servira- dijo Assiel -¿listo?... ahora solo hay que esperar a que se seque-

-ok- dijo Scoot

-espero que no te arranquen las alas de gallina que tienes- dijo Dinky

-espero que... oye mis alas estan bien Dinky...- grito Scoot mientras los demas se reian -ya creceran... y volare sin ningun problema-

-aja...-

-es en serio Babs- decia molesta la pegaso naranja en eso Sky junto con Apple Bloom y Babs logran liberar a Sweetie de su prision de piedra

-soy libre yujuuu!- dijo Sweetie saltando de felicidad -compermiso...- dijo la pequeña corriendo a toda prisa al baño

-yo me estoy preguntando ¿en que estaban pensando al hacer esta locura?- pregunto Phantom

-tratabamos de obtener nuestras cuttie marks como dobles de riesgo... pero veo que no funciono- dijo Apple Bloom

-¿te cae?- dijo Scoot sarcasticamente

-perdon por preocuparlos...- dijo Sweetie regresando del baño

-lo importante ahora es que estan bien- dijo Phantom

-con la locura que hicieron me recordaron mucho al amo Ignos cuando queria obtener su cuttie mark- dijo Sky

-¿en serio?... ¿que tanto hiso ese unicornio?- dijo Apple Bloom

-muchas cosas... digamos que termine curandole sus heridas unas 23 veces- dijo Sky sonriendo

-y en una de ellas termino en el hospital- dijo Assiel

-¿en serio?- dijo Apple Bloom

-sip... es que Skygrey estaba de vacaciones- dijo Assiel

-a Rockaid le hubiera gustado ver eso y mas eso- dijo Apple Bloom riendo al ver a Scoot toda cubierto de cera caliente

-extraño mucho a Rockaid... ¿como estara?, tambien extraño a mi hermana Rarity- dijo Sweetie -y espero que mi chico no cause problemas haya-

-no pidas milagro Sweetie- dijo Scoot

-tambien lo extrañamos Sweetie... tambien extraño mucho a mi hermana a Tennessee- dijo Apple Bloom -y a toda la familia Apple-

-tambien yo..- dijo Babs

-yo extraño a Rainbow Dash y tambien extraño a Ventus... sobre todo cuando hace enojar a Rainbow- dijo Scoot

-yo extraño a mi mami al señor White y al señor Oblivion- dijo Dinky

-yo tambien extraño al amo Night... a la señorita Ember, pero la señorita Twilight los esta cuidando a ambos- dijo Sky

-y mis hijos las estan cuidando a ella y sus amigas- dijo Assiel

-animense... todos ellos estan a salvo y volveran algun dia... tenga fe en eso- dijo Phantom animandolas ya que estaban tristes al recordar a sus familiares

-tiene razon, ellos volveran solo hay que tener paciencia y pensar positivo y ya veran que todo saldra bien- dijo Assiel -¿o acaso me equivoco niñas?-

-para nada señora Assiel- dijeron las ponis dandoles una sonrisa -nos agrada estar con ustedes, señora Assiel y señor Phantom- mientras los unicornios sonreian de felicidad

-sobre todo con Sky que prepara una comida deliciosa- dijo Sweetie

-solo cumplo con mi trabajo, bueno... ¿quien tiene hambre?- dijo Sky

-yooo!- dijeron los ponis al unisono

-bueno pues vayamos al comedor para prepararles algo de comer- dijo Sky guiando a la familia

-y despues jugaremos a algo divertido... ¿que dicen?- dijo Assiel

-siiii!- dijeron las chicas de felicidad

-oigan... ¿no me van a quitar esta cera?- dijo scoot

-claro... lo habia olvidado- dijo Phantom agarrando la cera que se habia secado -¿lista Scoot?-

-¿me dolera señor?- dijo Scoot nerviosa

-eso es algo que no te puedo asegurar- dijo Phantom

-espere... ¿que?- dijo Scoot asustada mientras que Phantom le quitaba toda la cera de un solo jalon con todo y espina -aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- la pegaso dio un grito que se escucho por toda la mansion

-hasta le arrancaron plumas...- dijo Sweetie

-ehhh... Sky...-

-yo me hare cargo señor- dijo el mayordomo

Mientras tanto en la montaña del viento

-¿queria verme señor?- dijo la Hella llegando al trono

-necesito que hagas algo para mi...- decia Max seriamente mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar de un rojo intenso sonriendo malvadamente...


	4. Un dia lleno de sorpresas

_***Capitulo 04: Un dia lleno de sorpresas.**_

-concentrate pequeño guardian... deja que la energia positiva fluya en ti...- decia Luna con una voz dulce y tranquila que estaba al lado de Rockaid, ambos estaban en la sala de entrenamiento haciendo moviemientos de yoga vestidos con atuendos de gimnasio

-ok princesa, energia fluyendo en mi- dijo Rockaid que estaba siguiendo lo movimientos de la alicornio de la noche

-elimina toda esa energia negativa...- dijo Luna -libera todo ese mal que tienes...-

-de acuerdo, liberando todo el mal- dijo Rockaid

-relajate...- dijo Luna haciendo otra pose de yoga

-me relajo- dijo Rockaid que estaba concentrado siguiendo sus pasos

-y deja de repetir todo lo que estoy diciendo...- dijo Luna cambiando de pose

-y dejo de repe... he he he...lo siento- dijo Rockaid

-¿puedes sentirlo pequeño?... ¿puedes sentir toda la energia negativa saliendo de ti?- dijo Luna

-no... me... puedo... mover...- decia Rockaid que estaba hecho un nudo -¿me hecha un casco?- la princesa Luna dispara un rayo de su cuerno liberando al potrillo amarillo

-¿como te sientes enano?- dijo Luna mientras veia al pequeño en el suelo

-... no siento mi cuerpo...- dijo Rockaid respirando agitadamente

-mejor tratemos otra cosa...- dijo Luna

Afuera del refugio

-¿lista para aprender Twilight?- dijo Ember quien estaba con la unicornio morada que estaban en las orillas de la laguna, tambien estaban Ignos, Spike y Reyzord apoyandola sentados en unas rocas

-si capitana- dijo Twilight en posicion de firmes

-animo Twilight!- grito Spike

-tu puedes nena!- grito Ignos

-guau!-

-¿que me vas a enseñar?- dijo Twilight que estaba emocionada

-antes de iniciar encanto dejame decirte una cosa...- decia Ember -esta es una magia muy diferente a lo que has aprendido con Celestia, recuerda que no es solo magia es ciencia y tanto como ponis o otra criatura que existeN pueden aprenderlo despues de todo la...-

-la alquimia es para todos!- decian las dos unicornios al unisono para despues reirse

-aprendi eso de Skygrey- dijo Twilight

-haces bien- dijo Ember levitando agua de la laguna

-Ember ya va a comenzar- dijo Ignos

-tu puedes Twilight- grito Spike, de pronto la unicornio plateada comenzo a concentrar su magia formando una bola de agua para despues concentrar su magia haciendo un resplandor magico temporalmente dandole forma a una hermosa rosa cristalizada

-esta sera tu primera leccion... deveras crear tu propia figura de cristal- dijo Ember

-¿quieres que crea mi propia figura de cristal?- dijo Twilight sorprendida por lo que dijo

-sip- dijo Ember -recuerda que tienes los elementos naturalez a tu lado y a tu dispocicion, solo tienes que saber usarlos como yo lo hice con el agua y con el aire- decia mientras desaparecia la rosa

-recuerdo que Ignos hiso una vez eso, creo una flor de loto y me la regalo- dijo Twilight sonrojandose al recordar eso

-asi es... es alquimia basica...pero muy efectiva si sabes dominarla, por ejemplo yo utilizo ese mismo hechizo de alquimia para crear mis espadas- dijo Ember invocando cuatro espadas de cristal sin problemas ni esfuerzo alguno

-¿es lo mismo que hicistes cuando creastes esa cruz de hielo Ignos?- pregunto Spike al unicornio azul

-asi es amigo- dijo Ignos

-bueno.. esa sera tu primer reto, tienes dos dias para hacerlo- dijo Ember

-¿dos dias?- dijo Twilight

-asi es señorita... una vez que aprendas y domines eso estaras lista para aprender la habilidad de curacion...- dijo Ember

-¿me enseñaras curacion?- dijo Twilight sorprendida por lo que dijo

-si... pero eso sera a su medido tiempo, recuerda... solo tienes dos dias- dijo Ember

-pero... ¿y si no lo logro?- dijo Twilight preocupada

-lo lograras, creeme...- dijo Ember dandole una sonrisa

Mientras tanto en la montaña del viento en el cuarto del trono

-¿y bien señor Max?... ¿que piensa hacer ahora?- preguntaba la Hella que estaba a su lado

-voy a atacar a otra cuidad...- dijo el dragon sentado en su trono hojeando su libro para invocar un nuevo mounstro

-¿y va invocar a otro mounstro?- decia la Hella

-asi es...- dijo Max seriamente creando un circulo de invocacion con su magia -ven a mi y obedeceme- el circulo de invocacion brillo intensamente cubriendo todo el lugar, cuando la luz se disipo la Hella se sorprendio por lo que vio, era un enorme escarabajo vipedo color cafe intenso con cuatro brasos horribles, con garras grandes y afiladas, mostrando sus enormes dientes puntiagudos de su boca con una tenaza enorme y filosa en la cabeza y con ojos color verdes claros

-¿un escarabajo del inframundo?... interesante- dijo la Hella

-groooarrrrr!- el escarabajo gritaba con un sonido chillon

-te llamare DOOMBETTLE- dijo Max nombrando a la bestia mientras este con sus enormes tenasas partia un pilar de rocas como si nada comiendoselo al instante

-groooaaaarrr!-

-con el voraz apetito que tienen estos escarabajos la cuidad sera borrada de la existencia en muy poco tiempo- dijo el espectro

-asi es... es por eso que lo invoque- dijo Max seriamente

-¿y que cuidad quiere atacar ahora?- preguntaba la Hella

-voy a atacar... El Imperio de Cristal-

-hummm... ya veo, ¿y por que quiere atacar ese lugar?- pregunto la Hella

-segun tengo entendido una alicornio vive ahi y es esa princesa del amor llamada Cadence... si logro atraparla entonces podre interrogarla y torturarla hasta que me diga donde estan estan esos elementos y alicornios que busco- dijo Max

-tal vez podria preguntarle si sabe algo del sello, despues de todo ella es familiar de las hermanas alicornio... quisas sepa algo- dijo la Hella

-pueder ser...- dijo max seriamente -ve mi mascota... ve al Imperio de Cristal y debora todo lo que veas a tu paso!- grito el dragon al escarabajo

-groooaaarrr!- Doombettle salia del lugar rugiendo con fuerza

-asegurate de que una Hella entre al imperio y capture a la princesa- dijo Max

-como usted diga señor- dijo la Hella

-¿y que hay de lo otro de lo que te encargue?- preguntaba Max

-estamos invocando su alma que se encuentra en el paraiso...- dijo la Hella -tardara mas de lo que usted esperaba...-

-bien... pero ese encargo lo quiero hoy mismo- dijo Max mirandolo enojadamente

-y asi sera señor- dijo la Hella -mientras tanto ¿por que no vamos al imperio y vemos desde lejos ve como Doombettle destruye la cuidad?... le hara bien el salir de este lugar de ves en cuando-

-eso se oye interesante...-

-imaginese todas las riquezas que puede ver ahi, oro, joyas para su cama, hechisos magicos para su cofre- decia la Hella

-me has convencido... vamos haya, seremos testigos de como otro imperio caera en mis garras- decia Max levantandose saliendo del lugar y de la montaña volando hacia el Imperio de Cristal acompañado de la Hella rugiendo con fuerza

Mientras tanto en el refugio todos estaban reunidos... los elementos, el dragon Spike, los guardianes, las princesas, la capitana Ember y por ultimo White Wolf junto con su poni Derpy

-me alegra que esten todos reunidos- dijo Ember

-¿que sucede cariño?- pregunto Rarity

-¿por que nos llamastes?... estaba muy ocupada limpiando- dijo Rainbow

-mentirosa... estabas leyendo a Daring Doo-

-callate Ventus!- grito la pegaso haciendo reir a los ponis

-silencio señores!... esto es serio- dijo Ember

-¿que sucede dulzura?- pregunto Applejack

-¿por que me interrumpes?... estaba a punto de lograr mi hechizo- dijo Twilight

-mentirosa... siempre terminabas mojandote- dijo Spike mientras que Ignos estaba tratando de contener la risa

-¿disculpa?... estaba hablando con el dueño del circo... no con los enanos!- dijo Twilight enojada con su asistente

-¿yo que?... si yo no dije nada- dijo Rockaid mirandola confundido

-no estoy hablando de ti enano!- grito Twilight

-silencio todos!... ¿que sucede Ember?- dijo Celestia

-¿su... su... sucede algo malo?...- dijo Fluttershy timidamente

-bueno lo que suce...-

-¿esto va tardar mucho?... por que tengo hambre- dijo Tennessee

-no interrumpas Cooper!- grito Applejack dandole un golpe en la cabeza al vaquero

-auch, auch, auch, eso duele tesoro...- grito Tennessee

-pues callate- dijo Applejack empezando a discutir con Tennessee mientras que el resto tambien estaban hablando todavia

-YA CALLENSE!- grito Ember callando al grupo pero Pinkie seguia hablando hasta que Rainbow la callo tapandole la boca con su casco

-ya puedes hablar Ember- dijo Rainbow

-gracias Dashie... ejem... como les decia tenemos un pequeño problema...- dijo Ember tomando un respiro -se nos estan acabando las provisiones-

-¿queeee?- gritaron los ponis al unisono

-jajajaja... ahora si estan en problemas... que lastima que no sean inmortales como yo- dijo Oblivion en la mente de White

-Oblivion callate... que tu tambien necesitas alimento- grito White

-callate... yo me alimento con odio y la oscuridad es mi agua vital... yo si puedo sobrevivir a esto- contrataco Oblivion

-Derpy... calla a ese pegaso bipolar- dijo Ember

-Oblivion... White... controlense los dos o los castigo!- grito Derpy mientras los miraba muy enojada

-si señora...- dijeron los dos al unisono

-¿no queda nada de comida?- pregunto Luna

-nada de nada altesa...- dijo Ember -ni siquiera para cupcakes-

-nooooooooooooo!- grito Pinkie Pie dramaticamente

-tranquila Pinkie- dijo Fluttershy calmandola

-¿ni pastelillos?-

-ni para eso queda...- sentencio Ember con seguridad

-nooooooooooooo!- ahora fue Rockaid quien grito dramaticamente

-tranquilo precioso- dijo Cadence calmando al pequeño

-¿como quiere que me calme princesa?... ¿como voy a destruir algo sin mis pastelillos de la mañana?- dijo Rockaid nervioso

-calmate Rockaid... ni que fuera el fin del mundo- dijo Derpy

-pues... tampoco hay para muffins- dijo Ember

-nooooooooooooo!- grito Derpy dramaticamente

-tranquila mi amor... todo estara bien- dijo White abrazandola para consolarla

-y tambien se nos acabaron las gemas- dijo Ember

-noooooooooooo!- grito Spike dramaticamente -¿pero como paso?... de seguro alguien me robo... Tennessee- el dragon volteo a ver seriamente al pony gris

-a mi no me mires pequeño... ni que yo fuera capas de robarte- dijo Tennessee

-ademas... tu eres el unico dragon que hay en este lugar que come gemas- dijo Ventus picandole la panza -se ve que te comistes gemas en la mañana...-

-no empieces Ventus- dijo Spike quitandole el casco de su estomago

-¿no queda nada?... ¿ni sidra?- dijo Rainbow

-lo siento nena... tambien se acabo- dijo Ember

-noooooooooooo!- grito Rainbow

-bueno solo queda un poco de sidra... junto con algo de comida- dijo Ember

-siiiiiiiiiii! estamos a salvo!- dijo Pinkie alegremente

-pero no durara mucho...-

-nooooooooooo!- grito pinkie

-¿y que podemos hacer?- pregunto Celestia

-muy sencillo... voy a ir a traer proviciones- dijo Ember tranquilamente como si nada

-¿y a donde vas a ir?... ¿a la tienda de la esquina capitana?- dijo Cadence sarcasticamente

-de hecho si... voy a ir a los Pegasos por la comida- dijo Ember -Boba...-

-tarada...- dijo Cadence

-bruja..-

-idiota...-

-perra-

-zorra-

-silencio!... no empiecen a pelear de nuevo!- grito Luna con la voz real asustando a los ponis

-oye Ember...-

-si enano-

-este... ¿puedo... ir contigo?... es que me gustaria ver a las cruzzaders y a mi Sweetie-

-no lo... se... ¿se puede?- pregunto Ember

-por supuesto que no... es muy peligroso- dijo Ventus

-de hecho no le haria mal al ir a los Pegasos con Ember- dijo Luna -le hara bien al estar con sus amigas, si me permiten me gustaria ir tambien para poder ayudarlo y de paso a ayudar a Ember con las provisiones-

-eso seria bueno tia... apuesto que pasar un tiempo con sus amigas hara que se recupere mas rapido mi querido Rockaid- dijo Cadence acariciandole la melena

-¿puedo ir hermana?- pregunto Luna

-pueden ir con Ember... pero si hay peligro haya regresaran lo mas rapido posible aqui- dijo Celestia seriamente

-que bien yuuujuuu!... ya ansio sorprender a mi chica- dijo Rockaid saltando de felicidad

-no causes estragos haya- advirtio Ignos

-eso es algo que no te puedo prometer Ignos- dijo Rockaid sonriendole

-bueno... preparense, Luna, Rockaid, partiremos en quince minutos... los vere afuera del refugio- dijo Ember -mientras ayudenme a hacer una lista de lo que vayan a querer o lo que necesiten-

-no te preocupes terroncito... de eso nos encargamos nosotras- dijo Applejack -¿verdad chicas?-

-cuenta con eso- dijo Rarity

-oki doki loki- dijo Pinkie

-yo continuare con mi entrenamiento... ¿vamos Ignos?-

-claro cariño- dijo Ignos acompañando a su unicornio afuera del refugio

-esperen... yo tambien voy... no olvides traer mis gemas ember- grito Spike marchandose

-de eso no te apures pequeño dragon- dijo Ember

-bueno... se levanta la sesion- dijo Celestia haciendo que el grupo de ponis se separa y continuara con lo que estaba haciendo

-bueno... hora de ir a trabajar- dijo Derpy poniendose sus alforgas lista para salir

-ten mucho cuidado amor...- dijo White frotando su cara cariñosamente con la de ella

-lo tendre- dijo Derpy

-oye Derpy...-

-¿que pasa Fluttershy?- pregunto la pegaso gris

-¿vas a ir a Ponyville?- pregunto timidamente la pegaso amarilla

-sip... tengo correo que entregar haya, mas aparte de una carta de la princesa Cadence para el señor Armor- dijo Derpy -¿que se te ofrece?-

-podias revisar mi casa si fueras tan amable... y ver como siguen mis animalitos... digo si no te molesta-

-claro que si Fluttershy, con mucho gusto lo hare... los veo despues- dijo Derpy saliendo del refugio volando

-adios...- dijeron White y Fluttershy al unisono despidiendose de la pegaso mensajera, en otra parte del refugio

-otro poco y perderia a mis amigas...- dijo Tennessee sacando unas tres gemas grandes de su sombrero -no voy a perderlas linduras... ante este condenado dragon traga gemas-

-¿con quien demonios estas hablando condenada cola anillada?- dijo Applejack atras de Tennessee asustandolo

-con nadie tesoro mio- dijo Tennessee poniendo sus cascos atra mientras ocultaba las gemas en su sombrero -solo estaba diciendo lo radiante que te vez hoy-

-que lindura... gracias- dijo Applejack dandole un beso a su vaquero -pero ya en serio... ¿que tienes atras?- pregunto la poni naranja

-mi sombrero...- dijo Tennessee mostrandoselo

-espero que no hayas hecho nada de tus locuras Cooper- advirtio Applejack

-¿me crees capaz tesoro?-

-¿por que crees que te lo estoy preguntado?- dijo Applejack -¿que escondes?-

-esta bien...- el vaquero dio un gran suspiro -estas gemas que le quite al dragon Spike- dijo Tennessee apenado

-¿por que lo hicistes?... esas gemas eran de Spike- dijo Applejack en un tono molesto

-pero se veian tan jovenes... solo miralas.. son apenas unos bebes- dijo Tennesse mostrandosela -terminarian en desgracia dentro del estomago de Spike... dejame quedarmelas y te dare la mitad de las ganancias... cincuenta y cincuenta-

-pero no son tuyas... tienes que devolverselas ahora mismo- dijo Applejack

-pero... Applejack- dijo Tennessee dramaticamente -¿sesenta cuarenta?-

-Cooper...-

-esta bien tesoro... tu ganas...- dijo Tennessee con la cabeza abajo

-por eso te amo tanto- dijo Applejack dandole un beso en los labios -ahora ve haya y devuelveselas-

-ok...- Tennessee camino hasta la salida de su habitacion pero se detuvo en la puerta -¿me puedo quedar con una al menos?-

-por supuesto que no- dijo Applejack

-esta bien tesoro... ochenta veinte... mi ultima oferta- dijo Tennessee

-¿quieres ver mi casco en tu cara Cooper?- decia Applejack mientras Tennessee corria a toda prisa a devolverle las gemas a Spike mientras que Applejack se reia -¿que es lo que haria yo sin este condenado ladron que me robo el corazon?-

Mientras tanto en el Imperio de Cristal

-listo... por fin termine- decia Shining que estaba en su oficina terminando su papeleo

-¿en serio termino señor?- dijo Mapache que estaba con el

-si... por fin termine- dijo Shining acomodando su asiento para ponerse comodo

-hummm... ¿esta comodo señor?- pregunto Mapache sarcasticamente

-la verdad si...- dijo Shining relajandose cerrando los ojos

-¿que diria la princesa Cadence si lo viera asi de ese modo?-

-relajate... ella no esta asi que dejame disfrutar estos momentos- dijo Shining

-SHINING!- grito desesperadamente Shield entrando a la oficina de golpe espantando al unicornio callendose de su lugar

-¿que pasa capitan Shield?- pregunto Mapache al ver al poni que estaba muy preocupado

-¿donde esta ese bueno para nada de Shining?-

-aqui en el suelo...- dijo Shining

-¿que estas haciendo en el suelo?- pregunto el capitan de la guardia nocturna

-aqui no mas descansando... y tratando de dormir un poco- dijo Shining sarcasticamente levantandose del suelo

-pues no es momento para descansar idiota!- grito Shield

-¿a quien le dices idiota?... idiota!- grito Shining

-pues a ti idiota!- grito Shield

-YA BASTA LOS DOS!- grito Mapache calmando a los dos ponis -a ver... ¿que es lo que sucede capitan?- pregunto molesta

-tenemos problemas... recibi un informe de que un horrible mounstro se dirige al Imperio- dijo Shield sorprendiendo a los ponis por lo que dijeron

-¿un mounstro?- dijeron al unisono

-asi es... y uno muy feo, al menos eso es lo que me describen los soldados de cristal- dijo Shield

-¿cual es su tiempo estimado para que llegue?- pregunto Shining seriamente

-si no cambia velocidad ni direccion... calculo unos veinte minutos- dijo Shield

-Mapache avisa a todas la tropas que se preparen- dijo Shining

-si señor!- dijo Mapache saliendo de la oficina

-al parecer vamos a tener algo de divercion... ¿estas listo Shield?- pregunto Shining a su amigo

-yo siempre estoy listo- dijo Shield desembainando su espada -y Nexus tambien esta anciosa...-

la guardia de cristal se preparaba, los ponis se ponian su armadura, preparaban sus armas desde espadas, lanzas, arcos, ballestas y catapultas, todas las tropas salieron de la cuidad formando un perimetro rodeando completamente el Imperio de Cristal para evitar a toda costa que ese mounstro entrara a la cuidad, todos ya estaban listos y en frente de las tropas estaba al mando Shining Armor con su armadura de capitan y al lado estaban la capitana de Cristal Mapache y el capitan de la guardia nocturna Shield Heart

-los soldados estan listos señor- dijo Mapache

-bien... solo hace falta otra cosa- el cuerno de Shining comenzo a brillar comenzando a poner su famoso escudo que utilizo el dia de su boda cubriendo todo el Imperio

-se ve que vas con todo amigo- dijo Shield -y eso que solamente es un mounstro-

-aun asi no voy a dejar que nada entre aqui, ni mucho menos un mounstro feo... si quiere entrar pasara sobre mi cadaver- dijo Shining poniendose el casco -ya bastante tengo con ustedes dos que son unos mounstros-

-oye!- dijeron los capitanes al unisono

-señor se acerca!- grito uno de los guardias de cristal preparando sus armas tanto como los ponis, los capitanes y el principe se sorprendieron por lo que vieron... ya que era el escarabajo Doombettle que estaba llegando

-grrrooooaarrr!- gritaba el escarabajo con su voz chillona intimidando al ejercito

-aaaahhhhhhh!... una cucaracha horrible!-

-tranquila Mapache... no pierdas la cordura- dijo Shining

-yo no fui la que grite... fue Shield- dijo Mapache molesta

-no pude evitarlo... le tengo un pavor a las cucarachas- dijo Shield

-preparen las catapultas!- grito Mapache haciendo que obedecieran los guardias

-listo capitana!- dijo un guarida

-cuando usted diga señor- dijo Mapache esperando la orden de Shining Armor mientras veian como se acercaba el escarabajo cada vez mas

-FUEGO!- grito el principe dando la orden mientras los guardias disparan las catapultas desde las terrasas de unas casas atravesando el escudo de Shining golpeando directamente al escarabajo

-bien hecho principe... asi es como se aplasta una cucaracha horrible- dijo Mapache celebrando al igual que el resto pero su celebracion duro poco ya que vieron como el escarabajo se levantava sin problemas empezandose a comer la municiones de la catapulta

-la batalla ha comenzado y llegamos justo a tiempo- dijo el dragon Max que estaba en una parte lejana del imperio observandolo todo junto con la Hella que lo estaba acompañando

-asi es mi señor... solo relajese y observe el momento- dijo la Hella -ese imperio dejara de existir muy pronto- mientras en la campo de batalla vieron como otra Hella aparecia flotando sobre el escarabajo que estaba terminando de comer

-en el nombre de Celestia... ¿que es eso?- pregunto Mapache

-eso capitana es una Hella... tenga mucho cuidado por que es muy peligroso- dijo Shield

-ciudadanos del Imperio de Cristal...- dijo la Hella -he venido a aqui a destruir su cuidad- asustando a los guardias

-ni creas que permitiremos eso maldito- grito Shining acercandose a la Hella

-¿tu eres su lider?- pregunto la Hella

-asi es soy el principe Shining Armor... ¿que es lo que quieres maldito?-

-lo que mi amo el señor Max quiere es ha la alicornio conocida como mi Amore Ecadensa- dijo la Hella sorprendiendo al unicornio

-¿que quiere ese maldito dragon con ella?- pregunto Shining

-¿la conoces?- pregunto la Hella

-ella es mi esposa- dijo Shining

-entregame a esa alicornio y perdonare a esos miserables ponis y a tu imperio- dijo la Hella

-pierdes tu tiempo... ella no esta aqui- dijo Shining

-¿donde esta ella?- pregunto la Hella

-no lo se... y si lo supiera jamas te lo diria- dijo Shining disparando su cuerno golpeando a la Hella

-señor Max... la alicornio no esta aqui- dijo la Hella que estaba al lado del dragon escuchando todo por medio de la telequinesis

-entonces dile que ataque el lugar hasta que nos diga donde se encuentra ella- dijo Max

-como ordene señor- dijo la Hella comunicandose con el otro espectro

-buen golpe amigo- dijo Shield

-ese es nuestro principe- dijo Mapache

-tu lo quisistes...- dijo la Hella levantandose -Doombettle... destruyelos a todos!- decia el espectro ordenandole al escarabajo

-groooooaaaarr!- el escarabajo de pronto empezo a ser rodeado por un aura oscura despues empezo a escupir una bola llena de baba

-que asco...- dijo Shield asqueado

-oye shield... esa cosa que avento esta creciendo- pregunto Mapache mientras veian que la bola del escarabajo crecio mas hasta quedar del tamaño del escarabajo

-parece que es como una especie de capullo- dijo Shield -Shining cuidado!- grito el poni terrenal de pronto el capullo se abrio saliendo otro escarabajo igual a Doombettle tratando de atacar a Shining pero el unicornio invoca su espada magica golpeando al escarabajo, pero el Doombettle original se abalanzo intentando aplastarlo con sus tenasas pero Shining se teletransporta arriba de el dandole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza tuvando al insecto

-fuego a discrecion!- grito Shining dandoles la orden de disparar, los guardias comenzaron a disparar con flechas, lanzas y las catapultas atacando a los escarabajos mientras que Shining se teletransportaba regresando con los capitanes

-¿señor se encuentra bien?- pregunto Mapache

-si... estoy bien... descuida- dijo Shining calmandola

-¿que es lo que quiere ese espectro?- pregunto Shield

-ese mounstro quiere llevarse a mi esposa- dijo Shining sorprendiendo a los capitanes por lo que decia

-¿quiere a cadence?- dijo Mapache -¿pero para que?-

-que bueno que le dijistes que se quedara con sus tias...- dijo Shield

-lo se, tenia ese tipo de presentimiento que alguien malvado trataria de atacar a Cadence- dijo Shining, de pronto los dos escarabajos levantaron como si nada y empezaron a comerse las armas de los guardias

-¿por que de pronto estan comiendo?- pregunto el capitan de la guardia nocturna

-...sera que...- pensaba el unicornio

-señor... me estan informando uno de los guardias que tres escarabajos como esos estan atacando por el este de la cuidad- dijo Mapache

-¿que?... ¿pero como?- pregunto Shield

-de esa manera lo estan haciendo- dijo Shining apunando con su casco viendo como los escarabajos comenzaron a escupir otro capullo despues de haber comido y rapidamente crecian apareciendo dos escarabajos mas

-genial... son como las cucarachas se reproducen rapidamente- dijo Shield

-despues de comer- dijo Shining

-¿que haremos señor?- pregunto Mapache

-ataquen con todo lo que tenemos... eviten que coman y no dejen que esos bichos entren en nuestra cuidad- dijo Shining

-¿ese es tu plan?- dijo Shield

-a la carga!- grito Mapache corriendo hacia los escarabajos golpeando a uno con todas sus fuerzas justo en la cabeza destrosandosela al instante sacandole lo que tenia dentro

-esa yegua si que da miedo...- dijo Shield sorprendido por lo que vio -que bueno que esta de nuestro lado-

-por eso no me gusta hacerla enojar... es igual de salvaje que mi esposa- dijo Shining -¿listo Shield?-

-hagamoslo amigo- dijo Shield desenfundando su espada Nexus dirigiendose con el principe a los otros escarabajos seguido del ejercito de cristal

Mientras tanto en Los Pegasos en la mansion Night

-que bueno que nos hayas venido a visitar princesa... te extrañabamos- dijo Phantom tomando un te en la sala junto con su esposa reciviendo la visita de su hija Ember, la princesa Luna y el pequeño Rockaid que no estaba con ellos en estos momentos

-yo tambien los extrañe mucho mami y papi- dijo Ember tomando su te -tambien te extrañe Skygrey-

-me alegra saber que este bien señorita Ember- dijo el mayordomo limpiando como siempre

-¿y a que se debe esta milagrosa visita?... ¿como esta mi hijo?- pregunto Assiel

-el se encuentra bien, esta cumpliendo con su trabajo como todo un caballero- dijo Luna haciendo enorgulleser a sus padres

-pero la razon de nuestra visita es otra cosa- dijo Ember seriamente

-¿que sucede princesa?- pregunto Phantom

-no tenemos proviciones... por eso estamos aqui- dijo Luna

-mami... papi, ¿me podrian dar dinero para comprar algo de comida?, es para que no se mueran mis compañeros de hambre- dijo Ember la expresion de perrito triste

-¿esa es tu forma de pedir las cosas?- dijo Luna poniendo su casco en la cara -eso no funcionara...-

-no... todo menos la carita de perro triste...- dijo Phantom trantando de taparse la cara -lo estas haciendo...-

-nooo... para nada- dijo Ember con su expresion triste, Phantom se quito el brazo por un segundo y no pudo evitar verle la cara adorable que ponia

-me convencistes...- dijo Phantom

-gracias papi!- dijo Ember abrazandolo dandole un beso en la mejilla mientras que Luna ponia la cara de sorprendida y la boca abierta

-mi hija siempre hace la carita de perrito triste para convencer a mi marido de que le compre algo...- dijo Assiel explicandole

-ver para creer...- dijo Luna mientras Phantom le hacia un cheque para su hija

-aqui tienes hija- dijo Phantom

-gracias papi- decia Ember guardando el cheque

-por cierto... ¿alguien a visto al enano que destruye cosas?- pregunto Phantom

-el joven Rockaid salio de la mansion y se fue al parque para a buscar a sus amigas- dijo Skygrey -espero que no les moleste que se haya ido-

-no hay problema... el pequeño necesita divertirse un poco- dijo Luna -despues de todo es otra de las razones por la que estamos aqui-

-¿por que lo dice princesa?- pregunto Phantom, Luna les empezo a explicarle de las pesadillas que habia tenido desde el ataque que le hizo la Hella

-ya veo... pobre pequeño- dijo Assiel

-espero que se recupere pronto- dijo Skygrey

-yo tambien deseo eso- dijo Luna

-voy a salir a comprar las provisiones... Skygrey acompañame-

-si señorita- dijo el mayordomo

-ire contigo Ember-

-es mejor que se quede aqui en la mansion princesa, despues de todo si los ciudadanos llegaran a enterarse que usted esta aqui pondria armarse un escandalo- dijo Phantom seriamente

-el señor tiene razon, si los demas llegaran a enterarse de que usted esta aqui el rumor seguira corriendo hasta llegar a ese horrible dragon- dijo Skygrey -y no queremos que eso suceda-

-esta bien... lo entiendo-

-volvere rapido y de paso ire por el enano y las niñas durante el camino- dijo Ember saliendo del lugar junto con su mayordomo -los vere despues-

-cuidate hija- dijeron los padres al unisono

Mientras tanto en el parque las cruzzaders estaban jugando la pelota con Dinky, Babs y por ultimo Buttom que tambien se unio a el juego ya que decidieron pasar tiempo con el para que no se sintiera solo

-tuya Apple Bloom- dijo Scoot pateando la pelota

-prima... todo tuyo!- dijo Apple Bloom pateandola

-ahi te va Dinky- decia la potranca pasandole la pelota a la pequeña unicornio

-ahi va!- decia Dinky pateandola sin rumbo fijo

-es mia!- grito Sweetie corriendo hacia la pelota

-no... es mia!- grito Buttom corriendo tambien los dos al mismo tiempo

-la tengo!- decian al unisono a punto de pegarle con la cabeza pero desafortunadamente en vez de pegarle a la pelota terminaron estrellandose uno contra el otro callendose al suelo juntos

-chicos... ¿estan bien?- grito Apple Bloom yendo con ellos al igual que los demas

-si... no te preocupes- dijo Sweetie como si nada

-¿alguien puede quitarme estos pajaritos que tengo encima?- dijo Buttoms que estaba adolorido

-¿te encuentras bien Buttom?- dijo Sweetie levantando su cabeza cuidadosamente haciendo sonrojar al potrillo

-me siento mejor a tu lado preciosa...- dijo Buttoms haciendola sonrojar

-que bello- dijo Dinky

-que cursi- dijo Scoot

-hola chicas!- dijo una voz cerca de ellas, las cruzzaders voltearon y vieron a Rockaid que estaba llegando -¿me extrañaron chicas?-

-Rockaid!- dijeron las cruzzader, Sweetie solto a Buttom asi como si nada y se fue corriendo hacia el al igual que Apple Bloom y Scoot dandole un abrazo de bienvenida

-¿de verdad eres tu?... si eres tu!- dijo Sweetie dandole multiples besos a su poni

-tambien me da mucho gusto... de verlas... chicas... pero... podrian... soltarme... no... respiro...auch...- dijo Rockaid con dificultades para respirar

-lo sentimos...- dijero las cruzzaders soltandolo

-el potrillo que destruye todo lo que toca- dijo Dinky saludando a Rockaid

-hola Dinky... tambien me da gusto de verte de nuevo- dijo Rockaid saludando a la pequeña que llego a conocerla el tiempo que estuvo viviendo en ponyville -y te equivocas nena... no destruyo todo lo que toco- decia Rockaid jugando con la pelota que tenian las potrancas pero en un instante la pateo dandole en la cabeza sin querer a un poni que traia un carrito de helado desmayandose al instante mientras el carrito de helado se hiba llendo sin rumbo fijo a una parejita de ponis que se estaban besando estrellandose con el carrito quedandose cubiertos de helado gritando como locos cuasando que discutieran fuertemente llendose en rumbos diferentes dejando sorprendido a los potrillos, en especial a Rockaid

-bien hecho genio- dijo Scoot

-no era mi intencion...- dijo Rockaid preocupado por lo que paso

-vaya... no solo destruyes cosas, si no que tambien eres un rompe corazones- dijo Babs acercandosele a el extendiendo su casco -soy Babs Seed prima de Apple Bloom y parte de la familia Apple, es un gusto conocerte Rockaid Hunter, mi prima y sus amigas me han hablado mucho de ti-

-¿en serio te dijeron todo?- dijo Rockaid chocando el casco de la potranca mientras este se sonrojaba

-no todo... pero con todo lo que hicistes hace rato se que eres una bomba de tiempo amigo- dijo Babs sonriendo alegremente

-jajajaja... trato de evitar eso...- dijo Rockaid -mucho gusto Babs, Apple Bloom me hablo mucho de ti y es un gusto conocer a la prima bravu...-

-callate Rockaid... hablas demasiado- dijo Apple Bloom dandole un golpe en el estomago sacandole el aire -disculpa prima, Rockaid a veces dice cosas sin sentido-

-como Sweetie Belle- dijo Scoot -por eso son tal para cual-

-oye!- grito la pequeña unicornio blanca

-¿quien es el Sweetie?- pregunto Buttom acercandose a ellos

-Buttom quiero que conoscas a Rockaid Hunter- dijo Sweetie -Rockaid el es Buttom un amigo que conocimos aqui en Los Pegasos- decia la potranca mientras los dos se veian seriamente causando un momento de silencio

-¿no van a saludarse?- comentaba Dinky

-hola...- dijo Rockaid extendiendo casco

-hola...- dijo Buttom saludandolo, los dos estaban mirandose seriamente sin soltar su casco ya que estaban midiendo su fuerza -¿y tu que eres para Sweetie?-

-soy su poni especial- decia el potrillo amarillo seriamente

-¿en serio?- dijo Buttom

-asi es... esos dos son tal para cual- dijo Scoot

-uno que destruye cosas y la otra despistada... que bonita pareja ¿no crees?- dijo Apple Bloom

-oye!- dijeron los novios al unisono despues del saludo

-hola chicos- decia una unicornio plateada llegando al lugar junto con su mayordomo

-hola Ember- dijeron las cruzzaders al unisono saludandola dandole un abrazo

-¿como estan pequeñas?... espero que no le causen problemas a mis padres- dijo la unicornio despues del abrazo

-no mucho que digamos- dijo Dinky

-tus papas son geniales Ember- dijo Apple Bloom

-son muy cool- dijo Scoot

-y la comida de Sky es muy buena- dijo Sweetie

-Ember ¿como esta mi hermana?- dijo Apple Bloom

-¿y la mia?- dijo Sweetie

-¿y rainbow como sigue?- pregunto Scoot

-todas esta bien... mi hermano y los guardianes las estan cuidando sin problema- dijo Ember dandoles un alivio a la potrancas -les mandan saludos y que las extrañan mucho-

-igual nosotras- dijeron las cruzzaders

-¿y que hacen aqui?... tenia entendido que estaban escondidos planeando un plan- pregunto Apple Bloom

-la señorita Ember vino a comprar provisiones para sus amigas que estan escondidas- dijo Sky

-y yo vine aqui para ver a mi chica- dijo Rockaid dandole un beso en la mejilla a Sweetie Belle

-¿y nosotros que?- dijo Scoot

-tambien- dijo Rockaid como si nada haciendo enfadar a la pegaso naranja mientras que las demas se reian

-en fin... necesito de su ayuda niñas, ¿me ayudan a comprar las provisiones?- dijo Ember

-siiiiiiiii!- gritaron al unisono

-¿quieres venir con nosotros Buttom?- preguntaba Sweetie

-lo siento pero voy a ir con mi mama a otro lado... te vere despues hermosa- decia Buttom haciendola sonrojar mientras que Rockaid ponia una expresion seria ante el potrillo mientras se marchaba -parece... que voy a tener competencia- decia el potrillo cafe seriamente

-no me gusta como la esta mirando...- dijo Rockaid seriamente

-vamos Rockaid... no exageres- dijo Apple Bloom -solamente son amigos... nada mas-

-¿o que?... ¿estas celoso?- dijo Scoot

-¿que?... no no no no no... ¿celoso yo?... por favor- dijo Rockaid negandolo -es que...-

-no cabe duda... son celos- dijo Babs

-no son celos... estoy bien ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Rockaid sonrojandose

-dejen en paz al celoso...- dijo Ember

-que no estoy celoso!- grito Rockaid

-... y mejor vallamos a comprar las provisiones antes de que los ponis se empiezen a comerse unos a otros- dijo Ember

-señorita Ember no exagere- dijo Sky

-pero es verdad... imaginate que se coman a Cadence- dijo Ember -(se moririan de una infeccion en el estomago)- decia pensativamente la unicornio plateada sonriendo maliciosamente

-bueno... vamos a comprar las provisiones, la princesa luna debe estar esperandonos- dijo Rockaid

-¿la princesa luna tambien esta aqui?- dijo Scoot

-esta en la mansion... compremos la comida para que puedan ir a verla- decia Ember llevandose a las pequeñas de compras

mientras tanto en las afueras del imperio de cristal

-esta batalla se pone cada vez mas interesante...- dijo Max observando toda la lucha -se ve que los ponis tienen mucho coraje-

-todo esta a su favor señor Max- dijo la Hella

-¿y ya llego mi encargo?- preguntaba el dragon

-ya lo estan reviviendo... estara listo en un momento mas- dijo la Hella

-excelente- decia Max con su sonrisa malvada mientras miraba como los guardias de cristal se estaban enfrentando a todo un ejercito de Doombettles que llegaron a multiplicarse hasta convertirse en un ejercito, los escarabajos trataban de romper el escudo para poder entrar a la cuidad pero el escudo era resistente y los ponis de cristal no se lo permitieron acabando con ellos de una vez pero al acabar con uno salian dos mas

-tomen esto asquerosos bichos!- grito Mapache con furia golpeando a cinco de ellos aplastandoles la cabeza al instante dejandolos sin vida

-Mapache cuidado!- grito Shining mientras le rompia las tenasas con su magia para enterrarlas en el pecho matandola al instante, la unicornio volteo y vio que fue recibida por un golpe de la Hella que estaba con el escarabajo tumbandola al suelo mientras que el espectro preparaba su oz para matarla pero antes de que le cortara la cabeza Mapache se transporto rapidamente y aparece detras de el disparando un potente rayo de su cuerno lastimando al espectro

-nada mal para ser una capitana...- decia la Hella disparando rafagas de magia de su cristal pero Mapache se movia rapido esquivando cada ataque contratacando con su cuerno

-y no has visto nada!- dijo la unicornio muy confiada mientras sacaba un sable magico creado con su magia

-tu alma sera mia...- decia la Hella abalanzandose contra la unicornio empezando a chocar sus armas con tanta fuerza que comenzaron a salir chispas los dos no pararon y continuaron atacandose con sus armas ignorando a los escarabajos que estaban atacando el imperio

-hay que ir a ayudarla- decia Shield sacandole el relleno a un escarabajo mientras que otro lo hiba atacar por detras pero Shield se dio cuenta de eso haciendo un moviento rapido logrando cortar la cabeza del insecto

-ella sabe cuidarse sola- dijo Shining atrapando a cinco de ellos en otro campo magico para despues encoger el escudo aplastandolos al instante -no por nada es la capitana de la guardia de cristal- decia el unicornio mientras enterraba a otro escarabajo con su espada magica en el pecho -Shield!... a tu seis en punto!- el poni volteo y partio en dos al escarabajo que lo hiba a atacar

-de espaldas Shining!- grito el capitan de la guardia nocturna corriendo hacia su compañero y estando de espaldas con su amigo mientras que los insectos los atacaban pero los ponis se defendian cubriendose mutuamente a pesar de que la guardia de cristal se defendia no podian contra todos los Doombettle que seguian saliendo, mientras estaban comiendo todo lo que veian

-es inutil son demaciados!- grito Shining desesperado disparandole a uno

-tenemos que encontrar la forma de vencerlos a todos- decia Shield cortando a uno con su espada Nexus -¿tienes algun plan?-

-recuerdo a ver visto en una pelicula de poni zombies que me obligaron a ver Cadence y Rockaid hace mucho...- decia Shining sin dejar de atacar -en la pelicula tuvieron que pasar por muchos ponizombies hasta encontrar al que origino todo... una vez que lo destruyeron los demas cayeron-

-pero eso fue en las peliculas!... esto es la vida real tarado!- decia Shield destripando a uno

-¿que otra opcion tenemos?- dijo Shining cortandole las patas a uno para despues arrematarle en la cabeza con su espada magica

-bueno... supongamos que es una buena idea... dime ¿como henos encontraremos al que ocasiono todo?- decia Shield pateando y lanzandoles unas dagas a los escarabajos

-dejame pensar un momento- decia el unicornio pensativo

-pues date prisa por que esos mounstros entraran muy pronto- dijo Shield partiendo a uno pero en otra parte del imperio

-nada mal para ser una unicornio...- dijo la Hella atacando con su oz a Mapache pero ella lo detiene con sus dos cascos

-tu tampoco lo haces tan mal para ser un asqueroso zombie- dijo Mapache disparandole un rayo golpeando en el pecho a la Hella

-no nos vas a detener... una vez que me encargue de ti seguira ese potrillo amarillo que significa mucho para ti- decia la Hella disparando rayos oscuro a la yegua pero Mapache invoca un escudo magico protegiendose del ataque

-NO TE ATREVAS A LISTIMAR A MI QUERIDISIMO Y ADORABLE PRIMO!- grito Mapache corriendo hacia el golpeandolo en el pecho con todas sus fuerza causandole dolor al espectro para despues apresarlo con su magia y estamparlo varias veces en el suelo hasta dejarlo herido

-tu primo... sera parte de nuestra coleccion...- decia la Hella adolorida

-YA CALLATE!- decia Mapache dandole un golpe en la cara hasta dejarlo noqueado mientras se tranquilizaba despues de haber descargado tanta adrenalina -ya no eres nada-

-lo tengo!- grito Shining al ocurrirsele una idea

-pues escupela!- grito Shield cubriendolo de los ataques de los mounstros

-he notado que todos los escarabajos expulsan una energia oscura muy debil al atacar si logro concentrarme hasta encontrar a la que tiene una gran cantidad de energia oscura...-

-significa que habras escontrado al original- decia Shield completando la frase

-asi es- decia Shining concentrandose mientras que Shield lo cubria, se les acababa el tiempo las tropas se debilitaban y el escudo que puso Shining parecia que no aguantaba mas tiempo, el principe se concentraba hasta encontrar al insecto con mayor energia oscura hasta que...

-lo encontre!... sigueme Shield!- decia Shining sin dejar de disparar a los que se cruzaba en su camino

-te sigo amigo- decia el poni terrenal, los dos ponis seguian avancando los escarabajos los atacaban pero los guardias de cristal los protegian, las municiones y las armas se acababan pero los guardias no se rendian, los ponis continuaron su camino

-ahi esta Shield!- decia Shining apuntando al escarabajo que se estaba a punto de comer a un poni de cristal asi que Shield rapidamente arroja una daga logrando cortarle una garra al escarabajo liberando al guardia mientras este corria

-groooooooarrrrrr!- grito Doombettle al poni que se hiba a comer captando la atencion al principe y al capitan abalanzandose hacia ellos golpeando a los ponis tumbandolos al suelo

-eso... dolio...- dijo Shining mientras que el escarabajo se ponia encima de ellos tratando de triturarlos con sus tenasas pero los ponis lo detenian con sus cascos

-ni creas que nos venceras maldito!- grito Shield lanzandole una daga en el ojo enterrandosela causando que gritara de dolor alejandose de ellos mientra que el principe y el capitan lo golpeaban, sin dejar que atacar el mounstro Shield hiba a atacarlo con su espada Nexus pero el insecto lo golpeo en la cara lanzandolo lejos cayendo al suelo despues Doombettle golpea al unicornio para despues apresarlo con sus tenasas

-aaaahhhh!- Shining estaba gritando de dolor sintiendo como le trituraba los huesos

-Shining atrapalo!- Shield rapidamente lanza la espada Nexus hacia el unicornio atrapandolo rapidamente con su casco cortandole una tenasa liberandose de el pero Doombettle trato de agarrarlo con sus otras patas pero Shining se defendia haciendoles cortes en todo su cuerpo

-aaaaarrrrrrgggg!- la bestia estava sufriendo ya que quedo debil y lastimada

-voy a terminar contigo- decia Shining cargando su magia en la espada Nexus corriendo hacia el insecto, Doombettle trato de morderlo pero Shining brinca rapidamente antes de ser mordido -despidete!- grito Shining cortando el insecto a la mitad comenzando a brillar causando una explocion destruyendo finalmente al insecto, al destruirlo todos los escarabajos que salieron explotaron al instante salvando el imperio

-wwwwwoooooooooooo!- los guardias gritaban de felicidad celebrando su victoria

-al parecer su mounstro fracaso...- decia la Hella mientras el dragon permanecia tranquilamente sin decir nada -¿le sucede algo mi señor?-

-no... estoy bien...- el dragon seguia viendo hacia donde habia caido el escarabajo

-¿y que piensa hacer mi señor?, no me imaginaba que su ataque no resultaria-

-tranquilisate...-

-¿aque se refiere mi señor?-

-yo ya sabia que este ataque fracasaria... pero he aprendido mucho el dia de hoy- decia Max

-¿y que aprendio exactamente?- preguntaba la Hella

-quienes son los que mandan y como ellos se protegen y se defienden, en una guerra siempre hay que aprender a que no todo se conquista al primer ataque, primero se conose al enemigo, se entera uno de sus devilidades y desventajas, se necesita crear una estrategia, una vez hecha entonces vas con todo- decia el dragon

-¿y que hara ahora?- pregunto la Hella

-dejare que saboren su victoria por ahora...- decia Max dandole la espalda -yo tengo otras cosas importantes que hacer-

-entonces la agradara saber que su carga importante ya esta esperandolo en la montaña- dijo la Hella

-bien... regresemos entonces- dijo Max tomando vuelo regresando a la montaña del viento

-Shining... ¿estas bien?- decia Shield levantando al unicornio

-Ember... por favor... no quiero entranar hoy... me siento malito...- decia el principe dandole vueltas a la cabeza

-haber... ¿cuantas pesuñas vez?- dijo Shield levantando su pesuña

-¿cuatro?-

-he... no estas tan mal- dijo Shield alegremente

-¿que paso?- preguntaba

-nada... que el imperio fue salvado al destruir al escarabajo original, quien diria que tenias la razon... por una vez en tu vida- decia Shield

-gracias por tu apoyo- dijo Shining

-principe... lo ha logrado felicidades!- gritaba Mapache acercadose a al dandole un abrazo

-gracias Mapache... no lo habria logrado sin ustedes dos capitanes- dijo Shining entragandole la espada a Shield -y ha toda la guardia de cristal que ayudo en esta lucha- decia el unicornio desactivando el escudo que tenia en la cuidad

-señor Armor... ¿que quiere que haga con esto que tengo aqui?- decia Mapache con la Hella inconsiente atrapado en un campo de fuerza invocado por la yegua

-no inventes Mapache... destruye esa cosa!- grito Shield

-de acuerdo...- la unicornio creo una espada con su magia lista para atravesar el craneo del espectro

-espera Mapache-

-¿que?...¿porque?... no me digas que quieres quedartela- dijo Shield

-...- Shining no decia nada pero se veia que estaba pensando atentamente en algo

-¿en serio quieres quedartela?- grito Shield

-si... nos puede ser muy util, podriamos interrogarlo para saber que esta tramando ese dragon o por lo menos saber donde esta y atacar- dijo Shining seriamente

-ese es un buen punto- dijo Shield

-¿entonces quieres que lo encierre?-

-si Mapache... encierralo en una de nuestras celdas especiales- dijo Shining

-como ordene señor- dijo Mapache retirandose llevandose a la Hella seguido de varios guardias

-señor armor!- los dos ponis voltearon y vieron que llegaba Derpy

-hola Derpy- dijo Shining saludandola

-¿que sucedio?- preguntaba Derpy al ver los restos de los escarabajos siendo recojidos por los guardias ya que estaban haciendo limpieza

-un ataque a la cuidad...- dijo Shield -pero pudimos con ellos-

-pero no te preocupes estamos bien- dijo Shining -ningun enemigo entro a la cuidad-

-que bueno... me alegra que esten bien- dijo Derpy

-¿tienes una carta para mi?- pregunto Shining

-sip una de Cadence- dijo Derpy dandole una carta de sus alforjas

-¿como sabias que tenioa una carta para ti?- Shield levanto una ceja

-porque es la unica razon por la que Derpy vendria al imperio- Shinning tomo la carta -gracias Derpy podrias esperarme para que le des una carta mia, tengo mucho que explicar-

-por su puesto señor armor no hay problema- dijo Derpy

-gracias- dijo Shining

Mientras tanto en las afueras del refugio

-vamos... funciona...- decia Twilight concentrandose para crear su figura de cristal pero no podia ya que se destruia al instante -AAAAAHHHH... por favor...-

-tranquila Twilight... no te presiones, recuerda tienes que relajarte y sentir la naturaleza a tu alrededor- dijo Ignos ayudando a su unicornio

-eso estoy intentando... ¿que no ves?- dijo Twilight haciendo otra figura pero se despedaso -aahhhh...-

-oigan chicos... ¿que creen?... Ember, Rockaid y Luna ya hayan regresado con las provisiones!- grito Spike avisandoles

-ya vamos Spike!- grito ignos -cariño tomemos un descanso ¿quieres?-

-adelantate... yo tengo que seguir- dijo Twilight todavia practicando pero Ignos jalo a la unicornio con su magia hacia el dandole un beso en la mejilla

-ya practicastes mucho hoy... asi que descansa ¿quieres cariño?- dijo Ignos

-esta bien...- dijo Twilight no muy convencida llevandoselo adentro

-caramba... si que comprastes mucho Ember- dijo Pinkie revisando en cada bolsa lo que compro la unicornio plateada -mmmmmm... galletas- decia Pinkie tratando de comerlas pero Applejack se las quita

-son para la cena asi que aguantate- grito Applejack

-pues ya prepara la cena!- grito Rainbow -tengo hambre!-

-no me presiones... ademas hoy no me toca cocinar, le toca a Rarity-

-¿ya tan rapido?- dijo rarity dramaticamente

-asi es... tu y Fluttershy les toca cocinar asi que a darle- dijo Applejack

-esta bien... vamos nena- dijo Rarity

-esta bien...- dijo Fluttershy -¿que quieres que te prepare hoy Ventus?-

-sorprendeme cielito- dijo Ventus dandole un beso tierno en la mejilla

-¿por cierto Twilight... vistes si ya llego Derpy?- pregunto White

-no White... no la he visto- dijo Twilight

-asi es... ademas si hubiera llegado ya se hubiera estrellado con ventus como siempre- dijo Ignos

-no empieces Ignos- grito Ventus

-cuidado abajo!- decia una voz conocida

-no!... Derpy!... cuidado!... frena Derpy frena!- gritaba Ventus mientras Derpy se estrellaba en el dejandolo en el suelo

-gracias por atraparme Ventus- dijo Derpy sonriendole

-no... hay de... que...auch- dijo Ventus quedando todavia en el suelo mientras los demas se reian

-¿que pasa preciosa por que esa cara de preocupacion?- pregunto White al ver a su chica seriamente

-¿que sucede Derpy?- pregunto Cadence -¿le entregaste la carta a mi marido?-

-si princesa-

-¿y que paso?- pregunto Cadence en el comedor todos estaban reunidos como siempre mientras que la pegaso gris le entragaba la carta a Cadence comenzando a leerla contando el ataque que hubo al imperio sorprendiendo a todos, sobre todo la parte en la que tienen una Hella como prisionera ocasionando que Rockaid se hiperventilara y se fuera a dar un chapuzon como siempre regresando completamente mojado

-me hubiera gustado ir a ayudar al pobre señor Morning- dijo Tennessee

-a mi tambien me hubiera gustado... pero que bueno que mi hermano esta bien- dijo Twilight

-al igual que el capitan Shield- dijo Ember

-y mi prima Mapache- dijo Rockaid mientras que luna lo estava secando con un trapo

-¿es este mounstro el que ataco?- dijo Spike mostrandole el libro de mounstros con la pagina del escarabajo asustando a Fluttershy

-tranquila Fluttershy... es solo una hoja- dijo Ventus calmandola

-pues si se parecen a los restos que quedaron... o al menos eso es lo que vi haya- dijo Derpy

-¿que clase de mounstro es ese?- pregunto Rarity -es asqueroso...-

-la carta que escribio mi marido decia que se llamaba Doombettle- dijo Cadence

-de hecho es un escarabajo del inframundo, capaz de reproducirse al comer algo, son muy peligrosos destrozan lo que sea con sus enormes tenasas- explicaba Spike al leer

-se ve que esos bichos comen igual que mi tesoro- dijo Tennessee mientras que Applejack le daba un coscorron en la cabeza

-callate Cooper- dijo Applejack que estaba sonrojada

-a mi me preocupa que Shining tenga esa Hella bajo custodia... ¿creen que puedan sacar algo de informacion?- pregunto Twilight

-no lo se Twilight... pero espero que tu hermano tenga exito- dijo Celestia

-si nos logra decir donde esta ese dragon entonces podremos acabar con el- dijo Rainbow -le daremos esto, aquello y esto tambien- decia la pegaso celeste haciendo poses de pelea

-pero hasta entonces esperaremos... ¿les parece bien?- dijo Ember

-esta bien- dijeron los ponis con una voz baja

-no los escucho!- grito Ember

-si señora!- gritaron los ponis en posicion de firmes

-mas te vale que no te vayas a ir a ver a tu maridito Cadence- dijo Ember mirandola seriamente

-no voy a irme... ¿me crees capas de hacer algo asi?- dijo Cadence

-siiii!- le grito la unicornio plateada -te estare vigilando como un halcon evitando que hagas una estupides-

-vete al carajo Ember!-

-boba!-

-tonta!-

-babosa!-

-idiota!-

-ya callense quieren!- grito Luna con la voz real asustando a los ponis -en serio ustedes dos parecen perros y gatos-

-no se que es peor... el ataque que hubo al Impero de Cristal o tener que aguantar a estas dos yeguas- dijo Ventus con un casco en la cara -¿que otra cosa puede ser peor?-

-por cierto Fluttershy... revise tu casa como me pedistes y todo esta orden, tus animales estan bien- dijo Derpy

-que bueno- decia la pegaso amarilla dando un suspiro de alivio

-y por cierto... alguien quiere verte- decia la pegaso gris sacando a un animalito de sus alforjas, muy conocido para Fluttershy

-Angel!- grito la pegaso de felicidad al recibir a su mascota -¿que haces aqui pequeño?- decia Fluttershy abrazandolo de felicidad

-aaaahhh... genial- dijo Ventus no muy feliz de ver a la mascota endemoniada de Fluttershy -adios a la tranquilidad-

-el conejito se metio a mis alforjas cuando me hiba, parece que te extrañaba mucho- dijo Derpy

-je je je... parece que ya te remplasaron Ventus- dijo Rainbow en tono muy burlon

-no empieces Rainbow-

-parece que a partir de hoy... dormiras haya afuera Ventus- dijo Rockaid

-callate!- grito Ventus

-ya que parece que Fluttersy ama mas a ese conejo que a ti-

-callate Ignos... ¿tu tambien?- decia enojado el pegaso mientras que los demas trataban de contener la risa

-¿no te da gusto Ven?... por que no lo saludas- dijo la pegaso amarilla extendiendo sus cascos con su mascota en ellos

-no...- dijo seriamente el pegaso rojo

-dale un besito amigo- dijo Tennessee mientras que Ventus miraba con furia al vaquero

-saludalo por favor... haslo por mi ¿quieres?- dijo Fluttershy rogandole mientras que Angel miraba al pegaso tiernamente

-no...- el pegaso rojo se sento y se cruzo de brazos

-andale... ¿si?- Fluttershy lo miro con ojos de perrito triste

-ufff... esta bien, algun dia de estos tendre que aprender a decirque no cielo- dijo el pegaso acercandose de mala gana al conejo -ho..- no pudo terminar lo que hiba a decir ya que el conejo empezo a morderle la nariz

-aaaaaahhhhhhggggrr!... maldito conejo!- Ventus gritaba de dolor mientras los demas se reian en este comico momento -suelta!... suelta!- Angel se solto de Aentus aterrizando en la mesa mientras se reia de el

-¿estas bien Ventus?- dijo Fluttershy mientras que Ventus se llenaba de ira

-AHORA SI TE LO BUSCASTES... REYZORD LA CENA ESTA SERVIDA!- grito Ventus mientras veia al perro llegar al lugar -ahi esta tu comida... un conejo solo para ti-

-guau... grrrrrr guaaaarr!- reyzord corrio hacia al conejo, al ver que venia hacia el dejo de reir y se fue corriendo a toda prisa siendo perseguido por el perro seguido del pegaso rojo -cometelo y te dare postre!-

-Reyzord!, Ventus!... esperen vuelvan!- gritaba Fluttershy persiguiendolo mientras los demas no paraban de reirse al ver este comico momento

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del trono de la montaña del Viento Max habia entrado y sonrio malvadamente al ver que su encargo habia llegado, era una figura que estaba en la oscuridad

-¿Maximus?- decia la figura sorprendido de verlo, tenia una voz femenina -¿pero como?...-

-es una larga historia...- dijo el dragon sin dejar de sonreir -me alegra que hayas llegado...- decia Max iluminando el lugar revelando que era una dragona dragona, de cuerpo antropomorfico, tamaño mediano, cabellera larga dorada, piel rosa con el pecho gris -bienvenida a casa... LUCIA...-


	5. Viejos amigos

**_*Capitulo 05: Viejos amigos._**

La mañana siguiente habia llegado al refugio y una unicornio plateada estaba despertando de su sueño ya que el reloj de su alarma estaba sonando

-ya voy... ya voy...- decia Ember agarrando el reloj para apagar la alarma mientras ella se levantava bostesando mientras veia la hora -¿las nueve de la mañana?... debi haberme levantado a las siete... que raro... no recuerdo haberme ido a dormir afuera... y tampoco recuerdo que mi cama este flotando en medio del rio...- decia mientras obsevava y efectivamente su cama estaba navegando junto con ella por el rio que estaba junto al refugio -¿y por que estoy cayendo en una cascadaaaaaaaaaaaaa?- gritaba la unicornio plateada mientras caia de una cascada gritando fuertemente cayendo justamente en la laguna en frente del refugio

-aaahhhhh!... esta fria!- gritaba Ember que estaba flotando desesperadamente tratando de evitar ahogarse mientras que se empezaba a escuchar una risa

-jajajajajajajaja... debistes haber visto tu cara Ember jajajajajajaja... no tenia precio jajajajaja...- decia Cadence apareciendo en frente de ella

-¿Cadence?- decia Ember sorprendida al ver a la alicornio del amor riendose a carcajadas -¿tu.. tu... tu me hicistes esto?-

-perdon... pero no pude evitarlo jaajajajajaja...- decia Cadence con trabajos por el ataque de risa que sufria al ver a la capitana en ese estado

-¿pero como?- pregunto Ember

-solo te teletransporte con todo y cama y te deje a la deriba del rio- dijo Cadence

-eres una maldita Cadence!- grito Ember mientras nadaba para salir de la laguna

-te lo hice por la broma que tu me jugaste anteriormente- dijo Cadence -no es que sea maldita... solo hice justicia-

-¿justicia?... mira como me dejastes!- gritaba iracunda la unicornio plateada

-¿de que te quejas?... si te asia falta un baño- dijo Cadence volviendo a la cueva -no olvides lavarte detras de las orejas- decia alejandose de ella

-esto no se queda asi Cadence!... ¿me oyes?... tendre mi venganza!- gritaba Ember saliendo de la laguna toda mojada y con frio, adentro de la cueva todos estaban reunidos desayunando tranquilamente como siempre

-buenos dias a todos!- dijo Cadence saludando tranquilamente

-buenos dias Cadence- saludaron al unisono

-sientate Cadence... te reserve un lugar junto conmigo- decia Rockaid apartandole el lugar mientras que ella se sentaba al lado de el

-te agradesco mucho precioso- dijo Cadence dandole un beso en la mejilla de su amado subdito

-sabe princesa... se ve muy alegre el dia de hoy y la noto muy diferente... ¿bajo de peso?- dijo Tennessee desayunando al lado de su poni anaranjada

-¿y por que tienes esa sonrisa traviesa?- pregunto Ignos que estaba a lado de su amada unicornio

-¿me gustaria saber que hicistes esta vez sobrina?- pregunto Celestia

-¿yooooo?... no hice nada tia... ¿como crees?- dijo cadence con alegria

-esa mirada que tienes no me gusta para nada- dijo Celestia -¿que hicistes?-

-bueno... veran...- Cadence les empezo a contar la broma que le hizo a la excapitana sorprendiendo y causando risas al grupo

-jajajajajajaja... esa estuvo buena princesa jajaja...- dijo Rockaid riendose

-Cadence... lo que hicistes estubo muy mal- dijo Twilight seriamente pero al final termino riendose

-¿quien diria que Cadence haria una broma como esa?- dijo Applejack sorprendida

-espero que Ember no se resfrie...- dijo Fluttershy

-relajate... ella estara bien- dijo Rarity riendose todavia

-¿pero que te paso Ember?- pregunto Spike disimuladamente al ver al igual que el resto a la unicornio plateada toda mojada escurriendo agua por todo el piso

-wooow... capitana... no se ve muy bien que digamos... ¿acaso engordo?- dijo Tennesee mientras que Ember lo miraba con una mirada asesina

-jajajaja... pareces un perro mojado jajaja...- dijo Rainbow riendose de ella

-tenia ganas de darme un baño- dijo Ember seriamente

-¿te bañastes con todo y pijama?- dijo Pinkie

-queria aprovechar el labar mi ropa de paso- dijo Ember sarcasticamente

-eso es raro viniendo de ti hermana- dijo Ignos

-de Ignos no me sorprende que haga eso... pero de usted por favor capitana- dijo Ventus mientras que Cadence trataba de contener la risa

-que mal ejemplo estas dando Ember- dijo Rainbow riendose mientras que Ember se enojaba mas, asi que se acerco a ellos y se empezo a sacudir como perro mojando a Rainbow, Ventus y a Pinkie que se estaba divirtiendo mucho

-oye!... solo estabamos bromeando- dijo Rainbow mientras se limpiaba

-al menos abrele a la caliente ¿quieres?- dijo Ventus

-que divertido... otra vez!- dijo Pinkie sacudiendose como perro mojando al resto

-como sea... voy a limpiarme- dijo Ember de mala gana retirandose

-como quieras gruñona- dijo Celestia tranquilamente evitando reirse, mientras tanto en el baño la unicornio se estaba bañando pensando en lo que paso

-debo admitirlo... fue una buena broma- dijo Ember cepillandose la crin despues del baño

En la montaña del viento

-¿que sucedio Max?... exijo saberlo- pregunto Lucia que estaba en el cuarto del trono con el malvado dragon que solamente estaba sentado

-¿que?... ¿acaso estas hablando conmigo?- dijo Max tranquilamente mientras estaba leyendo

-no te hagas el chistoso conmigo!- grito la dragona

-¿que quieres saber?- dijo Max atento en su libro

-para empezar... ¿que estas haciendo en el trono de Raptor?- dijo Lucia con desprecio -¿y que es esa piedra roja que tienes en el pecho?-

-¿que no lo sabes?- decia Max guardando el libro en su caja de uroboros -yo soy el nuevo lider de la montaña... y por lo tanto tu eres mi subdito, ahora asi que arrodillate ante mi...-

-eso es imposible, ¿como paso eso?, jamas te intereso este lugar, tu nunca querias ser el lider, nunca te intereso nuestra gente- dijo Lucia

-bueno... ahora si y no puedes hacer nada al respecto- dijo Max burlonamente haciendo enojar a la dragona rosa dirigiendose a el para atacarlo con sus garras pero para sorpresa de ella la Hella que siempre esta con Max aparecio de repente protegiendolo de su ataque sorprendiendo a la dragona

-no permitire que lastimen al señor de la montaña del viento!- dijo la Hella aventando a la dragona con un ataque magico de su cristal impactando al suelo fuertemente, mientras que el dragon rojo simplemente sonreia malvadamente

-¿una... Hella?...- decia lucia levantandose con dificultades

-¿te arrodillaras ahora?- dijo Max

-nunca me arrodillare ante una miserable lagartija como tu!- grito Lucia levantandose lista para atacar

-yo no haria eso si fuera tu- dijo Max chasqueando sus dedos haciendo que aparecieran cinco Hellas mas rodeando a la dragona

-USTEDES NO DEBEN DE ESTAR AQUI HELLAS!... ASI QUE LES ORDENO QUE REGRESEN AL INFRAMUNDO AHORA MISMO!- grito la dragona pero las Hellas no obedecian -LES ORDENO QUE REGRESEN AHORA MISMO O SUFRIRAN LAS CONCECUENSIAS DE UNA GUARDIANA DEL INFIERNO!- advirtio de nuevo Lucia pero los espectros no le hacian caso -USTEDES LO PIDIERON!- decia Lucia tratando de invocar su arma magicamente, pero esta no podia invocarla

-¿hay algun problema lucia?- pregunto Max con un tono burlon fastidiando a la dragona que seguia concentrandose sin resultado alguno

-mi espada... no puedo invocarla... ¿que me hicistes Max?- grito Lucia enojada

-yo no hice absolutamente nada... no tube la nececidad- dijo Max dandole la orden a las Hellas que atacaran con su magia lastimando a la dragona cayendose de nuevo al suelo

-¿entonces que me pasa?- decia Lucia con dificultades para levantarse -¿por que no puedo invocar mi arma?... ¿y porque no me obedecen las Hellas?-

-eso es porque tu dejastes de ser la guardiana del inframundo hace mas de mil años...- dijo el dragon rojo sorprendiendola por lo que dijo

-¿que?... ¿hace mas de mil años.?..- decia Lucia sorprendida ya que no podia creerlo

-asi es y sabes ¿por que?- dijo Max levantandose del trono acercandose a ella -por que tu estabas muerta...-

-...¿queeeee?... no, esto tiene que ser un sueño...- dijo Lucia sorprendida por lo que decia el dragon rojo -una maldita pesadilla-

-jajajaja... pero no lo es Lucia esto es la triste realidad- dijo Max comenzando acariciarle la mejilla -¿recuerdas como moristes?-

-...- Lucia comenzo a cerrar los ojos para recordar -recuerdo... que ti vi muerto ese dia... estabas tirado sin vida...-

-asi es... ¿y recuerdas quien me mato?- dijo Max seriamente

-... fue... el pegaso...- dijo Lucia tristemente al recordar

-dime su nombre...- dijo Max

-yo... no lo... recuerdo...-

-dilo...- decia Max con furia

-siempre olvido su nombre... sabes muy bien que siempre fui mala para recordad nombres-

-DIIIIIIIILOOOOOOOO!- grito el dragon frente a la dragona asustandola

-era... White... White Wolf- dijo Lucia recordando el nombre del pegaso

-estas en lo correcto... fue ese principito bueno para nada el que me quito la vida- dijo Max escupiendo una pequeña llamarada mientras Lucia esquivaba el ataque provocando un hoyo en la pared

-pero tu te lo buscastes, atacastes su hogar que era Sunnyngram matando a muchos ponis inocentes, sobre todo al poni que lo consideraba un hermano para el- dijo Lucia poniendosele de frente ya que estaba furiosa la dragona

-asi es y fue ese mismo pegaso el que te quito la vida por que intentastes matarlo...- dijo Max mientras le agarraba la quijada

-el se transformo en un ser malvado... era otro poni, no tenia otra opcion, era el o yo- dijo Lucia quitandole la garra que estaba encima de ella

-y al final ese ser oscuro conocido como Oblivion fue el que te quito la vida...- dijo Max -no solo eso, al matarte tomo tu espada y se convirtio en el portador de la espada del infierno...- decia el dragon sorprendiendo a la dragona

-ahora lo entiendo... pero eso no explica ¿como volvi a la vida?- pregunto la dragona rosa

-yo te traje de vuelta gracias a las Hellas que estan bajo mis ordenes- dijo el dragon -y gracias a ellas volvi a la vida... nosotros somos los ultimos dragones que existen en la Montaña del Viento

-¿los ultimos?...- decia Lucia sorprendida por lo que dijo -¿donde estan mis amigos?... ¿donde estan Terra, Whindmil, Fire y los demas guardianes de las espadas? y sobre todo ¿donde esta el lider de la montaña?, y no me refiero a ti si no a tu padre Raptor-

-todos ellos estan muertos...- dijo Max friamente -fueron asesinados por el ser oscuro de ese pegaso... por Oblivion-

-todos... estan... muertos...- decia Lucia poniendose de rodillas impactada por la noticia que recibio -eso no es cierto... mi... pegaso... MI PEGASO JAMAS HARIA ESA ATROCIDAD!- grito iracundamente

-YA LO SE!... PERO FUE LA OSCURIDAD EN SU CUERPO... LO TRANSFORMO EN UN MOUNSTRO INFERNAL LLEGO A LA MONTAÑA Y EMPEZO A MATAR A TODOS LOS DRAGONES!, DESDE MACHOS HASTA HEMBRAS, PEQUEÑOS DRAGONES HASTA INOFENSIVOS HUEVOS, LOS GUARDIANES DE LAS ESPADAS NO PUDIERON CON EL Y TERMINARON SIENDO MASACRADOS... INCLUYENDO A MI QUERIDISIMO PADRE!- decia el dragon con furia

-no... no... eso no es cierto, no es cierto es mentira- decia Lucia comenzando a salirle lagrimas de sus ojos

-mira en tu corazon Lucia... sabes bien que tengo la razon- dijo Max

-noooooooooooooooooooooo!- grito la dragona al saber la perdida de sus seres queridos tirandose al suelo comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente -¿por que?... ¿POR QUE LO HIZO?...-

-no lo se y jamas sabre por que...- dijo Max -pero lo unico que te dire es que ese pegaso de White lo pagara muy caro-

-el... ¿esta vivo?...- pregunto Lucia sollosando

-asi es... despues de mil años ese maldito ser aun sigue vagando en esta tierra y no solo eso... sea conseguido aliados ponis muy poderosos y representan una amenaza para nosotros-

-¿aliados ponis?- dijo Lucia

-asi es... tienen una magia y armas legendarias muy poderosas que pueden llegar a matarme, ¿no lo ves Lucia?... White quiere destruir al ultimo dragon de la Montaña del Viento que soy yo-

-yo...-

-por eso te traje de vuelta a la vida... unete a mi Lucia y te prometo que todos nuestros hermanos caidos seran vengados- dijo Max extendiendole la mano

-no lo se Max... ahora mi mente esta nublada y no se que decidir- decia Lucia levantandose sin voltear a verlo

-te dejare que lo pienses un momento- dijo Max -ustedes dos escolten a la dama a su habitacion... los otros tres retirense- decia el dragon ordenandoles a las Hellas

-siguenos...- dijo la Hella

-es por aqui...- dijo la otra Hella

-ya lo se... yo vivia aqui- decia Lucia saliendo del trono escoltada por las Hellas a su habitacion dejando solo al dragon junto con la otra Hella

-parece que se creyo toda la historia mi señor...- dijo la Hella

-la muy estupida se cree todo... es tan ingenua- dijo Max riendose de ella -Lucia estara luchando a mi lado-

-pero si ella logra enterarse de toda la verdad correra un grave peligro y su cabeza rodara en el piso- dijo la Hella

-para ese entonces White ya estara muerto y me quitare un peso de encima y tambien para ese entonces ella estara hablando con los muertos de nuevo- dijo Max -ademas los unicos que sabemos lo que sucedio realmente en la Montaña del Viento somos White y yo pero Lucia no le va a creer a ese principe bueno para nada y me escuchara ami-

-veo que usted lo tenia todo planeado desde un principio mi señor- decia la Hella

-asi es...- dijo Max sentandose en su trono -ese pegaso no sabe lo que le espera- decia Max riendose a carcajadas malvadamente

Mientras en una parte lejana una misteriosa figura encapuchada color cafe estaba caminando en medio de la nada

-la energia oscura es muy fuerte...- decia la figura continuando su trayecto hasta detenerse llegando a su destino

-espero que se encuentre aqui- decia la figura viendo las llanuras que estaban a los lejos de ahi... desde un precipicio extendiendo sus alas que parecian la forma de un demonio tomando vuelo y dirigiendose a ese lugar, haya afuera del refugio Twilight se encontraba practicando su hechizo de alquimia

-vamos... vamos...- decia Twilight concentrando el agua que tenia en sus cascos pero no duro mucho tiempo ya que termino fallando de nuevo -aaarrggg... ¿por que no funciona?-

-tienes que usar la naturaleza a tu alrededor Twilight- dijo White que estaba observando sentado en unas rocas

-¿hu?... hola White- dijo la unicornio morada

-pense que Ignos te estaba ayudando- decia el pegaso celeste -¿donde esta?-

-fue a ayudar a Ember con una broma para vengarse de Cadence...- dijo Twilight concentrando su magia para hacer el hechizo... pero volvio a fracasar -demonios!-

-recuerda Twilight... tienes que utilizar los elementos de la naturaleza, deja que los elementos naturales fluyan en ti- dijo White

-¿como sabes tanto de eso?- pregunto Twilight

-es facil... ya que es muy parecido cuando invoco mis espadas- decia White invocando la espada del viendo -me conecto con la naturaleza y dejo que fluya en mi- decia el pegaso celeste moviendo la espada magicamente como si fueran uno solo

-lo intento... pero no me sale-

-solo cierra los ojos y concentrate en los elementos de la naturaleza... solo en ellos- dijo White

-ok... lo hare- dijo Twilight cerrando los ojos comenzando a mover sus cascos empezando a mover el agua magicamente

-eso es Twilight... deja que el agua fluya en ti combiertete en el agua... se el agua...- dijo White mientras veia como Twilight empezo a formar una estrella igual que su cutiemark

-ahora deja que el fuego en tu interior salga ahora...- dijo White mientras que Twilight empezo a concentrar fuego en sus dos cascos -ahora... liberalo!- dijo White.. en eso la unicornio canalizo toda su energia natural en el agua haciendo un resplandor que cubrio todo el lugar, cuando Twilight abrio los ojos vio que la estrella se habia cristalizado completamente formando su primera figura de cristal

-bien hecho Twilight- dijo White

-¿lo... logre...?- dijo Twilight que no podia creerlo -yo... ¿lo logre?...

-asi es Twilight... lo lograste- dijo White

-lo logre, lo logre, lo logre, lo logre!- gritaba Twilight brincando de felicidad

-no lo hizo tan mal...- dijo Oblivion mientras White veia su reflejo en el agua

-¿te sorprende?- dijo White

-no mucho... pero puedo ver que se esforzo mucho para hacerlo- dijo Oblivion mientras observaba la felicidad de la unicornio que no paraba de brincar

-asi que lo logro...- decia una voz conocida para el pegaso celeste

-princesa Celestia- dijo White al ver a la alicornio del dia al lado de ella

-llegue justo a tiempo para ver este momento- decia Celestia acercandose a la unicornio morada

-hola princesa... ¿lo vio?... ¿lo vio?- dijo Twilight mostrandole la figura de cristal que hizo

-claro que si y estoy muy orgullosa de ti- dijo Celestia

-voy a buscar a Ember... ya estoy lista para mi siguiente leccion- dijo Twilight emocionada marchandose pero Celestia la detiene repentinamente con su magia

-un momento señorita...- decia la alicornio regresandola con ella

-¿que sucede princesa?- pregunto Twilight

-antes que nada me gustaria hablarte de algo muy importante y creo que deberias saber- dijo celestia seriamente

-¿de que tanto hablaran esas dos?- pregunto White viendolas hablando

-no lo se... asi que callate por que quiero escuchar- dijo el reflejo de Oblivion en la laguna

-no jodas Oblivion- decia White enojado

-¿y de que quiere hablarme princesa?- pregunto Twilight

-es sobre lo nuevo que estas aprendiendo- dijo Celestia

-¿no es genial princesa?... muy pronto aprendere alquimia y estare al mismo nivel que Ignos y Ember- dijo Twilight emocionada

-y se que estaras muy pronto a su altura... pero tienes que saber que usar ese porder tiene sus responsabilidades y a la vez sus consecuencias tragicas...- dijo Celestia seriamente

-¿por que lo dice princesa?- pregunto la unicornio -¿acaso sucedio una desgracia?-

-de hecho... algo asi paso...- dijo Celestia caminando a la laguna viendo su reflejo en el lago

-¿que sucedio?- pregunto Twilight algo temerosa mientras Celestia tomaba una bocanada de aire para hablar

-fue hace mucho tiempo... antes de que tu nacieras, de hecho fue antes de que existiera Equestria en una epoca muy diferente a la que tu conoces...- dijo Celestia mientras que Twilight se acercaba a ella -hace miles de años existia un reino muy tranquilo en donde la alquimia era su especialidad, ese reino se llamaba "Titania"- decia mientras con su magia levantava el agua de la laguna formando un reino tamaño miniatura hecho de pura agua sorprendiendo a Twilight y a White que estaba viendo todo y a la vez escuchando -un lugar en donde los ponis convivian en paz y harmonia, era un lugar rico en comercio en donde no les hacia nada de falta gracias a la alquimia que ellos utilizaban, pero desgraciadamente era la envidia de otros reinados y comenzaron atacar el reino de Titania hasta dejarlos en la miseria- decia la alicornio destruyendo el lugar con su magia

-eso es horrible princesa... ¿y que sucedio despues?- pregunto twilight

-su gobernante pedia ayuda a los demas reinos para ayudar a sus ponis y a su familia... pero ningun reino quiso cooperar y no tenian suficientes materiales para hacer un hechizo alquimico, parecia que era el fin de titania pero alguien humilde vino a ayudarlos en esa epoca oscura- dijo celestia

-¿y quien era?- pregunto su estudiante

-una alicornio joven y bella con un corazon de oro lleno de bondad, ella venia acompañada de dos hermosas potrancas que eran sus hijas, el rey le conto de la desgracia que estaba pasando asi que con su magia pudo conseguirles los materiales que necesitaban y gracias a su ayuda Titania pudo levantarse una vez mas- dijo Celestia mientras con su magia levantaba de nuevo el reino de agua que hizo

-esa es una muy buena noticia princesa- dijo Twilight

-el rey y su familia estaban muy agradecidos por la alicornio que terminaron siendo muy buenos amigos... tanto asi que les dieron un hogar en el castillo el cual ella y sus hijas aceptaron con gusto ya que ellas no tenia un hogar fijo ya que siempre viajaban de un lado a otro, asi que la alicornio y sus hijas se quedaron ya que por primera vez tenia un hogar y nuevos amigos que eran el rey y la reina junto con los hijos que ellos tenian- dijo Celestia mientras formaba pequeñas esculturas de agua de los gobernates y de la alicornio con sus hijas

-que hermoso...- dijo Twilight viendolo todo

-los demas reinos supieron de que Titania surgio de nuevo asi que decidieron atacar de nuevo pero esta vez estaban preparados ya que los reyes usaron la alquimia para protegerse evitando que cayera en desgracia de nuevo, la alicornio no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hicieron por que ella no aprobaba la violencia asi que le sugirio al rey y la reina que trataran con politica pero los reyes se reusaban ya que decian que ellos fueron los que comenzaron a atacar primero y no querian hacer un tratado de paz con los demas reinos ya que tenian envidia de Titania por que ellos tenian la alquimia a su favor y no querian compartilo con ninguno- dijo Celestia

-¿y el ataque a Titania continuo?- pregunto Twilight

-asi es... la guerra continuo por dias, meses, incluso años... hasta que un dia el destino llego tragicamente una vez mas al reino de Titania- dijo Celestia levitando las figuras de agua de los reyes -hubo un ataque al castillo por parte de uno de los reinos enemigos matando a la reina- decia mientras desvanecia la figura de agua

-eso es terrible- dijo Twilight cubriendose la boca con sus cascos impactada por la noticia que dijo

-el rey trataba de revivirla con todos sus conocimientos de alquimia, pero no podia hacer nada... incluso le rogo a su amiga la alicornio que la ayudara... que usara su magia para salvarla pero no podia ya que su ciclo de vida habia terminado y no podia hacer nada para revivirla- dijo Celestia

-¿esa alicornio no ayudo a sus amigos?- dijo Twilight -crei que esa alicornio era muy poderosa-

-es poderosa Twilight... pero ella no tenia la magia para traer a alguien de vuelta de con los muertos- dijo Celestia -pero rey queria aprender magia negra y combinarlo con la alquimia para ver si el podia traer de vuelta a su amada... pero la alicornio se lo prohibio, le dijo que no tenia el derecho de destruir el balance natural que hay asi que los dos tuvieron una discucion fuerte causando que destruyeran esa hermosa amistad que tenian, asi que la alicornio tomo a sus hijas y se fue volando lejos del reino de Titania

-ya veo...- dijo Twilight -¿y que mas paso?- pregunto

-la alicornio y el rey no se vieron por un largo tiempo, despues de esa tragedia, ella continuo con su vida... se encargaba de cuidar y de criar a sus dos hijas quienes se convirtieron en unas adolecentes, el tiempo paso volando hasta que un dia la alicornio y sus hijas decidieron visitar a su amigo el rey de Titania ya que queria saber como estaba el y los demas miembros de su familia... pero al llegar ahi los cuidadanos de ahi estaban todos afuera del castillo, la alicornio pregunto y queria saber que paso... les conto que se habian escuchado varios gritos horribles en el castillo asi que la yegua les dijo a los ponis que se calmaran y que ella iria a revisar, asi que fue y en compañia de sus hijas decidieron entrar para ver que sucedio y cual fue su sorpresa al entrar ahi...- dijo Celestia seriamente

-¿que... paso?...- Twilight temerosa al preguntar

-todos estaban muertos... los guardias reales tenian la servidumbre todos estaban muertos de una manera horrible y dolorosa- dijo Celestia seriamente

-¿y que le paso a la familia?- pregunto Twilight

-tambien los familiares murieron...- dijo Celestia -las tres yeguas buscaron al rey para saber que fue lo que paso, al llegar al trono vieron ahi al rey sentado en su trono con los cascos tapandose la cara como si nadie queria verlo... la alicornio les dijo a su hijas que se mantengan en posicion mientras ella se acercaba al rey, ella pregunto que fue lo que paso y el rey le contesto que sucedio una desgracia... "toda mi familia esta muerta", la alicornio pregunto ¿quien hizo esto? pero el no se atrevia a contestar, la alicornio insistio hasta que lo hizo hablar... dijo que el mismo los habia matado... fue el mismo rey que le dijo eso a la alicornio- decia Celestia sorprendiendo a la unicornio morada y al principe White que estaba escuchando tambien

-¿el rey mato a toda su familia?- decia Twilight que no podia creerlo -¿pero por que?... creei que el los amaba... ¿que fue lo que le paso?-

-sus dos hijos querian detenerlo asi que se enfrentaron a el pero por desgracia terminaron muertos gracias al poder que el adquirio... al combinar su alquimia con la magia negra queria tratar de traer de vuelta a su amada ignorando las advertensias de la alicornio- dijo Celestia tomando la figura de agua del rey con su magia -su obsesion con el poder lo llego a tener un objeto magico y poderoso que el tenia... tranformando a aquel poni humilde y justo en un horrible mounstro- dijo la alicornio destruyendo la figura del rey

-¿un... mounstro?...- dijo Twilight -osea... ¿que el ya dejo de ser... un poni...?-

-asi es Twilight... abandono todo su lado poni al convertirse en un mounstro sediento de sangre y poder destruyendo todo lo que el construyo con sus propios cascos, todo su reino se fue abajo matando a todos- dijo Celestia desaciendo el reino tamaño a escala que hizo con el agua -la alicornio y sus hijas trataron de enfrentarlo pero no tenian la suficiente magia como para detenerlo asi que fueron derrotadas-

-¿y nadie pudo acabar con el?- dijo Twilight

-su alquimia era muy poderosa... el controlaba la oscuridad que habia en este mundo, cada poni que tenia algo de oscuridad el rey lo usaba a su favor y los controlaba sin problema alguno... derrotarlo era imposible ya que era invensible y los unicos que podian matarlo eran aquellos que decendian del linaje de la sangre real de Titania... de su propia sangre para ser exactos, pero como puedes ver a sus hijos los mato incluyendo al mayor de todos que mando a matar ya que el vivia lejos...-

-¿si no podian acabar con el... como lo vencieron?- pregunto Twilight

-fue la alicornio quien pudo encerrar a la bestia en lo mas profundo del inframundo... pero desafortunadamente la alicornio desaparecio y jamas se ha vuelto a saber de ella, esa fue una horrible perdida para sus hijas- dijo Celestia -ellas perdieron la esperansa y la dieron por muerta-

-que triste...debieron haber sufrido mucho las pobres- dijo Twilight tristemente mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-fue un momento dificil al principio... pero ahora ellas pudieron superar esa perdida y continuaron con su vida- dijo Celestia sonriendole a la unicornio

-¿y usted llego a conocerlas princesa?- dijo Twilight

-si... por eso te cuento esa historia para que aprendas a no obsesionarte con el poder y no pases la misma desgracia que le paso al rey de Titania y termines perdiendo a tus seres queridos como les paso a aquellas jovenes yeguas que perdieron a su amada madre...- dijo Celestia

-muchas gracias por contarme esa historia- dijo Twilight dandole un abrazo a su mentora el cual ella lo recibio con gusto -aprendi mucho de eso-

-lo hice por te quiero mucho y no quiero que te pase algo malo- dijo Celestia dandole un beso lleno de amor maternal en la frente

-que historia tan triste- decia White

-eso demuestra que este mundo esta lleno de oscuridad y de criaturas que hacen lo que sea por el poder sufriendo las concecuencias- dijo Oblivion seriamente

-¿como lo fue en el caso de Max y de... mi padre?- dijo White

-asi es...-

-vaya... finalmente te encontre- decia una voz misteriosa, el pegaso volteo y vio a la figura encapuchada que aterrizaba en frente de el

-¿quien eres tu?- pregunto el pegaso invocando la espada del cielo, la princesa y la estudiante ven a la figura misteriosa que estaba con White y decidieron acercarse a el para ver si era amigo o enemigo

-¿White lo conoces?- pregunto Twilight

-no lo se... jamas lo habia visto, pero hay algo en el que se me hace conocido- dijo White

-detecto una energia poderosa viniendo de el- dijo Celestia -tengan cuidado-

-¿eres amigo o enemigo?- pregunto Twilight preparando su cuerno para atacar

-hey...hey...hey... tranquilos, vengo en paz... no voy a lastimarlos solo quiero hablar con White Wolf- dijo la figura encapuchada

-¿quien eres?... responde, ¿como sabes mi nombre?- pregunto el pegaso

-soy solo un muy viejo amigo que viene a verte- decia el misterioso ser quitandose la capa revelando a un poni de color negro, crin blanca, cola corta del mismo color flameada, con dos cuernos en la cabeza y con garras, alas y ojos de demonio -ha pasado mucho tiempo White-

-...¿BERSER?... ¿en serio eres tu?...- dijo White sorprendido

-claro amigo... ¿o acaso conoces a otro deminio aparte de mi?- dijo Berser acercandose a el dandole un abrazo a su viejo amigo el cual lo recibio con gusto

-no crei verte de nuevo viejo amigo- dijo White tranquilamente -princesa Celestia, Twilight... quiero que conoscan a un amigo mio... el es Black-Berserker-

-mucho gusto Berser- dijo Celestia saludandolo cordialmente

-igualmente Berser- dijo Twilight -por cierto... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-adelante- dijo Berser

-de casualidad... ¿que clase de poni eres tu?...-

-bueno señorita... yo soy un demonio proveniente del inframundo- dijo Berser

-ahhhh ya veo... ¿queeeee?, ¿un demonio?- grito Twilight asustada -esta una clase de broma no...-

-no lo es Twilight, Berser es un demonio auntentico- dijo Celestia mientras lo analizaba seriamente

-no puede ser...- dijo Twilight sorprendida por lo que esta viendo

-tienes una energia muy poderosa... corrigeme si me equivoco... pero tu eres un guardian del inframundo...o no- decia Celestia

-esta en lo cierto alteza, Black-Berserker guardian del inframundo a su servicio princesa- dijo el demonio arrodillandose enfrente de ella

-puedes levantarte guardian, puedo ver que eres un demonio de buen corazon y que no tienes intenciones malas- dijo Celestia sonriendole

-gracias princesa- dijo Berser levantandose

-¿y a que se debe esta milagrosa visita Berser?- pregunto White

-yo tengo una mejor pregunta para el!- grito Oblivion tomando el cuerpo de White tranformandose en el pegaso negro

-hola Oblivion cuanto tiempo...- no pudo terminar lo que hiba a decir Berser ya que Oblivion le dio un puñetaso en la cara tumbandolo

-¿Oblivion que haces?- dijo Twilight sorprendida por la reaccion del pegaso negro

-¿que estas haciendo aqui miserable hijo de yegua?... ¿como nos encontraste?- grito el pegaso agarrandolo del cuello con su casco izquierdo mientras le ponia la espada del cielo con su otro casco justo en su estomago

-pues andaba dando una vuelta y me preguntaba ¿que estara haciendo mi amigo White y mi amigo Oblivion?- respondio sarcasticamente

-quisas seas amigo del inutil de White pero tu y yo no somos amigos ¿me entendistes?- grito el pegaso -no has respondido a mi pregunta-

-vamos... con la energia oscura que tu emanas me fue facil encontrarte- dijo Berser mientras que Oblivion le apretaba el cuello provocando que tenga dificultades para respirar -y tambien... porque necesito... de tu ayuda... de la de ambos...- decia el demonio asfixiandose

-¿por que presiento que no te creo nada?- dijo Oblivion

-sueltalo Oblivion, lo estas matando- dijo Twilight

-sueltalo por favor Oblivion- grito White en la mente del pegaso -parece que esta diciendo la verdad-

-...- el pegaso negro no decia nada solo miraba con odio al demonio

-por favor Oblivion...- grito el pegaso celeste

-esta bien... pero si hace algo indevido denlo por muerto- dijo Oblivion desapareciendo la espada cambiando a White Wolf soltando al demonio al instante respirando profundamente estando en el suelo

-¿estas bien?- dijo Twilight levantandolo

-te lo agradesco- dijo Berser

-amigo... disculpa a Oblivion tu sabes como es- dijo White

-lo se... por esa razon tenia miedo de verte- decia el demonio

-¿asi que quieres mi ayuda?- pregunto White

-asi es... veras es que...-

-aguarda un momento Berser, si no te importa quisiera reunir a los demas ponis que estamos aqui para que sepan lo que esta sucediendo, despues de todo estamos involucrados en todo esto y de paso responderas unas preguntas que tengo para ti- dijo Celestia

-como usted diga princesa- dijo Berser

-avisare a los demas para que se reunan- dijo White volando buscando a los ponis

-acompañanos Berser- dijo Twilight siguendo a su mentora adentro del refugio, y ya adentro

-bueno yo ire a avisarle a mi hermana y sobrina- dijo Celestia volando dirigiendose al dirigible

-y yo ire al baño, ponte comodo Berser no tardo- dijo Twilight llendo al baño

-vaya... este lugar se ve comodo- decia Berser observando el lugar cuando de pronto vio algo que le llamo la atencion, era una unicornio blanca que estaba diseñando algo de ropa, asi que decidio acercarse a ella -que hermosa ropa tiene aqui señorita- decia el demonio hablando con Rarity

-muchas gracias...- dijo Rarity dandole la espalda sin ver a Berser todavia ya que estaba concentrada en su trabajo -es uno de mis mejores trabajos que he hecho-

-¿eres diseñadora?- pregunto el demonio

-asi es yo...- no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya que se sorprendio con el ser que estaba hablando -...-

-decia algo señorita...- dijo Berser pero Rarity no decia nada ya que quedo en shock

-¿señorita?- dijo Berser moviendo sus garras para que reaccionara pero seguia sin decir nada -¿esta usted...?-

-aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!... UN MOUNSTRO HORRIBLE!- grito la unicornio dramaticamente

-¿mounstro?... ¿yo?... para nada, soy un demonio y mi nombre es...- Berser no termino de presentarse ya que Rarity saco un gas pimienta y se lo rocio en los ojos causandole un ardor al ser oscuro -aaaahhhhh!- grito Berser tayandose los ojos -¿cual es tu...?-

-toma esto maldito demonio!- grito Rarity mientras lo golpeaba con una sarten varias veces en su cabeza -no dejare que me lastimes a mi y a mis amigos!- gritaba la unicornio sin dejar de golpearlo tirandolo al suelo

-hayy... señorita... auch... no es lo que usted cree ohh...- trataba de explicar Berser siendo brutalmente golpeado por la unicornio blanca

-AUXILIO POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!... UN DEMONIO HORRIBLE Y FEO ME QUIERE COMER!- decia Rarity dandole un ultimo golpe en la cabeza en la sarten dejando inconsiente a Berser

-Rarity! ¿que sucede?, escuchaba tus gritos desde...-

-ohh twilight que bueno que llegastes- decia Rarity abrazandola comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente -un horrible mounstro aparecio y me asuste tanto-

-¿que le paso a Berser?- dijo Twilight al ver al demonio en el suelo e inconsiente

-golpe a ese mounstro con esta sarten- dijo Rarity mostrandole la sarten toda deforme por los golpes que le dio

-¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?!- grito Twilight que estaba molesta

-admito que no era muy buena idea usar una bonita sarten como esa... pero no tenia otra cosa con que defenderme- dijo Rarity

-no me refiero a eso!- grito Twilight acercandose al demonio -Berser... ¿estas bien?, hablame... dime algo...- decia la unicornio morada levantandolo

-aaahhh... mi cabeza...- dijo el demonio despertando -me duele horrible...- decia mientras veia a Rarity con la sarten en sus casco -aaaahhh! Twilight alejame de esa yegua desquiciada y dramatica!- gritaba Berser ocultandose atras de la unicornio

-oyeme... ¿que te pasa?, YO NO SOY DRAMATICA!- grito la unicornio queriendo golpear al demonio pero Twilight le quita la sarten con su magia

-Rarity ya basta... no lo lastimes-

-¿por que no?, es un horrible mounstro!- grito la unicornio blanca

-por supuesto que no... y no es un mounstro... es un demonio, ademas el es un amigo de White Wolf- dijo Twilight -¿estas bien Berser?-

-siento que mi cabeza da muchas vueltas- dijo Berser

-vamos... te dare una pastilla para el dolor- dijo Twilight llevandose al demonio -Rarity por que mejor no vas a ayudar a White a buscar a los demas y les dices que regresen al refugio... tenemos una reunion importante- decia molesta la unicornio

-esta bien Twilight- dijo Rarity llendose, pasaron unos quince minutos y ya todos estaban reunidos en la sala, todos se sorprendieron mucho a ver al demonio tanto asi que Flutteshy termino desmayandose pero White les conto que el era un amigo suyo tranquilizandolos un poco evitando que lo vieran como un enemigo-

-¿como te sientes?- pregunto Cadence despues de haberle dado una pastilla para la cabeza

-mucho mejor... gracias princesa- dijo Berser

-hummm... este... le prepare un delicioso te... hummm... ¿señor demonio?- dijo Fluttershy entrandole una taza amablemente

-gracias... pero por favor diganme Berser-

-y aqui tiene una deliciosa rebanada de tarta de manzana- dijo Applejack dandole una rebanada

-gracias-

-¿no es increible amigos?... tenemos la visita de alguien, que emocion esto se merece una gran fiesta!- grito Pinkie

-ahora no Pinkie... esto es serio comportate- dijo Ventus

-oki doki loki- dijo Pinkie con una gran sonrisa

-¿se te ofrece algo mas Berser?- dijo Ember

-si... por favor alejen de mi a esa yegua dramatica antes de que me rompa un cuerno- dijo Berser mientras los ponis comenzaron a reir en especial un pegaso negro

-jajajajajajajajaja... eso si valio la pena jajajajajajajajajajaja... buen trabajo Rarity jajajajajajajajajajaja!- decia White cambiando a Oblivion mientras que la unicornio blanca se sonrojaba

-callate Oblivion!- dijo Derpy golpeandolo con otra sarten en la cabeza

-aaaauch!... ¿oye cual es tu problema?- grito el pegaso

-comportate!- dijo Derpy

-¿y si no quiero?- dijo el pegaso negro

-te volvere a dar con la sarten hasta que te controles!- dijo Derpy dandole otro sartenaso

-auch!... esta bien mujer tu ganas- dijo Oblivion cambiando a White Wolf

-woooow... es increible que una pegaso como tu pueda controlar a semejante bestia- dijo Berser

-Derpy es una pegaso increible... ¿verdad mi amor?- dijo White mientras le daba un beso a su pegaso

-sentimos por lo que paso- dijo Tennessee tratando de evitar reirse

-disculpa por lo que te hizo Rarity... no fue su intencion- dijo Rainbow mientras contenia la risa

-si ella es una yegua muy dulce y generosa- dijo Ventus defendiendola

-aja... si lo que tu digas- dijo Berser

-aqui esta... lo encontre- dijo Spike que estaba hojeando su libro de mounstros

-¿que criatura fea encontrastes ahora Spike?- pregunto Rockaid

-a nuestro demonio invitado- dijo Spike mostrando la imagen del demonio Berser en el libro

-wooooow... ¿estoy en un libro?- decia Berser sorprendido mientras comia su tarta tranquilamente

-nunca crei que fuera estar en ese libro- dijo Twilight

-¿y que dice joven dragon?- pregunto Luna

-Black-Berserker... un demonio muy feo con mas de dos mil años, es un guardian del inframundo y puede cambiar de forma cuando el quiera- dijo Spike

-¿tienes mas de dos mil años?- dijo Twilight sorprendida por lo que dijo

-asi es señorita... dos mil ciento treinta y cinco para ser exactos- dijo el demonio sonriendo

-y yo pense que White era el poni mas viejo que conosco- dijo Tennessee

-y por cierto... no soy muy feo, soy muy guapo... como un actor de cine- contrataco el demonio en esa parte que dijo el bebe dragon

-¿guapo?... ¿como un actor de cine?... por favor eres feo igual que las peliculas de crepusculo...- dijo Rockaid

-¿que tienes en contra de esas peliculas enano?- dijo Rarity -son geniales-

-¿en serio?... una yegua se enamora de un poni lobo... pero despues se enamora de un vampiro causando una guerra entre las dos tribus, ¿quien se interesa por ver esa mier...?-

-Rockaid!- grito Ventus

-pues es la verdad-

-el enano tiene razon, quien se interesa en esas porquerias- dijo Tennessee

-yo no...- dijo Rainbow

-ni yo- dijo Ember

-ya somos tres- dijo Pinkie

-humm... me quedo dormida con solo ver la introduccion- dijo Fluttershy

-al menos mi tesoro no se interesa en estas tonterias- dijo Tennessee -¿verdad tesoro?-

-si... Cooper... son muy tontas...je je je...- dijo Applejack mientras se daba la vuelta evitando que la vieran sonrojarse

-mi Twilight tampoco se interesa en estas tonterias- dijo Ignos -¿verdad cariño?-

-... ¿por que mejor no cambiamos de tema?... y seguimos con la reunion... ¿les parece?- dijo Twilight evitando que la vieran sonrojarse

-¿es cierto que puedes cambiar de forma Berser?- pregunto Derpy

-asi es señorita... con solo un chasquido de mis garras- dijo el demonio

-si no te molesta... ¿podrias cambiar de forma?... no me acostumbro a verte en tu forma demonio... bueno si tu quieres- dijo Fluttershy

-esta bien, lo hare solamente por que usted me lo pidio amablemente- dijo el demonio chasqueando sus garrar siendo envuelto por las flamas blancas de su crin -¿y bien?... ¿que tal?- decia tranformado en un gatito negro

-no...- dijeron los ponis al unisono, el demonio chasqueo sus dedos tranformandose ahora en un cangrejo negro

-aaaahhhhhh!... un cangrejo que horror!- grito Rarity escondiendose atras de Rockaid

-¿le tienes miedo a un cangrejo?- pregunto Rockaid viendola confundido

-siiii!- grito Rarity

-¿pero por que?- pregunto Rockaid

-que cambie de forma!... que cambie!- grito Rarity

-mejor hasle caso antes de que la dramatica te aviente la sarten- dijo Rainbow riendose un poco

-YO NO SOY DRAMATICA!-

-ok.. ya entendi- dijo Berser ahora cambiando a un pequeño conejito color negro -¿y bien?- decia el demonio pero le aventaron una sarten en la cabeza

-Rarity... ¿por que hiciste eso?- dijo Luna regañando a la unicornio blanca

-esta vez no fui yo... fue Ventus- dijo Rarity defendiendose

-NO CAMBIES A ESA FORMA!... TE LO PROHIBO!... NO QUIERO VERTE ASI DE CONEJO ¿ME ENTENDISTE?, YA BASTANTE TENGO CON UN CONEJO ENDEMONIADO!- grito el pegaso iracundamente

-Berser... por que no utilizas tu tranformacion de siempre- dijo White

-espera... estoy buscando un nuevo estilo, ¿que te parece este?- decia Berser ahora tranformandose en changeling pero fue recibido por otra sarten en la cabeza -auch... oigan ¿cuantas sartenes tienen?...-

-Ventus!- grito Fluttershy enojada

-no fui yo ahora...- contesto Ventus -fue Cadence...- decia mientras todos miraban seriamente a la alicornio del amor

-ustedes saben como odio a los changeling- dijo Cadence defendiendose

-no tienes remedio boba- dijo Ember llevandose un casco a la cara

-tarada...-

-idiota...-

-perra...-

-zorra...-

-Berser... usa tu disfras de siempre por favor, antes de que estas yeguas se maten!- grito White mientras que Twilight sujetaba a Cadence e Ignos sujetaba a su hermana con fuerzas para evitar que se tiraran golpes

-esta bien... esta bien...- dijo el demonio tranformandose en un alicornio negro de su mismo color sin la crin y cola flameada pero mismo color -¿mejor?-

-asi esta bien... gracias Berser- dijo Twilight despues de haber calmado a su cuñada al igual que ignos con su hermana pero en ese momento fue recibido por otra sarten dandole en la cabeza del demonio

-auch!... ¿y ahora que?- grito el demonio

-Pinkie Pie... ¿por que lo golpeas ahora?- pregunto Applejack

-¿que acaso no le estabamos aventando sartenes cada vez que cambiaba de forma?- dijo la poni rosada confundida

-noooo!- gritaron los ponis al unisono

-upsi... perdon Berser- dijo pinkie riendose por ese malentendido poniendo un casco en su nuca

-bueno... continuemos con nuestra reunion- dijo Celestia -¿a que se debe esta visita guardian?-

-es verdad, dijistes que necesitabas mi ayuda y la de mi otro yo... ¿por que?- pregunto White

-de alguna manera estan saliendo criaturas del inframundo a su mundo y algo me dice que esta relacionado con ese dragon que los esta cazando... y por lo tanto esta vinculado contigo White- dijo Berser

-pues si... estas en lo cierto, Max y yo estamos vinculados en el pasado- dijo White

-entonces necesito de tu ayuda- dijo Berser

-¿y que es lo que quieres de White?- pregunto Celestia

-que me lleve a donde esta ese desgraciado para matarlo con mis propias garras- dijo Berser seriamente

-no es que me oponga... ¿pero por que quieres matarlo?- pregunto Luna

-desde que llego al inframundo a causado estragos haya y todos se relacionan a ese hijo de yegua- dijo Berser molesto -y luego escapa y comienza a hacer estragos aqui en este mundo y eso no lo puedo permitir... asi que white dime ¿donde esta?-

-no lo se Berser... ese maldito tiene muchos lugares donde esconderse, sera dificil encontrarlo- dijo White

-ademas de que es muy fuerte y poderoso- dijo Celestia

-mas que la ultima vez que me enfrente a el- dijo White

-ya estamos en proceso de busqueda... una vez que se lo localizemos atacaremos- dijo Cadence

-bien... cuando lo descubran me avisaran- dijo Berser -quiero descargar toda mi ira en el-

-si amigo- dijo White -tendras tu momento-

-ahora si me disculpan me retiro... tengo problemas que arreglar en el inframundo- dijo Berser

-¿que clase de problemas dulzura?- pregunto Applejack

-unos pequeños... no se preocupen- dijo Berser -prisioneros rebelandose, los soldados combatiendolos, mounstros tratando de escapar, controlar las llamas del infierno... lo normal... trabajo de oficina, cosas de siempre, es mas... ¿por que no vienes conmigo White?, luchemos juntos, revivivamos los buenos tiempos-

-¿podemos ir contigo?... siempre quise conocer ese lugar, quiero llevar la diversion a ese lugar, ¿me pregunto si abra fiestas haya?, ¿que tendria que ponerme?, son tantas decisiones que no se que hacer...-

-ya silencio Pinkie... recuerda que no puedes ir haya- dijo Rainbow tapandole la boca

-¿pero... por que?- dijo Pinkie

-por que necesitas ser un ser oscuro como yo, o tener tu equipo especial para entrar haya me imagino que ya te dijeron eso- dijo Berser

-si... me lo dijeron en el capitulo uno de la segunta temporada de este fic- dijo Pinkie

-¿que fue lo que dijo...?- pregunto Berser confundido

-nadie lo sabe... Pinkie Pie es Pinkie Pie... recuerda eso Berser- dijo Rainbow llevandose un casco a la cara

-ok... bueno... ¿que dices White?... tu no necesitas ese equipo de proteccion ya que eres un ser oscuro, si quieres puedes llevarte a ese pegaso rojo ya que tambien es un ser oscuro- dijo Berser apuntando a Ventus

-oye berser... yo no soy un ser oscuro- replico Ventus

-¿en serio?... pero puedo ver que emanaa una energia oscura en todo tu cuerpo... sobre todo en tu brazo derecho- dijo Berser

-es cierto que tengo esta extraña oscuridad... pero no soy oscuro- dijo Ventus

-gracias Berser pero no... estas ponis necesitan de mi ayuda y por lo tanto no puedo dejarlos solos ya que Max las esta buscando desesperadamente para destruirlas- dijo White -espero que lo entiendas-

-te entiendo amigo, veo que te necesitan mas aqui que haya- decia el alicornio negro tomando vuelo -bueno... les vere despues cuidense- dijo Berser saliendo de la cueva

-adios Berser- dijeron los ponis despidendose de el mientras las princesa se separaban del grupo regresabando a sus labores al igual que la capitana, Derpy y White Wolf dejando solo a las portadoras, al bebe dragon y sus guardianes

-este fue el dia mas vergonsoso de mi vida- dijo Rarity poniendo sus cascos en su cara

-¿como la ves que pensastes que Blueblood era tu media naranja?- dijo Twilight

-¿o la vez en que nos sacaron del casino a patadas en los Pegasos?- dijo Ignos

-¿o la vez que Rockaid te ayudo a bañar a tu gata Opal pero el pequeño sin querer le pisa la cola y termino insertada en tus flancos todo el dia?- dijo Fluttershy mientras el pequeño Rockaid se sonrojaba

-¿o la vez que Rockaid quiso impresionar a tus padres con una bella cena familiar para impresionar a su poni especial haya en su casa y termino quemando la comida?- dijo Rainbow

-y eso sin contar toda la casa- dijo Ventus

-gracias a Celestia que no se quemo todo Ponyville- dijo Tennessee recordando ese dia

-pero los papas de Rarity estuvieron hospedados en su butique por todo un mes hasta que le arreglaran su casa...- dijo Applejack

-o esa vez que...- decia Spike

-oigan ya basta... ¿es necesario que tengan que hacer esos recuerdos vergonzosos que esten relacionado conmigo?- dijo Rockaid que estaba completamente rojo de verguenza

-¿o que tal aquella vez que Rarity golpeo salvajemente con una sarten a un demonio inofensivo?- dijo Pinkie Pie

-Pinkie... eso paso hoy- dijo Twilight

-gracias amigos... me siento mucho mejor ahora- dijo Rarity sarcasticamente

-no hay de que amiga- dijo Pinkie

-Pinkie creo que Rarity estaba siendo sarcastica- dijo Spike

-como quisiera disculparme con ese demonio- dijo Rarity tristemente con la orejas caidas

-cuando venga de visita podras decircelo y no te preocupes estaremos contigo apoyandote- dijo Ventus

-si quieres podremos ayudarte en lo que vayas a decirle- dijo Applejack

-¿en serio me ayudaran?- dijo Rarity

-claro!... despues de todo eres nuestra amiga y no nos gusta verte asi de triste- decia Twilight mientras le daban un abrazo grupal

-gracias... me siento afortunada de tener unas amigas y amigos tan especiales como ustedes- dijo Rarity con los animos arriba despues del abrazo

-sigo sin poder creer que Rarity se haya madreado a ese demonio...- dijo Rockaid mientras que la unicornio blanca volvio a estar deprimida por lo que hizo mientras los demas lo miraban feo

-Rockaid!- grito Twilight dandole un coscorron al pequeño

-auch... perdon no era mi intencion- dijo Rockaid avergonzado, el dia paso rapido Twilight y sus amigos estuvieron con Rarity todo el tiempo para que le subieran los animos volviendo a ser la modista generosa y amable que todos querian mientras en otra parte del refugio en el laboratorio

-¿queria verme capitana?- dijo Ventus

-asi es Ventus... sientate- dijo Ember dandole un banquillo el pegaso rojo

-¿para que me llamo?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-estuve investigando el veneno que te tienes en la sangre- dijo Ember

-¿se refiere al Tiberium?- dijo Ventus sorprendido -¿pero como?-

-con una dosis que le quite a esa horrible reina bicho en Canterlot... investigue un poco los compare con tu sangre y descubri esto...- dijo Ember invitando a que viera ventus en un microoscopio

-¿de quien son estas celulas?- pregunto

-son de tu sangre... pero mira lo que pasa cuando le pongo una gota de Tiberium- decia la unicornio poniendo una gota del veneno a la sangre del pegaso, Ventus observo y se sorprendio por lo que vio

-veo... que mis celulas se estan adaptando al Tiberium- decia Ventus observando en el lente -y veo que se hacen mas fuertes y resistentes-

-asi es... sabemos bien que el Tiberium incrementa la fuerza, velocidad y resistencia del usuario, pero esa cosa es inestable y por lo tanto termina en desgracia quien lo usa, pero en tu caso... parece que es todo lo contrario, tu sangre se adapto bien al veneno y cada vez que te enojas expulsas energia oscura de tu cuerpo haciendote mas fuerte de lo que ya eres...-

-¿y... eso es bueno o malo?- decia Ventus

-es muy dificil decirlo, necesitare investigar mas a fondo, pero hasta entonces trata de controlar tu ira un poco ¿quieres? y evita convertirte en esa cosa oscura- dijo Ember

-sera algo dificil... con ese dragon buscandonos, ciudades atacadas, el temor de que nos escuentren, las tonterias que dicen los guardianes, sobre todo tu hermano que tengo que aguantarlo diario, las locuras que hace Pinki Pie, las travesuras de Rockaid y sobre todo aguantar a ese conejo endemoniado de Angel...- decia Ventus enojandose -...tratare...- dijo el pegaso calmandose

-solo has lo mejor que puedas... mientras tanto yo tratare de crear un antidoto para liberarte de ese veneno- dijo Ember

-se lo agradesco Ember-

-no hay de que Ventus para eso son lo amigos- dijo Ember guiñandole el ojo haciendo sonrojar al pegaso

Mientras tanto en la Montaña del Viento la noche habia caido y una dragona veia las estrellas sentada en una rocas comtemplanto el cielo nocturno

-es una hermosa noche... ¿no lo crees Lucia?- decia Max llegando para hacerle compañia

-si... las estrellas siguen siendo hermosas- dijo Lucia sin voltear a verlo

-¿y ya has pensado en lo que te dije?- dijo Max

-¿en que?-

-en que te unas a mi y acabemos con ese maldito pegaso quien asesino a todos- dijo Max -tengo todo listo Lucia... tengo un ejercito de criaturas y muertos a mi disposcion, tengo un aliado muy poderoso que me esta de mi lado, juntos derrotaremos al principe y nos libraremos de la especie equina para siempre para crear un mundo mejor... libre de esta peste de ponis- decia mientras Lucia se paraba mirandolo seriamente

-no me interesa tu aliado ni tu ejercito ni los ponis que quieres matar, solamente dejame a White Wolf... quiero matarlo con mis propias garras... el debe pagar por lo que hizo a mi familia- dijo Lucia friamente

-entonces ven a mi Lucia... unete y nos desaremos del principe y de aquellos que se interpongan con tu venganza- decia Max mientras la dragona rosa lo penso por un momento hasta que comenzo a caminar hacia el

-¿y cual es tu gran plan?- pregunto Lucia

-todo a su devido tiempo Lucia...- dijo Max comenzando a sonreir malvadamente mientras la luna era testigo de la alianza de estos dos dragones...


	6. Corazones enfrentados

**_*Capitulo 06: Corazones enfrentados._**

Una hermosa mañana habia caido una vez mas en el refugio, todos se levantaron listos para hacer sus actividades de siempre en especial una unicornio morada que estaba en la sala de entrenamiento junto con la excapitana Ember, tambien estaban Spike, Ignos y reyzord apoyandola

-¿lista para tu siguiente leccion Twilight?- dijo Ember

-si capitana- dijo Twilight en posicion de firmes como los soldados

-vamos nena!- grito Ignos animandola

-tu puedes hacerlo Twilight- dijo Spike mientras comia unas palomitas

-guau-

-no Reyzord... son mias- dijo Spike

-mmmmmmm... mmmmmm...- el perro lo miraba con tristesa haciendo la carita del perrito triste al bebe dragon

-basta Reyzord... no sigas mas... agarra un poco- decia Spike compartiendo las palomitas con Reyzord mientras el se las comia

-esta sera tu siguiente leccion Twilight Sparkle- dijo Ember haciendo aparecer una maceta con tierra magicamente

-¿para que es la maceta?- pregunto la unicornio morada

-ya veraz...- decia Ember dandole una semilla en su casco -tienes que usar tu alquimia para que floresca esta semilla y transformandola en una bella flor, tienes un dia para hacerlo-

-¿queee?... pero eso es imposible, si me tomo dos dias para hacer mi figura de cristal- dijo Twilight

-nada es imposible Twilight- decia Ember agarrando otra semilla concentrando magia en su casco para despues extenderla sorprendiendo a la unicornio morada viendo como una la semilla se habia tranformado en un hermoso girasol

-wooow...- Twilight no tenia palabras para describir para lo que acababa de ver -¿dices que tengo un dia?-

-asi es señorita... no te preocupes se que lo lograras, recuerda usar los elementos de la naturaleza que estan a tu lado- decia Ember comiendose la flor mientras le daba otra semilla -ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir al laboratorio para crear un antidoto y ayudar a Ventus Fast con su problema de oscuridad que tiene...-

-¿tan mal esta Ventus?- pregunto preocupada Twilight

-no tanto... pero es mejor no arriesgarnos- dijo Ember -si tienes dudas recuerda que mi hermano esta ahi para ayudarte-

-de acuerdo Ember- dijo Twilight

-una vez que lo logres ya estaras lista para el verdadero entrenamiento- dijo Ember retirandose del lugar

-muy bien... es hora de la practica- decia Twilight plantando la semilla en la maseta comenzando a concentrar su magia natural en la maseta

-ha comenzado- dijo Ignos seriamente

-esto se pondra genial- decia Spike comiendo las palomitas, veinte minutos han pasado desde que inicio la siguiente fase del entrenamiento de Twilight y Spike ya estaba tirado en el suelo con el bote de palomitas en su cabeza ya vacia -oficialmente... esto no es genial, es aburrido...- decia el bebe dragon

-¿y que esperabas?- dijo Ignos jugando solitario con sus cartas en el suelo

-no lo se... que pasara algo interesante- decia Spike rascandose la panza

-se que es muy aburrido que haga eso pero es parte de su entrenamiento- dijo Ignos observando a su amada que tenia sus ojos cerrados

-¿y a ti cuanto tiempo te llevo hacer eso?- pregunto Spike

-no querras saberlo...- dijo Ignos melalcolicamente

-aaaahhh... no puedo, esto es mas dificil que hacer la maldita figura de cristal- grito la unicornio morada

-lo se mi amor... tranquila, se que es enfadoso pero tambien se que lo lograras- dijo Ignos animandola

-necesitare ayuda- dijo Twilight

-¿por que no le pides a White?... que te ayude como lo hizo la ultima vez- dijo Spike quitandose el bote de la cabeza para verla

-por que el no esta aqui... se fue con derpy a ayudarla en su trabajo como siempre- dijo Twilight

-ademas no es necesario que pida ayuda de White ya que me tiene a mi a su lado y con eso es mas que suficiente- dijo Ignos

-¿por que crees que estoy preguntando por White?- dijo Spike sarcasticamente mientras que Ignos lo veia feo y con su magia le puso el bote de palomitas en su cabeza

-eso no es gracioso Ignos- decia Spike tratando de quitarsela pero no podia

-pero para mi si- dijo Ignos sonriendole traviesamente mientras que el bebe dragon batallaba con quitarse el bote de palomitas

-oigan... no hagan ruido, trato de concentrarme- decia Twilight

-lo sentimos cariño- dijo Ignos mientras que su unicornio continuaba con su entrenamiento

Mientras tanto en la cuidad de Baltimare

-gracias por ayudarme con mi trabajo White- decia Derpy con su gorra y uniforme de correo a lado de su querido pegaso celeste

-no hay de que, sabes que me gusta ayudarte cielito- decia White tambien portando una gorra de correo sacando las cartas de un buzon de correo poniendolas despues en una bolsa

-mentiroso...- decia Oblivion en la mente de White

-callate Oblivion!- grito el pegaso mientras los demas ponis que estaban caminando lo veian feo haciendo que se sonrojara, mientras que el pegaso oscuro se reia de el

-tranquilos los dos- dijo Derpy calmandolos

-ok- dijeron al unisono

-hay que continuar, tenemos varias entregas que hacer asi que andando- dijo Derpy seriamente

-si señora- dijeron los pegasos al unisono comenzando a trabajar, durante todo el rato estuvieron en la cuidad entregando la correspondencia, Derpy como siempre ponia mucho empeño en su trabajo despues de todo ella era la mejor mensajera y cuando a White pues... tenia una que otro problema sobre todo si es en la entrega de paquetes ya que el al estar en una casa o departamento cuando tiene que entregarlo Oblivion interviene y termina asustando a aquel poni cerrandole la puerta para no volverle abrirle causando que los dos pegasos terminaran discutiendo y vaya que han tenido esa clase de problemas sobre todo cuando quieren obtener informacion ya que Oblivion no es tan paciente que digamos que termina amenazando de muerte al informante, pero por primera vez White no tuvo problema alguno ya que Oblivion estubo calmado todo el tiempo permitiendo que el pegaso celeste trabajara sin problemas

-¿que tal te fue?- pregunto Derpy con una sonrisa en su rostro

-hoy me fue muy bien- dijo White

-que bueno- dijo Derpy

-de hecho... fue raro, sentia como que Oblivion no tenia ganas de joder como siempre- decia White

-¿te sientes mal Oblivion?- pregunto Derpy

-estoy bien... solo que he tenido un mal presentimiento, ¿no lo has sentido tu White?- pregunto el pegaso negro

-ahora que lo pienso... lo he sentido desde la mañana- dijo White

-¿que creen que sea?- pregunto Derpy

-no lo se... pero siento que algo malo va a ocurrir- dijo White seriamente mientras veia el hermoso dia soleado pero de repente unas nubes empezaron a interponerse en el sol comenzando a nublarse

-que raro... en el periodico decia que hoy no hiba a ver nubes- dijo Derpy contemplando todo mientras que los demas cuidadanos estaban preguntando y preocupandose por lo que estan viendo

-¿que esta ocurriendo?-

-¿habra problemas con el clima en Cloudsdale?-

-esto tiene que ser una broma de unos pegasos-

-¿pero por que harian eso?- decian los ponis preocupados

-esto no es bueno- decia White seriamente -sera mejor irnos de aqui Derpy- decia el pegaso tomandola del casco y llevandosela volando

-de acuerdo- dijo Derpy

-miren el cielo!- grito una yegua mientras veian que varias bolas de fuego estaban cayendo en direccion a la cuidad

-corran!- grito otro poni mientras que los cuidadanos se dispersaban corriendo como locos mientras veian como las bolas de fuego estaban cayendo en la cuidad comenzando a destruir las casas

-vamonos Derpy!- grito White llevandose a su pegaso protegiendola de las bolas de fuego con la espada del viento

-¿que esta pasando White?... ¿por que esta lloviendo fuego?- grito Derpy que estaba asustada

-no lo se... pero tenemos que salir de aqui- decia White destruyendo las bolas con su espada pero de repente la lluvia de fuego se detuvo -eso fue raro...- decia el pegaso celeste

-White... ¿que es eso de haya?- dijo Derpy apuntando en esa direccion y vieron que se aproximaba algo grande con unas alas en forma de dragon

-parece... un dragon- dijo White

-¿crees que sea Max?- pregunto Derpy temerosa

-no lo creo... Max es mas grande- dijo Oblivion

-entonces es otro dragon- dijo Derpy preocupada -¿quien sera?-

-no lo se- dijo White viendo que el dragon volaba a una velocidad impresionante dirigiendose a los dos pegasos -Derpy cuidado!- decia el pegaso celeste quitando a Derpy a un lado mientras era atrapado por el dragon por sus garras

-White!- grito Derpy viendo como ese mounstro se llevaba a su amado pegaso, el dragon lo arrastro por todo el piso destruyendose al instante para despues arrastrarlo por los edificios dejandole unos cortes leves en su cara para despues estamparlo contra otro edificio dejando un enorme hueco ahi, White reacciono al instante a ver a su atacante que efectivamente era un dragon rosa portando una especie de armadura negra que cubria todo su cuerpo con un cristal rojo en su pecho, el casco se abre magicamente revelando su identidad

-no!... no... puede ser...- decia White que estaba impactado por lo que estaba viendo -¿lu...lu..lu...Lucia?...-

-hola pegaso...- decia la dragona rosa friamente -cuanto tiempo sin verte...-

-White ¿estas bien?- dijo Derpy llegando para ayudar a su amado

-estoy bien...- dijo White empezando a volar sin dejar de ver a lucia

-¿la conoces?...- pregunto Derpy pero White no decia nada

-por desgracia... asi es- contesto Oblivion -ella es Lucia...-

-¿queee?... ¿la dragona de la que tanto me hablastes?- dijo Derpy sorprendida por lo que dijo -pero crei que estaba muerta-

-yo tambien creia eso... pero no cabe duda es ella- dijo White -¿pero como...?-

-Max me trajo de vuelta a la vida y me conto lo que paso...- decia la dragona rosa seriamente

-Lucia...yo...-

-no puedo creer que hayas matado a esos dragones... ellos eran tus amigos... eran tu familia... mi familia...- dijo Lucia agachando la cabeza mientras le salian unas lagrimas

-Lucia...- decia White acercandose lentamente a ella

-¿por que lo hicistes White?- pregunto la dragona

-yo...- White no sabia que decir

-¿POR QUE LO HICISTEEEEESSS?!- grito la dragona expulsando energia oscura aventando al pegaso provocando temblores en la cuidad haciendo que los ponis corrieran a toda prisa

-Derpy tienes que irte de aqui- dijo White

-pero White...-

-obedeceme... vete de aqui, ahora!- dijo White seriamente

-no te preocupes por nosotros... estaremos bien- dijo Oblivion en la mente de White

-esta bien... ten cuidado por favor- decia Derpy alejandose de ellos

-...pagaras por lo que hicistes...- decia Lucia viendolo con odio

-Lucia escuchame...- dijo White

-muereeeeeee!- la dragona grito con rabia cerrando su garra lista para pelear abalanzandose sobre el, pero el pegaso esquiva el puño de la dragona derrumbando el edificio donde estaba estrellado el pegaso, la dragona volvio a atacarlo con sus puños pero White los esquivava evitando atacarla pero la dragona le da un puñetaso en la cara mandandolo a estrellarse con el pavimento, Lucia volo en picada lanzando una llamarada color azul calcinando lo que estaba en su paso en direccion a este, White vio eso e invoca la espada del bosque creando un escudo de raices para protegerse del ataque de fuego azul de la dragona rosa

-cambiemos White... me encargare de ella!- grito Oblivion

-no puedo permitir que la lastimes de nuevo!- grito White soportando el calor mientras que Lucia no dejaba de atacarlo con su llamarada asi White rapidamente abre su escudo y escapa de ahi rapidamente antes de que el escudo de madera quedara hecho cenisas, Lucia lo ve desde arriba volando hacia el atacandolo de nuevo con sus puños pero White los esquiva pero la dragona rosa siguio atacandolo asi que el pegaso celeste invoca la espada del fuego nada mas para protegerse de las garras de lucia

-Max tenia razon... incluso matastes a los guardianes de las espadas combirtiendote en el legendario portador de ellas- dijo Lucia con furia mientras lo atacaba con sus patas traseras lastimando un poco al pegaso, despues la dragona le da un colaso que lo manda a volar hacia el cielo nublado pero el pegaso celeste reacciona deteniendose en pleno aire dandole una patada a la dragona cayendo en picada al pavimento dejando un hueco

-Oblivion no intervengas!- grito White

-te hiva a matar idiota!- grito el pegaso negro, rapidamente White aterriza al suelo donde estaba la dragona

-Lucia...- el pegaso celeste se asomo por el hoyo solo para ver a una dragona levantandose siendo rodeada por un aura color rojo sangre mientras le daba un puñetaso en la cara mandandolo a rodar en el suelo, con mucho dolor en la cara -ahhhhh...- el pegaso se retorcia en el suelo viendo como le salia sangre en la nariz

-esto fue por los guardianes!- grito Lucia corriendo hacia el dandole un puñetaso en el estomago sacandole todo el aire escupiendo mucha sangre -esto fue por todos los dragones bebes que tu matastes!- grito la dragona rosa dandole un rodillaso en la cara tirandolo al suelo para despues agarrarlo de la cola para estrellarlo en el piso una y otra vez -esta es por Raptor!- gritaba Lucia estampandolo a una pared desquebrajandose al impactar mientras Lucia corria hacia el dandole varios puñetasos en todo su cuerpo desquebrajandose mas la pared

-Lucia...- dijo White mientras le salia una lagrimas siendo apaleado por la dragona dejandolo inconsiente

-y esta es por mi!- gritaba Lucia concentrando toda su energia en su puño para el golpe de gracia pero antes de que pasara eso el casco del pegaso lo detiene mientras Lucia veia que estaba cambiando de color a uno negro con rayas azules

-maldita perra... no voy a permitir que nos mates... ya te asesine una vez y lo volvera a hacer!- grito Oblivion dandole un cabezaso a la dragona dajandola atontada mientras que Oblivion empezo a golpearla salvajemente en todo su cuerpo -ni creas que tu armadura te protegera- decia el pegaso oscuro con rabia sin dejar de golpearla dandole un golpe directo al estomago mandandola lejos a estrellarse a otro edificio que se destruyo al instante, Oblivion corrio hacia ella invocando la espada del infierno concentrando su poder en ella listo para insertarsela en el corazon pero la dragona vio eso y detiene el ataque con sus garras a centimetros de su pecho

-maldito ser oscuro... ¿como te atreves a atacarme con mi propia arma?- decia Lucia dandole varios colasos a Oblivion para despues darle un codaso en la cara tumbandolo mientras esta agarraba la espada del infierno -es hora de que pagues por tus crimenes!- decia Lucia atacandolo con su espada pero al instante Oblivion invoca la espada del cielo para defenderse justo a tiempo

-¿mis crimenes?... por favor no me hagas reir- dijo Oblivion dandole un puñetaso en la cara haciendo que Lucia suelte la espada que tenia mientras que Oblivion la recuperaba

-esa espadas no te pertenecen!- grito Lucia

-¿en serio?... por si no lo sabes estas espadas las gane limpiamente matando a tu maldita especie...- decia Oblivion cambiando de espadas ahora por la del desierto y el trueno -y disfrute matando a esos desgraciados-

-Oblivioooooooooooon!- Lucia grito con furia corriendo hacia el invocando una espada de doble filo color rosa mientras que el pegaso oscuro hacia lo mismo dirigiendose hacia ella impactando sus armas causando una onda que estaba destruyendo la cuidad de Baltimare, los cuidadanos de haya estaba evacuando a toda prisa ya que no podian hacer nada por su hogar, solo veian como estos dos seres combatian en una pelea a muerte, cada choque de armas causaba mas ondas de energia que hacia que temblaba el lugar causando grietas en el suelo, casas y edificios destruyendose los cuidadanos no tenian duda alguna era un campo de batalla mientras tanto mas arriba en los cielos en una nube se encontraba un dragon que lo veia todo

-jajajajaja... esta es la mejor batalla que he visto- decia Max que estaba acostado tranquilamente quien estaba observando todo desde el principio -lastima que no tengo palomitas de maiz para ver este momento jajaja...- decia el dragon rojo malvadamente riendose

Mientras tanto en el refugio

-vamos... puedes hacerlo... recuerda que tienes a los elementos de la naturaleza de tu parte- decia Twilight concentrando su magia en la maceta -vamos Twilight se que puedes hacerlo- se decia ella misma cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse mientras sus cascos empezaron a emanar magia en la maceta logrando que saliera una pequeña planta, twilight observo eso por un instante y se concentro mas haciendo que la pequeña planta creciera mas formando un hermoso tulipan -lo logre... lo hice... Spike!... Ignos!... despierten!- grito la uniocornio despertando al dragon y el unicornio azul que se habian quedado dormidos

-¿que pasa Twilight?- grito Spike alarmado

-no estaba dormido... estaba descansando los ojos- decia Ignos levantando su cabeza ya que estaba recostando su cabeza encima de Reyzord usandolo como almohada

-miren chicos lo logre!- decia Twilight enseñandole la flor de la maceta

-oye es fantastico Twilight... ¿no lo crees Ignos?- dijo Spike

-si increible, bien hecho mi amor- dijo el unicornio azul dandole un beso a su amada -(no inventes... a mi me tomo una semana hacer eso y ella lo hace en menos de un dia, wooow si que aprende rapido)- decia en su mente

-guau-

-asi es Reyzord voy a buscar a Ember lista para mi siguiente leccion- dijo Twilight entusiasmada

-me temo que tus lecciones de alquimia se tendran que interrumpir por un momento- dijo Cadence llegando al lugar

-¿que sucede cadence?- pregunto Ignos

-Derpy acaba de llegar pero sin White- dijo Cadence seriamente asi que sin pensarlo dos veces fueron hasta la sala donde todos estaban ahi

-¿Derpy... puedes quitarte de ensima de mi si fueras tan amable?- dijo Ventus que estaba en el suelo mientras los demas ponis se reian

-lo siento Ventus pero esto es urgente- decia Derpy quitandose de el

-¿que pasa dulzura... te ves muy alterada- dijo Applejack

-¿y White donde esta?- pregunto Celestia

-esta en peligro!- grito la pegaso gris

-¿que sucedio?- pregunto Tennessee

-White... y.. yo... trabajando... como siempre... en Baltimare... ataque... lluvia de fuego... en el cielo... todos corriendo... dragona que vuelve de los muertos... ataca a White... y...-

-Derpy cariño calmate... respira profundamente- dijo Rarity tranquilizandola

-estas siendo mas dramatica que Rarity- dijo Rainbow

-YO SOY DRAMATICA!- grito la unicornio blanca

-Derpy calmate... no se te entiende lo que dices, cuentanos tranquilamente- dijo Ventus

-ok Ventus- decia Derpy respirando profundamente

-¿ya estas mejor?-

-si Ventus- dijo Derpy ya mas tranquila

-ahora que dino ¿que sucedio?- pregunto Ventus

-White... y yo... trabajando...- decia Derpy desesperadamente alterandose de nuevo

-o me lleva la...-

-¿alguien pueden entender lo que esta diciendo la poni mensajera?- dijo Luna interrumpiendo lo que hiba a decir el pegaso rojo

-segun lo que yo entendi... fue que...- decia Rockaid

-oh yo se... White y Derpy estaban trabajando juntos como siempre en Baltimare pero de repente hubo una misteriosa lluvia de fuego empezando a destruir el lugar, los ponis corrieron y una dragona que volvio de la muerte comenzando a atacar a White- dijo Pinkie Pie mientras que los demas ponis se quedaron con la boca abierta

-¿como supiste todo eso?- pregunto Twilight

-dah... era obio, es increible que yo sea la unica que lo haya entendido- decia Pinkie

-yo lo entendi pero se oia estupido hasta que lo dijo Pinkie- dijo Rockaid

-White esta siendo atacado por una horrible dragona ahhhhh!- grito Fluttershy ocultandose atras de Ventus

-un dragon zombie!- dijo Pinkie asustando a la pegaso amarilla

-Pinkie no me la asustes!- grito Ventus

-y no empiezes con eso- dijo Rainbow

-ademas los dragones zombies no existen- dijo Twilight

-eso tambien decias de los muertos vivientes... hasta que nos atacaron en Canterlot-

-eso fue diferente Spike- contrataco Twilight

-oigan, oigan, silencio... no nos desviemos del tema- dijo Ignos

-mi hermano tiene razon, tenemos que ir a ayudar el pegaso vipolar- dijo Ember

-no se hable mas y vayamos a Baltimare ahora- dijo Applejack

-siiiii!- dijeron los ponis al unisono

-un momento mis queridas ponies- dijo Celestia

-¿que sucede princesa?- pregunto Twilight

-esto me huele a una trampa de Max- dijo la alicornio del dia seriamente

-mi hermana tiene razon... no sabemos lo que esta tramando- dijo Luna

-y los mas problable es que ese dragon los esta provocando para que salgan a ayudar a White y una vez que lo haga...-

-nos puede combertir en sus aperitivos- dijo Tennessee tragando saliba -¿a eso se refiere princesa Cadence?-

-perdoneme que diga esto princesa pero no tenemos otra opocion... trampa o no tenemos que ayudar a un amigo- dijo Twilight

-asi es- dijeron los ponis al unisono

-ni hablar, en ese caso iremos todos- dijo Celestia

-es mejor que se queden aqui princesas- dijo Ember

-¿por que?- pregunto Cadence

-por que si van ese dragon las cazara y les drenara toda su magia como lo hizo con Celestia en Canterlot- dijo Ember seriamente

-tiene razon hermana, es mejor quedarnos ya que Max nos esta buscando desesperadamente- dijo Luna

-esta bien... pero tengan mucho cuidado mis queridas ponis- dijo Celestia

-enano... es mejor que te quedes aqui- dijo Ventus -no estas en condiciones para pelear-

-¿y dejarlos solos?... jamas!, tal vez sea muy chico pero no soy estupido Ventus... ademas no podran sin mi- dijo Rockaid seriamente -saben bien que me necesitan-

-en eso tiene razon el pequeño guardian- dijo Fluttershy

-en ese caso no te separes de nosotros ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Ventus

-de acuerdo- dijo Rockaid emocionado

-regresen a salvo- dijo Luna

-guardianes de los elementos proteganlas con sus vidas- dijo Celestia

-y cuidense tambien ustedes por favor- dijo Cadence -sobre todo tu pequeño Rockaid-

-que la fuerza los acompañe...- dijo Tennessee al lado de ellas

-oh no... tu tambien vienes con nosotros condenada cola anillada- dijo Applejack tomando el baston revolver arrastrando al vaquero con el grupo -que fuerza ni que ocho cuartos-

-pero tesoro...-

-vienes y punto- dijo Applejack firmemente

-si tesoro...- decia Tennessee asustado

-Reyzord cuida a las princesas... mama regresara pronto- dijo Ember

-guau-

-yay Ember vendra tambien con nosotros... que emocion- dijo Pinkie

-¿seguro que quiere venir con nosotros capitana?- pregunto Ventus

-claro que si, quiero salir un poco para estirar las piernas- dijo Ember -ademas de que tambien soy una guardiana pero de corazon-

-en ese caso no perdamos ni un momento mas- dijo Spike poniendose en el lomo de Twilight -tengo los elementos listos en mi mochila-

-¿tambien quieres ir con nosotras Spike?- pregunto Twilight

-por su puesto que si... necesitaran saber a que criatura se enfrentaran y yo tengo la informacion que necesitan- decia Spike con su libro en su espalda

-solo por que tuvistes suerte en tres ocaciones no significa que necesitemos de ese libro...- dijo Twilight que no estaba de acuerdo con el libro que tenia su asistente numero uno

-vamos mi queridas ponis, tenemos que ir a salvar a un amigo- grito Ignos

-siiiiii- decian las ponis comenzando a galopar saliendo de la cueva dirigiendose a la cuidad de Baltimare

Mientras tanto en la cuidad de Baltimare la batalla continuaba entre el pegaso oscuro y la dragona rosada, los dos parecian que estaban al mismo nivel, las calles de la cuidad estaban destrosadas y no habia ningun poni rondando por ahi ya que evacuaron la cuidad antes de que llegara lucia

-para ser un ser de maldad pura eres bueno luchando- decia Lucia sin el casco ya que estaba destrosado escupiendo la sangre que tenia en su boca, ella tenia cicatrizes raspaduras en su cuerpo tambien abolladuras y grietas en su armadura y la espada que tenia estaba destrozada

-y tu sigues siendo la misma molestia de siempre- decia Oblivion tambien con cicatrizes y moretones en todo el cuerpo

-¿que paso?...- decia White despertando en la mente de Oblivion

-vaya... finalmente despertastes olgazan bueno para nada- contesto el pegaso oscuro de mala gana

-tuve un sueño muy extraño que parecia una pesadilla... soñe que Lucia volvio y comenzo a atacarme- decia White

-eso paso realmente... me estoy enfrentando a ella- dijo Oblivion

-¿entonces que estas haciendo?... tienes que detenerte- decia White -ella no sabe lo que esta sucediendo realmente-

-¿y crees que me importa?... te di la oportunidad y mira como te dejo, ahora es mi turno y la voy a regresar a donde pertenece- dijo Oblivion

-es hora de terminar contigo- la dragona lanza varias proyectiles de flama azul hacia Oblivion, pero el pegaso contrataca con la espada del rayo contrarestando sus ataques mientras se dirigia a la dragona para hacerle un corte pero Lucia lo detiene con su cola y empezo a atacarlo varias veces pero Oblivion lo esquivava, pero desafortunadamente la cola de Lucia era mas rapida al atacar que lo termino enroscando del cuello del pegaso oscuro comenzando a asfixiarlo, la dragona aprovecho comenzando a golpearlo varias veces en su estomago ya que Oblivion no podia hacer nada ya que estaba tratando de liberarse de la cola de esta pero Lucia lo apretaba con mas fuerza logrando que Oblivion perdiera las fuerzas -vamos pegaso... ¿es todo lo que tienes?- decia Lucia con despresio mientras lo asotaba en el piso varias veces

-Lucia por favor detente!- gritaba White en la mente del pegaso comunicandose con ella -tienes que escucharme!-

-¿por que deberia de hacerlo?- dijo Lucia

-no sabes lo que paso realmente ese dia... tan solo...-

-ya callate!- grito la dragona volviendolo a estampar en el piso dejando mal herido al pegaso negro

-no te saldras con la tuya maldita- dijo Oblivion con dificultades para respirar

-voy a acabar con tu miseria!- decia Lucia mientras sus garras de su mano derecha crecian conviritiendolas en una navajas agarrandolo del cuello de nuevo lastimandolo gravemente

-...- el pegaso negro no podia hablar ya que la dragona se lo impedia

-adios viejo amigo...- decia Lucia con sus otras garras siendo rodeadas por un fuego azul lista para darle el golpe de gracia, parecia que era el fin de aquellos pegasos pero para sorpresa de ellos dos pegasos aparecen justo a tiempo dandole una doble patada en la cara mandandola a volar impactando en un edificio mientras este se destruia

-hola Oblivion... ¿nos extrañastes?- dijo Rainbow reuniendose con el junto con Ventus

-¿que... estan...?- Oblivion no podia decir nada ya que su garganta estaba lastimada

-¿no lo ves?... esta feliz miralo- dijo Ventus sarcasticamente sabiendo perfectamente bien que el pegaso negro no le da gusto alguno

-Ventus, Rainbow... que bueno que llegaron- dijo White comunicandose con ellos telepaticamente

-y no somos los unicos...- dijo Ventus mientras veian que los demas ponis llegaban

-¿Oblivion te encuentras bien?- dijo Derpy acercandosele a el

-estoy...-

-no hables tanto pegaso bipolar... tu garganta esta muy lastimada- decia Ember comenzando a curar al pegaso negro -estaras como nuevo en un santiamen- decia mientras veian que las heridas comenzaron a sanar

-¿que estan haciendo aqui?!- grito el pegaso negro de mala gana como siempre

-de nada...- dijo Ignos

-Derpy nos aviso que estabas en problemas y venimos aqui para ayudarte- dijo Twilight

-y vaya que si necesitabas ayuda caramelo- dijo Applejack

-se ve que ese enemigo trapeo el piso contigo- dijo Pinkie Pie

-¿seguro que estas... bien?- dijo Fluttershy

-estamos bien gracias...- decia White comunicandose con ellos

-vaya, vaya... se ve que tuvistes una gran fiesta aqui- dijo Tennessee

-y no nos invitastes... que malo eres Oblivion- dijo Pinkie

-se ve que se pasaron con la bebida...- dijo Rockaid obervando la cuidad que estaba destruida

-dejen de decir estupideces y concentrense en el enemigo- decia Oblivion apuntando con su pata mientras veian que Lucia se levanto y caminaba hacia ellos

-es una dragona!- decia Fluttershy ocultandose atras de Ventus con miedo

-ya bastantes problemas tenemos con uno y ahora aparece esta...- dijo Rainbow

-¿pero que o quien demonios es ella?... ¿y de donde saco esa armadura que no le queda bien?- pregunto Rarity

-tengan cuidado, ella no es una dragona ordinaria- dijo White en la mente de Oblivion advirtiendoles

-White tiene razon... no es una dragona ordinaria- dijo Spike hojeando su libro encontrando a su oponente

-¿y que dice spike?- pregunto Ventus

-dice que se llama Lucia, una poderosa dragona portadora de la legendaria espada del infierno, ella es una guardiana del inframundo encargada de mantener orden al lugar y evitar que los prisioneros escapen- dijo Spike

-¿una guardiana del inframundo?- dijo Twilight sorprendida al igual que el resto

-y no era una guardiana ordinaria...- decia una voz conocida para los ponis que les dio mucho miedo

-esa voz...- dijo Rarity

-no puede ser- dijo Fluttershy con miedo

-es...- decia Rockaid mientras vieron un dragon rojo grande aterrizando al lado de Lucia

-ella era la mejor-

-Max!- gritaron los ponis al unisono mientras Fluttershy se desmayo

-flu... despierta cielito- dijo Ventus reanimandola

-¿como han estado mis pequeños ponis?... ¿me extrañaron?- dijo Max sarcasticamente

-¿que haces aqui?- grito Ventus

-yo solamente vine a observar como esta miseria de cuidad se destruia por causa de estos dos guerreros- decia Max

-desgraciado hijo de yegua... asi que fuistes tu quien trajo a ese maldito reptil- dijo Oblivion

-asi es... gracias a mi poder pude traerla de vuelta y ahora... ella esta combatiendo a mi lado- dijo Max mientras ponia sus garras encima de sus hombros

-desgraciado... ¿que le hicistes?- grito White que estaba furioso

-nada... solamente le dije la verdad, le conte lo que le paso a sus amigos de la Montaña del Viento- decia Max

-¿ella es de la Montaña del Viento?- dijo Ember sorprendida por lo que dijo

-asi es yegua... debieron haberla visto, pobrecita estaba devastada y yo como buen amigo tuve que consolarla-

-quita tus sucias garras de ella!- grito White en la mente del pegaso

-tranquilo White... ese dragon solo te esta provocando- dijo Derpy calmandolo

-¿dices que ella era la mejor guardiana del inframundo?- pregunto Rockaid

-asi es enano... Lucia tenia que evitar que los prisionero escaparan del inframundo pero desde que ella fue asesinada las cosas han cambiando ultimamente... permitiendome el control total de haya- decia Max sonriendo malvadamente

-¿como el de las Hella verdad?- dijo Spike

-vaya, vaya... pero si tambien esta el pequeño dragon criado por ponis... veo que no te atrevistes a asesinarlas- dijo Max

-Spike wikey no es como tu, el es un dragon tierno y adorable de buen corazon- dijo Rarity defendiendolo

-el es nuestro amigo- dijo Twilight

-por favor... ya les he dicho, los dragones y ponis no pueden convivir en harmonia, son enemigos naturales, desde los tiempos ancestrales estas dos especies combatian por la lucha de supervivencia causando guerras, muertes, perdidas de hogar y destruccion como lo fue en el caso de la Montaña del Viento o como esta miserable cuidad que termino siendo destruida por estos dos combatientes- decia Max

-eso es pura mentira y tu lo sabes... no lo escuches Lucia- gritaba White -solo te esta engañando-

-estoy de acuerdo con el pegaso vipolar... ese dragon solamente es un mentiroso- dijo Ember -no es asi amigos-

-asi es- dijeron las portadoras y guardianes al unisono

-vamos a enseñarle lo poderosa que se ha vuelto nuestra amistad- decia Twilight sacando los elementos de la mochila de Spike colocandosela a cada una de sus amigas mientras sus guardianes invocaban sus armas legendarias

-Spike, Derpy... mantenganse en un lugar seguro por que esto se pondra feo- decia Ignos

-de acuerdo- dijero el dragon y la pegaso gris al unisono

-saben... mi intencion solamente era desaserme de White de una vez por todas... pero ya que estan todas ustedes aqui me desare de ustedes para siempre- decia Max comenzando a rugir con furia -vamos Lucia desagamonos de esta peste equina-

-mi unico objetivo es acabar con el pegaso... las demas no me importan- decia Lucia seriamente -asi que les pedire de la manera mas atenta ponis que se alejen de nuestra pelea-

-haber obliganos- grito Rainbow

-Rainbow basta!- decia Oblivion deteniendola con su casco -yo me encargare de estos dos... asi que no intervengan- decia el pegaso negro volando a toda velocidad hacia ellos

-Oblivion no lo hagas!- grito Derpy pero ya era tarde Oblivion invoca la espada del fuego listo para atacar a Max pero el dragon rojo utilizo sus alas como escudo para protegerse del ataque mientras este era rodeado de un aura roja

-no me intervengas peste equina... aniquilacion infernal!- Max movio sus alas y comenzo a soplar creando una colosal llamarada quemando todo lo que se cruza afortunadamente Ignos y Twilight crearon un escudo magico para protegerse de las llamas mientras que el pegaso fue mandando muy lejos de ellos

-aaahhhhhh- el pegaso se fue alejando del grupo de ponis

-Oblivion- grito Derpy queriendo ayudarlo

-espera Derpy... es muy peligroso- decia Ventus deteniendola

-woow... que poder- dijo Rockaid

-ese dragon si que tiene unos buenos pulmones- decia Tennessee mientras que Twilight e Ignos quitaban el escudo

-encargate de Oblivion y de White, yo me hare cargo de estos ponis- decia Max dandole la orden mientras que Lucia tomo vuelo para buscar al pegaso

-¿estan listos chicas?- pregunto Ember

-si- dijero los ponis de la armonia al unisono

-¿estan listos guardianes?- dijo Ember

-si señora- dijeron al unisono

-les dire algo... perdonare sus pateticas vidas si me dicen donde estan las princesas- decia Max

-¿para que las quieres?- pregunto Twilight

-eso es algo que no les incumbe- decia Max

-jamas te lo vamos a decir lagartija inmunda- dijo Tennessee

-pues si quieres saber donde estan... tendras que pasar sobre nuestro frio cadaver- decia Rockaid sacandole la lengua molestando mucho

-ustedes lo pidieron- decia el dragon rojo invocando magicamente un circulo de invocacion

-hermana... eso es...-

-si hermano... eso es un hechizo de invocacion- dijo Ember empezando a precocuparse

-ven a mi y sirvele a tu amo!- gritaba el dragon mientras el circulo comenzo a brillar intensamente emergiendo de ahi un enorme minotauro del tamaño de Max cubierto de una armadura metalica en todo su cuerpo

-muuuuuuuuuu- el minotauro rugia expulsando humo de su boca

-por mis corrales!... ese es un toro muy feo- dijo Applejack sorprendida al igual que los demas

-de hecho es un minotauro- dijo Twilight corrigiendola

-que yo recuerde lo minotauros no son asi de grandes- decia Rarity que estaba completamente asustada

-es que es un minotauro del inframundo- dijo Spike viendolo en su libro -son mas grandes agresivos y peligrosos que los que habitan en el reino de los minotauros-

-dejame ver...- decia Twilight tomando el libro -no puede ser... es cierto-

-¿ahora confias en mi libro?- dijo Spike

-jamas... es solo coincidencia- dijo Twilight entragandoselo de nuevo

-ven a mi leal sirviente- decia Max mientras que el minotauro se acercaba a el arrodillandose ante el

-te llamare GOTH...- dijo Max bautizando a su mounstro del inframundo -¿ves a esas yeguas de haya?- decia Max haciendo que el minotauro las viera

-son tu objetivo... eliminalas pero dejame a esos corceles a mi- dijo el dragon

-muuuuuuuu-

-¿entonces que esperas?... ve por ellas- ordeno el dragon mientras que el minotauro comenzo a corren en direccion a ellas

-ahi viene!- grito Applejack

-¿que haremos ahora Ember?- pregunto Rarity

-una cosa muy sencilla- dijo Ember tranquilamente

-¿cual es?- pregunto Fluttershy

-CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!- grito Ember comenzando a correr seguido de los elementos

-aaahhhhhhhh!- las ponis estaban gritando de miedo mientras estaban siendo perseguidas por el minotauro dejando solos a los guardianes

-tenemos que ir ayudarlas!- grito Tennessee

-tenemos otro problema...- dijo Ventus viendo al dragon que se preparaba listo para atacar

-ustedes se combertiran en mi cena- decia Max lanzando una llamarada hacia los guardianes

Mientras tanto en otra parte del cuidad en una obra en construccion

-se que estas ahi pegaso...- decia Lucia buscandolo -puedes correr pero no esconderte- decia revisando cada rincon de la cuidad

-aqui estoy Lucia- la dragona volteo recibiendo un codaso en la cara por parte del pegaso negro -ni creas que me ocultare de ti maldita perra- decia Oblivion tratando de atacarla con la espada del trueno pero Lucia detiene el ataque con sus dos garras, pero Oblivion empezo a electrocutarla lastimandola asi que Lucia le dio un colaso en la cara tumbandolo al suelo mientras que la dragona rosa comenzo a lanzar su fuego azul hacia el, pero Oblivion lo vio a tiempo y comenzo a rodar evitando las llamas, el pegaso invoca la espada del viento lanzandosela a la dragona moviendose magicamente haciendole cortes a Lucia, la dragona se cubria con sus brasos pero era inutil ya que Oblivion estaba moviendo la espada magicamente, despues el pegaso invoca ahora la espada del desierto creando una tormenta de arena cegando a la dragona dejandola vulnerable -y para terminar contigo- Oblivion invoca ahora la espada del fuego creando ahora una tormenta de fuego combinandola junto con la tormenta de arena haciendole mas daño a la dragona, cuando el pegaso desaparecio ambas espadas vio que dejo encerrada a Lucia en una figura de vidrio -no eres la unica que puede crear figuras de cristal Twilight- dijo Oblivion sarcasticamente

-Oblivion tu...- decia cambiando a White Wolf acercandose a la figura de cristal

-no habia otra opcion White- decia el pegaso negro en su mente pero de repente la figura se empezo a desquebrajar para sorpresa de el pegaso celeste, rompiendose al instante saliendo de ahi una Lucia furiosa tomandolo del cuello empezandolo a ahorcar al pobre

-ni creas que me venceras con eso- decia la dragona apretandolo con mas fuerza hasta que por sorpresa para ella Oblivion aparece cortandole la garra izquierda con la espada del caos liberando a White sorprendiendo a Lucia

-aaahhh... ¿pero como?...- preguntaba la dragona que estaba adolorida deteniendo el sangrado

-antes de que lo agarraras pude salir a tiempo esperando el momento preciso- decia Oblivion ayudando a levantar a White -no voy a permitir que mates a este bueno para nada- decia el pegaso apuntandole con la espada mientras Lucia quemaba su brazo que fue cortado para evitar la hemorragia

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la cuidad

-sientan mi furia!- gritaba el dragon lanzando una llamarada a los guardianes pero ellos los esquivan galopando hacia el dragon para atacarlo

-no te saldras con la tuya!- grito Ventus comenzando a golpearlo con sus keyblades en la cara del dragon lastimandolo pero Max lo agarra con sus garras estampandolo en el piso listo para quemarlo pero Ignos utiliza su cruz de combate agarrandole el cuerno y jalandolo para otro lado estrellandose en una pared fallando el disparo llendose a otro lugar mientras explotaba

-aprovechemos que esta en el suelo enano!- dijo Tennessee saltando junto con el pequeño potrillo

-yo te sigo- decia Rockaid disparando del arco de gales flechas azules al igual que Tennessee disparando de su baston revolver atacando al dragon en el pecho lastimandolo

-sus ataques no son nada- decia el dragon absorviendo los ataques entrando en el cristal rojo de su pecho mientras les daba un colaso al vaquero y el pequeño tirandolos al suelo

-Rockaid... Tennessee!- grito Ignos -maldito!- decia el unicornio invocando su cruz de hielo atacando al dragon disparando varios fragmentos pero el dragon hace lo mismo disparando varios fragmentos de fuego de su boca causando varias explosiones provocando una neblina

-eres mio!- decia el dragon corriendo hacia el para comerselo de un solo bocado pero Ignos se teletransporta justo a tiempo apareciendo en la espalda de este dandole varios latigasos

-dejame algo para mi Ignos- dijo Ventus corriendo hacia el dragon dandole un buen golpe en la cara con sus armas mandandolo a volar, pero el dragon reacciona volando en el aire lanzandole bolas de fuego de sus garras pero Tennessee y Rockaid se levantan a tiempo y los comenzaron a disparar protegiendo a su camaradas destruyendo las bolas de fuego

-grooooaaaarrrr- Max rugia con fuerza girando verticalmente formando una rueda de fuego avanzando hacia ellos destruyendo el piso cada vez que avanzaba pero Ignos detiene el ataque con su cruz mientras que Tennessee y Ventus golpean mandandolo a volar de nuevo mientras que Rockaid volvio a disparar causando una explosion en el cielo, mientras que Max aterrizaba en frente de ellos con unas cuantas cicatrizes en su cuerpo

-esto es increible- decia Spike que estaba escondido viendo toda la pelea

-debo admitirlo... para ser simples ponis pelean muy bien- decia Max sonriendo mientras sus heridas estaban desapareciendo magicamente -no me habia divertido tanto desde mi encuentro con White Wolf-

-rindete Max y ofronta las consecuencias- dijo Ventus

-jamas!- dijo Max volando de nuevo mientras rugia con fuerza

-ya decia que esto no hiba a ser facil- dijo Tennesse apuntando su arma para atacar

-espero que las chicas esten bien- dijo Rockaid pensando en ellas

-relajate... mi hermana esta con ellas lo han de tener todo bajo control- dijo Ignos

Mientras tanto en los muelles de Baltimare

-por aqui chicas!- decia Ember guiando a los elementos ocultandose del mounstro que las seguia -¿todas estan bien?-

-yo estoy bien- decia Twilight sentandose para descansar

-estoy muy cansada- dijo Rarity haciendola compañia a la unicornio

-igual yo... no creo que mis alas aguanten mas...- dijo Fluttershy tranquilizandose

-siento que baje unos kilos al correr- dijo Applejack sentandose -ya me estaban ladrando mis patas-

-ya me dio hambre- dijo Pinke Pie

-no tenemos tiempo para comer Pinkie Pie... en estos momento un minotauro del inframundo nos esta persiguiendo- dijo Rainbow

-y si nos alcanza no quiero ni saberlo- dijo Ember

-¿alguien a visto a Derpy?- pregunto Twilight

-¿pues que no estaba contigo terronsito?- dijo Applejack

-pense que estaba contigo- dijo Twilight

-yo la vi cuando estabamos en la plaza... pero desde ahi ya no la visto- dijo Ember

-¿me pregunto donde estara?- preguntaba Rarity

-y espero que este bien- dijo Fluttershy

-encontraremos a Derpy una vez que nos hayamos desecho de ese minotauro- dijo Twilight

-¿creen que lo hayamos perdido?- mas tardo en decir lo que dijo Pinkie Pie mientras que Goth aparecia derrumbando las cajas de carga en frente de ellas

-muuuuuaaa!-

-¿tenias que dicirlo verdad Pinkie Pie?- dijo Rainbow regañandola -ahora di que se vaya-

-claro... ehhh vete...- dijo Pinkie

-muuuuaaaaa!- Ghot mugia con furia golpenado con sus enormes brasos el suelo causando una onda expansiva aventando a las yeguas

-chicas!... ¿estan bien?- grito Twilight

-Twilight cuidado!- grito Rarity en el suelo haciendo que la unicorno morada volteara mientras que la bestia estuvo a punto de golpearla, pero el ataque fue detenido por el sable de una unicornio plateada

-no permitire que lastimen a la poni especial de mi hermano menor!- gritaba Ember mientras quitaba el puño para despues lanzarle espadas de cristal insertandolas en la armadura de la bestia

-mi turno!- Rainbow se levanto despegando a toda prisa golpeandolo en la quijada atontandolo por un momento

-Rarity ataquemos juntas- grito Twilight disparando magia de su cuerno junto con la unicornio blanca combinandola creando ataques poderosos golpeando al minotauro

-shu horrible bestia! regresa al lugar donde perteneces- decia Rarity disaparando rayos de su cuerno haciendolo retroceder

-eso es... mantengalo ocupado- decia Applejack con una cadena que encontro subiendose a las espaldas de Goth enroscandosela por el cuello -quieto toro!- gritaba mientras empezaba a domar al mounstro pero Goth se reusaba y empezo hacer rodeo mientras Applejack parecia estar disfrutandolo -yeeehhhhaaaa!... esto es como controlar a un rebaño de vacas-

-asi se hace Applejack- decia Pinkie Pie lanzando otra cadena sujetandose en un cuerno -quieto poni!- decia Pinkie jalando la cadena tumbando al minotauro mientras este rugia

-sigan asi- decia Rainbow lanzando otra cadena agarrandole el otro cuerno

-¿seguro que es una buena idea Rainbow?- pregunto Fluttershy acercandose a ella

-por su puesto que si...- decia Rainbow jalando la cadena sujetandolo en un extremo, despues Ember invoca mas espadas de cristal para enterrarlas en la espalda de Goth haciendo que se arrodillara, despues Fluttershy y Rarity encuentran otras cadenas y le encadenan los brazos y las patas para que ya no pudiera moverse

-yeeehhhaaa lo hicimos!- dijo Applejack bajandose del minotauro reuniendose con las demas

-viva!- dijo Fluttershy con su voz baja

-ahora que esta bestia horrible esta encadenada vayamos a ayudar a nuestros guardianes- dijo Twilight

-siiii- dijeron las yeguas al unisono pero antes de que se fueran el minotauro empezo a moverse de nuevo rompiendo las cadenas que lo tenian sujetado liberandose

-muuuuuuuaaaa!-

-se solto!- decia Rainbow sujentando una cadena -no hay que dejar que se escape!- decia la pegaso de crin multicolor mientras que las demas yeguas agarraron una cadena y comenzaron a tirar para volver a encadenarlo, pero Ghot empezo a correr arrastrando a las ponis de la harmonia y a la capitana gritando asustadamente

-aaaaaaahhhhhh!- gritaban las yeguas mientras que la bestia seguia galopando hasta que freno de golpe aventando a las ponis cayendo al suelo

-no podemos con el...- decia Fluttershy llorando

-animos ponis... no se rindan, ¿que dirian los guardianes si nos vieran asi?- dijo Rainbow levantandose -ven torito... ¿es todo lo que tienes?- gritaba volando hasta arriba

-¿que estas haciendo Rainbow?- dijo Twilight

-lo que mejor se hacer...- decia Rainbow volando en picada hacia el animal -mi rainplosion sonica!- la pegaso estaba a centimetros de chocar con el pero alguien intervino quitando a la pegaso del minotauro interrumpiendo su ataque callendo los dos al suelo

-yo que tu no me atreveria hacer eso preciosa...- dijo Alex estando encima de ella ya que el fue que la quito del camino

-¿Alex?...- decia Rainbow sorprendida de volver a ver al poni rojo mientras las demas ponis miraban

-muuuuuuaaa!- Goth se dirigia hacia ellos

-permitame un momento...- decia Alex desembainando una espada larga que tenia la forma de una calavera mientras corria hacia el, Goth hiba a golpearlo pero el poni esquiva el ataque subiendose en el brazo para hacerle un corte en el codo de Ghot lastimando el mounstro lo hiba a aplastar con su mano izquierda pero lo vuelve a esquivar enterranso su espada en la mano haciendo que gritara de dolor, Alex brinco atacando sus rodillas haciendo que se arrodillara Goth, despues se fue a la otra rodilla enterrandole la espada provocando que perdiera el equilibrio haciendo que se cayera el minotauro

-¿vieron eso chicas?- dijo Twilight sorprendida

-que agilidad...- dijo Pinkie sin dejar de verlo

-que velocidad- dijo Applejack

-que guapo...- dijo Rarity -y miren esa vestimenta-

-¿quien es el?- pregunto Fluttershy

-es Alexander- decia Ember levantandose al igual que las demas reuniendose con los dos ponis -hola Alexander-

-ya le he dicho que mi nombre es Alex capitana- gritaba Alex

-¿tu eres el famoso Alex que salvo a Rainbow anteriormente de esa malvada harpia?- dijo Rarity

-asi es señoritas... el mismo-

-¿asi que tu eres el novio de Rainbow?- dijo Pinkie

-QUE NO ES MI NOVIO!- grito la pegaso celeste sonrojada al igual que el poni terrenal -¿y por que demonios detienes mi raimplosion sonica?... estaba a punto de destrosar a esa bestia- dijo Rainbow molestandose con el

-tenia que hacerlo... ya que lo unico que lograrias era lastimarse usted misma, la armadura de este mounstro es muy resistente, lo unico que haria sera gastar fuerzas y terminar lastimada- dijo Alex seriamente

-que romantico... el joven y apuesto caballero que salva a su amada de un destino cruel- dijo rarity -es como una novela gringa-

-deberias de agradecerle a tu novio rainbow- dijo Applejack

-QUE NO ES MI NOVIO!- grito la pegaso mientras que Applejack se reia de ella

-ya dejen en paz al novio de Rainbow- dijo Twilight

-QUE NO ES MI NOVIO TWILIGTH- decia Rainbow asustando a la unicornio

-ya basta... ¿que estas haciendo aqui Alexander?- dijo Ember

-QUE SOY ALEX!- grito el poni rojo -estoy aqui por que supe que habia problemas en Baltimare y vine corriendo para aca y vaya que si tenian problemas...-

-te agradecemos que hayas llegado Alex- dijo Twilight

-no hay de que... es mi trabajo- dijo Alex

-y bien... ¿cual es el plan para acabar con esa cosa?- pregunto Rainbow

-ataquen los puntos vitales... codos, rodillas, o cualquier otra parte donde tenga un hueco en su armadura- dijo Alex mientras el minotauro comenzo a levantarse gruñiendo con furia

-entndido... ¿estan listas ponis?- grito Ember

-si señora!- dijo Twilight

-acabemos con el!- dijo Ember corriendo junto con Alex y los elementos de la harmonia

En otra parte la lucha entre Lucia contra White y Oblivion continuaba...

-van a pagar por lo que hicieron!- dijo Lucia dirigiendose hacia ellos, ella ya estaba lastimada... tenia cicatrizes en su cara, su armadura estaba destruida y no tenia una garra y estaba completamente exhausta, pero el impulso de venganza que ella tenia la motivava a seguir adelante

-demonios... no tengo energia para continuar- dijo White que estaba debil

-tampoco yo... maldita sea- dijo Oblivion que estaba en las mismas condiciones que White, ambos tenian cicatrizes en todo su cuerpo y tenian heridas graves, sus alas metalizadas estaban destrozadas asi que no podian volary y ya no podian moverse ambos

-los mandare al infierno- decia Lucia con sus garras listas para matarlos

-ALTO POR FAVOR!- la dragona detuvo el ataque al escuchar esa voz viendo quien se ponia en medio de la batalla

-¿Derpy?- dijeron los pegasos al unisono

-no te metas en esto yegua...- dijo Lucia seriamente

-Derpy... no lo hagas huye!- grito White

-si esa dragona le hace algo malo a mi Derpy... juro que la volvere a matar... no importa lo que tu dijas White...- dijo Oblivion

-por favor... no los mates... te lo suplico- decia Derpy bajando la cabeza suplicando

-¿por que me pides eso?... estos dos cometieron un genocidio... merecen pagar por su crimenes- decia Lucia mirandolos con odio

-entiendo como te sientes, lo que hicieron fue algo que no tiene perdon... lo se por que White me lo conto todo... pero vengarte no es la solucion- dijo Derpy

-entiende esto yegua... no es venganza... es justicia!- grito Lucia -¿y por que te importa tanto el?, ¿acaso eres amiga de este mounstro?-

-es... mas que eso... el es mi poni especial- decia Derpy sorprendiendo a la dragona rosa

-¿tu... poni especial...?- decia Lucia que no podia creerlo

-asi es... y ambos significan mucho para mi- dijo Derpy

-¿como... puedes enamorarte de ese ser sin corazon...?- decia Lucia mientras le salian unas lagrimas

-por que he visto como es realmente el... y es un poni maravilloso- decia Derpy viendolos a los dos -o acaso dime... ¿no fue eso lo que te llamo la atencion en el Lucia?-

-callate...- decia Lucia

-lo bondadoso...-

-callate...-

-lo generoso..-

-que te calles...-

-lo gracioso que es...- dijo Derpy -no son esas las razones por las cuales llegastes a...-

-QUE TE CALLES!- grito la dragona expulsando energia oscura asustando a Derpy para despues tranquilizarse un poco

-Lucia...- decia White -tienes que escucharme...-

-ya no quiero escucharte pegaso...- decia Lucia dandole la espalda -estoy muy debil para continuar luchando asi que pospondremos la pelea... hasta entonces cuidate...- dijo la dragona rosada volando alejandose

-Lucia espera!- grito el pegaso pero la dragona ya se habia ido

-yo me retirare a tomar un buen descanso-

-esta bien Oblivion- dijo Derpy dandole una sonrisa mientras que el pegaso negro regresaba a la mente de White

-¿estas bien White?- dijo Derpy acercandosele a el

-... tenemos que ir a ayudar a los otros- dijo el pegaso caminando pero estaba debil que estuvo a punto de caerse si no fuera por la pegaso gris que lo estaba apoyando para caminar

-vamos...- dijo Derpy dandole un beso en las mejillas del pegaso

-gracias...- dijo White dandole una sonrisa

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la cuidad explosiones se vieron a lo lejos

-es mi ilusion... ¿o ese reptil superdesarrollado es mas fuerte que la ultima vez?- dijo Tennessee que estaba jadeando

-tenemos que librarnos de el para ayudar a las chicas...- dijo Rockaid -por que a este paso terminaremos siendo su comida-

-si tan solo pudieramos distraerlo con algo para poder escapar de el y ayudar a nuestras ponis- dijo Ventus mientras veia que Ignos lo tenia sujeto por el cuello con la cadena de la cruz mientras que Max lo atacaba

-tengo una idea!...- decia Spike reuniendose con ellos -se como podemos distraerlo-

-¿y cual es tu plan pequeño?- pregunto Tennessee

-Ignos!- grito Spike

-¿que quieres Spike?... ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?!- gritaba Ignos amarrandole el hocico para que no escupiera fuego para estrellarlo en una pared a otra

-usa el hechizo que te enseño Twilight!- grito el bebe dragon

-¿cual de todos?- preguntaba Ignos mientras aventaba un rayo magico golpeando en la cabeza del dragon

-el de ilusion que sirve para engañar a tus enemigos... te lo estaba explicando la otra vez- dijo Spike

-debi haber estado dormido ese dia...- decia Ignos mientras que Max lo sujetaba con sus garras

-solo haslo idiota!- grito Ventus

-...hummm... este... bueno... ya me acorde!... ilusion!- el cuerno de Ignos brillo intensamente segando temporalmente al dragon mientras este gritaba

-mis ojos!- gritaba Max sacudiendose la cabeza cuando el dragon recupero la vista pudo ver que las calles donde estaban estaban hechos de oro puro -que bellesa... oro y... solo mio...- decia el dragon rojo destrozando las calles quedandose para el solo dejando de poner atencion a los guardianes

-¿que le hicistes?- preguntaba Rockaid viendo al dragon destruyendo todo

-un hechizo de ilusion, Twilight me lo enseño una vez para burlar a los enemigos- dijo Ignos -como en el caso de Max-

-haciendolo creer que las calles estan hechas de oro puro provocando que su avaricia lo controlara por completo- dijo Spike chocando su garra con el casco de Ignos

-entonses vamonos de aqui, ese hechizo no va durar por mucho tiempo... hay que ir a ayudar a las chicas- dijo Ventus volando

-de acuerdo- dijeron los guardianes al unisono siguiendo al pegaso

-oigan esperenme!- dijo Spike coriendo para alcanzarlos pero Ignos lo levito con su magia y se lo llevo en su lomo llendose a la siguiente batalla

Mientras tanto en los muelles... twilight, Rarity y Ember estaban atacando a Goth magicamente con sus cuernos mientras que Alex y Rainbow atacaban los puntos vitales que estaban en sus brazos, Fluttershy intimidaba a la bestia con la mirada para evitar que atacara y Applejack y Pinkie atacaban las rodillas con patadas y golpes

-es inutil Ember... a pesar de estarlo atacando en sus puntos de soporte sigue moviendose- dijo Twilight disparando magia de su cuerno

-lo se... si tan solo pudieramos quitarle esa armadura- dijo Ember aventando espadas de cristal

-¿pero como?- pregunto Rarity ya cansandose

-descuiden chicas... los heroes de esta pelicula ya llegaron!- dijo Ignos llegando junto con los guardianes

-holas chicas... ¿nos extrañaron?- dijo Rockaid sonriendole

-¿tesoro mio donde estas?- pregunto Tennessee

-aqui estoy Cooper... ¿podrias hecharme un casco?- decia Applejack esquivando las pisadas del minotauro

-te hechare los que quieras mi vida- decia Tennesse disparando de su baston revolver atontando al minotauro arrodillandose mientras que Ventus volaba hacia el dandole un golpe en la cabeza con sus keyblades callendo al suelo

-buen golpe Ventus- dijo Rockaid

-yo le doy un diez por ese golpe- dijo Alex

-¿y quien es este poni?- pregunto Rockaid lanzando unas flechas en el cielo callendole al minotauro

-el es Alexander- dijo Ember

-que soy Alex!- decia el poni rojo enojado

-¿asi que tu eres el novio de Rainbow Dash?- dijo Tennessee

-NO ES MI NOVIO!- dijo Rainbow

-como sea... ¿alguien sabe como vamos a derrotar a ese mounstro?- pregunto Ventus

-tenemos que quitarle esa armadura para poder desasernos de el- dijo Twilight de pronto la cruz de combate de Ignos empezo a brillar -Ignos... tu arma- dijo Twilight

-eso quiere decir que...- dijo Ignos

-miren!... mi elemento brilla y brilla con mas fuerza!- dijo Pinkie Pie brincando con alegria

-genial... van hacer un ataque duo- dijo Spike quitandose del unicornio

-todos alejense del mounstro- dijo Rainbow avisandoles a los demas ponies alejandose de Goth y de Pinkie e Ignos

-denles con todo lo que tienen!- dijo Applejack

-pueden hacerlo- dijo Fluttershy

-tu puedes hermano- dijo Ember

-¿lista Pinkie?- dijo Ignos preparandose

-oki doki loki-

-Pinkie!- grito el unicornio azul

-Ignos- grito Pinkie tocando la cruz del unicornio

-armada Pinkie Pie!- gritaron lo ponis al unisono haciendo que salieran un monton de Pinkie Pies de la cruz del unicornio

-diversion, diversion, diversion, diversion...- decian los clones de Pinkie Pie rumbo al minotauro

-aaaahhhhh!... la tormenta de Pinkie Pies a vuelto!- grito Rarity mientras que Fluttershy se escondia atras de Ventus

-no otra vez...- dijo Rainbow Dash ocultandose atras de Alex con miedo

-¿no me digan que ya paso eso?- dijo Ventus sorprendido por lo que decian las yeguas

-una vez dulsura... y creeme no querras saberlo- dijo Applejack ocultandose atras de Tennessee al igual que Twilight ocultandose atras de Ember

-no inventes... mi peor pesdilla hecha realidad- decia Ventus escondiendose atras de Fluttershy sorprendiendo a la pegaso

-genial...- decia Rockaid como si nada mientras que Spike se escondia atras de el, Goth estaba atacando a las clones pero al contacto con ellas explotaban al instante causandole un gran daño en su armadura, las clones estaban cubriendo toda su armadura explotando al instante hasta que finalmente lograron destruirle toda la armadura poniendolo vulnerable

-lo estan logran amigos sigan asi!- dijo Twilight dandole animos

-terminemos con el Pinkie Pie-

-oki doki loki- decia la poni rosada concentrando su elemento en el arma para que salieran mas Pinkie Pies, esta vez cubriendo por completo al minotauro, los clones empezaron a brillar causando multiples explosiones en cadena que se escucharon por toda la cuidad cubriendo el lugar con una nuve de humo

-recuerdame nunca subestimar a Pinkie Pie- dijo Ventus

-¿lo habran logrado?- pregunto Rarity

-¿ven algo?- pregunto Ember

-veo unas siluetas...- apuntaba Alex cuando se disipaba la nube de humo viendo a Pinkie y Ignos como si nada, pero no podia decirse lo mismo que Goth ya que el estaba parado viendose nomas el puro esqueleto del animal sin movimiento alguno

-lo lograron!- grito Twilight de felicidad al igual que las demas que estaban gritando de felicidad

-vaya... te ves terrible, se ve que tuvistes una gran fiesta- dijo Pinkie acercandose al minotauro nada mas con darle un ligero toque en la pata los restos de la bestia cayeron al mar ya que estaba en las orillas del agua hundiendose en los mas profundo del agua -upsi... lo siento... no hera mi intencion- decia la poni rosada alegremente de pronto se escucho una fuerte explosion que sacudio el mar causando una ligera lluvia mojando a las ponis

-mi hermosa crin esta toda mojada...- dijo Rarity limpiandose

-buen trabajo Pinkie- dijo Ignos

-gracias... tu tambien lo hicistes bien- dijo Pinkie chocando el casco con su amigo

-eso fue increible amigos- dijo Rockaid acercandose a ellos seguido los demas

-gracias- dijeron los ponis al unisono

-debo admitirlo... fue un ataque duo impresionante- dijo Twilight

-pero no lo vuelan hacer ¿quieren?- dijo Ventus sarcasticamente

-¿asi que aqui estaban?- decia White y Derpy reuniendose con ellos

-¿White... Derpy... se encuentran bien?- pregunto Twilight

-unas cuantas heridas pero estamos bien- dijo White

-White... tus hermosas alas metalicas, que horror- decia Rarity al verle las alas destrozadas

-lo se... fue una pelea dificil- dijo White -tendre que repararlas despues-

-un momento... ¿eres un poni terrenal?- pregunto Rainbow

-Rainbow nos lo habia dicho desde hace tiempo cuando llegamos al refugio... White tiene una enfermedad llamada Bonneleswind

-habia escuchado esa enfermedad- decia Alex -es una que les afecta a los ponis que nacen con alas pero no tienen huesos-

-asi es... mi ancestro Miko tenia esa enfermedad- dijo Ignos

-¿por que no escuche hablar de ella?- dijo rainbow

-por que estabas dormida ese dia Dashie... cuando White nos lo contaba- dijo Pinkie

-ohhh ya veo- dijo Rainbow

Mientras tanto en otro lado...

-todo este oro es mio- decia Max creando una montaña solo para el pero de repente el efecto de la ilusion que le arrojo el unicornio azul se habia desmanecido viendo la realidad -¿que demonios?... ¿donde esta mi oro?- preguntaba Max mirando el escombro que tenia juntado -... no puede ser, fui engañado... por un miserable unicornio... ¿donde esta y donde estan los demas?- decia el dragon con furia olfateando y captando su aroma -los encontre... no estan lejos- Max comenzo a volar buscandolos rugiendo con furia -groooooooaaaaaaaarrrrr-

-¿que fue ese ruido?- pregunto Alex

-hay no... esto no es bueno- dijo Ignos

-asi que aqui estan!- decia Max desde los cielos viendo a sus presas

-aahhhh! es Max!- grito Fluttershy ocultandose atras de Ventus mientras que los guardianes sacaban sus armas para protegerlas al igual que Alex y Ember

-¿que quieres desgraciado?- decia White tratando de invocar su arma pero no podia ya que estaba herido y no podia hacer nada

-¿asi que estas vivo todavia principe?- decia Max -¿donde esta Lucia?-

-no lo se... ella se fue- decia White

-ya veo... asi que no pudo contigo y se fue volando la muy cobarde- dijo Max

-y tu minotauro esta nadando con los peces ahora- dijo Rockaid desafiandolo

-¿asi que vencieron a Goth?- decia Max -es dificil encontrar buenos sirvientes hoy en dia-

-y ahora sigues tu maldito- dijo Ventus

-me encantaria quedarme a jugar un poco mas pero es momento de eliminarlos de una vez por todas- decia Max invocando una bola de fuego en su garra -al igual que esta cuidad-

-¿que dijo?- pregunto Applejack

-dijo destruir la cuidad- dijo Tennessee

-pero eso es imposible- dijo Alex

-nada es imposible para el- dijo White mientras que Max lanzaba la bola de fuego al cielo

-esta vez le dare mas poder- decia Max mientras sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de pronto la esfera de fuego empezo a crecer

-miren... esta creciendo- dijo Fluttershy asustada

-debe estar absorviendo todo el oxigeno de su alrededor- dijo Rockaid impresionado

-que horror... tenemos que salir de aqui o escondernos en una parte de la cuidad- dijo Rarity dramaticamente

-no creo que sea una buena idea Rarity- dijo Twilight

-pero... ¿por que?- pregunto la unicornio blanca

-por que si llega a explotar destruira toda la cuidad junto con nosotros- dijo Rockaid sorprendiendo a todos los ponis

-¿queeeee?- decian al unisono

-eres un mounstro- grito Spike a Max

-yo soy un mounstro... yo soy el salvador de este mundo- dijo Max

-¿salvador?- dijo White

-asi es... el salvador que librerara al mundo de la peste equina tranformando este mundo en uno nuevo- dijo Max mientras la bola crecia cada vez mas -pero estas a tiempo Spike, unete a mi... conviertete en mi subordinado y seras libre de estas ponis que te mantienen como un esclavo-

-Spike no es ningun esclavo!- grito Twilight enojada por lo que esta diciendo -el es mi amigo y jamas lo tratare como un esclavo-

-somos sus amigos y lo queremos mucho- grito Applejack

-el es nuestro dragon favorito- dijo Pinkie Pie

-eso dicen al principio... pero llegara el dia en que alguien lo lastimara, los demas ponis lo veran con odio y terminara solo sin amigos y sin nadie quien te cuide, llegara el dia en que nadie te necesite- dijo Max

-...- Spike no decia nada

-¿que dices Spike?... ven conmigo, con nuestra especie y te prometo que jamas estaras solo- decia Max extendiendole la garra dandole la invitacion mientras que los demas se preocupaban por el

-...yo... jamas dejare a mis amigos ponis, ni me unire a un dragon psicopata como tu- dijo Spike determinadamente mientras los demas ponis estaban felices por la decision del bebe dragon -estoy feliz con mi vida, estoy feliz de que me criaran ponis y prefiero morir al lado de ellos que estar en tu nuevo mundo-

-eso se hara realidad muy pronto- dijo Max viendo la bola de fuego que ya alcanzo su masa critica parecia un pequeño sol a punto de estallar mientras que el dragon rojo comenzaba a desaparecer magicamente -ahora mueran... explocion solar...- decia el dragon rojo desapareciendo completamente mientras que la bola de fuego exploto al instante haciendo que llovieran enormes bolas de fuego del tamaño de un poni

-todos agarrense de mi y no se suelten!- grito Ember dandoles la orden mientras que los ponis y el dragon tocaban a la unicornio plateada transportandose lejos de la cuidad justo a tiempo antes de que las bolas de fuego llegaran a ellas, varias explosiones se vieron por toda la que era la hermosa cuidad de baltimare quedando completamente hecha pedasos

Mientras tanto en el refugio las princesas estaba en la sala principal esperando la llegada de sus queridas ponis

-ya se estan tardando demaciado...- dijo Celestia preocupadas

-trata de tranquilizarte un poco hermana, recuerda que las malas noticias llegan a tiempo- dijo Luna que estaba jugando a la pelota con Reyzord

-la verdad tia... yo tambien estoy preocupada por ellos- dijo Cadence que estaba escribiendo una carta para Shining -¿cuando llegara Derpy?-

-tengan algo de fe chicas... llegaran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- dijo Luna

-pues ni que fueran a caer de haya arriba- dijo Cadence mientras que sus tias la miraban seriamente -¿que?... la ultima vez paso eso...- mas tardo en decir eso mientras que un resplandor iluminaba haya arriba mostrando a un grupo de ponis que ellas conocian bien

-ahhhhhh!- gritaron las ponis cayendo al suelo hechos bolita

-chicas!- dijo Celestia feliz de volver a verlas al igual que las demas alicornios

-no otra vez...- dijo Rainbow encima de ellos

-lo logramos... estamos a salvo!- grito Pinkie

-¿alguien puede quitar su pata que esta encima de mi hermosa carita?- dijo Rockaid

-lo siento pequeño...- dijo Fluttershy tratando de moverse

-¿podian quitarse todos ustedes que esan encima de mi?- grito Ember siendo aplastada por todo el grupo

-bienvenidas de vuelta mis amadas ponis- dijo Celestia

-¿que sucedio?- pregunto Cadence

-¿todos estan bien?- pregunto Luna tambien

-un paso a la vez altesas... ¿podrian echarnos un casco por favor?- dijo Ventus que tenia encimado a Tennessee

-claro...- dijeron las princesa al unisono ayudando a levantar a los ponis

-gracias princesas... da gusto estirarse- dijo Tennessee

-te ves terrible Ember- dijo Cadence viendola en el suelo

-callate y ayudame a levantarme- grito Ember

-lo siento... pero no puedo, ya te beso el diablo- decia la alicornio levantandola

-jajajaja... muy graciosa- dijo Ember sarcasticamente mientras que Reyzord saludaba a su ama feliz de verla lamiendole la cara

-guau guau-

-si Reyzord... mama te extraño tambien- decia Ember acariciandolo

-bueno... ya que todos estan bien ¿podrian decirnos que sucedio?- pregunto Celestia

-antes que nada... ¿quien es ese poni?- pregunto Luna observando a Alex

-¿quien el?... asi... princesas de Ecuestria... y Cadence... el es Alexander- dijo Ember presentando al poni mientras que Cadence le sacaba la lengua

-que mi nombre es Alex maldita sea!- grito el poni terrenal rojo

-¿Alex?...- decia Celestia

-si princesa... mi nombre es Alex Nightmare Sparda... es un gusto conocerlas princesas- dijo Alex saludandolas cordialmente

-¿asi que tu eres el poni que salvo a Rainbow Dash?- dijo Luna

-es un gusto conocer finalmente al novio de Dashi- dijo Cadence sonriendo

-QUE NO ES MI NOVIO!- grito Rainbow

-le agradesco que me hayan salvado... ahora si me disculpan me retiro- dijo Alex

-¿como?... ¿ya te vas?- dijo Pinkie tristemente -queria hacerte una gran fiesta de bienvenida-

-quedate un rato mas Alexander... mis amigas y Cadence quieren concerte mejor- dijo Ember mientras que la alicornio echaba humo

-lo siento pero tengo prisa... el trabajo de un cazador de demonios no es facil que digamos- dijo Alex

-¿cazas demonios?- dijo Fluttershy

-asi es... mi profecion- dijo el poni rojo buscando la salida

-pues que lastima, y eso que hoy ibamos a cenar pizza- dijo Ember haciendo que el Alex se detenga

-¿pizza?- pregunto Alex -¿tienen comida aqui?-

-si tenemos comida- dijo Twilight

-de que hay comida si hay... pero lo malo son las cocineras- dijo Rockaid sonriendo como si nada mientras que era recibido por varios golpes en la cabeza por parte de los elementos

-CALLATE ENANO!- gritaron las ponis al unisono

-auch, auch, auch, ahhh... solo bromeaba- decia Rockaid sobandose la cabeza -hayyy... ya nadie me respeta como dice Tennessee-

-supongo que podia quedarme un rato- dijo Alex cambiando de opinion

-mientras nos cuentan que fue lo que sucedio en Baltimare- dijo Celestia

En la Montaña del Viento en la entrada principal

-bienvenido señor... lo estaba esperando- decia la Hella recibiendo al dragon quien acababa de llegar

-¿donde esta Lucia?- pregunto Max por la dragona

-en su habitacion... estaba herida cuando llego, tuvo una dura batalla- dijo la Hella -por su mirada que tiene diria que fracaso-

-esas ponis escaparon... revise los escombros de la cuidad y no habia señales de los elementos- decia Max -y Lucia dejo con vida al miserable de White... pero su pobre corazon no jajajaja-

-debio haberlo visto señor... el pobre sufrio mucho- dijo la Hella

-¿observastes toda la batalla?- pregunto Max

-cada detalle...- dijo la Hella

-bien... cuentamelo todo pero despues de comer y descansar- dijo Max entrando al a montaña

-¿y que hara con la dragona?... ¿quiere que la matemos?-

-no... ella se encargara del pegaso mientras nosotros continuamos con nuestras labores, como encontrar a esas alicornios y preguntar del sello para poder liberar a tu rey- dijo Max

-y este mundo se combertira en un nuevo hogar para nosotros- decia la Hella mientras que el dragon sonreia malvadamente

Mientras tanto en el refugio los ponis empezaron a contar todo a las princesas de los problemas que hubo haya desde la pelea que tuvo White con la guardiana hasta la destruccion de Baltimare, tambien le informaron a Alex el por que estaban aqui escondidas

-asi que otra gran cuidad se perdio para siempre- dijo Celestia tristemente

-asi es princesa- dijo Twilight seriamente

-lo que me sigue sorprendiendo es esa dragona rosada que ataco al probre de White- dijo Rarity

-¿la conocias White?- pregunto Luna

-si... fue hace mucho tiempo en la Montaña del Viento... eramos buenos amigos- dijo White con su cuerpo vendado y sus alas ya reparadas gracias a la ayuda de Ember

-pero ahora te culpa de lo que supuestamente hicistes a su especie- dijo Applejack

-max debio haberla engañado cuando la revivio para que se ponga en mi contra... con permiso no me siento muy bien, quiero descansar un poco- decia White retirandose

-siento pena por el- dijo Derpy tristemente

-debio ser muy dificil para el- dijo Rainbow

-es una lastima... les agradesco por la comida pero tengo que irme- dijo Alex

-¿seguro que no quieres quedarte por otro rato mas?- dijo Rainbow mientras los demas la miraban picaramente -no empiecen...-

-quisiera pero tengo trabajo que hacer... ademas estoy buscando a un demonio muy peligroso que anda rondando por este reino- dijo Alex seriamente

-¿que tan peligroso es?- pregunto Ignos

-solo dire que es causante y responsable de lo que esta pasando en el inframundo...- decia el poni sorprendiendo a las ponis por lo que dijo

-cuando encuentre a ese desgraciado que hizo eso lo pagara muy caro- dijo Applejack

-¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Luna

-gracias... pero hago esto mejor solo, ademas ustedes tienen asuntos con ese dragon- dijo Alex

-pero antes de que te vayas...-

-descuide princesa Celestia... jamas dire donde se encuentra, su secreto esta a salvo conmigo- decia Alex dandole confianza a las princesas y ponis -con permiso-

-te acompaño a la salida Alex- decia Rainbow acompañandolo mientras que las ponis se despedian de el

-adios novio de Rainbow- dijo Pinkie

-no es mi novio!- grito Rainbow

-cuidate Alexander- decia Ember despidiendose de el

-que soy alex!- grito el poni terrenal saliendo del refugio

-¿y ahora que haremos princesa Celestia?- pregunto Twilight

-por ahora descansen... mañana veremos que tal quedo la cuidad- dijo Celestia, mientras tanto en la habitacion de White el pegaso seguia pensando en lo que paso haya en la cuidad

-hola White...- dijo Derpy entrando a la habitacion

-hola Derpy...- dijo White que estaba acostado en la cama sin animos

-te traje un muffin con chispas de chocolate como a ti te gusta- decia la pegaso gris

-gracias... pero no tengo hambre- decia White

-dime algo White... ¿hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti?- decia Derpy sentandose al lado de el

-solo... abrazame... por favor...- decia el pegaso tristemente, Derpy obedecio y lo abrazo con ternura mientras que el pegaso comenzo a llorar en silecio

-aqui estoy contigo White... no te dejare solo mi amor- decia Derpy mientras le salian una lagrimas al ver a su pegaso que estaba sufriendo mucho,

En la Montaña del Viento Lucia estaba igual... estaba en su cuarto llorando desconsoladamente por lo que habia pasado

-¿por que White?... ¿por que me hicistes esto?... yo te di todo... yo te amaba White... yo te amaba... y me hicistes sufrir- decia Lucia en su cama repitiendo una y otra vez hasta quedar dormida, la noche habia caido y era testigo una vez mas como estas dos pobres almas estaban sufriendo mucho el uno con el otro.


	7. Acabando con las pesadillas

**_*Capitulo 07: Acabando con las pesadillas_**

La noche cayo una vez mas en el reinado de Escuestria pero en la Montaña del Viento Max seguia despierto sentado en su trono meditando profundamente recordando la vez que estaba sufriendo en el inframundo

-los ponis... sufriran...- decia Max meditando lo que habia pasado ese dia

Flashback

-... ¿donde... estoy...?- decia Max despertando en una parte desconocida, era un lugar rocoso cubierto por una neblina negra, estaba en ese lugar despues de haber sido lanzado al vortice por los ciclopes de la otra prision

-¿que es este horrible lugar?...- decia Max sintiendo el putrido aroma del las almas en pena que estaban ahi sufriendo -tiene que haber una forma de salir de aqui...- decia el dragon revisando el lugar con sus instintos despues de todo el no tenia sus ojos

-pierdes el tiempo, no hay manera de salir...- decia una Hella enfrente de el

-¿donde estoy?- preguntaba el dragon

-bienvenido a la novena prision del inframundo- dijo la Hella -en donde las peores almas sufren... como tu-

-¿quien eres? o ¿que demonios eres tu?- pregunto temeroso Max

-soy una Hella... tu peor pesadilla- decia la Hella atacando al dragon disparando rafagas magicas de su cristal tumbando al dragon al suelo, preparando su oz para acabar con su miseria pero al ultimo momento el espectro detiene su ataque dejando el filo de su arma en plena cara del dragon

-¿que sucede mi señor?- decia la Hella hablando con alguien pero el dragon no escuchaba nada -...ya veo... esta bien... lo llevare ante usted...- dijo el espectro guardando el arma

-¿que rayos?- preguntaba el dragon levantandose con dificultades

-tienes mucha suerte criatura patetica... eso o eres el dragon con la peor suerte del inframundo... sigueme- decia la Hella dandole la espalda

-¿que?...- el dragon no comprendia nada

-sigueme...- dijo la Hella avanzando, el dragon no tenia otra opcion asi que decidio seguirlo, durante el trayecto el dragon no sabia a donde lo llevaban pasaron por un largo camino desconocido mientras que Max sentia que llevaba años caminando, pareciendo que no tenia fin solo podia sentir el olor a muerte y a las llamas del infierno

-¿a donde me llevas?- pregunto Max a la Hella pero esta no respondia

-solo sigueme...- dijo el espectro

-llevo mucho tiempo caminando... exijo saber de que se trata todo esto- decia Max enojandose

-pronto lo sabras- dijo la Hella mientras continuaban con su camino -llegamos... es aqui-

-¿que es aqui?- pregunto el dragon rojo

-lo mas profundo de la prision- dijo la Hella, Max reviso el lugar caminando cuidadosamente olfateando el lugar revisando de que no sea una trampa hasta que choco con algo en frente de el

-¿que diablos?...- preguntaba Max tocando con sus garras con lo que choco, reviso de un lado a otro y supo que era un porton enorme color blanco, la puerta era mucho mas grande, Max siguio revisando y vio que atras del porton no habia nada -¿que es este porton y por que esta en medio de la nada?- preguntaba el dragon, siguio revisando hasta que noto que el porton estaba encadenado, trato de romperlo con sus dientes pero no podia asi que siguio revisando la cadena hasta llegar en frente del porton viendo un candado dorado en medio de la puerta

-¿sera acaso la salida?- preguntaba Max tratando de abrirla con sus garras pero lo unico que hizo fue que el candado magico lo aventara magicamente lanzando al dragon lejos de la puerta -¿que demonios fue eso?- preguntaba el dragon despues de haber recibido la sacudida acercandose una vez mas al porton

-un segundo... este aroma- djio Max olfateando el candado y las cadenas doradas -es magia... magia de poni...- decia Max reconociendo ese repugnante aroma

-de alicornio... diria yo...- dijo una voz misteriosa del ultratumba asustando al dragon rojo

Fin del flashback

-señor Max...-

-¿que quieres?- dijo Max de mala gana a la Hella que estaba con el

-tengo una excelente idea que nos puede ayudar de mucho para poder encontrar a esas princesas alicornios- dijo la Hella

-¿y cual es ese maravillosa idea que tienes?- dijo Max sarcasticamente

-durante la pelea que tuvo con esos guardianes en Baltimare que tambien me pidio que observara recorde que uno de esos ponis sufrio un ataque grave por parte nuestra- dijo la Hella

-en serio y ¿quien es?- pregunto Max

-el arquero... Rockaid Hunter señor- dijo la Hella

-¿el enano del demonio?-

-asi es- dijo la Hella

-aaahhh si... lo recuerdo muy bien, ¿fue en Canterlot cierto?- dijo Max -¿pero a donde quieres llegar?-

-ese pequeño esta sufriendo mucho gracias al ataque que le hicimos, seria bueno si aprovechamos ese momento y revisar en su mente- dijo la Hella mientras el dragon comenzaba a sonreir malvadamente

-¿pueden hacer eso?-

-asi es... solo mire en el libro que le dio mi rey- decia la Hella mostrandole el libro donde mostraban lo que podian hacer las Hellas

-ya veo, asi que pueden hacer eso...-

-siempre y cuando su alma sea pura- dijo la Hella

-no es mala idea... ¿y funcionara?- pregunto el dragon

-funcionara.. creame en unos instantes el enano conocido como Rockaid Hunter sera parte de nosotros revelandonos sus mas oscuros secretos...- decia la Hella mientras que el dragon se reia malvadamente

-excelente me agrada tu malvado plan... por cierto ¿como deberia llamar a eso que tiene dentro el enano?... ¿como lo llamaria?...-

-de hecho señor... nosotros las Hellas ya le pusimos un nombre-

-en serio... ¿y como se llama?...- pregunto el dragon muy curioso

-su nombre es...-

Mientras tanto en el refugio

-buenos dias...- dijo Rockaid sentandose para desayunar bostesando mucho junto con los elementos, las princesas, el bebe dragon y capitana

-buenos dias Rockaid- dijeron los ponis al unisono

-buenos dias mi querido Rockaid... ¿como amanecio mi leal subdito el dia de hoy?- dijo Cadence abrazando al pequeño

-con pesadillas todavia...- dijo Rockaid seriamente

-¿todavia tienes problemas al dormir enano?- pregunto Rainbow

-si... y cada dia estan peor- dijo Rockaid dando otro bozteso

-descuida enano... una vez que terminemos de desayunar te ayudare en tu problema de las pesadillas hoy mismo- decia Luna con esas palabras firmemente

-gracias princesa- dijo Rockaid mientras que Fluttershy le servia unos hot-cakes al pequeño

-aqui tienes pequeño guiardian- dijo Fluttershy

-gracias fluu- dijo Rockaid comiendoselos agusto -¿por cierto han visto a los otros guardianes?-

-ellos no estan querido... se fueron a Baltimare- dijo Rarity

-o lo queda de ella- dijo Pinkie

-¿en serio a que?- pregunto Rockaid de curioso

-fueron junto con Reyzord a ver como quedo la cuidad despues del ataque de ese dragon psicopata- dijo Ember -y a reubicar a los ponis que fueron evacuados a otras cuidades-

-¿y por que no me despertaron?... yo podia ayudarlos- dijo Rockaid

-pues si... pero decidimos que alguien tenia que quedarse a cuidar de nosotras- dijo Applejack

-¿y yo fui el elegido?- dijo Rockaid

-asi es... ¿no te da gusto?- dijo Pinkie Pie

-descuida... tambien a ember le toco quedarse a cuidar a las princesas- dijo Spike

-y desgraciadamente tambien a Cadence...- dijo Ember mientras que la alicornio del amor la veia feo

-¿y Derpy?- pregunto el potrillo amarillo

-ella tambien fue con ellos terroncito a conseguir informacion- dijo Applejack

-me imagino que tambien White fue con ella ¿verdad?- dijo Rockaid

-de hecho... no he visto a White desde la mañana- dijo Twilight

-yo lo vi que se fue volando a otra direccion- dijo Fluttershy

-le estara afectando la pelea que tuvo con esa horrible dragona- dijo Rarity

-¿por que lo dices Rarity?- pregunto Luna

-por que anoche vi al pobre que estaba llorando en su cuarto mientras que Derpy lo consolaba- dijo la unicornio blanca

-¿en serio?- dijo Twilight sorprendida

-estaba devastado el pobre- dijo Rarity

-me gustaria hacer algo por el para alegrarlo- dijo Pinkie -tal vez si le hago una fiesta tal vez pueda alegrarlo-

-solo denle algo de tiempo... despues de todo se enfrento a alguien quien consideraba su amiga- dijo Cadence -aunque note algo raro en White... desde que regreso de Baltimare-

-¿que notastes?- pregunto Twilight

-juraria que detecte un poco de sentimiento hacia esa dragona... pero solo fue un instante- decia Cadence

-debe tratarse de su amistad que tenia princesa- dijo Spike

-tal vez tengas razon...- decia Cadence mientras tomaba su licuado de frutas

-pero desgraciadamente ese horrible dragon le dijo mentiras echandole la culpa a White por lo que paso en la Montaña del Viento- dijo Luna

-los amigos no deberian pelearse de esa manera- dijo Ember seriamente -por que al final de todo ambos terminan siendo lastimados-

-entonces deberias dejar de pelear con Cadence- dijo Twilight

-¿bromeas verdad?... ¿si hago eso a quien voy a fastidiar despues?- decia Ember lanzandole fruta a la alicornio dandole en la cabeza haciendola enojar

-vete al carajo Ember- grito Cadence

-boba-

-tarada-

-zorra-

-cocodrila-

-hipopotamo-

-vibora-

-ya vasta las dos!... dejen que desayunemos agusto ¿quieren?- dijo Celestia

-de acuerdo- dijero la yeguas al unisono

-a veces me gustaria saber que fue lo que paso realmente en la Montaña del Viento- pregunto Spike

-¿no habra algo que podamos hacer princesa para subirle los animos a White?- pregunto Twilight a su mentora

-como dice mi sobrina... solo demosle tiempo, despues de todo el tiempo cura las heridas- dijo Celestia calmadamente, despues de haber desayunado los elementos continuaron con sus labores mientras que la princesa Cadence estaba en su recamara dandose una ducha ella, estaba disfrutando de su baño cantando y tallandose con un jabon en su hermoso cuerpo que tenia mientras que el agua caia en su crin sin darse cuenta que alguien entro al baño sin llamar la atencion... acercandose a la bañera donde estaba Cadence, lentamente abre la cortina mientras metia con su magia una corneta sonando con todas sus fuerzas

-aahhhhhhh!- la alicornio del amor se espanto al escuchar ese horrible ruido resbalandose en la bañera cayendose al suelo con todo y cortina dandose un buen fregadaso

-te dije que hiba a hacer justicia maldita!- dijo Ember sonando la corneta una vez mas espantando a la alicornio mientras ella salia del lugar corriendo

-EMMMMMMBEEEEEEEEEEER!- grito Cadence escuchandose por todo el refugio

-¿me pregunto que broma le habra hecho esta vez a mi cuñada?- preguntaba Twilight practicando ahora sus lecciones de magia con su mentora junto con los demas elementos y asistente numero uno haciendole compañia

-solo espero que haya sido muy buena esa broma- dijo Rainbow riendose

-esas dos parecen como perros y gatos peleandose a cada momento- dijo Rarity

-¿pero... quien es la perra y quien es la gata?- preguntaba Pinkie pie quedando pensativa

-yo diria que son ambas a cada rato- dijo Fluttershy

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Fluttershy- dijo Celestia -a veces desconosco a mi sobrina ya que ella es muy tolerante y a sorportado a muchos ponis que para mi son insoportables-

-pero cuando ese idiota de Blueblood trato de lastimar al pequeño Rockaid ese dia en Canterlot la princesa casi estalla de ira en contra de el- dijo Rarity -el cual debo admitir que disfrute mucho verlo sufrir-

-Cadence tiene sus momentos, despues de todo ella protege lo que le pertenece- dijo Twilight

-como Rockaid- dijo Applejack

-si o tambien conmigo o con Shining- dijo Twilight

-pero puedo notar que Ember es la unica poni que de verdad la saca de quisio- dijo Spike riendose

-no exageres Spike- dijo Twilight

-hola amigas queridas y amigo... lo siento por no estar aqui hoy con ustedes pero regresare al rato... bye los quiero a todos besos y abrazos valen mil nunca cambien- decia Ember galopando a toda prisa

-NO HUYAS COBARDE VEN Y PELEA COMO LAS YEGUAS!... REGRESA AQUI PARA ASESINARTE!- gritaba iracundamente la alicornio volando para alcanzar a la unicornio plateada mientras las yeguas se empezaron a reir

-¿que decias Twilight?- dijo Spike mientras la unicornio morada se reia sonrojandose mientra que la princesa Celestia solo se sonrojaba mirando a otro lado

-saben algo... al ver a ese dos yeguas corriendo asi de esa manera me recuerda mucho cuando Cooper esta siendo perseguido por Shining Armor- dijo Applejack

-jajajaja... es cierto, esos dos se ven que se odian mutuamente- decia Rainbow haciendo que se sonrojara mas Twilight por el odio de Shining al vaquero

Mientras tanto afuera del refugio...

-¿que va hacer conmigo ahora princesa Luna?- preguntaba Rockaid sentando en frente de ella

-hoy haremos...- no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo Luna ya que vio que salia Ember siendo perseguida por Cadence

-VEN AQUI MALDITA Y SUFRE LAS CONSECUENCIAS!- grito Cadence

-eso si logras alcanzarme boba- decia Ember riendose mientras corria a toda prisa escapando de la ira de la alicornio del amor, mientras que el potrillo amarillo y la alicornio de la noche se reian al ver esa comica escena

-pobre Ember... lo que le espera si es que la alcanzan- dijo Rockaid

-jamas entendere a esas yeguas- dijo Luna -como te decia pequeño hoy intentaremos con la acumpuntura-

-¿y eso que es?- pregunto el potrillo

-es algo que te ayudara a eliminar esas pesadilla que tienes, tan solo tengo que insertarte estas agujas en todo tu cuerpo- decia Luna levitando un montonal de agujas

-esta loca!... no voy a dejar que me inserte eso en mi hermoso cuerpesito!- gritaba Rockaid totalmente asustado

-no te preocupes... no dolera- decia Luna agarrando al potrillo con su magia

-no!... espere... por favor!... no quiero terminar siendo un queso suizo!- grito el potrillo

-deja de estar lloriquiando y quedate quieto- dijo Luna con una aguja lista para clavarlo en su cuerpo

-¿y que tal si mejor se mete en mis sueños y elemina el problema?- dijo Rockaid nerviosamente

-todo eso es psicologico Rockaid... no es necesario usar mi poder magico para entrar en tus sueños, despues de todo tu no tienes nada solo tienes miedo es todo... ahora quedate quieto- decia Luna con la aguja en su casco

-por favor princesa!... se lo ruego!... solo entre en mi mente y reviselo por favor!- decia Rockaid esquivando la aguja

-uff... esta bien enano, pero pierdes el tiempo ya que no he detectado una anomalias en ti- dijo Luna aventando las agujas a otro lado mientras que Rockaid daba un suspiro de alivio -ahora quedate quieto... relajate y cierra los ojos- decia la alicornio acercandose a el haciendo brillar su cuerno haciendo un resplandor blanco, cuando el resplandor se disipo Luna estaba en otro lugar -asi que esta es la mente del enano- decia la alicornio de la noche observando el lugar que era un lugar con puertas y escaleras en todos lados

-jamas habia visto una mente tan complicada... es como un rompecabezas o mas bien diria que tiene la mente muy fregada- decia Luna revisando el lugar -quisiera saber ¿donde estoy?... como me gustaria tener un mapa- decia ella hasta que vio un mapa que tenia en frente de ella diciendo en una flecha "usted esta aqui" -vaya... ¿por que no vi eso antes?- dijo Luna revisando el mapa para despues explorar -esto es mas dificil de lo que crei... aun con el mapa deberia de empezar por aqui ¿o sera acaso que pasa por aqui?... ¿o deberia ir tal vez por aqui?- la alicornio siguio explorando la mente de Rockaid subiendo una escalera, bajando, pasando pasillos, volando... pero era muy complicado, hasta que finalmente se topo con algo que le llamo la atencion

-¿pero que carajos es eso?- preguntaba Luna al ver a una criatura horrible que estaba en frente de ella, era una bola color negra con tentaculos con un ojo en la punta en cada tentaculo, tambien tenia ojos en toda su forma y un ojo grande con una boca enorme -debes de ser una clase de ilusion de esta mente- decia la alicornio

-te equivocas... yo soy tan real como tu... princesa Luna- decia el monstruo con una voz grave disparando lazer de sus tentaculos a traves de sus ojos, la alicornio vio eso e invoca su escudo rapidamente protegiendose de su ataque

-eso estuvo cerca...- dijo Luna

-jajaja... nada mal, ¿que tal esto?- decia el mounstro desapareciendo y apareciendo atras de Luna atrapandola en su boca comenzando a lastimarla, asi que rapidamente dispara con su cuerno dentro de este liberandose de su atacante

-no puede ser... eres real...- dijo Luna mientras las heridas que tenia en su cintura comenzaban a sangrar un poco

-asi es y gracias a ti ahora la mente de este renacuajo muy pronto me pertenecera- dijo el mounstro

-¿a que te refieres con que pronto te pertenecera?- pregunto Luna -¿que demonios eres tu?-

-gracias a ti podre explorar la mente fregada de este potrillo y sus secretos pronto seran reveleados para mi amo Max- decia el mounstro cerrando su ojo mientras abria los demas empezando a inflarse

-¿trabajas para ese dragon?- dijo Luna

-si y mi nombre es GAZER- decia revelando su nombre mientras era rodeado de un aura oscura -ahora sal de mi nuevo cuerpo... infierno plasma!- grito Gazer disparando un rayo letal en el suelo para despues comenzaron a salir varios pilares de fuego del suelo golpeando a la alicornio

-aaahhhhhh!- la alicornio grito de dolor saliendo de la mente de Rockaid volviendo a la realidad cayendo al suelo -demonios...- dijo Luna mientras veia al potrillo que estaba dormido todavia -enano... despierta!- la princesa se acerco al potrillo -Rockaid despierta... enando no me hagas esto... despierta maldita sea!- grito Luna sacudiendo al pequeño pero desgraciadamente no despertaba -aguanta.. ire por ayuda, no te vayas- dijo Luna volando al refugio para conseguir ayuda, ahi encontro a su hermana y a los elementos contandoles lo que paso y rapidamente dejaron sus labores y salieron afuera para ayudar a su pequeño guardian, todos estaban ahi reunidos incluyendo a Cadence y Ember contandoles tambien lo que paso

-¿dices que no ha despertado desde que tu salistes de su mente?- dijo Celestia

-asi es hermana...- decia Luna preocupada por el

-¿que vamos hacer tia?... no podemos dejar que esa cosa se apodere de mi subdito- dijo Cadence preocupada

-pues yo digo que entremos a su mente y lo saquemos de aqui a patadas- dijo Rainbow

-no se va a poder... por que trate de meterme de nuevo a su mente y no pude, ese desgraciado me cerro la entrada- dijo Luna -todo es mi culpa... si no hubiera entrado en su mente esto no hubiera pasado- decia la alicornio comenzando a llorar

-no fue su culpa princesa... si no hubiera entrado no hubiera descubierto la causa de las pesadillas de Rockaid- dijo Fluttershy consolandola

-vaya forma de ayudarlo...- dijo Luna limpiandose las lagrimas

-a mi me gustaria saber que clase de mounstro habita en este pequeño- pregunto Ember

-su nombre es Gazer- decia Spike leyendo en su libro

-¿y que henos es un Gazer?- pregunto Applejack

-un parasito letal que habita en los subconsientes de sus victimas- dijo Spike -torturandolo con pesadillas hasta matarlo-

-¿pero como paso eso?- pregunto Rarity

-aqui dice que la causa es por el ataque de una Hella- dijo Spike

-eso explica el origen de las pesadillas- dijo Cadence

-con razon dicen que el ataque de una Hella es letal- dijo Pinkie Pie

-oh oh...-

-ese oh oh no me gusta para nada... ¿hay algo mas que quieras compartir Spike?- dijo Twilight

-aqui dice que el parasito se alimenta de las almas mas puras de los ponis... cuanto mas pura sea su alma entonces...-

-¿que mas dice Spike?- dijo Celestia

-deborara su alma completamente hasta transformalo en una... Hella- dijo Spike asustando a las demas

-aaaahhh!... Rockaid se tranformara en un poni zombie- grito Pinkie Pie asustada

-no creo que eso pase... digo este enano no tiene un alma tan pura que digamos, es como un pequeño mounstro ¿no es verdad?, destruye todo lo que toca a su paso- dijo Rainbow

-pero Rockaid a hecho cosas muy buenas... o... no...- dijo Rarity

-tenemos que llamar a nuestros guardianes...- dijo Fluttershy -estoy seguro de que ellos podran resolver este problema-

-ellos estan ocupados ahora mismo...- dijo Twilight -asi que vamos a sacar a este parasito nosotras mismas-

-despues de todo el haria los mismo por nosotras- dijo Pinkie -y lo queremos mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho...- decia abrazandose ella misma

-¿y tienen idea de como vamos a sacarlo?- pregunto Rainbow

-intenten con los elementos de la armonia- dijo Celestia

-buena idea princesa... Spiiike!-

-aqui estoy Twilight... no es necesario que me grites-

-deja ese estupido libro y traenos los elementos por favor- dijo Twilight

-si Twilight... pero admite que ese libro no esta ayudando mucho- dijo Spike dejando el libro lleno al refugio de nuevo

-jamas!... es solo ficcion nada mas, no tiene nada de importante- dijo Twilight

-¿y cuanto tiempo tenemos para evitar que Rockaid se tranforme en uno de esos?- pregunto Applejack

-dice en el libro de Spike Wikey que en veinticuatro horas... despues de haber sido atacado por la Hella- dijo Rarity tomando el libro

-aja... ahi hay un grave error en ese libro- dijo Twilight

-¿por que lo dices terroncito?- dijo Applejack

-por que la Hella que ataco a Rockaid fue hace mas de siete meses, como explican que ese parasito esta atacando al enano ahora mismo-

-un punto a favor de Twilight- dijo Pinkie

-esa cosa dijo que estaba perdida en su mente y debo admitirlo... su mente si que esta fregada-

-Luna no digas eso!- grito Celestia

-eso ya no importa altesas... lo importante ahora es ayudarlo- dijo Ember

-¿me pregunto que estara pasando adentro de Rockaid?- dijo Cadence observando al pequeño que estaba profundamente dormido

En la mente de Rockaid

-hhuuumm... mi cabeza...- decia Rockaid despertando -¿donde estoy?...- preguntaba el pequeño -¿hola?... ¿hay alguien ahi?... princesa Luna... hello every pony...- gritaba el pequeño pero no habia señales

-me gustaria saber ¿donde estoy?- pregunto Rockaid explorando el lugar -por Celestia... este lugar es como un laberinto, ni con el mapa que me encontre me puedo hubicar, ¿que clase de lugar es este?-

-estas en tu mente...- decia Gazer apareciendo en frente de el

-¿pero que carajos es eso?!- grito Rockaid asustado viendo al mounstro

-yo soy Gazer... tu peor pesadilla-

-¿dices que estoy en mi mente?- djio Rockaid -¿tan fregada tengo la cabeza?-

-asi es... de todas las mentes en las que hemos estado la tuya es la mas fregada de todas-

-ahora lo entiendo... tu eres el mounstro que esta atormentandome!- dijo Rockaid

-asi es... desde que la Hella te ataco hace siete meses yo estuve dentro de ti- dijo Gazer

-¿pero por que te apareces justo aqui y ahora?- pregunto Rockaid

-por que ese es mi trabajo... cada vez que una Hella ataca a un ser nosotros entramos en sus mentes para atormentarlas y hacerlas sufrir- dijo Gazer

-asi que hay mas como tu- dijo Rockaid

-si... nosotros somo como parasitos alimentandonos de sus deliciosas almas, siempre y cuando sean puras que no tengan maldad ninguna y una vez que deboramos sus almas salimos de sus cuerpos con el estomago lleno mientras que el cascaron o sea el ser se transforma en una Hella-

-asi que ustedes son los que crearon a las Hellas!- dijo el potrillo sorprendido por lo que dijo -entonces... las Hellas son...-

-asi es... son cascarones de ponis, minotauros o de cualquier criatura viviente que tenia un corazon puro y que haora esta al servicio de nuestro amo- dijo Gazer

-pero eso no responde a mi pregunta- decia Rockaid

-yo estube a punto de deborar tu deliciosa alma para combertirte en una Hella... pero esa alicornio se interpuso en mi camino impidiendo mi objetivo-

-¿alicornio?... ¿te refieres a Cadence?- dijo Rockaid

-asi es... la magia y el amor de esa alicornio que tiene hacia ti fue lo que te revivio evitando que te deborara!- grito Gazer -y gracias a esa entrometida termine vagando en esa horrible mente retorcida que tienes-

-mi mente no es horrible... solo necesita organizacion- dijo Rockaid

-pero gracias a la princesa Luna cuando entro aqui pude reubicarme y ahora cumplire con mi objetivo-

-¿me convertiras en una Hella?- dijo Rockaid

-siiii... y una vez que lo haga revisare tu mente para averiguar donde se encuentran escondidos tus amigos y esas condenadas princesas para decircelo a Maximus- dijo Gazer rugiendo con furia

-pues no te sera facil!- decia Rockaid invocando su arco listo para pelear

Mientras tanto en Baltimare... o lo que queda de ella...

-¿como les va con la reubicacion con los cuidadanos?- pregunto Ignos al resto de los guardianes

-ya casi terminamos, solo queda un grupo y los vamos a mandar a ponyville- dijo Ventus

-que bueno, por que ya me estaba cansando de hacer este trabajo- dijo Tennessee ventilandose con su sombrero

-tambien yo... conserguir informacion no es nada facil- dijo Derpy

-¿y que has encontrado?- pregunto Ventus

-nada que nos pueda servir- decia la pegaso gris mientras se comia un muffin

-yo explore la cuidad una vez mas y no encontre a ningun pony- dijo Ignos -siento mucha pena por aquellos que perdieron su hogar-

-yo tambien... pero no podemos hacer nada- dijo Ventus

-me gustaria hacer algo para subirle los animos a White- dijo la pegaso tristemente -ha estado deprimido desde esa lucha con esa tal Lucia-

-¿y donde esta por cierto?- pregunto Tennessee

-no lo se... no lo he visto desde la mañana, Ember me dijo que habia salido... pero estoy muy preocupado por el- dijo Derpy

-solo dale tiempo... ya veras que volvera a hacer el mismo pegaso bipolar que todos conocemos- dijo Tennessee

-estoy de acuerdo con el vaquero, por ahora lo unico que puedes hacer es estar con el en este momento dificil para el- dijo Ventus

-si... creo que tienes razon Ventus- dijo Derpy tomando vuelo -voy a ir a buscarlo-

-pero no sabes donde esta- dijo Ignos

-de hecho... se me ocurre en un lugar donde puede estar- dijo Derpy volando -los veo despues chicos-

-adios Derpy- dijero al unisono

-con cuidado- grito Ventus

-bueno... continuemos con el trabajo, translademos a estos ponis para regresar al refugio- dijo Ignos

-ya tengo ganas de volver para comer y ver a mi hermoso tesoro- dijo Tennessee

-yo solo espero que espero que el enano no este causando problemas- dijo Ventus

-relajate... el debe de estar bien, cuidando a las chicas ademas mi hermana esta con ellas- dijo Ignos

-¿por que crees que me estoy preguntando eso?- dijo Ventus seriamente

-jodete- dijo Ignos molesto

-de seguro ahora mismo tu hermana debe de estar fastidiando a Cadence como siempre... y Rockaid volando el refugio- dijo Ventus

-ya me imagino lo que esta haciendo ese pequeño demonio- dijo Tennessee dando una sonrisa traviesa

-tienen razon... es mejor darnos prisa- dijo Ignos mientras continuaban con su trabajo

Mientras tanto en la mente de Rockaid

-muere!- grito Gazer abalazandose sobre el mientras que el pequeño potrillo disparaba sus flechas lastimando al mounstro mientras esquivava

-voy a arrancarte tus ojos de uno por uno!- grito Rockaid listo para disparar de nuevo

-no lo permitire- los ojos de gazer brillaron haciendo que aparecieera un circulo magico debajo del potrillo amarillo impidiendo que pudiera disparar

-¿pero que demonios me pasa?... ¿por que no puedo disparar?- dijo Rockaid tratando de disparar su arco pero no podia

-es un sello magico... impide que me ataques con magia, eso incluye tus flechas magicas que arrojas con ese arco- dijo Gazer disparando rayos lacer de sus tentaculos asi que el enano separo su arco transformandolo en sables cubriendose del ataque

-si no puedo atacarte con magia... entoces usare ataques fisicos- dijo Rockaid corriendo hacia el golpeandolo una y otra vez a Gazer en la cara, pero el mounstro lo tomo con sus dientes empezando deborarlo, pero Rockaid con su sable se la entierra dentro de la boca liberandose de su atacante dondole un puñetaso en su ojo principal estrellandolo en una pared -¿es todo lo que tienes mounstro asqueroso?- decia en posision de combate

-mocoso del demonio!- Gazer desaparecio y aparecio atras de el por sorpresa dolpeando al pequeño varias veces con sus tentaculo apresandolo -voy a triturate hasta aplastarte los huesos!- decia Gazer aplatandolo causandole dolor al enano

-aaaaaarrrhhhgggg-

-jajajajaja... muy pronto tu alma sera mia- decia Gazer mientras lo acercaba

-jamas!- grito Rockaid dandole una patada en el ojo causandole dolor liberandose de el, mientras lo golpeaba una y otra vez con sus sables, pero Gazer tampoco se dejo y comenzo a golpearlo tambien con los tentaculos hasta que los dos se golpearon fuertemente al mismo tiempo lanzandose ambos a una pared

-voy a terminar contigo de una vez por todas- decia Gazer comenzando a inflarse cerrando su ojo principal mientras que los demas se abrian -infierno plasma!- grito el demonio disparando su rayo en el suelo mientras salian varios pilares de fuego en direccion al potrillo

-no voy a perder ante ti!- grito el potrillo mientras que las columnas de fuego hiban a el causando una enorme explosion

En el mundo real...

-aqui estan lo elementos- decia Spike dandoselas a cada una

-gracias Spike- dijo Twilight

-¿de que me perdi?- dijo Spike

-de que este enano esta gritando como loco y aventando golpes en el aire- dijo rainbow mientras Spike veia a Rockaid que estaba peleando dormido

-¿pero que henos le pasa?- pregunto Spike

-lo mas seguro es que debe estar peleando con ese parasito llamado Gazer- dijo Luna

-¿y que podemos hacer princesa Luna?- dijo Rarity preocupada por el pequeño

-tener fe en que Rockaid podra derrotar a este mounstro- dijo Celestia

-vamos... yo se que tu puedes- dijo Cadence

En la mente de rockaid

-te dije que te hiba a derrotar- dijo Gazer viendo que el lugar donde estaban luchando estaba destruido -¿donde estas pequeño mounstro?... no me digas que tu cuerpo no sobrevivio y te deje calcinado-

-aqui estoy Gazer- grito el potrillo cayendo desde arriba

-no puede ser...- decia sorprendido el mounstro mientras que Rockaid le enterraba sus sables en uno de sus ojos

-aaahhhhhgggrrrr... bastardo!- grito el mounstro mientras que el potrillo transformaba su sables -¿que haces?...¿que ya olvidaste que no puedes usar magia gracias a mi sello?- decia Gazer

-si.. lo recuerdo bastardo... pero te tengo una sorpresa- dijo Rockaid transformando su arma a una lanza corriendo hacia el dandoles golpes criticos al mounstro -SAL... DE... MI... CABEZA... MALDITO... MOUNSTRO!- gritaba el potrillo golpeandolo varias veces hasta darle un ultimo golpe con todas su fuerzas causando una explosion que cego todo el lugar

En el mundo real

-miren chicas!- dijo Cadence viendo al potrillo que ya estaba despertando -Rockaid...-

-... mi cabeza...- decia el potrillo amarillo despertando

-Rockaid- gritaron los ponis mientras lo abrazaban con todas sus fuerzas

-que bueno que estas bien enano- grito Twilight de felicidad

-ya era hora de que despertas olgazan- dijo Rainbow

-viva!- grito Fluttershy con su voz baja

-ya nos tenias preocupado terroncito- dijo Applejack

-no vuelvas a asustarnos de esa manera enano del demonio, no vuelvas a hacer eso- grito Rarity dramaticamente

-hay que celebrarlo- dijo Pinkie

-chicas... no puedo... respirar...- decia Rockaid

-lo sentimos- dijeron las ponis soltandolo

-¿te encuentras bien Rockaid?- pregunto Celestia

-si princesa...- contesto el potrillo

-¿y que le paso al parasito?- pregunto Luna

-cof... no lo se... cof...- decia Rockaid tosiendo

-bueno.. eso que importa, lo importante es que estas bien- decia Cadence dandole un beso en la mejilla

-gracias... princesa... cof cof cof-

-por todos los cielo Rockaid... ¿que no te gustan que te den esa clase de afecto?- dijo Applejack mientras que Rockaid seguia tosiendo

-no es eso... es que tengo algo en la garganta y no quiere salir- dijo Rockaid

-haber dejame ayudarte- dijo Luna apretando con sus cascos el estomago del enano -esto siempre pasa cuando Celestia se atraganta con un pastel- decia la alicornio de la noche molestando a Celestia por lo que dijo haciendo que se sonrojara, Luna siguio apretandandolo con mas fuerza hasta que logro expulsar lo que tenia atorado el potrillo en la garganta y que era una bolita negra callendo al suelo

-... gracias Luna... vales mil nunca cambies- dijo Rockaid respirando profundamente

-¿seguro que ya estas bien enano?- pregunto Ember

-si... gracias por preguntar- dijo Rockaid

-no puedo creer que haya sido derrotado por este enano del demonio- decia una voz tenebrosa

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto Spike asustado ocultandose atras de Twilight

-no puede ser... es Gazer- dijo Rockaid mientras veian que la bolita negra que avento Rockaid estaba creciendo revelando al mounstro de varios ojos frente a ellas

-aaaahhhhhh que asco!- grito Rarity

-es mas asqueroso de lo que me imagine en el libro- dijo Spike

-tu cuerpo sera mio!- grito Gazer acercandosele a el

-no te dejare que te acerques a este lindo potrillo- dijo Cadence poniendosele de frente

-si te metes con Rockaid te metes conmigo- dijo Rainbow

-y conmigo... bueno... ¿si tu quieres?- dijo Fluttershy

-normalmente no apruebo la violencia... pero si le tocas un solo pelo te arrancare los ojos- dijo Rarity en posicion de combate

-no dejaremos que le hagas daño- dijo Applejack

-ya oistes a mis amigas... no dejaremos que te acerques al enano!- dijo Twilight

-fuera de aqui horrible demonio!- grito Luna con la voz real

-veo que no tengo otra opcion... no tengo fuerza para pelear con ustedes asi que me voy de aqui... al menos ya tengo lo que buscaba- dijo Gazer a punto de desaparecer pero Celestia lo detiene atacandolo con un rayo magico impidiendo al demonio que escapara

-¿princesa por que hizo eso?- pregunto Twilight

-si dejamos que escape dara la informacion de nuestro escondite a Max- dijo Celestia

-asegurandonos nuestro fin- dijo Ember lanzandole espadas pero Gazer se defiende disparando sus lazer protegiendose del ataque volando a otro rumbo pero Rainbow ve eso y vuela a toda prisa dandole una patada evitando que escapara lanzandolo a otro lugar siendo recibida por Applejack quien le metio una buena patada con sus patas traseras

-debo escapar...- dijo Gazer buscando la manera de escapar llendose a otro lado -haste aun lado pegaso-

-¿como te atreves a atacar a mi protector y salirte con la tuya?- dijo Fluttershy lanzandole la mirada

-alejate de mi!... ¿que clase de poder es este?, ¿porque siento remordimiento y miedo al verla?- decia Gazer siendo afectado por la mirada retrosediendo volando a otro rumbo, pero fue detenido por un campo de fuerza magico -¿que es esto?- el mounstro trataba de atraveserlo pero no podia

-estas rodeado... no te dejare ir- dijo Cadence quien activo el escudo

-si no podre pasar... entonces acabare con ustedes... infierno plasma!- decia Gazer inflandose disparando en el suelo creando varios pilares de fuego en direccion a las ponis

-Twilight, Rarity, Luna, Ember ayudenme a crear un escudo!- dijo Celestia creando un escudo mientras que las yeguas lo reforzaron protegiendose del ataque del mounstro -ataquen!- decia la alicornio del dia disparando ahora de su cuerno combinando su rayo con el de las demas unicornios creando un poderoso rayo golpeando directamente a gazer

-ahhhhh malditas yeguas!- grito el demonio de dolor mientras era atacado por el cañon de fiestas de Pinki Pie

-eres la criatura mas fea que he visto... no mereces ser mi amigo- dijo Pinkie disparando varias veces

-ataquemos de nuevo- dijo Twilight cargando su ataque -esta vez usaremos los elementos... ¿listas chicas?-

-siii!- dijeron al unisono

-no lo permitire!- decia Gazer mietras sus ojos brillaban apareciendo un circulo magico en cada poni impidiendo ataques magicos

-¿que esta pasando?- dijo Rarity tratando de atacar pero no podia

-no puedo usar magia- dijo Twilight

-esa cosa anula todos nuestros ataques magicos!- dijo Rockaid

-eso quiere decir que...- decia Cadence mientras que el escudo que puso se disipaba

-ahora podre escapar- dijo Gazer

-no te lo vamos a permitir- grito Rainbow alcanzando al mounstro seguido de Pinkie, Applejack y Fluttershy

-son una molestia- dijo Gazer golpeando a las ponis con sus ataques magicos tirandolas al suelo

-ya me tienes harto... si tan solo pudiera usar mis flechas- dijo Rockaid enterrando su arco en el sello magico destruyendolo por completo

-no puede ser... destruistes mi sello- dijo el mounstro sorprendido

-asi es!- dijo Rockaid disparando varias flechas en los circulos magicos de cada poni liberandolas

-buen trabajo enano muchas gracias- dijo Ember al igual que las demas

-las destruire a todas ustedes!- grito Gazer pero Ember lanzo una espada de cristal quedando en frente del mounstro transportandose magicamente cortandole los tentaculos con su sable

-bien hecho Ember- dijo Twilight

-bien hecho capitana- dijo Luna

-no puede... pasarme esto a mi- dijo Gazer agonizando

-es hora de terminar contigo- decia Rockaid mientras su arco empezo a brillar magicamente al igual que el elemento de Rarity -¿estas lista Rarity?-

-adelante enano- dijo Rarity acercandose a el

-vamos Rarity!... animo Rockaid!... acaben con el!- dijo Spike mientras las demas ponis las apoyaban

-Rarity-

-Rockaid- decia Rarity tocando el arma del potrillo junto con el apuntando al mounstro

-tormenta de diamantes!- gritaron al unisono disparando al cielo haciendo que cayeran varios fragmentos de diamante golpeando a Gazer despues los dos ponis comenzaron a mover el arco magicamente haciendo que los diamantes que estaban enterrados en el suelo comenzaran a brillar produciendo un torbellino magico rodeando al mounstro mientras este gritaba de dolor -despidete- decian los ponis moviendo el arco hacia abajo mientras caia un enorme diamente cayendo justamente en el mounstro creando una explosion magica

-woow... esos ataques duos me siguen impresionando- decia Luna sorprendida al igual que el resto

-a mi tambien me sorprenden hermanita... a mi tambien- dijo Celestia, el humo se disipo viendo a un Gazer totalmente lastimado

-... no... puedo... ser...- dijo Gazer comenzando a brillar mientras caia al suelo explotando al instante derrotandolo finalmente

-eso te pasa por meterte con nosotros mounstro asqueroso- dijo Rockaid guardando el arco

-lo lograron yeeehhaa!- dijo Applejack acercandose a ellos junto con los demas

-eso fue increible- dijo Spike -buen trabajo Rockaid y buen trabajo a ti tambien Rarity-

-gracias Spikey Wikey- dijo Rarity acariciandole la cabeza

-ese ataque si que fue muy cool pero no tanto como el que hize con Rockaid anteriormente- dijo Rainbow

-fue impresionante... buen trabajo los dos, lograron derrotar a Gazer evitando asi que diera la informacion de nuestro escondite a Max- dijo Celestia

-y ahora podre finalmente dormir sin ningun problema soñando a gusto- dijo Rockaid -gracias a usted princesa Luna- decia el pequeño dandole un beso en la mejilla

-no hay de que- dijo Luna sonrojandose por ese afecto

-me alegro por ti enano- dijo Twilight

-bueno que tal si regresamos adentro y preparamos la comida, los muchachos ya deben llegar y estoy seguro deben estar hambrientos los pobres- dijo Spike

-buena idea Spike... ya imagino a Cooper con el estomago vacio pidiendo comida el pobre- dijo Applejack

-esto hay que festejarlo celebremos por que Rockaid finalmente se ha curado- dijo Pinkie

-si... ¿por que no?- dijo Rainbow

-bueno pues no se hable mas, entremos a festejar- dijo Ember seguido de los demas yeguas, el dia paso volando los demas guardianes habian llegado contandoles lo que paso dandoles gusto a saber que Rockaid se habia liberado de las pesadillas que lo atormentaba celebrando con una fiesta en grande organizada por su fiestera favorita Pinkie Pie, la noche habia caido y todos dormian salvo una alicornio plateada y un potrillo que estaban en el laboratorio

-¿queria verme capitana?- dijo Rockaid

-que bueno que llegaste enano- dijo Ember

-¿que es lo que queria contarme?-

-veras enano... con todo lo que paso estoy desarrollando una vacuna que evita que parasitos como Gazer se infecten en otros ponis evitando asi que se tranformen en Hellas

-woow... eso es grandioso Ember ¿y como esta resultando eso?- dijo Rockaid

-pues hasta ahorita va bien, estoy utilizando una muestra de mi sangre-

-¿de tu sangre por que?- pregunto Rockaid

-por la ultima vez en Canterlot una Hella tambien me ataco dejandome una herida en el brazo, dejandome siempre en una duda-

-¿del por que no te aparecio un parasito como a mi?- dijo Rockaid

-asi es... creo que tiene que ver con mi poder de sanacion- dijo Ember -si esto sale bien tendremos vacunas que nos serviran a futuro-

-pues eso es una gran noticia capitana... espero que todo salga bien- dijo Rockaid bostesando -con su permiso capitana voy a dormir... buenas noches-

-descansa enano- dijo Ember mientras el potrillo regresaba a su habitacion dUrmiendo finalmente en su cama tranquilamente sin ningun problema

En unas tierras lejanas donde hace mucho tiempo hubo un pequeño reino donde se esperaba un gran futuro estaba un pegaso celeste sentado en una colina mirando tristemente hacia el horisonte...

-¿que es lo que voy a hacer?- se preguntaba el pegaso mientras una lagrima recorria su mejilla -siempre quise volver a verte de nuevo... pero no de este modo-

el pegaso bajo su mirada mientras mas lagrimas salian de sus ojos, todo en su vida se hiba complicando mas

-¿porque Lucia?... ¿porque haces esto?... no entiendo tus motivos...- el pegaso tristemente empezo a caminar tratando de aclarar su mente -¿que devo hacer?...- de repente se detiene y fija su mirada hacia el cielo tratando de encontrar las respuesta que atormentaba su mente -madre... tu siempre me enseñaste a que las cosas se arreglan con paciensia, y con amabilidad y cariño hacia los seres queridos... pero ¿como voy a arreglar esto madre?, ¿como hacerle entender a Lucia que todo lo esta mal interpretando?...madre... te ruego por favor que me ayudes a aclarar mi mente para poder arreglar todo esto, dame una señal madre...-

-White!- sin esperarlo una voz se empezo a escuchar a lo lejos, una voz que el pegaso conocia muy bien

-¿Derpy?...-

-White... amor, que bueno que te encuentro- dijo derpy aterrizando junto a el abrazandolo tiernamente

-lo lamento Derpy... no queria que te preocuparas por mi..- dijo el pegaso respondiendo el abrazo con gusto

-¿como estas...como te sientes White?-

-yo... - White dio un largo suspiro antes de contestar -estoy bien amor... descuida-

-no te creo...-

-¿que?...¿porque?-

-porque si estubieras bien estarias con tus amigos... no estarias aqui solo, ademas... se muy bien que esa dragona es alguien muy especial para ti- decia la pegaso gris mirandolo a los ojos

-Derpy... yo...- White no sabia que contestar al ver esa mirada tierna que reflejaban aquellos ojos traviesos, esos ojos que admiraba ver en su hermosa pegaso -tienes razon... yo... estoy muy mal mi vida...-

-cuentame que es lo que pasa amor... libera tu alma y tu corazon...-

-esta bien mi amor,- dijo White dando un gran suspiro -como sabras mi vida... esa dragona es Lucia, ella era guardiana de una de las puertas del inframundo y portadora de la legendaria espada del infierno-

-¿espada del infierno?, te refieres a una de las espadas que te he visto-

-asi es... como viste ella es una de las dragonas mas poderosas que ha habitado este mundo- digo white tristemente

-si... lo note por como lastimo a Ovi, es muy fuerte...pero eso no es lo que te preocupa ¿verdad?-

-claro que no... como te imaginaras ella formo algo especial conmigo... ya que durante un tiempo ella fue mi pareja...-

-si...eso lo entendi muy bien...- digo Derpy bajando sus orejas -¿y... aun sientes algo por ella?-

-el negar que siento algo por ella actualmente es como si quisiera negar lo que yo siento por ti Derpy- digo White tomando cariñosamente el casco de Derpy sorprendiendola

-White...-

-Derpy... el hecho de que ella haya regresado no va a cambiar en ningun sentido lo que yo siento por ti... nunca dudes de eso mi amor-

-gracias White, pero hay algo que no entiendo-

-¿que cosa?-

-si ella te amaba y tu la amas a ella... ¿porque queria matarte hoy?-

-bueno... digamos que hace mil años... hice algo muy malo, bueno... fue Oviblion el que hiso cosas malas-

-¿que cosas?-

-digamos... que por mi culpa y la de Oviblion el nombre de la Montaña del Viento fue cambiada por la Montaña 11 01...-

-¿1101?... ¿porque se le puso ese nombre a la montaña?- Derpy lo miro confundida

-ese nombre se le dio... por la masacre que se hiso al enfrentarse 110 dragones contra un solo pony...-

-¿que?... eso es una locura total... ¿pero quien era ese pony?- Derpy estaba sorprendida por sus palabras

-yo...- White se le quedo mirando seriamente mientras que en su mente recordaba todo lo que sucedio en esos dias...

En la Montaña del Viento

-¿y bien?- decia Max sentado en su trono viendo a la Hella que acababa de llegar

-Gazer fallo señor... fue derrotado- decia la Hella mientras que Max le lanzaba una llamarada haciendo que esquivara la Hella

-¿me gustaria saber por que no te he destruido?- dijo Max seriamente

-por que usted me necesita- dijo la Hella

-tienes una suerte...- dijo Max -¿hay otra cosa mas en este dia que tenga que empeorar?-

-señor Max- dijo otra Hella entrando

-¿ahora que quieren?- dijo el dragon de mala gana

-el Rey Gallon quiere verlo...- dijo la Hella sorprendiendo y cambiando la actitud del dragon

-cierra las puertas... y asegurate que Lucia no se acerque aqui- dijo Max dandole la orden

-si señor- decia el espectro saliendo del lugar

-¿esta listo señor?- dijo la otra Hella

-si...- decia pulsando un boton secreto que estaba en el trono abriendo del suelo un compartimiento secreto revelando un pequeño estanque con agua que empezaba a emanar magia oscura, el dragon y la Hella se acercaron al estanque arrodillandose

-salve Rey Gallon... gobernante del inframundo y nuestro amo- decian el dragon y el espectro al unisono mientras que el estanque brillo mas revelando unos ojos color morado fuerte

-Maximus- decia el estanque con una voz grave de ultratumba

-a sus ordenes mi amo...- decia Max


	8. Frente a frente

**_*Capitulo 08: Frente a frente._**

La mañana llego una vez mas en Equestria y en el refugio un pequeño potrillo estaba arreglandose en el baño

-este dia sera un dia muy especial para mi- decia Rockaid hablando mientras se miraba al espejo -¿y sabes por que?... porque hoy vas a ver a tus queridas amigas cruzzaders-

-estare con ellas todo el dia... nos divertiremos mucho y sobre todo estare con mi querida Sweetie Belle- dijo Rockaid peinandose con un peine -siii... ya me estoy imaginando con mi chica, hola nena... ¿como esta mi chica favorita el dia de hoy?- decia sacando una foto de ellos dos juntos en su mente imaginandose que esta con Sweetie Belle

-yo muy bien Rockaid Hunter- dijo el potrillo imitando a su poni especial -te ves muy guapo el dia de hoy-

-gracias nena... pero tu te ves preciosa como un tulipan- dijo Rockaid en pose varonil en el espejo sin darse cuenta que Twilight estaba observando todo desde la entrada del baño

-gracias Rockaid... eres el mejor novio que he tenido- decia imitando la voz de Sweetie e imaginandosela

-si lo se nena... lo se... yo soy tu chico malo solo para ti- dijo Rockaid

-te quiero mucho Rockaid Hunter-

-y yo a ti nena- dijo Rockaid -quiero estes conmigo el resto de mi vida...-

-yo tambien deseo eso, quiero estar a tu lado, crecer a tu lado, vivir a tu lado pero sobre todo deseo casarme contigo- decia eso el potrillo imitandola mientras que Twilight estaba tratando de contener la risa

-yo tambien lo deseo y te prometo que cuando tengamos la edad suficiente nos fugaremos tu y yo a Los Pegasos para casarnos-

-¿en serio?-

-si nena... lo prometo con mi casco en el corazon-

-gracias... estare esperando ese dia pero mientras tanto ¿podrias darme un beso?-

-claro mi princesita... todo lo que tu quieras- decia Rockaid besando apasionadamente el espejo imaginandosela

-vaya Rockaid... no sabia que fueras asi de romantico- decia twilight haciendo que el potrillo regresara a la realidad sorprendiendose

-¿T...T...Twilight...?- decia Rockaid sonrojandose todavia con sus labios pegados al espejo -aaahhhhh...- el potrillo grito asustandose cayendose al piso del baño mientras que Twilight se reia a carcajadas

-jajajajajajajaja-

-no es gracioso Twilight... ¿que no sabes tocar la puerta?!- grito Rockaid molesto

-lo siento pequeño... pero dejastes la puerta entreabierta y no pude evitar ver lo que estaba viendo- dijo Twilight riendose todavia

-¿lo vistes todo?- dijo Rockaid sonrojandose de nuevo

-por su puesto que si chico malo- dijo Twilight sonriendo

-tragame tierra... que verguenza...- decia Rockaid mientras se cubria la cabeza con el chaleco -Twilight... ¿matame quieres?...-

-no exageres... no tienes por que avergonzarte Rockaid, de hecho es muy lindo lo que estabas haciendo- dijo Twilight

-¿de verdad?- dijo Rockaid sacando la cabeza del chaleco

-y si sigues asi de romantico con ella... estoy seguro que tu y Sweetie seran muy felices juntos- dijo Twilight

-¿en serio Twilight?- dijo Rockaid

-asi es... ahora que lo recuerdo... ¿vas a ir a ver a verla?- pregunto la unicornio

-sip... Ember va ir a Los Pegasos a preguntarle a su mama de algo que ver con la vacuna que esta fabricando contra las Hellas y sobre todo con el antidoto para Ventus y le pregunte que si ¿podia ir con ella?... y me dijo que si!- dijo Rockaid que estaba ansioso

-bien por ti enano- decia Twilight peinandole su crin con su casco

-Twilight... me despeinas- decia Rockaid quejandose

-¿quieres verte bien o no?- dijo Twilight

-si... pero tampoco quiero verme como un estupido- dijo Rockaid sacudiendose la cabeza tomando el peine del baño para acomodarselo como el lo tenia -ademas... recuerda que soy el chico malo-

-¿el malo?... si claro como no, mas bien diria que eres el chico que destruye cosas con solo tocarlas- dijo Ember reuniendose con ellos

-eso es mentira yo...- no pudo terminar lo que hiba a decir Rockaid ya que el peine que tenia se le solto sin querer llendose al espejo quebrandose al instante

-¿decias algo enano?- dijo Twilight sarcasticamente

-genial... hay van siete años de mala suerte... y con la suerte de perro que tenemos ahora...- dijo Rockaid con el casco en la cara por lo que paso

-recuerdame comprar otro espejo cuando estemos haya- dijo Ember -nada mas dejame dejarle la leccion de alquimia de hoy a Twilight y nos vamos- decia la unicornio plateada llevandose a la unicornio morada

-que te vaya bien enano y no destruyas nada- dijo Twilight mientras se alejaba de el

-tratare Twilight... tratare...- decia Rockaid mientras rejuntaba los fragmentos de espejo para evitar que se cortara alguien, las dos yeguas iban a ir a la sala de entrenamiento cuando vieron a Spike que estaba limpiando sin dejar de leer el libro que tenia anteriormente

-Spike!- Twilight lo estaba llamando pero el dragon no prestaba atencion -Spike...- seguia llamandolo pero sin resultado alguno -Spiiike!- grito la unicornio asustando al dragon

-aaahhhhh!... no me grites Twilight, aqui estoy- decia el bebe dragon

-suficiente Spike... damelo...- decia Twilight extendiendo su casco

-esta bien te lo doy...- dijo Spike dandole la escoba -pero que quede bien limpio-

-no me refiero a eso, si no a ese libro que tienes- dijo Twilight

-pero es mio... y es interesante, si supieras la cantidad de las criaturas que hablan- dijo Spike

-ya lo se... pero llevas mucho tiempo con ese libro y estas distrayendote de tus deberes- dijo Twilight

-por favor no me lo quites- dijo Spike suplicandole -me pondre al corriente de mis deberes-

-Spike... ni siquiera sabes de donde viene este libro- dijo Twilight

-si se de donde viene, lo encontre por aqui... creo...- dijo Spike confundido

-al menos sabes ¿quien es el autor?- pregunto Twilight

-no... pero eso es por que esta muy borroso y eso no importa- dijo Spike -¿por que preguntas tanto?... ¿quien te crees que eres tu?... ¿la ley?-

-soy tu amiga asi que dame ese libro- insistio Twilight

-¿por que?... a ti nunca te ha interesado- dijo Spike

-no... pero se lo dare a la princesa Celestia para que lo investigue a fondo- dijo Twilight tomandolo con su magia -ademas... ese libro te da pesadillas-

-solo fue una vez ademas no fue el libro, fuistes tu quien me desperto poniendo tu cara enfrente de la mia- dijo spike

-por que no parabas de roncar- dijo Twilight dandole un coscorron a su asistente

-auch!... oye eso duele- dijo Spike mientras se ponia triste

-mira... vamos a hacer esto, si la princesa Celestia descubre que este libro no tiene nada de malo te lo puedes quedar- dijo Twilight

-¿en serio?- dijo Spike de felicidad -¿lo prometes?-

-si Spike... lo prometo- dijo Twilight

-¿Pinkie promesa?- dijo Spike

-Pinkie promesa- dijo Twilight recitando el juramento Pinkie Pie -mientras tanto ¿por que no haces algo util?, no se... ¿como leer otro libro que valga la pena?, ¿o salir a que te de el sol?, ¿o por que no te pones a jugar algun juego de mesa?... ¿o que tal...?-

-¿o que me acompañe a Los Pegasos conmigo y con Rockaid?- dijo Ember

-eso es una buena idea Ember- dijo Twilight -¿por que no vas con ellos Spike?-

-¿con todo lo que paso anteriormente en Baltimare no lo se?- dijo Spike

-vamos Spike... te hara bien, te divertiras mucho haya apuesto que le dara un gusto a Skygrey de volver a verte y tal vez pueda darte unas recetas de su rica comida- dijo Ember abrazando al bebe dragon -¿que dices? ehh... ehhh... Twilight ¿como le dice Rarity a Spike?-

-Spike wikey- contesto Twilight sonriendo

-gracias... ¿que dices Spikey wikey?- dijo Ember haciendole ojitos de perrito triste

-aahhh... esta bien... pero deja de hacer esos ojitos de perrito triste- dijo Spike tapandose los ojos

-perfecto... nada mas le dare indicaciones a esta unicornio para su entrenamiento y nos vamos- dijo Ember llevandose a Twilight

-suerte Twilight- dijo Spike

-gracias Spike- dijo Twilight olvidando el libro, el bebe dragon se dio cuenta de eso asi que sigilosamente lo hiba a tomar pero Twilight se aparece magicamente y lo toma con su magia desapareciendo de nuevo -me lleva la...-

Ya en la sala de entrenamiento las yeguas se encontraron ahi a la princesa Celestia portando ropa deportiva con su crin rejuntada en cola de caballo haciendo sus clases de yoga

-hola princesa Celestia- dijo Twilight saludandola

-hola Twilight... hola a ti tambien Ember- dijo Celestia cambiando de posicion

-¿que hay Cel?- dijo Ember saludandola con toda confianza

-Ember!... saludala cordialemente- dijo Twilight

-oye este es mi maldito refugio y puedo saludar a quien quiera y como quiera- dijo Ember

-pero es nuestra princesa- dijo Twilight

-¿y eso que?... tambien es nuestra amiga ¿o no?- dijo Ember

-esta bien Twilight... Ember siempre acostumbraba a saludarme asi cuando estamos solas asi que relajate un poco mi querida estudiante, despues de todo estamos en confianza y entre amigos asi que tambien puedes decirme Celestia tranquilamente- dijo la alicornio del dia

-tratare princesa...- dijo Twilight

-¿que se les ofrece mis queridas ponis?- dijo Celestia continuando con sus ejercicios

-de hecho ibamos a usar la sala de entrenamiento para que Twilight continua con sus estudios de alquimia pero si esta ocupada...-

-esta bien no hay problema... yo ya termine- dijo Celestia levantandose

-y ya que esta aqui me gustaria saber si me podria investigar este libro- dijo Twilight

-¿de casualidad no es ese el libro de Spike?- pregunto Celestia

-si princesa... pero me gustaria saber mas de el si es seguro o no para alejarlo de Spike- dijo Twilight

-esta bien Twilight, le pedire a Luna que investigue esto a fondo despues de todo ella sabra si este libro contiene magia negra o no- dijo Celestia

-se lo agradesco mucho princesa, lo haria yo pero ya ve que tengo entrenamiento hoy con Ember y bueno...-

-esta bien Twilight, yo me hare cargo... suerte- dijo Celestia transportandose al dirigible, ya adentro ella se dirigio a su habitacion al abrir la puerta vio que su cuarto estaba hecho todo un desastre con Luna encima del desorden con unas orejeras jugando con su consola de videojuegos portatil a todo volumen portando una playera negra diciendo "cuidado jugadores por que Lunagamer ya esta aqui y al que no le guste pues vayanse al carajo"

-si!... subi al nivel setenta y siete, ahora malditos mounstros sentiran la ira de Lunagamer- dijo luna jugando pero Celestia se le acerco a ella quitandole su juego

-Luna... ¿que significa esto?- dijo Celestia enojada

-pues estoy jugando... ¿que no ves?- dijo Luna

-no me refiero a eso... sino al desastre que hay aqui- dijo Celestia -mira este lugar, parece como si alguien hubiera vomitado la habitacion-

-estas exagerando un poco... ademas es mi habitacion- dijo Luna

-tambien es mi habitacion Luna... recuerda que estamos compartiendola- dijo Celestia

-lo se... ¿dime no podemos contratar algunos sirvientes?... ¿o que tal si le pedimos al enano del demonio que nos lo limpie?-

-no Luna... no es correcto que hagamos eso... ademas el va a salir hoy- dijo Celestia

-¿entonces de que sirve ser la monarca si no puedes pedirle a alguien que te limpie el lugar?- dijo Luna dramaticamente

-no exageres Luna- dijo Celestia

-pero es verdad... estos meses que estuvimos aqui fueron muy dificiles para un flor tan delicada como yo- dijo Luna -tener que limpiar, cocinar...-

-al menos di que no estamos en Canterlot- dijo Celestia -haya era mucha presion-

-pero era nuestro hogar y ya no esta...- dijo Luna tristemente

-pero una vez que terminemos con este mal que acecha a nuestro amado reino reconstruiremos nuestro hogar, al igual que el resto de las cuidades que fueron destruidas- dijo Celestia sentandose al lado de ella -asi que arriba floja vamos, vamos, vamos levantate olgazana- decia la alicornio haciendole cosquillas a la alicornio de la noche

-jajajajaja...esta bien hermana jajaja... basta jajaja...- dijo Luna levantandose

-mirale el lado positivo a todo esto-

-¿y cual es hermana?- pregunto Luna

-que estoy feliz en este lugar aqui contigo y con nuestros queridos amigos- dijo Celestia

-si... en eso tienes razon... me hace recordar los viejos tiempos cuando estabamos con nuestra madre-

-que buenos tiempos...- dijo Celestia -si estuviera aqui en estos momentos y viera el desastre que hay nos daria uno de sus sermones y regaños de siempre- dijo Celestia

-pero ella hizo todo eso por nuestro bien... para que aprendieramos y tuvieramos una buena educacion- dijo Luna

-bueno... dejemos estos momentos emotivos y regresemos a la realidad- decia Celestia dandole el libro a su hermana menor -¿podias investigar a fondo este libro hermana?-

-¿que ese no es el libro que traia el asistente de tu alumna?- pregunto Luna

-si es ese, Twilight no se siente muy segura que Spike este leyendo eso y se preocupa de que pueda tener algun maleficio o algo por el estilo- dijo Celestia

-de acuerdo hermana lo revisare a fondo- dijo Luna

-no si antes limpiar este lugar jovencita...- dijo Celestia -yo ire a darme una ducha, mas vale que este limpio cuando regrese- decia entrando al baño

-siii... mama- dijo Luna sarcasticamente comenzando a rejuntar la ropa tirada -sigo diciendo que mi hermana esta exagerando, no se ve tan sucio- dijo la alicornio de la noche levantando la ropa hasta que levanto una playera blanca que tenia pegado una revanada de pizza de hace una semana en estado de putrefaccion haciendo que Luna empezara a querer vomitar -buaa... pensandolo bien... una limpiadita no le hara daño a este lugar- decia Luna mareandose

Mientras tanto en Los Pegasos en la mansion Night, las cruzzaders seguian en su busqueda por encontrar sus cuttie marks pero desafortunadamente...

-¿en que estaban pensando niñas?- decia Assiel a las cruzzaders entrando a la casa acomodandose en la sala -vender cupcakes en la calle es una mala idea y para colmo de males descubro que estaban envenenados!-

-no estaban envenenados señora Assiel... algo salio mal- dijo Applebloom

-solamente hicimos exacatamente lo que decia la receta- dijo Scootaloo

-¿que receta estaban provando?- pregunto Assiel que se estaba sirviendo un trago de vino

-este libro que dice "receta para tontos de como cocinar cupcakes en menos de lo que canta un gallo"- dijo Babs Seed

-que bueno que ese gallo no probo nuestros cupcakes- dijo Sweetie Belle

-les dije que algo malo hiba a salir- dijo Dinky sentandose en el sillon

-tu no digas nada Dinky, que fuistes tu la que nos leyo la receta- dijo Scootaloo

-y te seguimos al pie de la letra- dijo Babs

-¿que pudo haber salido mal para que terminaran todos eso ponis enfermos y yendo al baño?- dijo Scoot

-¿que le hecharon?- pregunto Assiel

-nada... solamente le hechamos harina, leche, huevos, una botella de vainilla- decia Sweetie Belle trayendole los ingredientes

-y no olvides las chispas de chocolate- dijo Applebloom trayendole una cajita

-pues se mira todo normal... ¿le hecharon algo mas?- pregunto Assiel revisando los ingredientes

-nooo...- dijeron al unisono

-aja... aqui esta el problema-

-ese aja no me gusto como se escucho señora Assiel- dijo Babs

-esto no son chispas de chocolate- dijo Assiel mostrandoles la cajas -estos son laxantes-

-te dije que esos no eran chocolates Applebloom- grito Scoot

-es que se parecian tanto- dijo Applebloom sonrojada y arrepentida

-hay prima... en serio... solo un tonto confundiria laxantes con unos chocolates- decia Babs Seed agarrando la caja comiendose los laxantes sin querer

-mira quien es la tonta prima...- dijo Applebloom mostrandole la caja lo que se estaba comiendo

-oh oh...- dijo Babs sintiendo un dolor en el estomago -ahhh mi panza... que dolor... necesito ir al baño...- decia la potranca cafe corriendo a toda prisa

-bueno... se ve que esas pastillas son potentes- dijo Sweetie leyendo el reverso

-aaaaahhhh... que dolor aaaaahhh... por que a mi...- Babs estaba gritando en el baño escuchandose por toda la casa mientras que las potrancas contenian la risa

-lo sentimos señora Assiel... por todos los problemas que les hemos causado desde que llegamos- dijo Applebloom con las orejas caidas tristemente al igual que las demas

-no se sientan mal niñas, de hecho esta casa se siente mas viva desde que llegaron- dijo Assiel en tono cariñoso y gentil

-¿en serio?- dijo Sweetie

-si... despues de lo que paso con el incidente de los mercenarios sentia este lugar frio y desolado, como me hacian falta mis hijos en ese entonces- dijo Assiel tristemente

-eso ya quedo en el pasado señora Assiel, ahora es cuando debe de estar feliz por librarse de esos malvados perros- dijo Scoot

-y su familia esta reunida una vez mas- dijo sweeite Belle

-gracias por estas bellas palabras que me estan diciendo niñas- decia abrazandolas cariñosamente el cual ellas aceptaron con gusto

-aahhh!... mi panza me duele horrible!- gritaba Babs rompiendo este maravilloso momento

-genial... tu prima arruino el momento- dijo Scoot depues del abrazo

-aun asi me siento muy mal por los ponis de la calle- dijo Sweetie Belle

-descuida Sweetie... esas cosas pasan- dijo Assiel tranquilizando

-ahora salubridad esta investigando en cada restaurant y puesto de comida que no haya envenenamiento- dijo Scoot

-que bueno que nos saco a tiempo de ahi...- dijo Applebloom -¿como supo que estabamos en problemas?-

-instinto de madre- dijo Assiel sonriendo -recuerdo que mis hijos se metian en esa clase de problemas-

-¿tambien Ember era rebelde?- decia Applebloom

-solo cuando estaba con Ignos- dijo Assiel -como esa vez que le pusieron a Reyzord crema batida haciendose pasar por un perro rabioso asustando a los ponis... o esa vez que construyeron una catapulta en la azotea y comenzaron a lanzar porqueria y media como huevos podridos, globos con perfumes y pañales sucios-

-no puede ser... de ¿donde sacaron esos pañales sucios?- pregunto Dinky

-no querran saberlo...- dijo Assiel

-woow... y yo que pense que mi Rockaid era una bomba de tiempo- dijo Sweetie sorprendida

-debieron haber heredado esa travesuras del padre... siempre son ellos los que heredan los malos genes- dijo Scootaloo

-de hecho... mas bien salieron de mis genes- dijo Assiel sonrojandose

-¿de usted?- gritaron las cruzzaders al unisono

-¿que tantas locuras hacia?- pregunto Dinky

-muchas cosas creanme- dijo Assiel -con decirles que una vez cuando era adolecente estaba en Bollywood junto con un grupo de ponis, en ese entonces yo era una liberal que estaba a favor del medio ambiente y que los animales que estaban siendo usados en sus peliculas tenian que ser libres, potrestamos durante el dia y la noche- dijo Assiel orgullosamente

-¿y que paso despues?, ¿liberaron a los animales?- dijo Applebloom

-sip yo los libere- dijo Assiel sintiendose mas orgullosa -pero no salio como lo esperaba...- decia la unicornio dorada melalcolicamente

-adivino... los animales se salieron de control y terminaron atacando a las ponis- dijo Scootaloo

-¿como supistes eso?- pregunto la unicornio dorada

-lo lei en un periodico muy viejo de hace años...- dijo la pequeña pegaso -tenia que hacer una tarea de un informe de una vieja noticia para la escuela... era usted-

-si esa mera- dijo Assiel

-¿y que decia Scoot?- pregunto Applebloom

-decia..."yegua loca y desquiciada libera animales de Bollywood, varios ponis resultaron heridos, la yegua loca fue apresada por cometer esa estupides"- dijo Scootaloo

-si... me describio perfectamente- dijo Assiel con los cascos en la cara ocultando su verguenza

-¿estubo presa señora Assiel?- pregunto Sweetie

-si...-

-¿como salio de prision?- pregunto Applebloom

-mi mama me saco gracias al abogado que me envio y estaba muy molesta conmigo... que digo molesta estaba furiosa, en fin el abogado se puso de acuerdo con la guardia y me pudo sacar de aqui siempre y cuando no pusiera un pie en Bollywood hasta la fecha- dijo Assiel

-y su mama...-

-digamos que no vi la luz del sol por un largo tiempo Sweetie Belle- dijo Assiel sonrojada recordando esa vez -creo que mejor me hubiera quedado en prision-

-bueno... gracias por sacarnos de este embrollo- dijo Applebloom

-no hay de que, solamente no se acerque a los de salubridad y todo estara bien- dijo Assiel sentandose en el sofa

-si señora- dijeron las pequeñas al unisono

-aaahhh... el dolor es horrible- gritaba Babs sufriendo en el baño todavia

-parece que mi prima estara en ese baño por otro rato mas- dijo Applebloom

-(toc toc)-´

-¿quien podra ser?- pregunto Applebloom

-no lo se... ire a ver- dijo Sweetie Belle dirigiendose a la puerta

-(toc toc)

-ya voy!... ya voy!- decia la potranca abriendo la puerta -¿hu?... hola Buttom-

-hola Sweetie- dijo el potrillo

-¿quien es Sweetie?- grito Scootaloo

-es Buttom!- grito Sweetie

-hola Buttom- dijo Applebloom llegando a la entrada al igual que Scoot

-¿que cuentas amigo?- dijo Scootaloo

-nada, solo vine a verlas y a ver como estan y... tambien... si... te gustaria venir conmigo Sweetie Belle al teatro... al ver el musical de Pridelands conmigo- decia Buttom sonrojandose

-¿al musical contigo?- dijo Sweetie sorprendida por la invitacion del potrillo al igual que las demas

-¿te gustaria ir?- pregunto Buttom

-a mi tambien me gustaria ir- dijo Applebloom

-Fluttershy me conto que esa obra esta interesante... si ustedes van yo tambien voy- dijo Scootaloo

-este... lo siento chicas... pero solamente tengo dos entradas- dijo Buttom enseñandoles los boletos

-ohhhh...- dijero las potrancas desilucionadas

-otro dia iremos todos juntos lo prometo- dijo Buttom -¿que dices Sweetie?-

-... bueno... yo... no lo se...- dijo Sweetie -esta bien-

-si!... digo... ejem...que bien...- dijo Buttom feliz por lo que dijo la pequeña unicornio

-las vere despues chicas- dijo Sweetie saliendo de la casa caminando al lado del pequeño

-cuidense y pasenla bien- dijo Applebloom

-gracias- dijeron al unisono

-y recuerda... si ves a los de salubridad correle!- grito Scootaloo

-si estare al pendiente- dijo Sweetie Belle

-¿por que tienes que correrle de los salubridad?- pregunto el potrillo

-es una laraga historia- dijo Sweetie sonrojandose

-¿es buena idea que hayan dejado ir a Sweetie con ese potrillo?- pregunto Dinky que estaba atras de ellas

-si Dinky... ¿por que lo dices?- pregunto Applebloom

-humm... pues estaba pensando... ¿no creen que ese chico quiera algo con Sweetie?- dijo Dinky

-hay por favor niña... como crees, eso ni que Buttom le fuera gustar a Sweetie- dijo Scootaloo

-pues he visto como mira a sweetie Belle, la mira como si de verdad le gustara y no deja de mirarla cuando esta hablando con ustedes- decia Dinky pensativa

-uhhh... que mal, imaginate que llegase a enterarse Rockaid de que alguien le quiere robar a su chica- dijo Scoot

-estaria devastado y triste- dijo Applebloom

-¿devastado y triste?... por favor Applebloom, ¿que no recuerdas el dia que se conocieron esos dos?, pude notar que no dejaban de mirarse con odio- dijo Scootaloo recordando ese dia -aparte de que vi a Rockaid que estaba sintiendo celos al ver a Buttom junto a Sweetie-

-genial... esto es malo, si Rockaid llegara a enterarse de esto... no quiero ni pensarlo- dijo Applebloom preocupada

-se armaria la bronca- dijo Dinky

-relajate... ahorita mismo Rockaid esta muy ocupado como para venir a visitarnos en estos momentos, ni que nos fuera a visitar de sorpresa- dijo Scoot

-AAAAAHHHHHHH!- las potrancas escucharon el grito de la prima de Applebloom

-¿que sucede prima?- grito Applebloom

-NO HAY PAPEL!- grito Babs mientras que las potrancas comenzaron a reirse por lo que estaba sucediendo

Mientras tanto en el refugio el pequeño Rockaid estaba en la sala donde estaba ahi los guardianes reunidos esperando ahi a la excapitana

-¿llevas todo enano?- pregunto Ventus que estaba tomando una soda en lata

-si Ventus-

-y portate bien, por lo que mas quieras portate bien- decia Ignos

-eso es algo que no te puedo asegurar- dijo Rockaid

-asegurate de traer algo de la mansion que sea de valor... ya sabes... algo que valga mucho dinero- decia Tennessee acercandosele a el influenciandolo

-¿QUE LE ESTAS DICIENDO AL ENANO COLA ANILLADA?- gritaba Applejack enojada desde otro lado

-nada tesoro mio... solo estaba diciendole lo mucho que te amo y asegurandole de que no haga nada indevido- dijo Tennessee que estaba asustado

-no te preocupes... voy a ver que encuentro- dijo Rockaid susurrandole mientras que los otros dos guardianes ponian sus cascos en la cara

-asi se habla... toma estos bits y comprale unos chocolates y flores a tu dama- dijo Tennessee

-¿no es algo cursi darle eso?- dijo Rockaid

-para nada... dar chocolates y dulces es algo que les encanta a las señoritas- dijo Ventus -debes en cuando le doy eso a mi amada-

-sip... a Ventus le encanta hacer engordar a su amada Flu- dijo Ignos riendose

-al menos yo si se impresionar a mi chica idiota!- decia Ventus dandole un coscorron a Ignos -como si tu le fueras a dar algo a Twilight-

-auch... eso duele, y para que lo sepas si le he dado algo- dijo Ignos

-asi ¿y como que?- pregunto Ventus

-debes en cuando le regalo un libro que ella le interesa para su biblioteca... o tambien le compro cosas que ella necesita para sus estudios como plumas, tinta, pergaminos, etc...- dijo Ignos

-yo a mi tesoro le regalo unas joyas y objetos de mucho valor... ya saben para mostrarle mi afecto a ella- dijo Tennessee

-pero Applejack no le gusta que estes robando... ademas ella no usa joyas- dijo Ventus

-me dijo que podia robar siempre y cuando no sea un conocido suyo...- dijo Tennessee -ademas ella usa joyas-

-¿en serio?- dijo Rockaid

-asi es...- dijo Tennessee

-¿y para que?- pregunto Rockaid

-cuando crescas lo entenderas- decia Tennessee sonrojandose riendose traviesamente

-ohhh... te refieres a eso- dijo Ventus entendiendo las palabras del vaquero

-asi es amigo mio...- dijo Tennessee

-me gustaria impresionar a Sweetie con algo mas que flores y chocolates- dijo Rockaid

-¿como que te gustaria darle?- pregunto Ignos

-no lo se... tal vez pueda impresionar a mi chica si obtengo mi cuttie mark de una vez por todas- dijo Rockaid

-pero ya intentastes eso en varias ocasiones... y no tuvistes buen resultado que digamos- dijo Ventus

-terminastes golpeado, masacrado, humillado, torturado, etc- dijo Ignos

-quisas deba intentar algo simple algo remotamente sencillo- dijo Rockaid

-¿como aplastar una lata con tu cabeza?- dijo Tennessee tomando una lata vacia con su casco aplastandola en su frente

-no lo se... ¿no es peligroso?- dijo Rockaid

-claro que no enano, cualquiera puede hacer eso... hasta Ventus- dijo Tennessee arrojandole una lata al pegaso tomandola con su casco aplastandola en la cabeza como si nada

-imaginate tu cutie mark de asplatar latas en la cabeza- dijo Ventus -se te veria bien enano-

-esta bien... lo intentare- decia Rockaid agarrando la lata -hayyyyaaa!- el potrillo grito golpeando la lata en la cabeza sin resultando alguno dejando a un Rockaid atontando en el suelo y adolorido

-eso estuvo bien enano... pero antes de eso tenias que vaciar la lata- dijo Ignos riendose al igual que el resto de los guardianes

-son unos malditos...- dijo Rockaid con un golpe en la cabeza

-ya estoy lista Rockaid... vamonos- dijo Ember llegando al lugar con Spike

-¿vas a ir con ellos Spike?- pregunto Ignos

-Twilight dice que tengo que salir a tomar aire fresco... ¿pueden creerlo?, dice ella que llevo demasiado tiempo con el libro que tengo- dijo Spike de mala gana

-pues la verdad si llevas demasiado tiempo con el- dijo Ventus

-no te has despegado de el desde que lo empezastes a leer- dijo Tennessee

-no es verdad- dijo Spike

-hasta duermes con el- dijo Ignos mostrandoles unas foto de el dormido abrazando fuertemente el libro

-¿cuando tomastes estas fotos?- dijo Spike sorprendido y a la vez sonrojado

-hace unos dias- dijo Ignos guardandolas en su chaleco

-en fin... Twilight le quito el libro para que lo revise la princesa luna para saber si tiene alguna clase de maleficio- dijo Ember -mientras que me llevo al enano y al dragon a Los Pegasos conmigo, ¿ya estas listo Rockaid?-

-si Ember- dijo Rockaid

-¿que te paso en la cabeza enano?- pregunto Ember

-intente conseguir mi cuttie mark aplastando latas con la cabeza y no resulto- dijo Rockaid avergonzado mientras que los guardianes se reian al igual que el bebe dragon

-jajajajajaja... eso fue muy gracioso- dijo Spike riendose

-no es gracioso... si me dolio...- dijo Rockaid regañando al dragon pero fue inutil se seguia riendose

-bueno agarrense fuertemente los dos- dijo Ember mientras que Spike y el enano tomaban el casco de la unicornio plateada -los vere despues chicos...-

-cuidense- dijo Ventus

-saluda a mi familia de mi parte hermana- dijo Ignos

-adios amigos cuidense- dijo Tennessee mientras veian que desaparecian Ember junto con los demas apareciendo ahora en Los Pegasus

-bueno llegamos...- dijo Ember en la entrada de la mansion

-woow que rapido- dijo Spike

-a eso se le llama transporte rapido- dijo Rockaid mientras que Ember empezo a tocar la puerta

-¿quien es?- pregunto el mayordomo que esta al otro lado de la puerta

-buenas tardes... somos del seguro popular de Equestria, venimos a ofrecerle un nuevo seguro que es muy eficas, en caso de ataque de tornado, terremoto, huracanes, incedios forestales, ataques de animales peligroso y rabiosos como las abejas, los osos, los perros, los gatos, y ratas como los nobles de Canterlot y politicos de la camara de diputados- dijo Rockaid haciendose pasar por un vendedor

-no queremos comprar nada- grito Skygrey abriendo y cerrando la puerta

-¿ya ves lo que provocas enano del demonio?- dijo Ember dandole un coscorron en la cabeza

-solo bromeaba- dijo Rockaid mientras la puerta se volvia a abrir

-señorita Ember- dijo Sky observando bien a los que estaban en la entrada

-hola sky- dijo Ember

-joven Spike-

-hola Sky- dijo Spike

-joven Rockaid-

-que onda- dijo Rockaid sonriendo

-que verguenza... lo siento mucho no era mi intencion, pasen... pasen- dijo Skygrey

-esta bien Sky- dijo Ember entrando a la casa seguido de los demas

-¿a que se debe su visita señorita Ember?- pregunto el mayordomo

-vine hablar con mi madre... ¿esta aqui?-

-si señorita esta en el patio- dijo Sky

-¿y mi papa?-

-el señor salio hacer algo importante, tardara un rato en volver- dijo Sky

-espero que no se haya metido en problemas como la ultima vez- dijo Rockaid

-no se preocupen, esta ves es diferente- dijo Sky tranquilizandolos

-¿y donde estan mis amigas...?- no termino lo que hiba a decir Rockaid ya que vio a las cruzzaders en la entrada de la sala espiando

-Rockaid!- gritaron las potrancas al unisono -hola!-

-hola chicas... ¿como estan?...-

-bien- dijeron las niñas disimuladamente

-¿que no me van abrazar?- pregunto Rockaid

-si... ya vamos...- dijo Applebloom yendo con el para abrazarlo seguido de los demas

-podrian... soltarme... me... aprietan... auch-

-no te estamos apretando- decian al unisono soltandolo

-es... verdad... ¿que les pasa chicas?- pregunto Rockaid confundido

-nada... estamos bien- dijo Babs

-si... es que no esperabamos tu visita- dijo Applebloom

-bueno, queria darles una sorpresa- dijo Rockaid dandoles una sonrisa

-y vaya que nos sorprendistes- dijo Scoot

-¿como estan chicas?- pregunto Ember

-todo bien en orden y sin destruir nada- dijo Applebloom

-todavia...- dijo Scootaloo

-¿que hay chicas?-

-hola Spike- dijo Applebloom abrazandolo -cuanto tiempo sin vernos-

-bastante diria yo- dijo Spike aceptando con gusto el abrazo

-¿todo esta bien haya?... ¿como sigue mi hermana?- pregunto Appleblom

-bien... ella esta bien, tennessee la cuida pero nadie cuida el pobre de su regaños de siempre- dijo Spike

-si te entiendo... ya me lo estoy imaginando- dijo Applebloom melalcolicamente

-bueno si me disculpan queridos voy a buscar a mi madre... compermiso- dijo Ember

-por aqui señorita, sigame...- dijo Sky guiando a la unicornio plateada

-oigan... ¿alguna de ustedes vio a mi princesita blanca adorada?- pregunto Rockaid causando un momento de tension al grupo

-ehhh... ¿Sweetie?...- dijo Applebloom

-si... mi Sweetie, ¿sabes donde esta?- pregunto Rockaid

-si... bueno... este... salio hacer algo- dijo Dinky

-sip... se fue con Bu...-

-callate babs!- dijo Scoot dandole un codaso en la panza

-¿y saben a donde fue?- pregunto Rockaid

-no debe tardar, no te preocupes potro que destruye todo- dijo Dinky

-ya te dije que me llamo Rockaid Hunter Dinky, no soy potro que destruye cosas- decia el potrillo amarillo recargandose en un mueble tirando sin querer un jarron rompiendose en mil pedazos -ahhh... por favor, esto tiene que ser una broma- decia quejandose

-el jarron suizo- dijo Dinky

-¿suizo?- pregunto Spike

-suizopedasos- decia Dinky sonriendo

-buena broma jajaja- dijo Spike

Mientras tanto afuera de la mansion en el patio

-no sabes el gusto que me da que me visites hija- dijo Assiel abrazandola amorosamente

-a mi tambien me da gusto mamita- dijo Ember sonriendo

-¿y a que se debe esta visita?- pregunto su madre despues de romper el abrazo

-necesito de tu ayuda mama- dijo Ember seriamente

-¿y que se te ofrece?- pregunto Assiel

-necesito crear una vacuna para evitar que los ponis que son atacados por las Hellas se combiertan en eso- dijo Ember

-¿hay algo que puedo hacer?-

-el conocimiento que tengo de alquimia no es suficiente, por eso estoy aqui para que juntas podamos crear una vacuna que pueda evitar que ponis inocentes se combiertan en estos miserables espectros- dijo Ember tomandola de los casco en señal de que necesitaba ayuda -con tus conocimientos y con los mios se que podremos lograrlo-

-... ¿por que no le pides a Ignos que te ayude?-

-por que el no puede mama... el esta muy ocupado en estos momentos y el laboratorio que tengo haya en el refugio no es suficiente... por favor mamita- dijo Ember rogandole a su madre

-... no lo se hija... hace tiempo que deje de estudiar alquimia y bueno... estoy fuera de practica y...-

-vamos mama, esta es tu gran oportunidad para ayudar a muchos ponis que de verdad lo necesitan, ¿no me contastes que en tu alocada juventud querias a ayudar al mundo?- dijo Ember

-si pero... todo termino mal- dijo Assiel melalcolicamente

-pero esta vez podras cambiar... ¿que dices mami?- dijo Ember rogandole asiendole la carita de perrito triste

-...veo que estas muy deseperada hija... tanto asi que estas haciendo la carita de perrito triste que yo te enseñe... asi que acepto- dijo Assiel sonriendole mientras su hija la abrazaba con fuerza

-gracias mama!, sabia que podia contar contigo- dijo Ember

-entonces vayamos al laboratorio secreto...- dijo Assiel empezando a caminar

-si vayamos a... un momento... ¿tenemos un laboratorio secreto?- dijo Ember

-asi es... no preguntes y andando- dijo Assiel llevandose a su hija recorriendo grandes pasillos de la mansion hasta llegar a la bodega de vinos, la unicornio dorada vigilo que nadie la viera asi que movio una estatua presionando un botom que habia abajo de ella abriendo una compuerta del piso mostrando unas escalera -vamos- decia bajando las escaleras seguido de su hija

-wooooow... ¿como es que no me habia dado cuenta de esto antes?- dijo Ember sorprendida por ver el laboratorio que tenia su madre, ya que tenia el equipo de laboratorio que ella necesitaba

-por que es un secreto hija- decia Assiel poniendose una bata de laboratorio dandole una igual a Ember

-¿al menos podrias decirme desde cuando lo tienes?- pregunto Ember

-descubri este pasaje hace años cuando tu padre contruyo la casa y le empeze a poner cosas de laboratorio para mis investigaciones- decia Assiel poniendose unos guantes negros dandoles un par a su hija

-genial- dijo Ember poniendoselos mientras rejuntaba su crin haciendolo colita de caballo como Assiel

-¿estas lista hija?- decia danoles unos googles

-hagamoslo- dijo Ember poniendoselos al igual que su mama listas para trabajar

Mientras tanto afuera del teatro de Los Pegasos

-woow... esa obra fue interesante- dijo Sweetie Belle saliendo del lugar con Buttom

-que bueno que te gusto- decia el potro bostesando ya que se estaba durmiendo -lo hice por ti Sweetie Belle-

-muchas gracias Buttom- dijo Sweeite dandole un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar al potrillo

-no hay de que...- dijo Buttom sonriendole -¿oye tienes hambre?-

-si un poco...- dijo Sweetie

-vayamos a comer algo... yo invito- dijo Buttom

-esta bien... supongo que no habra problemas si voy a comer- dijo Sweetie Belle mientras que Buttom la tomaba del casco guiandola a un bonito lugar para comer -espero que salubridad ya se haya ido...-

-¿que dijistes?...-

-nada Buttom- dijo Sweetie Belle

Mientras tanto en la mansion, en la biblioteca las potrancas le estaban contando de su ultima aventura que tuvieron al intentar conseguir su cuttie mark causando que el potrillo se riera a carcajadas

-jajajajajajaja... no puedo creerlo, ustedes de verdad son peores que yo- dijo Rockaid que no paraba de reirse

-¿y como lograron escapar de salubridad?- pregunto Spike que estaba con ellos revisando entre los libros

-la señora Assiel no saco a tiempo- dijo Applebloom

-esa unicornio es increible, debieron haberla visto fue espectacular- dijo scootaloo

-la mejor parte que mas me gusto fue cuando Babs estubo encerrada todo el dia en el baño por los laxantes que se comio jajajaja- dijo Rockaid cayendose al suelo mientras que la potranca cafe se sonrojaba mirando feo a su prima

-crei que habiamos dicho que no contariamos esa parte...- decia Babs susurrandole

-lo siento pero Rockaid estaba preguntando por Sweetie Belle... y devia distraerlo con algo- dijo Applebloom

-hablando de ella ¿no creen que ya se esta tardando mucho?, ¿donde estara?- pregunto Dinky

Mientras tanto en un lugar de comida rapida

-aqui esta su pizza pequeño- decia el mesero entregandoles su comida a los potros

-gracias- dijo Buttom

-que amable- dijo Sweetie

-y sus malteadas de fresa- decia el mesero poniendoselos en la mesa retirandose

-se ve rico- dijo Sweetie provando su malteada

-oye... te reto a ver quien se lo toma mas rapido... ¿lista? uno, dos, tres- dijo Buttom tomadoselo a toda prisa -ahhhhh mi cabeza duele!- decia el potrillo tirandose al suelo

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Sweetie preocupada mientras lo miraba en el piso retorciendose

-si... no te preocupes- dijo Buttom dandole otro sorbo causandole de nuevo dolor -aaaahhhhh cuanto dolor!-

-corceles... ¿quien los entiende?- dijo Sweetie Belle poniendo su casco en la cara -ah.. vaya, ¿quien lo diria?, hasta ahorita entendi por que Rarity siempre dice eso...- decia riendose comenzando a comer tranquilamente

En la mansion night en el laboratorio secreto de Assiel

-¿estas segura hija que tu sangre puede ser la clave para crear una cura?- pregunto la unicornio plateada sacandole sangre a su hija

-si mama... estoy completamente segura- decia la unicornio plateada -una Hella me ataco anteriormente en Canterlot, afortunadamente no se infecto como en el caso de Rockaid y creo que eso debe ser por mi habilidad de sanar- dijo Ember mesclando su sangre con otros quimicos

-pues eso esta por verse- dijo Assiel revisando su sangre en un microoscopio

-y si no funciona... no quiero ni saberlo- dijo Ember -al menos valio la pena en algo-

-¿a si?... ¿y que es hija?- dijo Assiel sin dejar de ver en el microoscopio

-que estoy feliz en pasar un tiempo contigo mamita- dijo Ember sonriendole

-a mi tambien mi vida- dijo Assiel dandole una sonrisa -deberiamos juntarnos mas a menudo sin que el reino este en peligro-

-si... ami tambien me gustaria- dijo Ember

-para poder hablar de otras cosas... no lo se, como maquillaje, ropa o... chicos- dijo Assiel haciendo sonrojar a Ember

-mama... no empieces- dijo la unicornio plateada quejandose

-eso es lo que te hace falta hija... un buen y apuesto corcel- dijo Assiel

-mama!- grito Ember -estoy bien asi... soy feliz, tengo un buen trabajo, tengo amigos y una princesa a quien fastidiar... ademas ¿para que necesito un corcel?, no quiero terminar casada y ser de amargada como Cadence-

-eso mismo decia yo... y mirame ahora- dijo Assiel

-el tuyo fue un caso diferente mama...- dijo ember -en serio ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?-

-como quieras gruñona- dijo Assiel regresando a su trabajo -pasame la muestra de sangre que le quitastes al parasito-

-aqui esta, me costo mucho trabajo quitarla de mi arma pero lo pude conseguir- dijo Ember dandole un frasco con la muestra de sangre de Gazer el parasito que estuvo atacando a Rockaid en su mente que pudieron vencer

-muy bien... bueno aqui vamos- dijo Assiel virtiendo la sangre del parasito en la muestra de sangre de Ember comenzando a revisar en el microoscopio

-por favor que sea si, por favor que sea si, por favor que sea si- dijo Ember cruzando sus cascos, de pronto la unicornio dorada puso una seriedad en el rostro

-lo siento...- dijo Assiel seriamente haciendo que su hija su pusiera triste

-no mama...- dijo Ember con las orejas caidas

-lo siento... pero para esos horribles espectro del averno- dijo Assiel cambiando su seriedad a felicidad -es positivo hija!-

-ahhhh que bien... maldita sea, no vuelvas hacer eso mama... casi me das un infarto por el susto que me metistes... ven aca hermosa- decia Ember de pura felicidad abrazando a su mama dandole multiples besos -no vuelvas a hacer eso en el nombre de Celestia-

-debistes haber visto tu cara- dijo Assiel riendose

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca...

-no, no, no, tampoco es, este menos- decia Spike aventando los libros

-¿que estas haciendo spike?- pregunto Rockaid quien estaba jugando juegos de mesa con las potrancas

-revisando haber si tienen otra copia del mismo libro que me quito Twilight- dijo Spike aventando los libros

-es inutil Spike... jamas encontraras otro libro- dijo Rockaid -mejor date por vencido-

-jamas me dare por vencido!- grito Spike aventando los libros

-¿se le ofrece algo joven Spike?- dijo Skygrey llegando al lugar

-estoy buscando un libro muy interesante que me quitaron haya en el refugio que porque disque era peligroso- dijo Spike

-¿y que tipo de libro esta buscando para que este asi de desesperado?- dijo Sky rejuntando los libros que tiro el dragon

-es un libro llamado "Criaturas extrañas del inframundo"- dijo Spike

-hoooww... un libro muy interesante- dijo Sky -es uno de los libros que mas se ha leido-

-¿lo conoce?... ¿sabe algo de el?- pregunto el bebe dragon

-si... claro que lo conosco, relata las criaturas mas peligrosas que existen en el inframundo- dijo Sky acomodando los libros

-¿y tienes ese libro?- dijo Spike alucinado

-no joven dragon, lo siento mucho...- dijo el mayordomo colocando los libros de nuevo en su lugar

-genial...- dijo Spike sentandose en el suelo -¿sabes donde puedo conseguir otro libro?-

-solo se hicieron muy pocas copias de ese libro- dijo Sky -el ultimo se llego a vender alrededor de cien mil bits-

-¿cien mil bits?- dijo Spike sorprendido al igual que el resto

-no inventes!... eso quiere decir que el estupido libro de Spike vale mucho dinero- dijo Rockaid -...¿se podra vender?...-

-solo si encuentras a un buen coleccionista- dijo Sky

-wooow... debes sentirte muy afortunado de haber encontrado este tesoro Spike- dijo Applebloom -¿piensas venderlo?-

-claro que no... la verdad quisiera quedarmelo ya que es muy interesante y no es por nada pero ayudaba mucho a todos con la informacion que tiene- dijo Spike

-y tienes toda la razon amigo- dijo Rockaid dandole apoyo -ese libro nos ayudo bastante-

-solo espero que Twilight o las princesas no lo hayan echado a la basura- dijo Spike preocupado

-descuida amigo...no creo que una amante de los libros como lo es Twiligth piense en tirar un libro, oigan ya me estoy preocupando... Sweetie ya se esta tardando- dijo Rockaid mirando un reloj

-¿todavia la joven Sweetie no regresa de su cita?...- dijo Skygrey terminando de limpiar haciendo que se preocuparan los potrillos sintiendo un miedo en sus cuerpos

-¿cual cita?- pregunto Rockaid

-su cita con el dentista- dijo Applebloom sonriendo nerviosamente

-si... es que ella fue al dentista- dijo Babs

-es que se lastimo una muela- dijo Scoot nerviosa

-si... asi es... ella no esta en una cita con Buttom- dijo Dinky diciendolo sin querer mientras que las potrancas ponian sus cascos en sus caras

-no debistes haberlo dicho Dinky- dijo Scootaloo

-oh oh...- dijo Dinky dandose cuenta de lo que dijo

-¿mi Sweetie esta con ese... potro?!- grito Rockaid sorprendido -¿y en una cita?-

-pense que usted lo sabia joven Rockaid- dijo Sky

-nooo para nada... ¿a donde fue?- dijo Rockaid poniendose serio

-oye amigo... calmate- dijo Scoot

-¿a donde fue?- dijo Rockaid mirandolas seriamente

-fueron al teatro de Los Pegasos... pero no han regresado desde hace rato- dijo Applebloom asustada por ver a su amigo enojado

-voy para haya...- dijo Rockaid corriendo saliendo de la mansion a toda prisa

-Rockaid espera!- grito Babs -rapido ponis hay que alcanzarlo-

-algo me dice que todo esto no va a salir nada bien- dijo Applebloom seguido de las demas potrancas

-esperenme yo tambien voy!- dijo Spike siguiendolos

-estos niños hoy en dia- dijo Sky continuando con su trabajo como si nada

Mientras tanto en el parque...

-gracias Buttom... me diverti mucho contigo- dijo Sweetie

-yo tambien Sweetie, no sabia que eras buena jugando juegos de video- dijo Buttom

-bueno... tengo que irme Buttom, gracias por todo-

-espera Sweetie... hay algo que debo decirte- dijo Buttom tomandola del casco haciendola sonrojar -Sweetie Belle desde el dia que te conoci hay algo que he querido decirte

-¿y que es?- dijo Sweetie Belle

-... tu... tu... me gustas mucho Sweetie Belle-

-...hay que lindo... espera... ¿queee?- dijo la potranca sorprendida

-si veras... es que eres la unicornio mas bonita que visto... y de verdad me gustas mucho... bueno yo quisiera pedirte si... ¿te gustaria ser mi poni especial?- dijo Buttom nervioso y sonrojado

-caray Buttom... no se que decir... sabes... que tengo novio y...-

-lo se Sweetie... pero de verdad me gustas mucho, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, mas que ser un gamer... por favor Sweetie- dijo Buttom -yo... te amo...-

-Buttom!- dijo Sweetie que estaba sonrojada como un tomate

-yo te dare la felicidad que tanto buscas, solo di que si y te prometo ser leal y siempre estare a tu lado... ¿que dices mi vida?... ¿aceptarias a este potrillo?- dijo Buttom arrodillandose en frente de ella dandole un beso en su casco

-Buttom yo...-

-ASI TE QUERIA AGARRAR MALDITO DESGRACIADO!- grito una voz conocida para ambos

-¿Rockaid?- dijo Sweetie sorprendida de ver a su querido potrillo -¿que haces aqui?-

-vine aqui a verte y asegurarme de que este desgraciado no se te acerque- dijo Rockaid -alejate de ella!-

-¿tu y con que derecho?... no veo tu nombre en ella- dijo Buttom poniendosele de frente

-soy su poni especial estupido!- grito Rockaid poniendose cara a cara con el potrillo

-¿asi?... ¿y donde has estado todo este tiempo?!- grito Buttom

-estoy trabajando protegiendo a Equestria y a mis queridas ponis que son muy importantes para mi!- contesto el enano

-pues mientras que tu no estabas ella a estado sola todo este tiempo esperando respuestas tuyas sin saber nada de ti- dijo Buttom

-ella esta bien... tiene a sus amigas cruzzaders- dijo Rockaid

-pero eso no es suficiente para esta bella unicornio, ella necesita de alguien asu lado que la cuide y que la quiera, que este en todo momento para atenderla... a lo cual yo puedo hacer eso- dijo Buttom

-oigan esperen no discu...-

-tienes razon quisas me he descuidado un poco... pero ella sabe la razon, ademas yo la amo- dijo Rockaid interrumpiendo lo que hiba a decir sweetie Belle

-yo puedo amarla mas que tu- dijo Buttom

-no yo!- grito el potrillo amarillo

-yo!-

-yo!- grito Rockaid

-yo la amo mas y cuando cresca voy a casarme con ella y la hare muy feliz- dijo Buttom haciendo enojar al potrillo

-hijo de yegua!- grito Rockaid dandole un puñetaso en la cara tumbando al potrillo

-Rockaid espera!- grito Sweetie pero no la escucho

-alejate de mi chica- dijo Rockaid en posicion de combate, asi el potrillo cafe se levanto enojado y le respondio con puñetaso en la boca, Rockaid se toco el labio y vio que tenia algo de sangre -hijo de perra!- grito el enano abalazandose sobre el tirandolo de nuevo al suelo golpeandolo varias veces en la cara pero Buttom no se dejo haciendolo que girara cambiando de posicion ahora Rockaid en el suelo y Buttom encima de el golpeandolo fuertemente

-alto por favor!- grito Sweetie Belle pero los potros no escucharon y seguian tirandose a golpes

-vamos!... pelea!, ¿que esperas idiota?- decia Buttoms sin dejar de golpearlo pero Rockaid le detiene su cascos y le tira un cabezaso liberandose del potrillo

-de esta no te escapas baboso- dijo Rockaid intentando golpearlo pero el potrillo lo detiene con su casco y le tira un golpe en el estomago sacandole todo el aire dejandolo al suelo -¿donde... aprendistes a... pelear asi...?- decia recobrando el aliento

-lo aprendi de mis videojuegos de peleas favoritos... nadie me a podido ganarme... excepto Lunagamer- dijo Buttom limpiandose la sangre que tenia en su boca asi que Rockaid rapidamente se barre tumbando al pequeño con su patas traseras

-voy a romperte ese sombrero de idiota que tienes!- dijo Rockaid ahorcandolo con sus cascos

-y yo voy a romperte esa carita adorable que tienes- dijo Buttoms ahorcandolo tambien

-basta por favor... no hagan esto!- grito Sweetie Belle tratando de separarlos

-dentenganse los dos- dijo Applebloom llegando al lugar junto con los demas

-chicas que bueno que llegaron... ayudenme a separarlos- dijo Sweetie

-santa Celestia... si se estan dando de golpes- dijo Dinky mientras que Applebloom y Scoot separaban a Rockaid y Babs y Dinky se encargaba de Buttom

-sueltenme chicas!... voy a golpear a esto potro inutil!- grito Rockaid mientras las cruzzaders lo tenian bien agarrado

-sueltame!... dejame desahogarme de este potro del demonio!- dijo Buttom mientras que Babs y Dinky lo tenia bien agarrado

-vamos chicos tranquilizense- dijo Applebloom calmandolos

-¿como quieres que me calme si este mocoso me quiere robar a mi chica?- dijo Rockaid dando patadas en el aire sorprendiendo a las potrancas por lo que dijo

-solo lo hago por el bien de Sweetie Belle, ella merece estar con un potro que este siempre a su lado cuando ella lo necesite- dijo Buttom

-woow... esto se esta poniendo intenso, mejor hay que separarlos- dijo Scoot

-buena idea... Babs, Dinky... lleven a Buttom a su casa...-

-si prima vamos Dinky llevemoslo a su casa- dijo Babs arrastrando al potrillo que estaba furioso

-sueltenme!... quiero golpearlo!- dijo Buttom

-no... vamonos...- dijo Dinky llevandoselo

-vamos Rockaid- dijo Scoot llevandoselo

-esta bien me voy... pero con una condicion...- dijo Rockaid

-¿cual?- pregunto Sweetie

-quieros tumbarle sus dientes!- dijo Rockaid mirando al potrillo alejandose de el

-si esta bien...-

-no Scoot... vamonos Rockaid- dijo Applebloom llevandoselo seguido de Sweetie Belle pensando en lo que habia pasado

-(todo es mi culpa... ahora Rockaid esta enojado conmigo, bien hecho Sweetie Belle ahora si la regastes...)- dijo Sweetie Belle mientras se llevaban a Rockaid regresando a la mansion para explicar el problema en el que se habia metido...


	9. Reencuentro con el caos

**_*Capitulo 09: Reencuentro con el caos_**

-¿quien es una lindura?- pregunto Fluttershy que estaba en su cuarto acostada con alguien especial para ella acompañada de Rarity -tu eres una lindura... eres la cocita mas bonita- dijo Fluttershy en tono cariñoso

-¿verdad que se ve adorable Fluttershy?- dijo Rarity sonriendo

-si Rarity... ese atuendo se le ve muy bien- dijo Fluttershy, afuera de su habitacion estaba Ventus paseando por ese lugar hasta que escucho a su querida pegaso hablando -es adorable...-

-esa es la voz de mi cielo- dijo Ventus escuchando la dulce vos de su amada -¿de que estara hablando?- preguntaba acercandose a la puerta

-te tengo envidia Fluttershy por tener a alguien asi- dijo Rarity

-Rarity tambien esta ahi- dijo Ventus escuchando -espera ¿que estoy haciendo?, no deberia de escuchar las conversaciones de otros y menos las de mi amada- decia el pegaso rojo retirandose

-miralo que guapo esta...- dijo Fluttershy haciendo que el pegaso rojo se detuviera y regresara escuchando todo

-¿quien es guapo?- pregunto Ventus poniendo su oido en la puerta para escuchar mejor

-como quisiera comermelo a besos- dijo Fluttershy

-como desearia tener a alguien de especial como tu amiga- dijo Rarity

-¿estara hablando de mi?- pregunto Ventus

-¿aun no entiendo que le vistes?- pregunto Rarity

-bueno... pues... el es alguien valiente...- dijo Fluttershy mientras que Ventus hacia una pose de valentia

-no cabe duda, esta hablando de mi- dijo Ventus de presumido

-ademas es fuerte...- dijo Fluttershy

-y eso que no he hecho ejercicio ultimamente- dijo Ventus presumiendo su musculatura -pero estas nenas harian lo que fuera por ti cielito-

-cariñoso...- dijo Fluttershy

-eso si... lo soy mua mua mua- dijo Ventus lanzando besos en el aire -te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho...-

-gracias Ven, yo tambien te quiero mucho pero... no eres mi tipo- dijo Ignos en frente de el sorprendiendo y haciendo sonrojar al pegaso

-¿que estas haciendo aqui?- pregunto Ventus enojandose con su amigo

-lo mismo te estoy preguntando- pregunto Ignos -¿que no te enseñaron a que no debes escuchar las conversaciones de otros?-

-¿y a ti no te enseñaron a que no debes meterte en lo que no te importa?- dijo Ventus -estoy escuchando a Fluttershy le esta contando a Rarity lo cool que soy-

-¿en serio?-

-asi es... le dijo a rarity que soy valiente, fuerte, cariñoso- dijo Ventus

-¿seguro que no esta hablando de alguien mas?- dijo Ignos riendose mientras Ventus le daba un coscorron en la cabeza

-por supuesto que no idiota!... esta hablando de mi, ¿quien mas estaria con ella a parte de mi?- dijo Ventus -sabes que... no me contestes- decia ya el pegaso ya que Ignos abria la boca para responderle algo

-solo bromeaba... auch... ¿seguro que hace tiempo que no haces ejercicios?... ese golpe si me dolio- dijo Ignos sobandose la cabeza

-ya vete a quejarte a otro lado que quiero escuchar- dijo Ventus poniendo su oreja en la puerta

-yo tambien quiero escuchar... haste a un lado- dijo Ignos haciendo a un lado al pegaso rojo poniendo tambien su oreja en la puerta

-como digas pero callate- dijo Ventus escuchando a hablar a su querida Fluttershy

-si...es alguien especial, aunque en veces es un poco gruñon...- dijo Fluttershy del otro lado de la puerta

-¿un poco?... mas bien diria mucho- dijo Ignos riendo

-que te calles!- dijo Ventus dandole otro golpe en la cabeza al unicornio

-auch...- decia ignos sobandose la cabeza

-y tiene la nariz humeda...- dijo Fluttershy

-¿nariz humeda?- pregunto Ignos

-es que ultimamente me ha dado algo de gripa...- dijo Ventus sonrojado limpiandose la nariz

-y lo mejor es que cuando me abraza me hace sentir especial sintiendo su calido y esponjoso pelaje- dijo Fluttershy

-espera... tu no tienes pelaje esponjoso- dijo Ignos

-y a ti que te importa si tengo o no el pelaje espojadito...- dijo Ventus dandole otro coscorron al unicornio

-y lo amare por siempre...- dijo Fluttershy haciendo que el pegaso se sonrojara y sonriera de felicidad

-no puedo aguanto mas... yo tambien te amo cielito lindo- dijo Ventus abriendo la puerta de golpe asustando a las yeguas

-Ventus!- grito Fluttershy sorprendida al ver al pegaso rojo abrazandola amorosamente

-yo tambien te amo cielo y te amare por siempre- dijo el pegaso rojo dandole un beso apasionado el cual ella aunque estaba sorprendida acepto con gusto

-que bello- dijo Rarity conmovida por esta escena

-en serio... vayan a un motel- dijo Ignos

-oye mi amor...ehh...¿escuchastes lo que estaba diciendo?- pregunto Fluttershy

-disculpame mi amor, pero no puede evitar escuchar las cosas bellas que decias de mi- dijo Ventus

-ohh... ya veo, este...¿como decirtelo?... Ventus... no estaba hablando... de ti...- dijo Fluttershy apenada

-¿hu?... ¿entonces de que quien estabas hablando Fluttershy?- pregunto Ignos

-pues de mi mascota... angel!- dijo Fluttershy mostrando al conejo que estaba vestido con un traje de smoquin que le quedaba bien -se ve adorable ¿no lo crees Ven?- decia la pegaso conmovida

-yo diseñe el traje- dijo Rarity

-pues te quedo muy bien Rarity- dijo Ignos

-si... te quedo... bien...- decia Ventus de mala gana viendo al conejo que se burlaba de el

-jajajajajajajajaja... hay Ventus, deberias ver tu cara jajajajajaja!- dijo Ignos riendose de el mientras que el pegaso rojo lo miraba con una mirada asesina -esto lo tienen que saber los muchachos jajajaja-

-dices algo y te asesinare...- dijo Ventus

-pobrecito... ¿pensabas que estabamos hablando de ti?- dijo Rarity -querido... lo siento mucho-

-esta bien Rarity- dijo Ventus dandoles la espalda enojado -¿a eso te referias con tener a alguien especial Rarity?-

-si... es que mi gata opal me esta gruñiendo y rasguñando a cada momento cuando quiero jugar con ella- dijo la poni modista

-no te enojes Ven... tu tambien eres adorable- dijo Fluttershy consolandolo -eres mi pegaso favorito-

-gracias Fluu... no entiendo aun ¿por que sigues teniendo a este mounstro?- dijo Ventus viendo de mala gana al conejo que no paraba de reirse de el

-solo quiere estar conmigo Ven- dijo Fluttershy

-lo se... pero ya tenemos bastantes animales aqui- dijo Ventus

-Ventus querido no exageres... solo tenemos a Reyzord- dijo Rarity

-si... pero hay mas, ya que los unicos animales que pueden estar aqui son Ignos, Rockaid y Tennessee- dijo Ventus

-oye!- dijo Ignos

-lo siento... pero es la verdad, con ustedes tres es suficiente ya que los tengo hasta el limite- dijo Ventus -y ahora con su permiso estare haya afuera haciendo cualquier cosa...-

-no te enojes conmigo Ventus- dijo Fluttershy tristemente

-no estoy enojado contigo cielo, esque no aguanto a tu horrible mascota- dijo Ventus mirando a Angel con una mirada asesina -desde que el llego me a hecho de cosas... se roba mi comida, esconde mis cosas y lo peor de todo es que me estas remplazando por el-

-querido estas exagerando- dijo Rarity

-si Ven tranquilizate, voy a la cocina y te traere una vazo de lechita caliente para que no te me estreses- dijo Ignos saliendo del cuarto

-supongo que un vazo de leche caliente me caeria bien- dijo Ventus con la cabeza abajo y con los animos al suelo -¿que otra cosa horrible podria pasar ahora?- decia el pegaso rojo mientras que el conejo le empezaba a arrojar trozos de Zanahoria

-Angel... no hagas eso!- dijo Fluttershy regañandolo pero el conejo siguio aventandole cosas -Angel deja en paz a Ventus-

-(tranquilo Ven... no te enojes... ignoralo... en un universo alterno... tu lo matabas y lo cocinabas dandoselo a los perros... piensa en tu lugar feliz)- decia el pegaso rojo en su mente sentandose en el suelo meditando profundamente

-aqui tienes Ven... disfrutalo- dijo Ignos dandole un vaso -ten cuidado que esta caliente-

-gracias- dijo Ventus soplando el vaso pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo el conejo corrio hacia el y le empujo el vaso haciendo que tirara la bebida cayendole en su pierna al pegaso -aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!... esta caliente!... quema!- decia exaltandose soplandole su pierna que se estaba quemando

-Ventus!- grito Fluttershy poniendole un trapo en la pierna del pegaso

-te dije que estaba caliente- dijo Ignos

-¿estas bien Ventus?- pregunto Fluttershy

-¿por que me pasa esto a mi?... hoy no es mi dia- decia el pegaso tristemente mientras que Angel comenzo a reirse de el -AHORA SI YA TE LO BUSCASTES!- grito Ventus abalazandose sobre Angel pero rapidamente el conejo lo esquiva saltando de la cama comenzando a correr saliendo del cuarto -VEN AQUI MALDTIA BESTIA!- grito Ventus persiguiendolo

-Ventus espera por favor!- dijo Fluttershy siguiendolo

-se ve que Ventus odia a ese conejo- dijo Ignos saliendo del cuarto de la pegaso amarilla junto con la unicornio blanca

-no quiero ni imaginarmelo cuando estos dos vivan juntos- dijo Rarity -estarian peleando a cada rato-

-si... siento lastima por Ven- dijo Ignos tristemente -en fin... voy a ver como le va a Twilight con su entrenamiento, ¿me acompañas?- dijo el unicornio cambiando de expresion extendiendo su brazo

-si ¿por que no?, hoy no tengo nada que hacer- dijo Rarity tomando al unicornio del brazo dirigiendose a la sala de entrenamiento dejando Ventus que seguia persiguiendo al conejo seguido de Fluttershy

Mientras tanto en la mansion Night...

-no... no... señora Assiel, espere no lo haga!- grito Rockaid sentado en un sofa en la sala con las cruzzader, Ember y su madre, Spike y el mayordomo mientras que Assiel le ponia una bolsa de hielo en el ojo morado que tenia el potrillo amarillo -hay,,, que bien se... siente...-

-me alegra que lo disfrutes pequeño- dijo Assiel

-¿ahora serias tan amable de decirme el por que demonios estas asi?- decia Ember dandole un coscorron en la cabeza

-auch... me lastimas Ember- dijo Rockaid sobandose la cabeza

-no fue su culpa Ember... lo que pasa es que Rockaid se estaba peleando con Buttom- dijo Applebloom

-¿Buttom?- pregunto la unicornio plateada

-si... el potrillo cafe que vio la vez que estabamos en el parque antes de irnos a comprar las provisiones- dijo Scootaloo

-¿te peleastes con ese pobre niño?... enano- dijo Ember ragañandolo dandole un coscorron en la cabeza

-probe niño si claro, mira no mas como lo dejo- dijo Applebloom

-eso no tiene importancia pequeña... pero si me sorprende que ese potrillo te haya lastimado, pero aun asi hiciste mal Rockaid, no deviste haberte peleado ya que pudiste haberlo matado- Ember mirando fijamente al potrillo

-¿a que te refieres Ember?- pregunto confundida Assiel

-madre recuerda que este potrillo es alguien especial, no es un pequeño cualquiera, es muy fuerte y tiene mucha habilidad en la batalla, recuenden que el derroto a un centauro que ademas era un asecino de elite-

-si lo recuerdo y creo que entiendo lo que tratas de decir-

-bien... Rockaid recuerda que ahora eses un guardia real... asi que no tienes que estar generando este tipo pe peleas... tienes que comportarte y ya vi que cuando te emocionas en una pelea no mides tus fuerzas, ¿que hubieras hecho si hubieras herido de gravedad a ese pequeño?-

-descuida... yo sabia desde un principio que ese tonto no tendria ni la mas minima oportunidad de ganarme... lo tube en cuenta desde un principio asi que estube atento para no hacerle heridas graves, ademas yo no tuve la culpa el empezo- dijo Rockaid molesto

-¿que hizo el?- pregunto Assiel

-me queria quitar a mi Sweetie Belle- dijo Rockaid sorprendiendo a las yeguas y al mayordomo por lo que dijo

-¿dices que ese potrillo te queria quitar a tu poni especial?- dijo Sky poniendole un parche en las partes de su cuerpo lastimado

-¿eso es cierto Sweetie Belle?- pregunto Assiel

-bueno... veran... es que...-

-ya dilo mujer... ¿que paso haya?- pregunto Scoot a regañadiente

-esta bien... es que Buttom me dijo que me ama y que le gusto mucho- dijo Sweetie explicandoles lo que paso -yo no podia creerlo y bueno... se inco ante mi y...-

-te beso el casco...- dijo Rockaid enojado

-woow... ¿en serio?- dijo Applebloom

-no puedo creerlo- dijo Scootaloo

-lo vi cuando ese idiota se le declaraba... me enoje tanto que discuti con el primero, cinco minutos despues ya lo tenia en el piso dandole golpes- dijo Rockaid

-pues la verdad... ese Buttom si que pelea bien- dijo Scootaloo

-lo llego a tumbar al piso varias veces- dijo Applebloom

-tuvimos que separarlos antes de que se mataran- dijo Scootaloo

-(ding dong)- el timbre de la puerta estaba sonando haciendo que Sky dejara al potrillo para ir a abrir la puerta -pasen chicas... los demas estan en la sala-

-gracias Sky- dijeron Babs y Dinky al unisono llendo a la sala

-hola chicas- dijo Babs saludando

-¿como te fue haya?... ¿como esta Buttom?- pregunto Sweetie

-estaba molesto cuando lo dejamos en su casa. que digo molesto estaba furioso- dijo Babs

-sip... hasta me dio miedo- dijo Dinky

-cuando vea ese maldito potro juro que le voy a romperle la ma...-

-Rockaid!- grito Ember viendolo enojada

-y me perdi toda la pelea- dijo Spike

-¿donde estabas tu por que no las ayudastes a detenerlos?- dijo Ember

-¿acaso has visto mis patas?... son cortas, cuando llegue ya tenian a Rockaid sujetandolo fuertemente-

-mentiroso... estabas comiendote unos tacos de la esquina- dijo Scootaloo

-tenia hambre ¿ok?- dijo Spike defendiendose -no tuve tiempo para desayunar-

-¿por que estabas con tu estupido libro?- dijo Ember

-hambre o no como sea, ¿como pudistes hacerme esto Sweetie Belle?, crei que me amabas...- dijo Rockaid tristemente

-si te amo Rockaid- dijo Sweetie Belle acercandose a el

-¿entonces por que te atrevistes a tener una cita con ese potro de sombrero estupido?- dijo Rockaid molesto

-es que Buttom me invito a ver un musical y bueno acepte...- dijo Sweetie Belle con la mirada abajo -y despues fuimos a comer y dimos una vuelta en el parque...-

-yo pude averte llevado mi amor... tan solo tenias que pedirmelo- dijo Rockaid

-¿como?... si tu nunca estas aqui- grito Sweetie Belle mientras le salian unas lagrimas en sus ojos

-Sweetie... entonces lo que dijo Buttom es verdad...- dijo Rockaid tragando saliva, los demas querian decir algo pero no sabian que decir

-esto se pone interesante- dijo Spike comiendose una palomitas -esto se ha combertido en una obra de teatro-

-¿estas comiendo palomitas?- pregunto Applebloom

-te dije que no he desayunado nada... apenas el taquito me lleno- dijo Spike

-genial... esto no va a terminar bien- dijo Babs

-a veces me siento muy sola- dijo Sweetie Belle

-pero tienes a tus amigas que siempre estan contigo- dijo Rockaid

-si pero no es suficiente, ¿tienes idea de lo que yo paso mientras que tu estas afuera divirtiendote con tu amigos?- dijo Sweetie Belle

-oye... en primer lugar no me estoy divirtiendo... estoy trabajando que es distinto, cuido de tu hermana y de sus amigas y sobre todo nuestras princesas, no es facil ser un guardian ¿sabes?- dijo Rockaid molesto

-el trabajo siempres pones tu excusa en el trabajo... ni que estuvieran en peligro- dijo Sweetie Belle

-de hecho si lo estan Sweetie Belle- dijo Applebloom

-no te pongas de su lado Applebloom- grito Sweetie Belle que estaba enojada

-mi amor... te recuerdo que hay un maldito dragon psicopata que nos quiere combertir en su comida!- grito Rockaid

-¿y eso que?... hay otros tres guardianes que pueden cuidarlas mientras que tu podias venir a visitarme tan siquiera una vez- grito Sweetie Belle

-ya lo hize... ¿no te acuerdas?- exclamo Rockaid

-solo una vez Rockaid... estuvistes siete meses alejado de mi y tubiste todo ese tiempo para visitarme esos dias y ni siquiera he recibido una maldita carta!- dijo Sweetie Belle

-por que Celestia no me lo permitia!... por que podrian rastrear la carta y correriamos un grave peligro... yo te extrañe mucho mi amor, no sabes lo que tuve que pasar durante... estos meses sin ti...- dijo Rockaid

-pues no se nota que te hayas preocupado por mi- dijo Sweetie Belle

-ese fue un gran golpe para el enano- dijo Babs

-wacala... ahora la obra de teatro se ha tranformado en una telenovela... y mexicana para colmo de males- dijo Ember sarcasticamente

-que triste...- dijo Assiel sonandose la nariz con un pañuelo

-siempre estas con la princesa Cadence divirtiendote al igual que con mi hermana- dijo Sweetie Belle

-oye no metas a Cadence en esto, ella es mi amiga... es como una madre para mi- dijo Rockaid -y en cambio a tu hermana y a los elementos son como mis tias, mi familia podria decirse y las quiero mucho, no saben lo mucho que han sufrido ellas al estar lejos de ustedes y de ponyville-

-¿y yo que soy para ti Rockaid?- pregunto Spike

-joven spike... silencio- dijo Sky -que esto es muy serio-

-solo queria saber- dijo Spike

-silencio joven dragon- dijo Sky callandolo

-¿yo tambien quisiera saber que soy para el?- pregunto Ember

-señorita Ember- decia Sky haciendo la señas de que guardara silencio

-si señor- dijo Ember con la cabeza abajo

-¿por que de pronto te volvistes tan arrogante?- grito Sweetie Belle

-¿y tu por que no quieres entender que no todo en la vida se puede?- grito Rockaid

-solo tienes que visitarme mas a menudo... es lo unico que deseo- grito Sweetie

-yo quisiera pero no puedo- dijo rockaid -Equestria corre un grave peligro-

-siempre pones esa maldita excusa de que Equestria corre un grave peligro- dijo Sweetie Belle

-¿y que quieres que haga?... ¿dejo que el mundo se destruya para venir a verte?- dijo Rockaid

-si eso quiero, que por una vez un tu vida pienses en mi, que pasemos todo el dia solo tu y yo, si este es el fin del mundo solo quiero estar con el poni que quiero mucho y crear unos momentos hermosos contigo- dijo Sweetie Belle comenzando a llorar -pero solo piensas en ti nada mas...-

-Sweetie...- Rockaid no sabia que decir intento abrazarla pero la unicornio lo rechaza

-te odio Rockaid Hunter... no quiero volver a verte, ojala nunca te hubiera conocido- grito la potranca alejandose de el llorando desconsoladamente

-Sweetie espera...- grito Rockaid pero ella lo ignoro subiendo por las escaleras encerrandose en su cuarto

-caray esto fue incomodo- dijo Dinky

-como quisiera decir algo... pero no se me ocurre nada- dijo Scootaloo

-que bueno... porque solo dirias una estupides- dijo Applebloom

-¿te encuentras bien enano?- dijo Ember acercandosele a el

-mi corazon esta llorando mucho...- Rockaid mientras le salian unas lagrimas

-¿hay algo que pueda hacer?- pregunto Ember

-necesito caminar...- dijo Rockaid abriendo la puerta de la mansion

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto Ember

-no lo se... con suerte... ire hacia adelante- dijo Rockaid saliendo de la mansion

-pobre enano- dijo Assiel viendolo irse

-el pobre por fin se ha librado de las pesadillas pero ahora a sufrido un ataque al corazon- dijo Spike

-¿que pesadillas?- pregunto Applebloom

-durante el ataque a Canterlot un mounstro ataco a la princesa Cadence pero el enano recibio el ataque terminando muerto durante siete minutos- dijo Spike

-¿en serio estuvo muerto?- dijo Scootaloo sorprendida por lo que decia el bebe dragon

-sip... durante siete minutos- dijo Ember -pero gracias a la magia de Cadence lo revivio antes de que fuera demasiado tarde-

-¿por que nunca nos contaron eso?- pregunto Applebloom

-por que dijo Rockaid que no queria que ninguna de ustedes lo supieran para que no estuvieran preocupadas- dijo Ember -cosas que no debias haber contado Spike- decia la unicornio plateada mirando feo al bebe dragon

-upsi- dijo Spike mirando otro lado evitando la mirada asesina de la capitana

Mientras tanto en el refugio...

-oye Pinkie ¿no te gustaria ir a jugar pelota conmigo?- dijo Rainbow botando su pelota que estaba con la poni rosada cocinando unos cupcakes

-claro me encantaria... ¿pero nada mas jugaremos nosotras?- pregunto Pinkie glaceando los cupcakes

-si quieres podriamos invitar a otros mas y jugariamos unas retas en equipo- dijo Rainbow -¿que dices Pinkie Pie?... tu y yo en equipo, con mis super taleto faboloso que tengo yo y tu... forma de ser Pinkie Pie seriamos imparables-

-weee seria fantastico, pero ¿sabes que otra cosa seria mejor?, que el equipo perdedor se encargue de lavar platos por una semana- dijo Pinkie Pie saltando de alegria

-te digo algo... no es mala idea- dijo Rainbow con una mirada maliciosa

-¿entonces quienes seran nuestras victimas... digo nuestros retadores?- dijo Pinkie Pie

-estaba pensando en Ventus como nuestro retador- dijo Rainbow botando la pelota con la cabeza

-el no puede... se fue de caceria- dijo Pinkie

-a bueno entonces... ¿de caceria?- pregunto Rainbow

-si miralo ahi esta- dijo Pinkie apuntando con su casco

-VEN A AQUI HORRIBLE BESTIA... NO TE ESCAPARAS DE MI... SIENTE MI FURIA!- grito Ventus persiguiendo al conejo seguido de Fluttershy

-Ventus detente... no cometas una locura!- decia la pegaso amarilla siguiendolo

-me lo agradeceras despues cielito- grito Ventus

-supongo que Fluttershy tampoco podra...- dijo Rainbow como si nada -¿alguna otra sugerencia?-

-¿que tal los vaqueros?- dijo Pinkie Pie

-buena idea... sabes ¿donde estan?-

-deben de estar en su habitacion- dijo Pinkie Pie

-vamos por ellos- dijo la pegaso de crin multicolor llendo a la habitacion de los vaqueros junto con la poni fiestera, al llegar ahi escucharon gritos ahi adentro

-ERES UN MALDITO OLGAZAN BUENO PARA NADA COLA ANILLADA!- grito Applejack

-Y TU DEJA DE SER TAN MANDONA... YA PARECES MI MADRE CARAMBA!- grito Tennessee

-¿QUE NO PUEDES HACER UNA MALDITA COSA BIEN?- grito Applejack

-PUES CONTIGO HACECHANDOME A CADA RATO NO ME DEJAS TRABAJAR AGUSTO!- decia el vaquero

-ERES UN IDIOTA COOPER!- grito la vaquera

-Y TU UNA MENZA!-

-NECIO!-

-TESTARUDA!- dijo tennessee

-ANIMAL!- grito Applejack

-BOBA!-

-no creo que esten de humor como para que juegen con nosotras...- dijo Pinkie Pie escuchando las discuciones de los vaqueros

-vayamos a ver a Twilight... a lo mejor ella e Ignos querran jugar con nosotras- dijo Rainbow -¿en serio que les pasa a estos vaqueros?... primero se pelean y despues se enamoran y ahora se pelean de nuevo...jamas entendere esto del amor-

-y eso que tu tienes novio Rainbow- dijo Pinkie Pie alejandose de la puerta de los vaqueros -ya sabes... el poni rojo que tanto te gusta-

-que no es mi novio!- grito Rainbow siguiendo a su amiga mientras seguian discutiendo los vaqueros, pero lo que no sabian las yeguas es que adentro de la habitacion habia en la puerta una grabadora que reproducia las peleas de los dos vaqueros mientras que en la cama los dos ponies estaban besandose apasionadamente

-¿alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que me encanta cuando me besas de esa manera Cooper?- dijo Applejack rompiendo el beso acariciandole la cara amorosamente

-y ya te habia dicho que me encanta ese aroma que tienes a manzana... quisiera comerte tesoro- dijo Tennesse mordiendole el cuello dandole placer a la poni

-fue una buena idea que hayas grabado nuestras discuciones y reproducirlos en esa grabadora- dijo Applejack dandole multiples besos en la mejilla -y asi piensen que estamos discutiendo como simpre-

-mientras que nosotros estamos aqui teniendo nuestro momento intimo- decia Tennessee dandole un beso en la nariz

-¿como fue que se ocurrio esta maravillosa idea?- pregunto Applejack

-bueno... cuando alguien como yo esta enamorado sele ocurren un monton de ideas para a estar a solas con su chica- dijo Tennessee -y tu no querias esa idea al principio-

-bueno... es que no se me hacia lo correcto mentirles asi... pero se siente tan exitante que no pude resistirme mas- dijo Applejack con un tono seductor

-parece que alguien esta traviesa el dia de hoy...- dijo tennesse dandole un beso apasionado -¿que tienes en mente?-

-pasar al evento principal antes de que termine la cinta- decia la vaquera acostando al vaquero en la cama poniendose encima de ella -fuistes un ladron muy malo el dia de hoy- decia Applejack en tono seductor

-lo admito... fui un ladron muy malo- dijo Tennessee mientras la veia traviesamente

-ahora recibiras tu castigo... sentiras todo el peso de la ley- dijo Applejack besando a su ladron con mucha pasion dandole comienzo a su acto de pasion

Mientras tanto en la mansion Night

-vamos Sweetie... abre la puerta- dijo Applebloom junto con Scootaloo hablando con la unicornio blanca que seguia encerrada en su habitacion -queremos verte amiga-

-NO QUIERO... NUNCA VOY A SALIR... ME QUEDARE AQUI Y MORIRE DE SOLTERONA COMO MI HERMANA!- grito Sweetie Belle del otro lado

-¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco?- pregunto Scoot

-JAMAS EXAGERO!- grito la potranca dramaticamente

-oigan chicas... la comida ya esta servida- dijo Spike llegando -Skygrey hizo quesadillas y de postre gelatina de muchos sabores, ¿no es genial?-

-me alegra que alguien le vea el lado positivo a todo esto- dijo Applebloom

-que bueno... ya me esta dando hambre- dijo Scoot

-Scootaloo- grito Applebloom -esto es muy serio como para estar comiendo-

-es que me estan rugiendo las tripas-

-Sweetie abre la puerta por favor, sal de ahi para que te pegue el sol y comas algo- dijo Applebloom

-hay quesadillas para comer- dijo Spike tratando de animar a la pequeña unicornio

-¿ESO ES LO UNICO QUE PIENSAs SPIKE?, QUESADILLAS... A TI NOMAS LO UNICO QUE TE IMPORTAN SON LAS QUESADILLAS... PUES NO QUIERO QUESADILLAS Y NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE LAS QUESADILLAS... YO COMIA COMIA QUESADILLAS CON MI POTRILLO!- dijo Sweetie Belle llorando

-¿entonces... significa que no?- dijo Spike

-NOOOOOO!- grito Sweetie asustando a las potrancas y al bebe dragon

-vaya... es igual de dramatica que rarity- dijo Scootaloo

-YO NO SOY DRAMATICA!-

-pues lo disimulas mucho- dijo Spike sarcasticamente

-¿ya pudieron convenserla de que salga?- dijo Assiel llegando al lugar

-aun no señora Assiel- dijo Applebloom tristemente

-vayan a comer... yo hablare con ella- dijo Assiel

-de acuerdo, vengan chicas- dijo Spike llevandose a las cruzzader -nada mas evite hablar el tema de las quesadillas quiere...- decia el bebe dragon

-lo tendre en cuenta Spike- dijo Assiel sonriendole viendo que se hiban -Sweetie cariño quiero hablar contigo- decia la yegua

-quiero estar sola...- dijo la potranca

-por favor quiero hablar contigo, de yegua a yegua... por favor nena- dijo Assiel esperando respuesta hasta que finalmente la potranca abrio la puerta -gracias...- dijo la unicornio dorada viendo a la pobre que tenia los ojos hinchados por haber llorado bastante

-¿me veo mal?- pregunto Sweetie

-te sere sincera... si- decia tomando un pañuelo con su magia dandole una limpiada en la cara sentandose en la cama junto a ella

-¿esta... enojada por lo que paso?- pregunto la pequeña

-no... por que estos no son asuntos mios y no tengo por que intervenir- dijo Assiel -Sweetie no soy tu madre y no quiero serlo tampoco, pero soy tu amiga y me gustaria que hablaramos juntas-

-¿por que el amor es tan dificil?- pregunto la potranca

-a veces el amor tiene sus obstaculos y tu deber es superarlos o de lo contrario no valdria la pena estar con el... aun eres una niña que esta aprendiendo eso- dijo Assiel tranquilamente -asi que dime... ¿aun sientes algo por el?-

-si... pero quiero que este conmigo- dijo Sweetie tristemente

-Sweetie en estos momentos no se puede, tu sabes las desgracias que esta pasando ahora- dijo Assiel -para Rockaid no es nada facil estar lejos de ti, podia ver en el que estaba completamente enamorado de ti-

-si... y ahora el me odia- dijo Sweetie

-no te odia... la verdad es que si fuistes muy duro con el- dijo Assiel -el pobre ha sufrido mucho... ¿sabias que el estubo al borde de la muerte?-

-¿que?... ¿el estubo a punto de morir?... yo no... lo sabia... ¿que paso?- pregunto la potranca preocupandose

-no deberia decirlo pero lo hago porque tienes derecho a saberlo... durante el ataque que sufrio Canterlot un espectro llamado Hella estubo a punto de matar a Cadence... pero Rockaid la protegio poniendose como un escudo poni, recibiendo todo el ataque- dijo Assiel sorprendiendo a la potranca

-no... puede ser...- fue lo unico que Sweetie podia decir ya que no tenia palabras para expresar lo que estaba escuchando

-estubo muerto durante siete minutos... si no hubiera sido por Cadence el no estaria contigo- dijo Assiel seriamente

-¿por... que Rockaid no me conto esto?-

-por que no queria que te preocuparas- dijo Assiel

-caray entonces quiere decir que...-

-por esa razon no podia venir a verte, estaba herido y lo peor de todo es que aun seguia enfermo- dijo Assiel

-¿que tenia?- pregunto

-el sufria de pesadillas impidiendolo dormir... tanto asi que termino sumergiendose en el agua por que se hiperventilaba- dijo Assiel

-¿y sigue enfermo?- pregunto Sweetie

-gracias al cielo ya no, pudo enfrentarse al origen del problema que era un parasito que estaba en su mente- dijo la unicornio dorada

-caray... yo... no sabia eso...-

-Sweetie, deves entender que para Rockaid eres la pony que mas ama en este mundo... y que asi como tu el desea pasar todo el tiempo a tu lado, pero desgraciadamente no puede hacerlo, el ahora tiene una responsabilidad muy grande y es proteger a las princesas y cuidar del reino, el lo sabe y a aceptado su destino ¿sabes porque?-

-no...-

-porque el desea que este mundo sea seguro para ti...- decia Assiel tiernamente -es por eso que se esfuerza tanto-

-entiendo, pero...-

-¿pero que pequeña?-

-¿porque el tiene que hacer esto?, no es nesesario que el este arriesgando su vida... estan Ventus, Ignos y Tennessee... ellos pueden encargarse de todo este problema-

-si... tienes razon en algo, Ventus, Ignos y Tennessee son muy fuertes y habiles, pero ellos no pueden hacer esto solos... ellos necesitan de Rockaid, creeme que si no fuera asi te aseguro que mi hijo mandaria a Rockaid a un lugar seguro tambien-

-ya veo...-

-el te quiere mucho Sweetie... no lo dudes, pero deves entender que hay cosas que pasan y que tienen que aceptar-

- lo se... fui una completa idiota- dijo Sweetie llorando de nuevo -le grite, le dije que no queria volvera verlo... ¿por que fui tan estupida?- decia eso mientras Assiel la abrazaba cariñosamente

-no fue tu culpa, solo te sentias sola y querias estar con alguien especial- dijo Assiel

-y mira como termino...- dijo Sweetie -lo extraño mucho al igual que a mi familia, extraño tambien a mi hermana-

-lo se... lo se, yo extraño a mi hijo Ignos, quisiera verlo solamente una vez y dejar de estar ya preocupada- decia la unicornio

-tambien yo... ¿por que me tuvo que pasarme esto a mi?- dijo Sweetie undiendose mas en el pecho de la unicornio

-todos cometemos errores cariño y mas cuando estamos enamorados, decimos cosas que sin querer terminamos lastimando a otros-

-¿ya le habia pasado eso anteriormente señora Assiel?-

-por desgracia si... antes de salir con Phantom salia con otros ponis... pero mis relaciones no duraban mucho con ellos- dijo Assiel

-¿y cuando salio con el señor phantom han tenido discusiones como estas?- pregunto Sweetie Belle

-una que otra vez... pero al final de todo nos reconciliamos, despues de todo las discuciones son parte de una relacion, no toda la vida es de color rosa querida... llegara el dia en que discutiran y no se hablaran por un tiempo, pero si se aman de verdad estoy segura que regresaran- decia Assiel limpiandole la cara -y cuando crescas... estoy segura que ese potrillo te pedira tu casco en matrimonio- decia haciendo sonrojar a la potrilla

-¿cree que pueda pasar eso?- dijo Sweetie Belle sonrojandose

-solo si crees en ello- dijo Assiel -el dia que me propuso matrimonio Phantom a mi, el pobre termino llorando de felicidad-

-jajajaja... ¿en serio?, no sabia que los corceles lloraban- dijo Sweetie

-cuando estan enamorados los corceles, ellos harian lo que fuera con tal de ver a sus yeguas felices y contentas- dijo Assiel acariciandole la mejilla

-gracias... señora Assiel, sus palabras me ayudaron mucho- dijo Sweetie dandole un beso en la mejilla de la unicornio dorada

-no hay de que nena-

-desearia que Rockaid estuviera aqui para poder disculparme con el- dijo Sweetie bajando sus orejas tristemente

-no te preocupes...ya volvera cariño y cuando regrese todo se solucionara- dijo Assiel

Mientras tanto en la sala...

-hola familia ya regrese- dijo Phantom llegando al comedor

-hola señor Phantom- dijeron las potrillas al unisono al igual que el bebe dragon

-hola papi- dijo Ember

-hola princesita que gusto verte de nuevo...- decia dandole un beso en la frente -¿y a que se debe tu visita ahora?-

-vine con mama a hacer algo- dijo Ember

-¿en serio y de que se trata?- pregunto Phantom

-algo que ayudara al mundo- dijo Spike

-hola de nuevo pequeño dragon... hace tiempo que no nos vemos-

-si el tiempo vuela ¿no lo cree?- dijo Spike

-si es verdad y ¿como sigue la novia de mi hijo?- pregunto curioso Phantom

-estas bien son felices... no me quejo- dijo Spike

-que bueno y ¿alguien a visto a mi amada esposa?- pregunto Phantom

-esta con Sweetie Belle hablando- dijo Dinky -es que Rockaid y Sweetie se pelearon-

-Dinky... no tenias que decirlo- dijo Babs

-lo siento lo olvide-

-vaya eso es terrible- dijo Phantom -y ¿donde esta el enano?-

-salio de la mansion y no ha regresado- dijo Scootaloo

-no se preocupen... estoy seguro de que el joven Rockaid regresara con el estomago vacio- dijo Phantom sirviendo la comida

-no creo que llegue tan lejos... con el poco desayuno que le di en la mañana- dijo Spike, pasaron quince minutos todos estaban satisfechos con lo que comieron, Phantom leia el periodico, las potrancas hablaban, todas excepto Ember que estaba muy pensativa por lo que paso hace rato

-¿aun piensas en eso princesa?- dijo phantom leyendo el periodico tranquilamente

-si papa... ese enano ya se tardo mucho, espero que este bien- dijo Ember con los brazos en la mesa pensativa

-tranquila ya volvera...mmmm esto esta rico... te preocupas demasiado por el... mmmm- decia Spike comiendo la gelatina -esta gelatina esta muy buena Skygrey-

-gracias joven dragon- decia el mayordomo recojiendo la mesa pero la unicornio plateada tomo el periodico de su padre enrollandolo magicamente empezando a golpear al dragon con el periodico como si fuera un perro

-¿COMO... PUEDES... ESTAR... COMIENDO... GELATINA... EN UN MOMENTO... COMO... ESTE...?- decia la unicornio plateada golpeandolo

-au... au... au... au... Ember basta!... no lo volvere hacer... si tan solo supiera que hice- decia Spike

-tu amigo lleba mucho tiempo haya afuera... quien sabe lo que le podria haber pasado- dijo Ember -debe estar solo con frio y hambre-

-¿no crees que estas exagerando un poquito?- decia el bebe dragon sobandose la cabeza

-nooo... ve haya y busca al enano ¿quieres?- dijo ember dandole la orden

-pero... no he terminado... de comer...-

-si se entera Cadence de que le llegara a pasar algo al enano... me hara la vida imposible y si me hace la vida imposible yo te la hare a ti... ¿capichi?- dijo Ember lanzandole una mirada asesina

-ok... ya entendi... capichi...- decia Spike saliendo de la mansion a toda prisa

-...ehh... Ember...- decia Applebloom

-¿QUEEE?...- grito la unicornio plateada a asustando a la potrancas -hay lo siento pequeñas no era mi intencion... ¿que se les ofrece?-

-bueno las chicas y yo estabamos hablando si habria alguna forma de ir a ver a mi hermana y a las demas ponis- dijo Applebloom

-lo siento nena en estos momentos no se puede y...-

-es que las extraño mucho- dijo Applebloom tristemente

-si hay alguna forma de ir a ver a rainbow por solo un dia- dijo scootaloo

-quiero ver a mi mama y al señor White para ver como siguen ellos- dijo Dinky tristemente al igual que las demas potrancas

-... lo se y las entiendo pero...- Ember seguia viendo la tristesa de las potrancas y no las culpaba, despues de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que las vieron por ultima vez -...voy a hablar con las princesas para ver si puedo llevarlas a donde estan ellas- decia la unicornio

-¿en serio?- dijo scootaloo cambiando de expresion a una de felicidad al igual que el resto

-completamente- dijo Ember haciendo que las potrancas brincaran y gritaran de felicidad

-ya ansio ver a mi hermana que emocion- dijo Applebloom

-¿crees poder hacerlo princesa?- pregunto Phantom

-hare todo lo que esta a mi alcanze para que estas potrancas vean a sus familiares y amigos o dejo de llamarme Ember Paint- decia la unicornio plateada firmemente

-¿y como quieres que le llamemos despues señorita Ember?- dijo Sky limpiando la mesa

-no me ayudes Sky- dijo Ember poniendo su cara en la mesa -(¿en que lio me meti?)- decia en su mente

Mientras tanto en la cuidad de los pegasos en un bar de un restaurante...

-deme otra ronda de sidra de manzana- dijo Rockaid despues de haberse tomado un vaso completo

-lo siento señor... pero ya tomo bastante- dijo el cantinero mirandolo sarcasticamente

-si yo quiero otra ronda, otra ronda tendre- dijo Rockaid enojando

-¿tienes dinero para otra ronda?- pregunto el cantinero alsando una ceja

-ehhh... no... me lo fias...-

-no y mejor largate... desde que llegastes aqui espantastes a mis clientes con tristesa miseria y lloriqueos- dijo el cantinero

-es que lo perdi todo... perdi al amor de mi vida- dijo Rockaid poniendo su cara en la barra

-pues lo siento mucho pero es hora de que te vayas- dijo el cantinero enojadamente -este no es lugar para un potrillo como tu...-

-yo le invitare la otra ronda- decia una voz entrando al lugar que estaba cubierto con un abrigo

-¿usted pagara todo lo que pida este enano?- dijo el cantinero

-si... hay algun problema- decia el extraño

-bien, hoy es tu dia de suerte enano ya que llego mi mejor cliente...- dijo el cantinero mientras que Rockaid no decia nada -¿y que se le ofrece señor?... ¿lo mismo de siempre?-

-si... preparame un levanta muertos, hoy tengo mucha sed y sirvale una ronda al pequeño... estoy seguro de que con eso le hara sentirse mucho mejor- decia el extraño

-como usted diga- decia el cantinero mesclando varias botellas hasta crear un brebaje burbujeante poniendoselos en un vaso a cada uno -sale un levanta muertos-

-gracias- dijo el extraño

-¿algo mas?-

-es todo... retirese-

-si necesita algo llameme- decia el cantinero retirandose dejando solos al potrillo y al desconocido

-¿problemas niño?- pregunto el desconocido

-sip... me han pasado muchas cosas...- dijo el potrillo sin voltear a verlo

-si ha mi tambien... vaya cuanto calor- decia quitandose la capucha desapareciendola por arte de magia -¿por que no te tomas ese trago?... te hara bien-

-gracias por el trago- decia Rockaid volteandolo a verlo -pero yo...- las palabras del potrillo se fueron cuando vio a ser que estaba hablando, ya que era una criatura con una pata de poni, pata de lagarto, garras de aguila, brazo de leon, un ala de pegaso y de murcielago y cuernos de cabra y cola de dragon

-¿que?... ¿tengo algo en la cara?- decia la criatura dandole otro trago a su bebida

-...- Rockaid no decia nada

-lo se lo se... soy hermoso- decia viendose la cara en un espejo que invoco el con su magia

-aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!... una cabra mutante!- decia Rockaid corriendo

-oye... oye... ven aca!- decia el mounstro agarrandolo con su cola la pata trasera del potrillo

-atras cabra mutante!... tu no me comeras!- dijo Rockaid invocando su arco atacandolo pero el mounstro lo esquivo poniendo al potrillo en el asiento donde estaba evitando sus ataques

-oye niño... para empezar calmate ¿quieres?... vas a sacarle el ojo al alguien con eso- decia el ser chasqueando sus dedos haciendo que apareciera una cuerda amarrando al enano

-auxilio!... me quiere comer!- grito el potrillo pero la criatura volvio a chasquear los dedos haciendo que apareciera un bosal poniendoselo en la boca del pequeño impidiendo que gritara

-y en segundo lugar no soy una cabra mutante... soy un draconecus que no se te olvide, y no te hare daño asi que deja de gritar como una niñita-

-mmmmm...- decia Rockaid sin poder decir ni una palabra mientras el draconecus chasqueo de nuevo los dedos liberando al potrillo -ok...ok... dejare de gritar- dijo Rockaid calmandose -¿que dices que eres tu?-

-un draconecus-

-¿y... tienes nombre?- pregunto Rockaid

-soy Discord... el señor del caos- decia apareciendo rayos en el lugar

-Discord... Discord... Discord... me suena ese nombre... ¿donde lo escuche?...- decia Rockaid de pensativo

-me imagino que de los libros enano- dijo Discord sentandose al lado de el

-no... ya me acorde... eres el mounstro que acababa de reformar Fluttershy ¿verdad?...- dijo Rockaid

-por desgracia... si... es verdad estoy reformado- decia Discord chasqueando los dedos haciendo aparecer una aureola de su cabeza -ahora soy bueno...-

-bien por ti... ¿que haces aqui en esta cuidad si se puede saber?- pregunto el enano ya mas tranquilo

-pues estoy tratando de ayudara a otras ponis que necesitan ayuda, pero no he tenido buenos resultados... me pregunto ¿por que?- dijo Discord chasqueando los dedos provocando que varios ponis de afuera salieran corriendo ya que estaban siendo perseguidos por una estampida de vacas -bueno como sea... brindemos- decia Discord dandole su vaso con la bebida que le prepararon

-¿es seguro que tome esto?- dijo Rockaid observando la bebida que estaba burbujeando

-¿que?... el levanta muertos, descuida no es malo te caera bien te levantara los animos al instante- dijo Discord -salud ehhh... como te llamas...-

-Rockaid Hunter- dijo el potrillo mirando atentamente el vaso con su bebida

-Rockaid Hunter... hasta el fondo- decia el draconecus tomandose la bebida junto con el potrillo no paso mas de cinco segundos que el potrillo empezo a correr gritando como loco

-aahhhhhhhhh... necesito agua... aaaahhhhh!- decia Rockaid corriendo a toda prisa dirigiendose al parque donde entro a la fuente dandose un chapuzon tomando agua, despues de un minuto el potrillo salio del estanque aventando humo por la boca y por las orejas

-¿verdad que si te levanto los animos?- dijo Discord combertida en la estatua de la fuente

-¿que querias hacerme... matarme?!- grito el potrillo a la estatua

-no pero al menos ya estas mejor ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Discord apareciendo al lado de el

-mas o menos...- dijo Rockaid tristemente

-¿que te sucede?... vamos cuentaselo a tu tio Discord- decia tranformando una banca en una sillon acostando al enano mientras que Discord aparecia al lado de el sentado con un disfraz de psicologo -adelante... te escucho-

-esto es estupido... me chocan los psicologos, no ayudan en nada- dijo Rockaid levantandose

-deja de quejarte y solo cuentame ¿que te pasa?- dijo Discord recostandolo de nuevo

-ok...- Rockaid empezo a contarle todo al draconecus todo lo que le habia pasado, contandole como conocio a los elementos, como se conviritio en un guardian, hasta la triste pelea que tuvo con su querida Sweetie Belle -y esa es mi triste historia- decia el potrillo limpiandose con un pañuelo

-zzzzzzz...- Discord no decia nada ya que se quedo dormido

-maldita cabra... ¿te quedastes dormida?!- grito el potrillo

-zzzz... ¿que?... ¿que?... no... claro que no, estaba descansando los ojos que es distinto- dijo Discord anotandolo todo en su tabla

-¿que llevas anotado en esa tabla?- pregunto el potrillo

-no es asunto tuyo... es confidencial- dijo Discord anotando pero Rockaid le quito la tabla solo para ver un dibujo el mismo colgado en un arbol con un dibujo de Discord diciendo "lo siento no habia otra solucion"

-¿esta es mi unica solucion?... ¿que me suicide?- dijo Rockaid enojandose con el

-bueno... es eso o que hablaras con la hermana de Rarity de nuevo y aclararan ciertos puntos- dijo Discord tomando forma en el dibujo

-no lo se... debe de estar furiosa todavia- dijo Rockaid recostandose de nuevo

-solo habla con ella... eso todo- decia Discord quitando al potrillo ya que estaba encima de el -y si no quiere hablarte entonces dale mas tiempo o si no termina con ella para mas facil-

-supongo que tienes razon- dijo Rockaid levantandose

-¿de terminar con ella?- dijo Discord

-no de hablar con ella... tonto!- dijo Rockaid

-si... tambien podria funcionar- decia el draconecus sirviendose algodon de azucar de una nube -bueno ya que se arreglo tu patetico problema amoroso... necesito saber unas cosas que solo tu sabes...-

-¿que cosas?- pregunto el potrillo, Discord chasqueo los dedos llevandolo a una sala de interrogacion

-¿que le esta sucediendo a este reino?- dijo Discord vestido de policia aputando con un reflector al enano

-¿de que hablas?- preguntaba Rockaid tapandose sus ojos para evitar ver el reflejo

-no te hagas... se muy bien que algo malo esta pasando... ¿por que de pronto los muertos estan caminando en Equestria?, ¿por que de pronto cuatro grandes ciudades fueron destruidas?- decia Discord aventando el reflector para interrogarlo de frente -y la pregunta mas importante... ¿que tal me veo como la autoridad?- decia sonriendole

-estas loco...- dijo Rockaid

-como sea... ahora dime ¿donde estan las princesas?, he tratado de buscarlas y no las encuentro, tampoco veo a los elementos... las estube buscando en ponyville pero no estaban, ¿donde estan pequeño delincuente?- decia Discord seriamente

-esta bien... esta bien... un dragon psicopata nos esta buscando junto con su ejercito de Hellas, mounstros y muertos vivientes, destruyendo las cuidades hasta encontrarnos- dijo Rockaid -y no te puedo decir donde estan las ponis y princesas por que si no las pondriamos en peligro-

-... quisas tengas razon en eso... por favor dime donde y te prometo no decirle a nadie... ni siquiera a ese dragon psicopata- decia Discord pidiendole de rodillas -lo prometo-

-ya te dije que no... ademas no se donde ubicar donde estamos- decia Rockaid

-por fis...-

-que no...- decia Rockaid

-bueno... lo intente- dijo Discord -haaww como extraño a mis queridas ponis, daria lo que fuera con tal de volver a verlas- decia el draconecus tristemente abrazando al potrillo mientras se quitaba el conmillo poniendolo en el chaleco del enano sin que este se diera cuenta

-oye... cuando esto acabe podras verlas, lo prometo- dijo Rockaid -ahora quiero que me respondas a una pregunta-

-¿cual es?-

-¿donde estabas tu cuando aparecio ese maldito dragon?- pregunto Rockaid apuntandolo con el reflector

-bueno... yo... estaba dormido...- decia Discord dramaticamente

-¿y donde estabas durante estos siete meses?- dijo Rockaid

-estaba dormido...-

-¿todavia?- decia Rockaid

-es que tengo el sueño pesado... ¿que quieres que haga?- dijo Discord chasqueando los dedos haciendo que regresaran al parque -asi que hay Hellas en Equestria- decia levitando mientras pensaba

-asi es- dijo Rockaid sentandose en el suelo

-deberias tener mucho cuidado con esos espectros enano... su ataque es letal y podrian matarte- dijo Discord

-si... gracias por decirmelo, aunque un poco tarde- dijo Rockaid sarcasticamente

-algo debio haber pasado en el inframundo provocando que las Hellas esten aqui pero ¿que sera?...- decia Discord tomando un vaso de leche con chocolate -solo puede significar una cosa...-

-¿que cosa?- pregunto Rockaid

-algo grande va a ocurrir... las profecias se estan haciendo realidad- dijo Discord seriamente

-¿que profecias?- preguntaba el potrillo

-unos pergaminos que hablaban acerca del armagedon del fin del mundo... para que lo entiendas mejor los habia encontrado el mismisimo StarsWirl el barbudo- dijo Discord -se los habia robado a ese viejo chiflado-

-¿y por que hicistes eso?- pregunto Rockaid

-por que era divertido en ese entonces dah...- dijo Discord

-¿a veces me pregunto como es posible que no te hayan convertido en piedra los elementos de la armonia?- preguntaba Rockaid ironicamente levantando una ceja

-por que me adoran, al igual que sus princesas- dijo Discord vistiendo un atuendo de gala -soy irresistible-

-Rockaid!- gritaba una voz a lo lejos -¿donde estas amigo?-

-ese es Spike... aqui estoy amigo- grito Rockaid

-Rockaid, que bueno que te encuentro- dijo Spike cansando de tanto caminar

-¿que haces aqui?- pregunto Rockaid

-estaba buscandote amigo nos tenias preocupado- dijo Spike -¿donde estabas?-

-estube aqui hablando con... que raro ¿donde esta?...- dijo Rockaid buscando al draconecus pero no lo veia

-¿a quien buscas?- pregunto Spike

-es que estaba hablando con esa cabra mutante llamada Discord-

-¿Discord estuvo aqui?- grito el bebe dragon -¿que queria el?-

-muchas cosas... pero principalmente estaba buscando a Twiligh y las demas, pero no te preocupes no le dije nada- dijo Rockaid

-que bueno... imaginate que llegara a enterarse de donde se encuentran nuestras ponis, se armaria la bronca-

-pero tengo entendido que ya fue reformado ¿o no?- decia Rockaid

-pues si... pero las ponis no confian muy bien en el todavia- dijo Spike -¿nos vamos a casa Rockaid?-

-si vamonos... ya esta anocheciendo- dijo Rockaid yendose con el dragon -oye Spike... este... ¿Sweetie esta molesta todavia?- dijo Rockaid tristemente

-no lo se... ¿piensas hablar con ella?- dijo Spike

-si Spike... eso planeo- dijo Rockaid

Mientras tanto en la mansion Night

-¿y dime mama... cuando estara lista la vacuna contra las Hellas?- pregunto Ember que estaba en la sala con su madre y su padre junto con las potrancas

-solo necesito hacer unos estudios mas y si todo sale bien estara lista en dos dias como maximo- dijo Assiel

-espero que todo salga bien- dijo Phantom

-tambien yo papa- dijo Ember -¿y que hay del otro antidoto?-

-ese tardara mas de lo que crei... necesitare una dosis mas de tiberium ya que el que me distes no es suficiente para poder ayudar a Ventus Fast- dijo Assiel -tendras que conseguir mas de ese veneno-

-el unico problema es que no se donde conseguirlo- dijo Ember

-descuida princesa... se que resolveran ese problema muy pronto- dijo Phantom

-eso espero papa-

-señorita Ember, le informo que el joven Spike y el joven Rockaid han regresado- dijo Sky en la entrada de la sala haciendo pasar a los potrillos

-Rockaid...- dijeron las potrancas al unisono menos Sweetie que no decia nada solo miraba el suelo

-que bueno que llegaron, me tenian muy preocupada- dijo Ember abrazandolos a ambos -¿como te sientes enano?-

-estoy bien gracias- dijo rockaid tranquilamente -hola chicas...-

-hola Rockaid- dijo Applebloom abrazandolo

-espero que estes bien amigo- dijo Scootaloo

-¿te encuentras mejor potro que destruye todo?- dijo Dinky sonriendo

-¿quieres algo de comer o algo de beber?- dijo Babs

-no gracias- dijo Rockaid -hola... Sweetie...-

-hola... Rockaid- dijo la potranca

-oigan... ¿podrian dejar la sala un momento por favor?, quisiera hablar con Sweetie un momento-

-claro que si pequeño, vamos Phantom- decia Assiel llevandose a su esposo

-vamos chicas- dijo Applebloom

-¿no quieres quedarte a escuchar?- dijo Scootaloo

-vamos...- dijo Babs llevandosela seguido de Skygrey

-ven Spike- dijo Ember poniendo al dragon en su lomo

-tengo sueño... ¿ya nos vamos a ir?- pregunto el dragon

-nos quedaremos a dormir aqui mañana en la mañana nos vamos- dijo Ember

-tengo sueño- dijo Spike recostandose en el lomo

-descansa pequeño dragon te lo mereces- dijo Ember dandole un beso en la mejilla haciendolo sonrojar, ya en la sala los dos potrillos estaban solos

-Sweetie... escucha yo...- no termino lo que hiba a decir Rockaid ya que Sweetie lo abrazo con fuerza comenzando a llorar silenciosamente

-perdoname...- dijo Sweetie

-¿por que?...- dijo Rockaid

-por ser tan estupida... por dicirte esas cosas horribles- dijo Sweetie Belle mirandolo tristemente

-no te culpes... tenias razon nena, fui muy descuidado contigo- dijo Rockaid frotandole la espalda -por no darme cuenta que te sentias sola...-

-y yo no me di cuenta lo mucho que estabas sufriendo... la señora Assiel me conto lo que te paso... que estabas a punto de morir- dijo Sweetie sorprendiendo al potrillo por lo que dijo

-perdon... por no habertelo contado... no es que no te tuviera confianza... es solo que no queria que estuvieras preocupada por mi, con los problemas que ya tenemos ahora... no queria preocuparte mas- decia Rockaid viendola a los ojos comenzando a llorar

-extraño a mi mama, a mi papa, a mi hermana... pero sobre todo te extraño mucho Rockaid- dio Sweetie limpiandole las lagrimas con su casco derecho

-lo se... y estoy segura que tu familia tambien te extraña, sobre todo Rarity que esta preguntando por ti- dijo Rockaid

-¿en serio?- pregunto la potrilla blanca

-si... ella esta pensando en ti, preocupandose si vas a volver o como estas- dijo Rockaid

-las cruzzaders me dijeron que Ember dijo que hablaria con las princesas... si daba el permiso de verlas y de paso pasar el tiempo tu y yo juntos- dijo Sweetie -... si es que... seguimos juntos...- decia con miedo la potranca pero el potrillo le dio un beso amoroso en los labios sorprendiendola

-¿eso responde a tu pregunta?- dijo Rockaid despues del beso mientras que Sweetie lo abrazaba con mas fuerza

-no volvamos a pelear mi potrillo travieso- dijo Sweetie Belle susurrandole al oido

-te lo prometo... pero vaya forma de iniciar nuestra primera pelea de novios ¿no crees?- dijo Rockaid despues del abrazo

-desearia que no se volviera a repetir- dijo Sweetie Belle

-son novios, son novios, se quieren... de nuevo!- gritaban las potrancas entrando al lugar felicitando a la parejita por su reconciliacion

-¿estaban escuchando?- pregunto Rockaid

-lo sentimos... pero no pudimos evitarlo- dijo Applebloom

-trate de evitarlo... pero estas niñas querian estar en el chisme- dijo Scootaloo

-¿que?... si tu fuistes la primera en acomodarte para escuchar- dijo Dinky haciendola sonrojar

-que se bueno que se contentaran- dijo Babs

-gracias- dijeron los dos mientras Rockaid ponia su brazo en el cuello de su querida unicornio dandole un beso en la mejilla

-cuidala... no te la vaya a quitar Buttom- dijo Scootaloo

-no arruines el momento Scoot... si vuelvo a ver a ese potrillo del sombrero tonto le voy a romper la elice que tiene y se la voy a meter en el...-

-oigan, ¿por que mejor no vamos a dormir?... ya es muy noche y el potro que destruye tiene que irse no...-

-de hecho Dinky, Ember dijo que nos hibamos a quedar esta noche a dormir y que mañana regresaremos al refugio despues del desayuno- dijo Rockaid

-entonces ¿podemos dormir juntos?- pregunto Sweetie Belle sonrojandose -tu y yo juntos-

-claro que si princesita adorada- dijo Rockaid dandole una calida sonrisa mientras que la potranca sonreia de felicidad

-vamos entonces...- dijo Sweetie tomando al potrillo del casco llevarlo a su habitacion

-haaawwww el amor...- dijo Applebloom mientras veian ese momento romantico regresando junto con las demas a sus habitaciones

-¿comodo Rockaid?- dijo Sweetie abrazandolo en su cuarto abrazando al potrillo

-si... es justo como me lo imagine- dijo Rockaid comodamente

-buenas noches mi pequeño travieso- dijo Sweetie dandole un beso de buenas noches

-buanas noches princesita- dijo Rockaid aceptando con gusto el beso durmiendo comodamente al lado de su querida potranca para entrar al mundo de los sueños, pero afuera de la mansion alguien los estaba observando

-solo un poco mas y sabre donde estan queridas ponis- dijo Discord sentando en las ramas de un arbol -no saben el gusto que me va a dar de volver a verlas jajaja que emocionado estoy- decia el draconecus jungando con las estrellas del cielo nocturno con su poder del caos haciendo una figura del el mismo -Discord... eres un genio-


	10. El castillo de la Evocacion

**_*Capitulo 10: El castillo de la Evocacion._**

En el refugio todos estaban reunidos en la mesa tranquilamente... Rockaid, Ember y Spike habian regresado de los pegasos contandole de que la vacuna contra las hellas ya estaba en proceso

-me alegra escuchar buenas noticias de todo esto- dijo Celestia

-pero hay un pequeño problema alteza...- dijo Ember seriamente

-¿cual es el problema capitana?- pregunto Luna

-el tiberium que le di a mi madre no es suficiente para poder crear el antidoto para Ventus Fast- dijo Ember

-osea... que... ¿que no hay antidoto para mi Ventus?- Fluttershy bajo sus orejas tristemente

-no es que no haya antidoto... el problema es que necesito encontrar mas de ese veneno- dijo Ember muy confiada

-¿y se puede saber donde conseguiras mas de ese veneno capitana?- dijo Cadence sarcasticamente

-pues... no lo se- dijo Ember con la cabeza abajo

-vaya... esto va ser mas dificil de lo que pensaba- dijo Ventus levantando su brazo derecho mirandolo atentamente

-¿alguien tiene una sugerencia?- pregunto Celestia mientras que levantavan los cascos los ponis -que sea algo para poder ayudar a Ventus...- decia mientras bajaban los cascos a excepcion de Pinkie Pie que lo tenia levantado

-si Pinkie Pie... ¿tienes algo que compartir?- dijo Twilight

-¿que tal si conseguimos el veneno en el castillo changeling?- dijo Pinkie soprendiendo a las ponis por lo que dijo

-no inventes!... ¿es mi ilusion o el cerebro de Pinkie Pie a progresado mucho?- dijo Rainbow sorprendida

-yo diria mas bien que ha progresado mucho desde la ultima vez que la vi...- dijo una voz misteriosa

-¿quien dijo eso?- pregunto Ventus levantandose convocando una de sus keyblades y preparandose para pelear

-esa voz...- dijo Rarity dramaticamente

-no puede ser... ¿sera el?- dijo Applejack

-o si...- dijo Fluttershy de felicidad -¿eres tu... Discord?- decia la pegaso mientras un destello magico aparecio en medio de la mesa haciendo que se cubrieran las ponis para despues sorprenderse de ver al draconecus acostado en la mesa tranquilamente como si nada

-hola queridas ponis... ¿me extrañaron?- dijo el draconecus

-Discord!- decian las ponis y princesas al unisono

-aaahhhhhh!... una cabra mutante!- dijo Ignos asustado

-oye!... mas respeto!- grito Discord

-ahhh! una cabra mutante que habla- dijo Ignos

-¿que estas haciendo aqui Discord?- pregunto Luna

-y los mas importante, ¿como nos encontrastes?- pregunto Celestia

-si... ¿que esta haciendo la cabra mutante aqui?- dijo Rockaid

-espera un momento Rockaid ¿lo conoces?- pregunto Tennessee

-sip... lo conoci en Los Pegasus cuando estabamos haya- dijo Rockaid

-¿seguro que no le dijistes que estabamos aqui Rockaid?- dijo Spike

-no para nada, no le he dicho nada, ni una sola palabra- dijo Rockaid pensativo

-no era necesario que me dijeras nada enano, pero si necesite de tu ayuda... pude encontrarlos gracias a esto- dijo Discord levantando un dedo mientras que en del chaleco de Rockaid salio el colmillo del draconecus saltando de alegria regresando a su amo -fui muy ingenioso ¿verdad?-

-bien hecho enano- dijo Rainbow mirando feo a Rockaid al igual que los demas

-ehh... upsi- dijo Rockaid sonriendoles tapandose la cara para que no lo vieran enojado

-que bueno verte de nuevo Discord- dijo Fluttershy saludandolo

-a mi tambien me da gusto verte Shutterfly... me alegra ver que a alguien si le importo- dijo Discord dandole una flor con su magia poniendosela en la crin rosada

-hummm... es Fluttershy- dijo la pegaso amarilla

-como sea...-

-no has respondido a la pregunta de la princesa... ¿que estas haciendo aqui?- pregunto Rarity

-bueno... pues estaba paseando y me preguntaba que estaran haciendo mis queridas amigas ponis, asi que decidi visitarlas, pero descubro despues que Ponyville estaba muy protegido y no se encontraban haya, asi que estuve buscandolas, todo el tiempo estaba preocupado por ustedes- decia Discord acostandose en un sofa -no saben lo cansado que estoy-

-hay pobresito...- dijo Fluttershy

-busque en todas las cuidades... incluyendo Canterlot, por cierto Celestia dejame felicitarte por la remodelacion del lugar, dejaste el lugar hecha una maravilla como si quisiera vivir alli- dijo Discord

-no arreglamos nada Discord... Canterlot quedo destruida por culpa de ese dragon- dijo Luna

-ohhh... ya veo, y yo que pense que la habia descuidado un poco, la convirtieron en un caos jajajaja- decia Discord riendose malvadamente -perdon... no debi haberme reido asi, bueno no importa ahora las encontre finalmente, ahora estamos todos juntos en esto- decia el draconecus abrazando con fuerza a los elementos, princesas y bebe dragon tomandose una foto de grupo

-ahh... no... puedo... respirar- dijo Rainbow

-me va a sacar todo el desayuno- dijo Applejack

-Discord... sueltanos!- dijo Twilight

-ohhhh... lo siento, es la emocion- dijo Discord -veo que tambien hay caras nuevas...- decia el draconecus observando a los guardianes -pero vaya con sus modales... ¿que no me los van a presentar?-

-si... ellos son...- decia Twilight recuperando el aliento

-no te molestes... ya los he estado observando- dijo Discord invocando un libro magico titulado "La Caida del Imperio" -este pegaso rojo es Ventus Fast un gruñon de primera- decia observando al pegaso rojo

-oye yo no soy gruñon!... asi que mucho ciodado con lo que dices engendro!- grito Ventus

-a mi me consta eso... el no es gruñon- dijo Ignos defendiendolo

-gracias Ignos-

-es un amargado nada mas- decia Ignos riendose mientras que Ventus le daba un coscorron en la cabeza

-callate idiota!- grito Ventus

-auch... duele- dijo Ignos sobandose la cabeza

-dice este libro tambien que tienes un pasado oscuro y doloroso... humm... interesante- dijo Discord

-desgraciadamente... es verdad y estoy tratando de compensar todos mis errores- dijo Ventus bajando sus orejas apenado

-y que estas saliendo con... Fluttershy, ehhh... maldito picaron- dijo Discord pelliscandoles las mejillas

-no molestes...- dijo Ventus sonrojado al igual que su chica

-este de aca... es Ignos Night... un poni que nunca lo quiso su familia- dijo Discord

-oye!- grito Ignos

-y esta saliendo con Twilight Sparkle... tienes buenos gustos amigo- dijo Discord

-gracias- dijo Ignos sonrojandose al igual que Twilight

-y este Tennessee "Kid" Cooper, el poni ladron que le gusta ser golpeado por su mujer- dijo Discord

-eso no es verdad!- grito Tennessee -yo tengo en orden a mi mujer y no le tengo miedo-

-callate Cooper o si no ya sabes como te ira!- grito Applejack haciendole una mirada asesina

-si tesoro...- dijo Tennessee con miedo pero a la vez sonrojado

-y este es mi potrillo favorito... Rockaid Hunter, el pequeño que destruye cosas con solo tocarlas- dijo Discord observando al enano

-eso es mentira yo no...- decia Rockaid limpiando su arma pero sin querer dispara un flecha magica botando por todo el refugio destruyendo un ventana que estaba en el dirigible causando una explosion adentro

-mi habitacion!- grito Luna

-me lleva la fregada!- grito Rockaid mientras que Discord se reia de el

-jajajajaja... hay... amo a ese potrillo jajajajaja...- decia el draconecus cayendose al suelo riendose a carcajadas

-lo siento princesas- dijo Rockaid

-esta bien enano... solo tendre que volver a limpiar de nuevo- dijo Luna tristemente

-¿Discord de casualidad.. ese libro que tienes habla tambien de...?-

-lo que paso anteriormente Twilight, habla de todas sus aventuras que tuvieron con ese cuarteto- dijo Discord

-entonces tambien habla... de... de...de...- decia Twilight sonrojandose mientras chocaba sus cascos

-asi es... debo admitirlo, fueron muy atrevidas... sobre tu Fluttershy no sabia que fueras asi con tu pegaso...- dijo Discord picaramente haciendo sonrojar a la unicornio y a Fluttershy -y que manera de domar a tu ladron Applejack- decia mientras que Applejack undia su cara en el sombrero de pura verguenza

-¿a poco rechinaron el colchon hasta romperlo?- pregunto Pinkie

-se ve que se fueron con todo- dijo Rainbow riendose

-callate Rainbow!- dijeron las yeguas al unisono

-no les vayan a salir despues con su domingo siete jajajaja...- dijo Rockaid riendose mientras era recibido por varios golpes en la cabeza por parte de los guardianes

-callate enano!- gritaron al unisono

-¿que no aguantan una broma como esas?- dijo Rockaid sobandose la cabeza

-nooo!- gritaron los guardianes dandole otro coscorron en la cabeza

-y esa bella unicornio de haya es la capitana Ember Paint- dijo discord saludandola cordialmente -es un gusto conocerla- decia tomandola del casco dandole un beso en su casco

-excapitana...- dijo Ember saludandolo cordialmente dandole una sonrisa -un gusto conocer al señor del caos-

-exseñor del caos- dijo Discord sarcasticamente -les digo algo no se por que pero me caen bien- dijo Discord abrazando a los guardianes y capitana -este es el comienzo de hermosa amistad con ustedes- decia el draconecus tomandose una foto con ellos dejandolos temporalmente ciegos por el flashaso

-gracias... lo tomaremos como un cumplido- dijo Ventus sarcasticamente

-huuuy mira la hora que es... lo siento Discord pero tienes que irte- dijo Rainbow empujando al draconecus a la salida -me dio gusto de verte de nuevo pero estamos ocupadas-

-y me imagino que tu tambien- dijo Twilight empujandolo

-bueno... pues pensaba ir a Applewood pero...-

-ahi esta... no hay problema, si te tienes que ir vete, por mi esta bien- dijo Luna empujandolo tambien

-¿y cuando puedo visitarlas?- pregunto el señor del caos

-que tal un... nunca- dijo Rarity empujandolo

-asi que adios, cuidate y no regreses mas- dijo Applejack empujandolo mientras lo aventaban afuera del refugio

-por fin nos libramos de el- dijo Twilight

-ese tipo esta demente- dijo Ventus

-aunque estaba pensando...- dijo Discord apareciendo al lado de Twilight brincando del susto cayendo en los brazos de Ignos

-en que tienes que irte- dijo Cadence

-este lugar es demasiado grande y bueno... yo no requiero de mucho espacio asi que tal vez podria cancelar mi... lo que tenia pensado hacer y podria quedarme aqui con ustedes- dijo Discord sonriendo

-¿osea que tu... aqui... con... nosotras?- dijo Celestia sorprendida por lo que decia mientras que los demas hacian las señas de que no y que se fuera pero Discord volteaba a verlas y los ponis hacian otras cosas para evitar que viera lo que estaba haciendo en realidad

-si... seria divertido, asi que pidanmelo ahora que estoy de humor...- dijo Discord sonriendoles

-¿quieres quedarte aqui con nosotros?- pregunto Luna

-hay princesita presionas mucho... pero acepto, claro que si con mucho gusto lo hare- dijo Discord abrazando a las princesas mientras los demas ponian un casco en la cara y Celestia y Cadence miraban a Luna friamente poniendo su cara de tragame tierra

-bravo princesa Luna- dijo Rockaid aplaudiendola con sarcasmo

-ya veran... nos vamos a divertir como no tienes idea- dijo Discord

-la verdad Discord... es que estamos en una situacion muy seria- dijo Celestia

-y no tenemos tiempo para divertirnos- dijo Cadence

-claro... ustedes no quieren estar conmigo- dijo Discord chasqueando los dedos haciendo que apareciera un violin tocando una tonada triste -yo que las buscaba para ayudarlas en lo que ocupaban y pasarla bien como buenos amigos- decia con una mirada triste

-bueno entonces adios y que te vaya bien- dijo Rainbow

-Rainbow no seas grosera- dijo Fluttershy regañandola

-no Fluttershy... ella tiene razon, solamente soy una piedra en el camino- dijo Discord dirigiendose a la salida -pero no las culpo... son estas malditas profecias que se estan haciendo realidad adios...- decia con unas maletas listas para irse

-¿profecias?... Discord espera!- grito Celestia

-¿si Cel?- dijo Discord apareciendo magicamente al lado de ella asustandola

-¿de que profecias estas hablando?- pregunto Celestia

-pues de las profecias que encontro tu amigo Star Swirl el barbudo que hablaba del armagedon- dijo Discord

-¿el armagedon?- pregunto Twilight

-si... osea el fin del mundo- decia Discord haciendo que gritara Fluttershy ocultandose atras de Ventus

-haber... haber... un momento, ¿Star Swirl encontro unas profecias?- pregunto Celestia

-increible- dijo Twilight sorprendida por lo que dice el draconecus

-sip- dijo Discord -el viejo encontro tres pergaminos hace tiempo cuando era muy joven, en ese entonces no era un viejo decrepito y ridiculo, estuvo estudiandolos por un tiempo hasta que un dia yo apareci y se los robe- dijo el draconecus

-¿por que hicistes algo tan cruel?- pregunto Fluttershy mientras lo miraba enojada

-y no era un viejo decrepito- dijo Twilight regañandolo -el era increible-

-si como sea- dijo Discord

-Star Swirl nunca me hablo de esas profecias- dijo Celestia

-quisas por que a el se le olvido ya sabes como era de olvidadizo celestia- dijo Discord

-¿y los tienes aun?- pregunto Cadence

-¿que cosa?-

-las profecias... ¿las tienes aun?- ahora fue Luna la que pregunto

-hummm... si, deben de estar por haya o por aqui o quisas esten arriba- decia Discord haciendo que aparecieran varios brasos magicamente apuntando por todos lados

-¿nos las puedes traer?- pergunto Celestia

-me hes imposible llegar a ellas... pero si quieres puedo llevarte a donde las puse- dijo Discord

-en ese caso llevame haya- dijo Celestia

-¿princesa es buena idea que vaya con Discord?- pregunto Twilight preocupada por su mentora

-es verdad princesa... a mi no se me hace de confianza todavia- dijo Rainbow

-ni ami tampoco- dijo Rarity

-mejor iremos con usted princesa por si acaso este loco quiera atacarla- dijo Applejack

-les agradesco su preocupacion queridas ponis... pero ire sola- dijo Celestia

-¿esta segura princesa?- dijo Ignos -si quiere con gusto vamos con usted-

-les agradesco guardianes... pero ustedes tienen otra mision importante que es ir al castillo changeling a encontrar tiberium para el antidoto de Ventus Fast- dijo Celestia seriamente

-si no te molesta hermana... yo tambien ire contigo, no confio aun en ese draconecus- dijo Luna mirando seriamente a discord

-lo entendemos princesa- dijo Rainbow

-tambien ire con ustedes altezas... si algo les llegara a pasar jamas me lo perdonaria- dijo Ember -ademas me gustaria conocer a fondo a su nuevo amigo- decia observando a Discord quien este la saludaba

-genial... por fin tendre un poco de paz y tranquilidad sin las molestias de la capitana- dijo Cadence

-si y yo estare libre sin la molestia de la princesa ñoña- dijo Ember

-¿a quien le dices ñoña?- grito Cadence

-a ti te estoy diciendo ñoña, tarada!- grito Ember poniendose cara a cara en frente de la alicornio

-idiota!-

-bruja!-

-zorra!- grito Cadence

-hipotatama!- grito Ember

-ja ja ja ja ja... no sabia que los amigos se pueden llevar asi con insultos, que divertido- dijo Discord

-no son amigas Discord... se odian como no tienes idea- grito Ignos deteniendo a su hermana mientras que Twilight detenia a su cuñada

-son como el agua y el aceite- dijo Pinkie

-¿en serio?, ¿y por que se odian tanto?- pregunto el draconecus

-por muchas cosas... sobre todo por que Cadence se la frego por que creyo que le hiba a robar a su novio- dijo Pinkie

-Pinkie!- grito Ember

-pero es verdad... lo puedes ver en el capitulo 35 de ese libro que estabas leyendo-

-quien diria que la princesa del amor se rebaje a ese nivel- dijo Discord sorprendido por lo que dijo la poni rosada

-Discord... no le heches mas brasas al fuego, de por si ya ves como estan y tu lo estas empeorando- dijo Twilgiht calmando a su cuñada que estaba enojada

-¿me creen capaz de hacer eso?- dijo Discord

-siiii!- dijeron los ponis al unisono

-ya basta Ember... ya es hora de irnos- dijo Luna agarrando a Ember

-nosotros tambien estamos listos- dijo Ignos refiriendose a el y a sus amigos

-si- dijeron los guardianes al unisono

-bueno es hora de irnos- dijo Twilight

-¿iras con nosotros señorita Twilight?- dijo Tennessee acercandose a la unicornio morada

-si... los llevare al castillo changeling yo se donde queda- dijo Twilight

-¿como lo sabes?- pregunto Ignos

-mis amigas y yo fuimos haya hace tiempo... creanme no querran saberlo- dijo Twilight -¿ya estas listo Spike?-

-¿yo tambien tengo que ir?- dijo el bebe dragon quejandose

-sip-

-¿pero para que?- dijo Spike

-para que nos ayudes con esto...- dijo Twilight entregandole algo con su magia que conoce muy bien

-mi libro!- decia Spike de pura felicidad abrazandolo

-la princesa Luna lo reviso y dijo que no tenia nada de malo que lo tuvieras- dijo Twilight

-asi que cuidalo mucho joven dragon, ya que ese libro nos puede ayudar bastante- dijo Luna -despues de todo hay algo de magia dentro de el-

-¿en serio?- dijo Ventus

-sip... hay varias paginas en blanco... me imagino que al ver una nueva criatura esa pagina se revelara registrando al mounstro que acaban de ver- decia la alicornio de la noche

-gracias- dijo Spike

-pero no quiero que te estes distrayendo de todos tus deberes- dijo Twilight

-ok-

-¿haora podias traer mis alforjas y mi elemento Spike?- dijo Twilight

-claro!- decia el bebe dragon yendo a la habitacion de twilight regresando con el grupo con las alforjas de la unicornio dandoselas a ella -aqui tienes-

-gracias Spike- dijo Twilight poniendose su tiara en la cabeza y sus alforjas en su lomo

-no se me hace buena idea de que vengan Twiligth y spike con nosotros Ignos- dijo Ventus

-¿y que quieres que haga?, decirle que no... vaya tu no la conoces tan bien que digamos Ventus- dijo Ignos -conociendola seria capaz de seguirnos aunque le dijeramos que no vaya-

-pero podria ser peligroso y tu lo sabes- renego ventus

-estas exagerando Ven... ademas recuerda que la reina ya no esta ¿lo olvidaste?-

-y no es por nada... pero aqui entre nos, si no estuviera ella con nosotros o otro de los elementos estariamos muertos- dijo Rockaid entrando a la conversacion -no le digan a las chicas que dije eso-

-esta bien... ya entendi, me chocan cuando tienen la razon- dijo Ventus admitiendolo no de buena manera

-animate amigo Ven... dime ¿que podia pasar?- dijo Tennessee

-¿enserio quieres saberlo?- dijo Ventus con tono sarcastico

Mientras tanto en la montaña del viento...

-¿aun sigue pensando en lo que paso con la audiencia que tuvo con el Rey Gallon señor Max?- dijo la Hella que siempre esta con el mientras veia al dragon preocupado

-tu rey me exige que quiere ver progresos en su malvado plan- dijo Max que estaba sentado en su trono -quiere cuidades destruidas, quiere a ponis muertos, quiere a las princesas alicornios, pero sobre todo el quiere salir de su maldita prision-

-¿y que hara al respecto?- dijo la Hella

-por ahora necesito que tu junto con unas cuantas Hellas vayan al castillo changeling- dijo Max seriamente

-¿y que quiere de haya?- pregunto la Hella

-algo que nos podria servir de mucho- dijo Max sonriendo malvadamente

Mientras tanto en una parte lejana Twilight, Spike y los demas guardianes hiban caminado rumbo al castillo changeling

-¿ya llegamos?- dijo Rockaid

-no- dijo Ventus

-¿ya llegamos?-

-no Rockaid- dijo Ignos

-¿ya llegamos?-

-aun no enano- dijo Tennesse

-¿ya llegamos?- decia Rockaid quejandose

-que nooo!- dijo Spike

-¿y que tal ahora?- dijo Rockaid fastidiado

-que no enano y ya deja de estar molestando- Ventus miro seriamente al potrillo

-pero es que estoy cansado, tengo hambre y me duelen mis patitas- dijo Rockaid

-pues aguantese como los corceles- dijo Spike

-si claro... lo dices por estas en el lomo de Twilight- dijo Rockaid

-oye... mis patas son cortas- dijo Spike -me cansare mas rapido que tu enano-

-esa no es excusa!- grito Rockaid -yo le daria una vuelta a la manzana quinientas veces- decia de presumiendo el potrillo

-si... te veo capaz de hacer eso... y mas cuando persigues a alguien que te quiere quitar a tu Sweetie Belle- dijo Spike

-¿que hizo el enano ahora Spike?- pregunto Twilight

-se peleo con un potrillo porque le querian quitar a su chica- dijo Spike

-¿en serio?- dijo Ventus

-no me lo puedo creer- dijo Ignos

-esa potranca si que tiene pegue- dijo Tennesse

-¿en que henos estabas pensando enano?, pudistes haber matado a ese pobre potrillo- dijo Ventus regañandolo

-matarlo al pobre, si claro probrecito... hubieran visto como me dejo la cara a mi- dijo Rockaid sarcasticamente -para mi que ese potrillo no es un poni... es un demonio-

-no lo creo... ya que el unico demonio que conosco eres tu enano- dijo Twilight

-gracias por el apoyo que me das Twilight- dijo Rockaid con sarcasmo

-pero aun asi lo que hicistes no fue correcto- dijo Ignos

-ya lo se... ¿pero tu como te sentirias si Twilight estuviera con otro?... como un pegaso color naranja con crin azul muy atractivo por ejemplo...- dijo Rockaid

-bueno... si estuviera con otro y sobre todo un pegaso mucho mas guapo que yo... le arrancaria las alas al infeliz y le desfiguraria la cara-

-Ignos!- dijo Twilight sorprendida por lo que dijo su unicornio

-es la verdad Twilight... no toleria que estuvieras con otro, hasta pondria una barrera magica para evitar que otros corceles quieran con mi chica por que es mia y de nadie mas- decia el unicornio azul firmemente

-eso es lo mas romanticamente raro que has dicho Ignos gracias- decia la poni dandole un beso en la mejilla

-Twilight no frente a ellos- dijo el unicornio sonrojandose

-¿y como te sentirias tu Twilight si Ignos estuviera saliendo con otra yegua?- pregunto Rockaid

-eso depende...-

-¿depende de que?- pregunto Ventus arqueando una ceja

-si Ignos estuviera engañandome con otra... los castraria con mi magia- dijo Twilight

-oooohhhh... eso si es doloroso, ni mi tesoro haria esa atrocidad señorita Twilight- dijo Tennessee

-eso es porque aun no la conoces bien Tennesee- dijo Twilight -ella podria mandarte hasta la morgue-

-ya me esta asustando señorita Twiligth- dijo Tennessee

-yo que tu Ignos me asegurara de que cuidaras bien tus partes nobles- dijo Ventus riendose mientras que Ignos temblaba de miedo

-y yo que tu Ventus te cuidarias de Fluttershy por que si llegaras hacerle algo malo...-

-ya lo se... pero eso jamas va a pasar Twilight, yo estare siempre con ella aunque tenga que aguantar a su mascota endemoniada y a su amigo la cabra mutante-

-pero aun asi cuidate... por que ella es capaz de castrate con unas tijeras de podar y sin anestesia- dijo Twilight haciendo que Ventus sintiera miedo

-¿estas temblando de miedo Ventus?- pregunto Ignos burlandose de el

-no es que de pronto senti frio- decia el pegaso rojo disimulando mientras que Twilight se ria de el silenciosamente

-pero si fuera el caso de que estuviera con otra despues de que nuestra relacion terminara... pues la verdad me pondria celosa y la agarraria a golpes para recuperar a mi corcel- dijo Twilight sonrojandose

-eso es lo mas bello que me has dicho Twilight- dijo Ignos dandole un beso -pero no te preocupes mi vida... nuestra relacion jamas terminara-

-yo tambien espero eso mi amor- dijo Twilight frotando su cara cariñosamente con el

-ojala mi relacion fuera asi de fuerte con mi chica- dijo Rockaid tristemente

-¿por que lo dices enano?- pregunto Tennessee

-por culpa de ese potro hijo de yegua Sweetie y yo tuvimos una discucion muy fuerte que casi provoca que terminaramos- dijo Rockaid -me dijo que nunca paso el tiempo suficiente con ella-

-lo se enano... pero entiendelo, te necesitamos y ahora mas que nunca- dijo Twilight

-lo se pero Sweetie no lo entendio hasta tiempo despues de recontentarnos- dijo Rockaid

-pues a mi me alegra que sigan juntos todavia, se ve que esa potranca te quiere mucho- dijo Ignos

-si... y yo la quiero mucho a ella y cuando cresca me casare con ella- dijo Rockaid

-eso si su familia te lo permite- dijo Tennessee

-Rarity apoyara al enano... estoy seguro de eso- dijo Spike

-¿pero y su madre y padre estaran de acuerdo?- dijo Tennessee

-¿por que tenias que recordarmelos Tennessee?- dijo Rockaid sonrojandose

-pues no me culpes... fuistes tu quien quemo su casa- dijo Tennessee

-y no puedes acercarte a su nueva casa por una orden de restriccion que te puesieron en tu contra ya que debes estar a mas de cincuenta metros lejos de la propiedad- dijo Ventus

-¿y por que tenian que recordarme la maldita orden?- reclamo Rockaid molesto

-nunca olvidare la cara que pusistes cuando te dieron esa hoja... hasta le tome una foto- dijo Tennessee sacando una foto de su chaleco mostrandosela al grupo comenzando a reirse

-no es gracioso!- grito el potrillo tomando la foto para romperla en mil pedasos

-hasla pedasos... tengo otras copias mas- dijo el Vaquero sonriendo

-ya maduren... parecen potrillos- dijo Rockaid -¿Twilight ya llegamos?-

-si ya llegamos... vean aqui el castillo changeling- decia la unicornio morada enseñandole el terrorifico lugar

-sigue igual de tenebroso- dijo Spike temblando de miedo

-hagamos a lo que hemos venido a hacer, cuando mas rapido encontremos eso, mas rapido nos hiremos de aqui- decia Ventus abriendo la reja del lugar para entrar

Mientra tanto en una parte boscosa...

-¿ya cuando falta para llegar?... estoy cansada y tengo hambre- dijo Luna que esta caminando con Ember, Celestia y Discord

-tambien yo... ¿cuanto falta para que llegemos Discord?- pregunto Celestia que veia a Discord con un mapa con un disfras de explorador

-segun este mapa que hice hace mucho años... debemos llegar a una torre- decia el draconecus caminando todavia

-¿como ese de haya?- decia Ember mientras veian la torre enorme que parecia vieja y abandonada

-perfecto es esa- decia el draconecus

-¿bien que sigue?- pregunto Luna

-la entrada debe estar aca- decia Discord revisando las rocas hasta que apreto una activando el switch haciendo que se abriera una entrada en frente de ellas -las yeguas primero- dijo Discord caballerosamente

-que caballeroso...- decia Luna sarcasticamente entrando al lugar seguido de su hermana y la capitana seguido del draconecus que cerro la entrada

-¿que es este lugar Discord?- pregunto Celestia mientras bajaban unas escaleras

-un escondite que encontre hace muchos años cuando yo estaba al poder- dijo Discord que prendio una antorcha mientras bajaban hasta llegar a un lugar donde habia un rio

-¿un rio?- dijo Celestia

-su transporte esperan mis damas- dijo Discord apareciendo en el rio con un bote, las yeguas subieron comenzando su paseo por el rio

-¿falta mucho para llegar?- decia Ember

-pacienca señoritas... ya casi llegamos- dijo Discord remando -¿mientras quieren que les cante algo bello y romantico?-

-si... ¿por que no?- dijo Ember ansiosa

-noooo!- gritaron las princesas al unisono

-¿por que no?- pregunto la capitana

-creeme... no te gustara- dijo Celestia

-¿de verdad podramos confiar en el hermana?- pregunto Luna al oido de su hermana

-no tenemos de otra opcion- dijo Celestia -tenemos que aprender a confiar en el-

-sigo diciendo que no es muy buena idea de que nuestras queridas ponis lo hayan liberado- dijo Luna

-pero tenia que hacerlo Luna, quisas nos pueda ayudar como en estos momentos- dijo Celestia

-¿ya llegamos?- pregunto Ember

-tranquilas queridas... ahora si fueran tan amables de abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad por que estamos de llegar a las aguas turbulentas-

-¿aguas turbulentas?- dijeron la yeguas al unisono mientras Discord les ponia sus cinturones las yeguas trataban de liberarse pero no podian

-Discord... sueltanos!... ¿quieres matarnos?- grito Luna asustada

-no... para nada queridas- dijo Discord dramaticamente mientras veian las aguas turbulentas

-sujentese bien altesas!- grito Ember mientras llegaban a las aguas turbulentas bajando de ahi a toda prisa mientras las yeguas gritaban con horror abrazandose mutuamente

-aaahhhhhhhhh!-

-¿acaso no es divertido?- dijo Discord disfrutandolo

-no lo es!- grito Celestia

-has que se detenga!- grito Luna

-descuiden... ya se va a acabar- dijo Discord calmandolas -uhhh... genial... hay biene la cascada-

-¿cascada?- dijo Ember

-si haya... mirala- decia apuntandos su garra viendo la enorme cascada que estaba al final del tunel

-aaaahhhhhhhhh!- gritaban las yeguas cayendo a no se donde mientras que Discord les tomaba una foto

-sonrian- decia Discord tomandoles la foto mientras caian a lo profundo de las cascada

Mientras tanto en el castillo abandonado en las ruinas de Sunnyngram...

-¿como te encuentras White?- pergunto Derpy

-mucho mejor Derpy... gracias por preguntar- decia el pegaso -eres una pegaso increible ¿lo sabias?-

-eso me lo han dicho muchos ponis- dijo Derpy dandole una sonrisa

-dime una cosa Derpy... ¿no te molesta lo que hicimos en el pasado Oblivion y yo?- pregunto White

-oye... tranquilo, eso quedo en el pasado White y lo que importa es el hoy asi que no te preocupes por eso, ahora lo importante es que estas conmigo y eso es lo que me importa ahora- dijo Derpy dandole un beso en la mejilla

-gracias por estar siempre a nuestro lado- dijo White

Mientras tanto en el castillo changeling...

-¿has encontrado algo Twilight?- pregunto Ignos que estaban en la biblioteca

-estos libros no dicen nada- dijo Twilight acomodandolos en su lugar

-no dicen como crear el Tiberium ni nada por el estilo- dijo Spike aventando los libros como si nada

-¿donde estan los otros?- pregunto el unicornio azul

-deben andar por ahi buscando informacion- dijo Twilight

en otra parte del castillo

-esto es divertido!... siempre quise hacer esto!- dijo Rockaid que estaba brincando la cama que era de la reina changeling -yeeeaahhhh!-

-yo tambien lo estoy disfrutando enano- decia Tennessee vaciando el joyero que habian en un estante poniendolo en sus alforjas -voy hacer mucho mas millonario que la familia Night- decia mientras guardaba todo lo que era de valor para el

-¿que demonios estan haciendo?- pregunto Ventus entrando a la habitacion real

-yo brincando en la cama- dijo Rockaid

-y yo robando como siempre amigo Ven- dijo Tennessee

-¿estan locos?... no pueden hacer eso- dijo Ven regañandolos

-¿y por que no?... te recuerdo que ella era nuestra enemiga y les hizo la vida imposible tanto como a mi tesoro como a sus amigas- dijo Tennessee tomando unos cuadros con unas obras de arte muy valiosos

-pero aun asi no es correcto que estes robando esto, quien sabe si podrian tener un maleficio o algo por el estilo- dijo Ventus regañandolo

-te quejas demasiado Ventus no seas tan amargado- dijo el pequeño Rockaid que no paraba de saltar la cama

-no soy amargado... soy realista y ya bajate de ahi enano- grito el pegaso -podrias romper algo-

-uuuuhhh... estoy temblando de miedo- dijo Rockaid sarcasticamente -mira esta pirueta que voy a hacer- decia el potrillo haciendo unas acrobacias pero sin querer en vez de aterrizar en la cama aterriza en el mueble de a lado estrellandose ahi destruyendose al instante

-vez... te lo dije pero no me haces caso- decia Ventus acercandose al enano levantandolo ya que estaba atontado por el fregadaso que se metio

-¿que paso?...- decia Rockaid embobado

-¿estas bien?... responde- dijo Tennessee llegando rapidamente con ellos

-si... estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-no me refiero a ti enano del demonio... sino que me refiero al mueble que destruistes- decia Tennessee aventando al potrillo a otro lado -ya imaginaba el dinero que me hiban a dar por el mueble en buen estado...- decia Tennessee tratando de armarlo

-descuida te comprare otra, conosco una tienda de muebles que esta a la vuelta de la esquina en Ponyville- dijo Rockaid

-esto es madera de la mas fina... es dificil encontrar, madera de este tipo esta valorada alrededor de unos tres mil bits- dijo Tennessee

-wooow... es mucho dinero- dijo Ventus revisando los escombros hasta que encontro algo que le llamo la atencion -hummm... oigan ¿que es esto?- decia el pegaso rojo levantando un extraño objeto que era una joya grande en forma de huevo color negro rodeado de una piedara en forma de un pequeño dragon que parecia que lo estuviera deteniendo

-woow... es muy bonito- dijo Rockaid

-pero no se compara con el mueble que destruistes enano- dijo tennessee -o tal vez si...-

-pero podrian darte dinero por el... ¿quien sabe?, hasta podrian darte mas- dijo Rockaid haciendo que Tennessee ponga sus ojos en forma de signos de dinero

-matanga dijo la changa!- dijo Tennessee tratando de tomarla pero Ventus la quita de su alcanse rapidamente

-dando dando pajarito volando...- dijo Ventus poniendola en sus alforjas

-espera... ¿te lo vas a quedar?- pregunto Tennessee ofendido

-yeeep- dijo Ventus

-¿que no dijistes hace rato que no es correcto tomar las cosas de otro?- dijo Rockaid

-si... pero cambie de parecer- dijo Ventus sonriendole

-¿por el dinero?- dijo Tennessee

-nope... pensaba darselo a Fluttershy, apuesto que le encantara- dijo Ventus

-mentiroso... ocupas dinero por que le debes mucho a los bancos- dijo Rockaid mientras que Ventus le daba un golpe en la cabeza

-no empieces enano, ademas estoy al corriente de mis pagos- grito Ventus

-aja... lo que tu digas Ventus- dijo Tennessee

-es verdad, al menos no estoy de baqueton como cierto poni que yo conosco- dijo Ventus

-oye!... que fea forma de insultar a Ignos, y eso que ha sido un buen poni contigo- contrataco el vaquero

-me refiero a ti tarado!- grito Ventus dandole un golpe en la cabeza comenzando a pelearse

-chicos no peleen... que mal ejemplo le dan a un potrillo tan adorable como yo- dijo Rockaid

-tu no te metas!- gritaron los ponis haciendo que Rockaid entrara en la discucion

-oigan chicos!... Twilight los quiere ver a todos ahora mismo, parece que encontro algo- dijo Spike

-ya vamos...- dijeron los ponis que ese estaban en el suelo estrangulandose unos a otros

-¿esta... todo bien?- pregunto Spike

-si amigo no te preocupes, solo estabamos revisando cuidadosamente a ver si no habia nada sospechoso- dijo Rockaid separandose de ellos

-vamos para haya Spike- dijo Ventus levantandose del suelo

-hummm... ok...- decia el bebe dragon saliendo del cuarto y seguido por los demas, caminaron hasta llegar al cuarto del trono

-buajajaja!... tiemblen ante Ignos!, el nuevo rey changeling!- decia el unicornio azul bromeando sentando en el trono al lado de Twilight

-Ignos... en serio ya madura...- dijo Ventus mientras ponia un casco en su cara

-baja la voz Ventus... ahora eres mi lacayo- dijo Ignos de forma autoritaria -respeta a tu rey-

-¿o si no que?- dijo Ventus seriamente

-... bueno... yo... le ordenare a mi lacayo que te ataque...- decia el unicornio -Twilight atacalo!-

-lacayo mis cascos!- decia Twilight pelliscandole un brazo con su magia

-auch... esta bien... esta bien, eres mi secuas...- dijo Ignos gritando de dolor pero Twilight lo pellisco mas fuerte -ahhhhh esta bien mi segunda al mando!-

-¿segunda al mando?- decia Twilight pelliscandolo con mas fuerza

-aaaahhhhhh!...esta bien tu ganas!... eres la reina changeling ahora y protagonista de esta historia!- decia Ignos por el dolor

-gracias mi amor- dijo Twilight dandole una sonrisa traviesa liberandolo de su magia -ahora... fuera de mi lugar- decia de forma autoritaria

-como digas su alteza...- dijo Ignos bajandose del trono mientras tomaba Twilight el asiento

-salve a la nueva reina changeling Twilight Sparkle- dijo Spike tocando una trompeta que se encontro mientras los demas se reian

-¿que se siente que tu poni especial te haya bajado de esa manera?- pregunto Rockaid acercandose al unicornio azul

-callate enano...- dijo Ignos entre dientes mientras que los guardianes se reian de el

-bueno... ya estamos reunidos, ¿que se le ofrece señorita?- pergunto Tennessee

-es verdad... encontre un pergamino en la biblioteca... al parecer es una formula para crear Tiberium- dijo Twilight enseñandole el pergamino

-¿en serio?- dijo Ventus sorprendido por lo que dijo la unicornio morada

-asi es- dijo Twilight

-dejame ver!- dijo Rockaid tomando el pergamino empezando a leerlo en voz alta para que escucharan los ponis -necesitamos... harina, leche, huevos...-

-perdon Rockaid... esta es la lista de las compras- decia Twilight sonrojada quitandole el pergamino -es que Applejack me encargo que trajera estos ingredientes por que va hacer tarta de manzana-

-¿tarta de manzana?... yeeaahh!- dijo Tennessee de felicidad

-este es el pergamino para el tiberium- dijo Twilight sacandolo de sus alforjas desenrrollandolo

-¿y que dice Twilight?- pregunto Ventus

-son muchos ingredientes... de hecho se ocupa la alquimia para hacerlo, pero principalmente se requieren de dos cosas para crearlo- dijo Twilight

-y ¿cuales son esos dos ingredientes?- pregunto Spike

-una es la sangre de Oblivion y la otra... sangre de alicornio- decia Twilight

-¿sangre de alicornio?- gritaron lo guardianes y dragon sorprendidos por lo que dijo la unicornio morada

-¿me pregunto de donde habran sacado esa sangre?- pregunto Tennessee

-pues el jefe de los asesinos era un alicornio geneticamente creado por la alquimia... asi que debio haber utilizado su sangre para crear el veneno- dijo Twilight pensativa

-eso explica el por que ese veneno es peligroso, digo sangre del pegaso oscuro mas la combinacion del alicornio malvado que casi nos mata anteriormente ya no me sorprende nada- dijo Rockaid

-hay que darselo a mi hermana para que ella pueda crear el antidoto para Ventus- dijo Ignos

-podria ser muy peligroso- dijo Ventus -¿que pasaria si no lo logran y podrian empeorarlo todo?-

-o peor tantito... que ese pergamino cayera en cascos equivocados- dijo Tenneesse

-y de por si estos cascos que tengo se equivocan a cada momento- dijo Rockaid

-bueno... ¿que sugieres Ventus?- pregunto Tennessee acercandose a el

-¿que tal si buscamos en el laboratorio changeling?- pregunto Spike

-este lugar es enorme... es como buscar una aguja en un pajar- dijo Ignos

-no lo es-

-¿y supongo que tu sabes donde esta?- pregunto Ventus sarcasticamente

-solamente sigamos las flechas que estan afuera del lugar...- dijo Spike mostrandoles las flechas que habia afuera que decian "sigan las flechas si quiere ir al laboratorio"

-¿por que no vimos eso cuando llegamos aqui?- pregunto Tennessee mientras que Ignos movian los cascos en señal de no se -bueno... no perdamos mas tiempo vayamos para saber si encontramos el veneno y salgamos de aqui rapidamente, esta lugar ya me esta dando escalofrios- dijo Tennessee dirigiendose al lugar seguido de los demas

-asi que este es el lugar...- dijo Twilight viendo el porton metalico que habia ahi con un letrero al lado diciendo "laboratorio changeling... peligro alejese"

-bueno entremos- decia Tennessee abriendo el porton profesionalmente con sus habilidades de ladron -y... listo,la damas primero-

-callate y entra- dijo Ventus empujando al vaquero seguido de los demas viendo que el lugar estaba oscuro

-este lugar esta muy oscuro- dijo Ignos

-auch... Ignos me pisastes idiota!- dijo Rockaid

-yo no fui- dijo Ignos

-perdon Rockaid... fui yo- dijo Twilight para despues darle un coscorron al enano

-auch... ¿por que fue eso?- pregunto Rockaid sobandose la cabeza

-por que me dijestes idiota- dijo Twilight regañandolo

-yo no me referia a ti Twilight... tu eres una unicornio preciosa y lista-

-mas te vale- decia Twilight mirandolo feo

-me referia a todos estos idiotas que estan alrededor- dijo Rockaid mientras que era recibido por varios coscorrones en la cabeza por parte de los guardianes

-ya callate enano!- gritaron los guardianes al unisono

-esta bien... ya me calle...- dijo Rockaid sobandose la cabeza

-no puedo ver nada... lo unico que puedo ver son los ojos brillantes de Spike, que me asustan mucho- dijo Tennessee

-ire a buscar unas velas para iluminar el lugar- dijo Spike alejandose de ellos

-apresurate Spike, siento que alguien me esta mirando- dijo Tennesse temblando de miedo

-oigan... miren lo que encontre- dijo Spike arrojandoselas haciendo que Ignos lo atrapara -les sirve para darles luz- decia iluminandoles dandoles luz

-¿que es esto... una linterna?- decia Ignos revisandola

-no lo creo Ignos... creo que mas bien es un frasco con...- decia Twilight tomandola con su magia

-Tiberium- dijo Ventus reconociendo el liquido que tenia adentro

-¿esto es el veneno?- dijo Tennessee tomandolo -no parece tan peligroso...- decia examinandolo

-mucho cuidado, no lo vayas a abrir- dijo Twilight

-¿donde lo encontrastes Spike?- pregunto Ventus

-estaban en una caja, hay muchas de estas cosas- dijo el bebe dragon -creo que encontre un interruptor voy a encenderla- Spike encendio el interruptor y el lugar se ilumino rapidamente mostrando que el lugar era enorme, pero lo mas sorprendente para los ponis fue que habia enormes contenedores transparentes llenos de tiberium y varias cajas de madera tambien llenas de este peligroso veneno

-no inventes!... nos hemos sacado el premio gordo- dijo Rockaid

-oro verde diria yo- dijo Tennessee

-hay suficiente como para todo un ejercito- dijo Ignos

-para todo un reino diria yo- decia Twilight que no podia creerlo

-de hecho para varios reinos- decia Spike regresando con ellos con una tabla en la mano dandolsela a Twilight

-¿que eso Twilight?- pregunto Rockaid

-son hojas de envio, al parecer hiban a distribuir el veneno a distintas partes del mundo en el mercado negro- dijo Twilight revisando las hojas que habian en la tabla -habia un encargo para el reino taurino, el reino centauro, el reino grifo, el reino de las cebras y a todas partes- decia la unicornio

-me imagino que Blackgate queria venderlo a los enemigos de los reinos para poder asi destruirlos- dijo Ignos

-eso es lo que parece- dijo Twilight

-que bueno que detuvimos a estos asesinos por que si no... no quiero ni imaginarmelo... -decia Spike asustado

-¿y ahora que haremos?- pregunto Ignos

-destruyamos este lugar- dijo Ventus seriamente -no hay que permitir que este veneno llegue a ponis inocentes y que terminen sufriendo como yo-

-Ventus tiene razon- dijo Twilight -Rockaid!- gritaba la unicornio

-aqui estoy Twilight... no es necesario que grites y que me lastimes mis oidos- dijo Rockaid tapandose la oreja

-bienvenido a mi mundo- dijo Spike sarcasticamente

-no te quejes enano... lo que te voy a pedir sera algo que te va a encantar- decia la unicornio -podrias ser tan amable de volar este lugar como siempre los has hecho a lo largo de esta historia-

-espera... ¿quieres que yo?... ¿osea que haga?... ¿boom?- dijo Rockaid sorprendido por lo que le pedia la unicornio

-que sea el boomm mas grande que hayas hecho... que no quede rastro de este lugar- dijo Twilight

-ohhhhh... siiiiii... - dijo el potrillo sonriendo malvadamente -voy a necesitar muchas cosas-

-pues adelante enano- dijo Ignos

-si señor- decia Rockaid yendose a la mesa comenzando a mesclar varios quimicos que habia ahi en un recipiente

-¿que necesitas enano?- pregunto Spike

-necestio unos frascos vacios- dijo Rockaid

-yo me encargo- dijo Ventus dando media vuelta buscando

-necesito tambien esos quimicos de haya...-

-de acuerdo- dijo Twilight yendo por ellos

-necestio un reloj despertador-

-voy volando enano- dijo Tennessee saliendo del lugar

-una radio-

-yo me encargo- dijo Spike

-y un vestido de la reina... que sean de los mas finos- dijo Rockaid

-voy por el- dijo Ignos saliendo de ahi

-aqui estan- dijo Ventus entregandole tres contenedores vacios

-bien...- dijo Rockaid hechando la sustancia que mesclo el virtiendolos

-aqui estan los quimicos...- dijo Twilight levitando varios tubos de ensaños

-viertelos ahi por favor- dijo Rockaid, la unicornio obedecio y los virtio tambien haciendo que empezara a burbujear mientras que Rockaid los tapaba

-aqui esta el reloj...- decia el vaquero llegando con un reloj de bolsillo

-perfecto!- Rockaid tomo el reloj y rapidamente lo destruyo con un martillo que encontro por ahi lo cual le dolio mucho a Tennessee ya que era un reloj que podia venderse

-encontre esta radio... muy vieja, ¿te sirve?- dijo Spike mostrandolesa

-deja ver...- decia Rockaid examinandolo cuidadosamente hasta romperla en mil pedasos tomando las piezas y poniendoselas en lo que estaba contruyendo

-aqui esta el vestido... al parecer es uno de los mas finos...- dijo Ignos llegando con un vestido color negro con bordes verdes dejandosela aun lado

-bien ahora solo falta esto...- decia el potrillo cubriendolo con cinta adhesiva -listo... ¿que les parece?- dijo Rockaid enseñandoles lo que contruyo

-vaya Rockaid es muy... impresionante... ¿que es?...- preguntaba Twilight

-es una bomba- dijo Rockaid sonriendo con orgullo

-a que bueno...- decia Twilight tranquilamente

-¿una bomba?!...- gritaron los ponies y el dragon al unisono

-siiiip y es una de las mejores- decia el enano con orgullo

-¿estas loco?... ¿acaso quieres matarnos?- grito Ventus

-relajate... se lo que hago- decia Rockaid tranquilamente -confien en mi... vamos a probar a este bebe- decia poniendolo en unas cajas de cargamento

-oye... ¿y para que querias el vestido?- pregunto Ignos

-ahh... ya no lo necesito- dijo Rockaid riendose

-maldito enano... ¿sabes el trabajo que me costo conseguirlo?- grito Ignos enojado

-sipi... eso era el chiste solamente... lo hice para molestarte, debistes haber visto tu cara jajajaja- decia Rockaid riendose mientras los demas trataban de contener las ganas de reirse

-carajo maldito enano- decia Ignos molesto -ya se me hacia raro que me pidiera algo como esto-

-debistes haberte dado cuenta de eso desde el principio- dijo Ventus

-no puedo creer que realmente me trajeras el vestido... jajajajajaja...-

-muy bien... ¿terminemos con esto quieren?, Rockaid activa la bomba- dijo Twilight

-¿tienes idea de lo raro y terrorifico que se escucho eso que dijistes Twilight?- dijo Spike

-jamas crei que diria esas palabras algun dia...- dijo Twilight melalcolicamente

-veo que este castillo no esta tan vacio que digamos...- decia una voz de ultratumba, todos los ponies voltearon y vieron ahi a cinco Hellas en la entrada del laboratorio

-genial... ya decia esto no hiba a ser nada facil- dijo Tennessee

-¿que estan haciendo las Hellas aqui?- dijo Ventus preparando sus armas

-venimos por el Tiberium... mi amo Max me lo esta exigiendo- decia la Hella que estaba al frente

-¿que sabe Max acerca del tiberium?- pregunto Twilight

-muchas cosas... recuerden que mi amo estaba observando a los que estaban en este castillo, para el nada se le escapaba- decia la Hella

-¿que hara con el?- pregunto Spike

-lo usaremos para nuestros fines malvados- dijo la Hella

-¿por que estan haciendo esto?- pregunto Ventus -¿por que le sirven a ese dragon?-

-lo hacemos por que muy pronto nuestro rey sera liberado- decian la Hellas al unisono

-¿rey?...- Tennessee arqueo una ceja al no entender las palabras del espectro

-matenlos a todos...- decian la Hella ordenandoles haciendo que los espectros se dirigieran a ellos

-andando ponis, separense y asegurence de no dejar que se apoderen del tiberium!- gritaba Twiligth dandoles la orden de separarse, las Hellas empezaron a atacar a los ponis, Rockaid invoco su arco comenzando a disparar flechas magicas mientras que una Hella se protegia con su oz, Tennessee se defendio con su baston revolver evitando ser atacado por el arma del espectro, mientras que Ventus le cubria la espalda con sus armas ya que otra Hella lo hiba a atacar por detras

-no vamos a permitir que se apoderen de este veneno!- dijo Ignos dandole de latigazos al enemigo

-Rockaid activa la boma!- grito Ventus mientras le enterraba su keyblade en el pecho de la Hella

-no la tengo!- grito el potrillo mientras le daba una patada en la cara a otra Hella haciendola aun lado

-¿entonces quien la tiene?- pregunto Tennessee

-yo la tengo!- decia el bebe dragon sosteniendola con sus garras al lado de la unicornio quien estaba disparando rayos magicos de su cuerno atacando a la Hella que la esta hacechando

-nada mal para ser una simple unicornio- dijo la Hella atacandola con su magia pero Twilight se protegio con su escudo magico

-agradesco a Celestia por todo lo que me ha enseñado- dijo Twilight invocando una columna de fuego lastimando a la Hella golpeando su casco en el suelo -y agradesco tambien a la hermana de mi amado unicornio por enseñarme alquimia-

-asi se hace nena... frielo!- grito Ignos mientras le daba varios golpes a la otra Hella

-resiste un poco mas Twilight... enseguida te ayudaremos- dijo Ventus mientras estampaba a su enemigo en la pared

-Spike activa la bomba!- dijo Tennessee quien le disparaba a su enemigo

-no se como...- dijo Spike presionando varios botones que tenia sin funcion alguna -¿como la activo Rockaid?-

-tengo mis propios problemas!...- decia el enano que esquivava la oz de su enemigo mientras que Rockaid lo atacaba con su arco, mientras Spike veia como su amiga se enfrentaba a la Hella que se habia liberado de las llamas que habia lanzado Twilight anteriormente

-aunque hayas aprendido no te ayudara, ya que yo tambien aprendi mucho del señor Max- decia la Hella desapareciendo y apareciendo atras de ella dandole un puñetazo a la unicornio estrellandose en unos de los contenedores con tiberium

-Twilight!- gritaron los guiardianes y dragon al unisono preocupados por su amiga

-como segundo al mando del amo Max mi deber sera eliminarte- decia la Hella preparando su oz para matarla

-no permitire que te salgas con la tuya...- dijo Twilight levantandose con dificultades por el golpe que le habian dado

-el señor Max estara muy complacido conmigo por haber matado a uno de los elementos de la armonia- decia la Hella lista para atacarla

-Twilight atrapalo!- grito Tennessee arrojandole su baston revolver a la unicornio el cual ella ve eso y lo atrapa con su casco dandole un balazo en la cabeza de la Hella lastimandola gravente dejandola ciega logrando asi esquivar el ataque transportandose a otro lado lejos de ella, mientras que el arma del espectro se enterraba en los contenedores

-maldita unicornio- decia la Hella tratando de liberar su arma pero no podia

-espera no lo hagas!- grito Twilight advirtiendole pero la Hella no lo escucho y quito su arma de donde estaba enterrado pero se empezo a escuchar algo que se estaba agrietando

-no me gusta ese ruido...- dijo el bebe dragon que regreso con Twilight, de pronto comenzo a escuchar una alarma de peligro iluminandose el lugar aun color rojo -tampoco me gusta ese ruido...- la Hella volteo y vio que uno de los contenedores donde estaba su arma se empezo a agrietar cada vez mas

-estoy no es bueno... vamos Spike- Twilight rapidamente tomo a su asistente y se teletransportaron en una de las plataformas que habia en el laboratorio al igual hicieron lo mismo los guardianes y las hellas que se elevaron para continuar con su lucha mientras que la entrada comenzo a cerrarse

-la salida...- grito Ignos mientras veian como las puerta se cerraron automaticamente

-¿y ahora como vamos a salir?- grito Rockaid, de repente el contenedor grande que habia ahi se destruyo completamente liberando todo el tiberium que habia en su interior

-noooo!- gritaba la Hella a quien le cayo todo el tiberium encima sumergiendose en el

-uno menos... quedan cuatro- dijo Spike

-Twilight, Spike... ¿estan bien?- grito Ignos

-estamos bien- grito Twilight mientras veia como sus amigos se seguian enfrentando a la Hellas que quedaban

-si tansolo pudiera activar la bomba...- decia Spike moviendola

-solamente gira las menecillas Spike!- grito Rockaid mientras golpeaba a la Hella -ponle veinte minutos y este lugar volara en mil pedazos-

-de acuerdo- decia Spike girando las manecillas

-espera Spike... no lo hagas!- grito Ventus pero fue demasiado tarde

-listo... ya la active!- dijo el bebe dragon de felicidad

-¿activaste la bomba?- dijo Twilight aterrorizada

-yeep- dijo Spike

-¿y como vamos a salir de aqui?- grito todavia mas la unicornio haciendo que Spike entrara en razon

-por toda Celestia... ¿que hice?- grito Spike dandosela a Twilight pero la unicornio se lo regresa y viceversa

-desactivala!- grito Twilight dandosela de nuevo

-no se como...- grito Spike regresandole la bomba

-usen el boto de apagado!- grito Rockaid dandole un cabezaso a la Hella -es uno color de azul!-

-¿boton?...- decia Twilight inspeccionandolo tratando de encontrar el boton -no hay ninguno... esta cosa no tiene ningun boton... azul-

-¿como que no tiene un boton azul?... si yo lo...- decia Rockaid revisandose los bolsillos de su chaleco -¿hay quien lo diria?... aqui esta- decia el potrillo riendose

-ROCKAID!- gritaron los ponies al unisono asustandolo

-¿acaso hay otra cosa que podria empeorar?- decia Ignos dandole de latigazos a la Hella, de repente una explosion de energia oscura surgio abajo haciendo que temblara un poco ocasionando que Rockaid tirara el boton azul para desctivar la bomba

-oh oh...- dijo Rockaid preocupado por lo que paso, de pronto los ponies ven surgiendo de ahi un bulto enorme cubierto de tiberium

-¿por que siempre tienes que decir eso Ignos si sabes que las cosas van a empeorar?- grito Ventus mirando enojadamente a su amigo mientras que Ignos se sonrojaba

-ups...- dijo Ignos sonriendole traviesamente

Mientras tanto en las ruinas de Sunnyngram

-¿listo para volver al refugio White?- pregunto Derpy

-si estoy listo... vamonos amor- dijo White llevandose a Derpy tomada del casco saliendo del castillo destruido -me pregunto ¿que estaran haciendo los demas?-

-deben de estar por ahi jugando o divirtiendose como siempre- dijo Derpy caminado tranquilamente hasta que vieron a alguien caminando a lo lejos -White... veo a alguien-

-¿que?...- decia el pegaso celeste viendo donde apuntaba su amada y vieron aun ser dirigiendose hacia ellos, alguien que conocian perfectamente

-es...-

-Berser...- dijo White corriendo hacia el seguido de la pegaso gris

-White...- decia Berser que estaba en su forma demonio desmayandose cayendo al suelo

-Berser!- grito White llegando donde estaba el

-¿que le paso?- preguntaba Derpy que estaba sorprendida viendo al demonio que estaba completamente lastimando, con heridas graves y manchando de sangre

-Berser hablame... Berser- dijo White levantandolo cuidadosamente -vamos amigo despierta-

-... White...- dijo Berser con dificultad despertando

-aqui estoy amigo... ¿que te paso?...- pregunto White asustado de ver a su amigo en ese estado

-... peligro... acecha...- decia el demonio con dificultades de hablar

-tranquilo Berser no te esfuerzes...- dijo White calmandolo

-in..fra...mundo... re...be...lion...- dijo Berser escupiendo algo de sangre

-¿rebelion?- decia Derpy

-¿quien te hizo esto?...- pregunto White

-ellos...-

-¿quienes?- pregunto White

-se...estan... preparando... para la... llegada...- decia Berser

-¿llegada?... ¿de quien?...- pregunto White

-el rey...- decia Berser quedando inconsiente

-Berser... Berser!- grito White tratando de despertarlo pero no reaccionaba... Derpy le toco el cuello con su casco

-esta muy debil- dijo Derpy

-entonces llevemoslo al refugio lo mas rapido posible- dijo White cargando al demonio en su lomo

-si...- dijo Derpy, los dos pegasos se fueron alejando de Sunnyngram llevandose al demonio herido al refugio

-aguanta Berser... resiste solo un poco mas- decia White volando a toda prisa seguido de su amada pegaso


End file.
